


A Message in a Bottle

by vaelisamaza (varellanoemo), varellanoemo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 122,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varellanoemo/pseuds/vaelisamaza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/varellanoemo/pseuds/varellanoemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak has come home to run the family farm and tasting room when an unexpected visit from a member of the Queen Family gives her the opportunity to re-examine her career and choices in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any errors. I don't own any of these characters.
> 
> I am writing this piece for my dear friends @mel-loves-all, @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen

Chapter One

The little bell on the shop’s front door jingled with each opening and closing. This afternoon it seemed to be non-stop.  
I don’t know why I thought I would be able to get any reading done today, she thought to herself as she sighed and blew a lock of her blond hair out of her eyes as the door opened.

In walked a very distinguished looking couple. The man, older, with silver hair and world-weary crinkles around his eyes. He smiled at her when he caught her gaze from behind the bar. The woman, aloof and wearing expertly tailored clothing had a frown on her face. Any observer would know that there was nothing casual or typical about these tourists. The woman scanned the room with a discriminating gaze, a single eyebrow arched as her eyes settled on the young woman behind the bar in the small wine shop. 

“Welcome to Vina Vinifera!” Felicity said and smiled. “How can I help you?”

The older gentleman walked up to the bar and said, “A family friend said that this was the best place to find rare and unique bottles of wine. My wife and I were in the area and thought we might be able to pick him up something for his birthday.” The older woman gave Felicity a weak, humoring smile and simply nodded her head.

Felicity proceeded to ask inquiring questions about this friend. His likes and dislikes. Was there a particular varietal or year that he preferred? Were there certain flavor profiles that he enjoyed more over others? Would he be willing to try some of the newer wines being created by some of the smaller wineries both in the area and out of the area? The older gentleman held up both hands and said, “Whoa, Miss. You’re very thorough aren’t you?”

Felicity apologized, “I’m so sorry. It’s just that I love the opportunity to give some of our smaller, lesser well known winemakers a chance to be discovered by new people. If your friend recommended you here, then he must have appreciated a recommendation I made. I just don’t want to disappoint him or you.”

The older woman frowned and said haughtily, “You must think a lot of yourself to assume that it was your recommendation that brought us here.” The older gentleman snapped, “Moira, that was uncalled for.” Moira turned on her heel and stepped outside of the shop without issuing an apology or a glance back.

“Please accept my apologies on behalf of my wife. Our friend, Walter, mentioned that he had bought a wonderfully, well balanced Meritage and I thought I would pick him up another bottle or something similar that he would like. I’m sorry I don’t recall the name, only that he had purchased it here.”

“Well if it is a Meritage that you are interested in for him, I have a few that I could recommend to you…” Felicity started as she walked around from behind the bar and over to the far right wall. “But if your friend doesn’t mind being a little adventuresome, then I recommend this bottle.” Felicity smiled as she reached up and pulled out a dark bottle from shelf. She turned it around and smiled as she said, “The winemaker graduated from U.C. Davis a few years ago after spending several years in the military.” The gentleman looked down at the bottle and said, “Spartan? That’s an interesting name for a wine.”

Felicity smiled, “Like the ancient warriors known for their bravery, it’s a blend of some of the strongest, full-bodied varietals grown in our region. John has managed to tame their flavor profiles into an impeccable glass of robustness that partners well with a meal fit for a king.” 

The older gentleman smiled and said, “What about a Queen?”

Felicity blushed and said, “I’m sorry, of course. Equal rights, right?” with a small nervous laugh.

“No dear, I’m a Queen. Robert Queen to be precise.”

Felicity’s mouth gaped open. I’m talking to Robert Queen, Queen Consolidated Robert Queen. OMG, close your mouth Felicity.

“It’s okay dear, Robert Queen, Queen Consolidated Robert Queen is quite a mouthful. Please just call me Robert”

“I said that all out loud didn’t I?” Felicity asked. Robert smiled at her and said, “how about I take a case of this wine you recommend and when we enjoy it at Walter’s birthday next week, I’ll send you a note on how it all went?”

Felicity beamed back at him her brightest smile, “that would be amazing! Thank you!”

Felicity put the case of wine together and processed Robert’s credit card to complete the purchase. When she reached up to grab the boxes, Robert stopped her and proceeded to carry them out to his waiting town car as she followed him outside the shop. His driver placed them carefully in the trunk of the car and then stepped around to open the door for Robert to get in the car.

Felicity waived at Robert and smiled. His wife sat in the back of the car unsmiling or acknowledging Felicity’s goodbye. The car drove off and Felicity went back into the shop. She couldn’t wait to call John and let him know that someone had bought an entire case of his first vintage and that someone was none other than Robert Queen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to learn a little bit more about Felicity Smoak in this AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written for my friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I don't own these characters, but hope that I do them justice.

Chapter Two

Felicity had always wanted to work for Queen Consolidated. When she graduated from M.I.T. with her degrees in computer science and cyber-security, she had wanted to apply for a job with them, but life got in the way and she had returned to her small family vineyard in the Napa Valley. Just a little over forty acres nestled near St. Helena, the land itself was worth more to a land developer than for the small batches of wine John was able to produce from the old vines growing there. But Felicity was stubborn. She knew that she was taking a risk hiring John Diggle to be her winemaker. He may have been fresh out of school but his three tours of duty in the Middle East made him tough and ready to help her stave off the developers and try to make her family’s small farm a success. 

Her Father had abandoned her and her Mom when she was little. She didn’t even really remember what he looked like, only the empty feeling she felt whenever someone asked about her family. When her Mom’s cancer had come back and spread rapidly, she thought she might have to sell the place to cover all of the medical expenses. She was shocked when she found the life insurance policy her Mom had been maintaining. It was just enough to cover all the medical expenses, but nothing was left to cover the expenses for the farm. 

Vina Vinifera had been a little something her grandparents had started over thirty years earlier as a way to earn a little extra money. They took a risk and were one of the first to open a stand alone tasting room not next to the vineyard but on main street in town. They hoped that this would get the tourists to come in as they were walking through downtown and hopefully get them to try some of the lesser known, but equally good wines being produced in the region. When her grandparents had died two years ago in a car crash, she wasn't sure she would be able to work in the shop again. It held so many memories for her. John was the one who told her that those memories were precious and that her grandparents would understand whatever her choice was regarding the shop. She decided that to honor their memory, she would continue to try and spread the word about all the smaller winemakers in the region. She would do what she could to help her friends succeed. So besides the shop, she also helped them create websites to help market their product. When necessary, she would even assist them with working with wine distributors in those states that blocked them from selling to the public directly.

Besides working at the shop during the day, she would spend early mornings and evenings working the land with John. Tending the vines with her own hands, fixing trellises and any other odd jobs she could accomplish. She lived in the small two bedroom farmhouse set in the middle of the vineyard. John lived in the small one bedroom apartment above her carport. John was like the older brother she had never had. He kept an eye on the place when she was in town working. Never being a whiz in the kitchen, John took care of the cooking while Felicity cleaned. It was a great partnership!

A few weeks had passed since she had met Robert Queen and his wife, Moira. A letter had arrived at the shop addressed in the perfect penmanship of someone who likely had to write a lot of sentences as a schoolboy to "The Wine Connoisseur of Vina Vinifera". She opened the letter and stared at more of the same writing inside. It was a thank you note. Mr. Queen thanked her for the wine recommendation as everyone loved it and his friend Walter was duly impressed. He let her know that everyone complimented his wine knowledge but he had simply referred his friends to go to Vina Vinifera and speak to the young lady behind the bar. She was the true wine expect. He had also included his business card with his email address and asked her to please email him so he would know who she was the next time he was in the Napa Valley. 

Felicity could not believe that she had Mr. Robert Queen's email address. What would she write to him? They had nothing in common except for excellent taste in wine or at least having faith that she had excellent taste in wine. She picked up her tablet and opened her email. Come on Felicity. He would not have sent you the thank you note and his business card if he wasn't expecting you to respond, she told herself. She typed into the subject line "Your Wine Connoisseur" and then in the body of the email wrote:

Hi. Mr. Queen,  
Thank you for the beautiful thank you note. It was a nice surprise to see when Scotty (our mailman) dropped it off today. I am glad your friend Walter enjoyed the wine.   
My name is Felicity Smoak and my family has a small farm here in the Valley. The grapes that make up "Spartan" are grown on our little patch of land. It's the first true vintage that has come from our place in over 20 years. Normally, I would just sell what was harvested to the other wineries for their use but John convinced me that we could create this one on our own. It's a real labor of love on our part and it means a lot to the both of us that you took the time to comment.  
John's off for a few days to visit his family in the Bay Area so I have to head home to double check our irrigation. We use drip irrigation as it is more efficient, but sometimes those pesky squirrels chew through the water lines and it looks more like a mini-flood in between the rows.  
Please stop by the shop if you and your lovely wife are ever back in town. I'll have a nice little Malbec for you to try.  
Best regards,  
Felicity

She read the letter a few times to make sure she hadn't babbled too much. Did he really want to hear about her problems with squirrels? Ugh, "lovely wife"?! Well, hopefully that's not laying it too thick. She may have been beautiful, but not really very nice. Oh well, Smoak, she said to herself. Just push send. And she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3 of this little story I'm writing for my friends @mel-loves-all, @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Three

That night as she was heating up the individual dinner John had left for her in the freezer while he was visiting his family, her tablet pinged, alerting her that she had a new email. She picked up her tablet to see who had written to her. It was Robert Queen. The microwave started beeping that her dinner was done. Startled, she dropped the tablet, picked it up and patted it to say sorry and pushed the microwave door open to stop the incessant beeping sound that declared her meal was ready. She sat at the table looking at the tablet and opened her email program. She tapped on the email to open it. It said:

Dear Felicity,

Thank you for replying to me so quickly. I was delighted to learn that you had received my letter.   
Apologies for its tardiness, but I had some unfortunate issues to deal with my son. But enough about unpleasantness, I am glad that I now can address you as something other than "The Wine Connoisseur of Vina Vinifera" and have asked that my assistant be sure to contact you before selecting wine for the next Queen family function. I know that you will have something wonderful picked out for us and I am particularly curious about this Malbec you speak of. Does it too come from your family's farm?

I am intrigued by this squirrel issue you have. Are there no pesticides or some type of rodent control that would be effective? Did you study agronomy in school?

Well, my dear, it is late and I must head home from the office.

Please let me know if I can be of any assistance.

Your friend,  
Robert

Robert Queen just sent me an email, she thought. He apologized for his "tardiness"?! Wow, Digg really isn't going to believe this until he sees it for himself. 

Felicity sat at the small kitchen table re-reading the email while idly eating the delicious meal John had left for her. Felicity couldn't wait for Monday to come so she could share this with him.

All weekend long, Felicity was busy working at the shop during the day and coming home to check on the vines in the evening. Summer was peak tourist season and the shop was busy seven days a week. She barely had an opportunity to eat, let alone respond to Mr. Queen's email. Early Monday morning while savoring her coffee, she heard the familiar rumble of John's truck as it headed up the dirt road leading to the house. She could hear it come to a stop and the door open. Felicity got up and got a second cup of coffee ready for her friend as he walked into the kitchen. She smiled and asked him about his family. 

John had gone to visit his sister-in-law, Carly, and nephew, Andy, in Richmond. Ever since his brother had passed, John tried to do what he could to help support his family. Fortunately, several members of her extended family also lived in Richmond, so Carly had a much larger support system than just him to help her. Carly's family were all from the Bay Area so Andy didn't lack in aunts, uncles or cousins. John just wished he could do more for them.

"Carly is doing well. She got that job she wanted at the local refinery which has really great benefits and the schedule fits in nicely with Andy's school schedule too" John said. "Andy loves going to that small private school of his. They are taking the kids to the planetarium in The City in two weeks."

"That's awesome!" said Felicity. "I know you were concerned that he might not fit in well there, but it sounds like they are doing things that he enjoys. I mean what kid his age doesn't want to go to a planetarium?"

John chuckled. Felicity and his nephew were both too bright for their own good. When she had met Carly and Andy the first time, Andy discovered that Felicity loved the solar system as much as he did. Before they knew it, Felicity and Andy were huddled in his room looking at star maps then gazing out his window with the small telescope John had given him for his birthday.

"So how was your weekend, Miss Smoak?" John asked. "Throw any wild and crazy parties while I was gone?"

"As if!" Felicity exclaimed. "Nope, I just received a very nice thank you letter from one Mr. Robert Queen." she said as she continued to sip her coffee.

John smiled and said, "What did he think of it? You said that he bought the case without even trying it."

Felicity replied, "he wrote that everyone enjoyed it! He also is going to make sure that his assistant contacts me before all Queen Family functions to personally choose the wine that is served. Pretty cool, huh?!" Felicity smiled and continued, "He has also recommended me and the shop to all of his friends coming to the Valley."

John sat back and said, "Wow, that's some personal recommendation. Maybe we'll be able to move some of that inventory you've been hording in the back of the shop for the more discerning wine buyer."

"You know me John," Felicity said, "I like to pair the wine with the person. We'll just have to wait and see what they are like if they ever come by."

Before heading into to town to go to the shop, Felicity sent a quick response to Robert. She told him about going to school back East to study computer science at M.I.T. and that what she knew about farming was from her memories growing up on the farm with her grandparents and of course John was a tremendous help with his experience working the farm at the University. She let Robert know that the local Extension Agent was a great help with suggestions in dealing with the squirrels in the most humane way possible. The Malbec she had mentioned didn't come from her farm, but a local landowner that every summer brought inner-city kids who had aged out of the foster-care system to his farm to work the land and develop life skills that will help them succeed. After Felicity sent the email, she wasn't sure if she would hear back from Robert right away. To her great surprise, she did within a few days.

They continued to email each other throughout the summer. She writing about life on the farm and how working on computers was now more of a hobby for her. He wrote to her about his family, specifically his children, Oliver and Thea. He wrote of his hopes and dreams for them. Sometimes he included a sentence or two about some latest scrape or disappointment one of them had caused, but he always mentioned how much he loved his family and how proud he was of how Felicity had returned home to the family business. It was his greatest wish for his children to join him at his family's business and for them to do even better things with it than he had been able to accomplish. 

Each email received from Robert made her think of him as the Father-figure she didn't have in her life any longer. When her Grandfather passed, she hadn't expected to get that feeling ever again. Robert's kind words of encouragement in every email gave her added strength to continue what she was doing. She found that she look forward to receiving those emails from him and she enjoyed writing him about what she was doing and the different things that John and she were trying to be innovative on the farm.

The weeks flew by like most summer weeks do. The hustle and bustle in the Valley during the summer was a constant flow of tourists from all over the world looking to experience the allure of the Napa Valley. Felicity loved to interact with them at the shop and learn a bit about where they were from. She had never traveled outside of the country. She had however made sure to visit some of the other well-known wine regions of the United States. She'd been to Canandaigua in New York, Virginia, up and down California to visit Santa Inez Valley, Paso Robles, Lodi and El Dorado County, but her favorite, besides Napa, had to be the Columbia River Valley in Washington State. 

There was just something about the area that reminded her of what the Napa Valley was like when she was growing up. It still had a lot of that small-town charm that she missed at home. That's why she only dealt in small batches of wine at the shop so she could truly tailor her customers' needs to the wine she choose for them. The bottle, bouquet, flavors, legs of each wine were very personal to her. She knew every bottle in her inventory and how its contents could elicit certain memories for each person as they savored its flavor against their taste buds. It always hurt to watch people guzzle their wine down in front of her. She would try to convince them to stop and enjoy how the liquid tasted differently with each swirl in their mouth. How as it made it made its way across their tongue you could pick up different fruits and nutty flavors (although nuts were something she mostly guessed at what they tasted like since she was highly allergic to them). For her, it was the woody aromas she loved that the wines would develop after being aged in wooden barrels. It was so intimate and sexy. When she was having a particularly bad day, she would take one of her favorite reds and pop a bit of good quality dark chocolate in her mouth to enjoy with it.

The jingle of the little shops bell woke her out of her reverie and she smiled as she looked towards the recently opened door. There, standing with the sunshine at his back was the silhouette of a tall young man. As he continued into the shop, the man's features came into focus. Felicity's mouth slowly turned into a soft "O" as the bluest eyes she had ever seen stared back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this peak into John Diggle's life and his friendship with Felicity. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of this little story I'm writing for my friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> I hope you like it. I don't own these characters, but I hope I do them justice.

Chapter Four

The little bell jingled again, but this time when the door opened she heard a loud, laughing masculine voice say, "Come on Ollie, the girls are still in the limo ready to head back to the resort for some Bikini-time and I for one do not want to miss Bikini-time."

The young man turned around to face his friend, "In a minute Tommy...Dad wanted me to stop off and pick up a bottle of wine from some old lady." 

Felicity jerked her head back at the "old lady" comment. Who does this jerk think he is anyway?, she thought to herself. The door shut and he walked toward her.

"This jerk knows he's Oliver Queen."

Felicity winced.

He continued, "So if you would please let Felicity know that I'm here to pick up the bottle of Malbec she promised my Dad, I can be on my way to Bikini-time too." He said with a wink.

Felicity narrowed her gaze at him, turned around and headed to the storage room. She grabbed the bottle and headed back to the front. She placed the bottle, with a little more force than necessary, on the bar. She looked at Robert's son and said, "That will be $36 please."

"$36? That's it? I don't think my Mom would even let Raisa cook with a bottle of wine that only cost $36," he said with disbelief.

Yep, Felicity thought. This is definitely Moira Queen's son. "Well, Mr. Queen, that's the price of this particular bottle. Will that be cash or credit card?"

"Oh no, I'm not Mr. Queen, that's my father. Please call me Ollie." Then he flashed her a sly smile that looked more like an invitation to debauchery than an introduction.

"Cash or credit card, sir?" Felicity continued in as even a tone as she could muster. 

He handed her his Black American Express Card. Felicity rang up the charge, he signed the receipt, grabbed the bottle and headed toward the door. Before exiting, he turned around and said, "Please give Felicity my Dad's regards. He talks about her as if she was some sort of Wine Goddess."

Felicity blushed and responded, "Thank you for letting me know."

Oliver looked at her, walked back to the bar and said incredulously, "You're Felicity Smoak?"

"Yes, I'm Felicity Smoak." she said with matter-of-factness. "Your parents were kind enough to stop by and purchase some wine for their friend's birthday."

Oliver eyes grew stormy with a strange look. Like he was trying to determine if she was real or fake, good or bad. He didn't smile or quite frown, just gave her a look up and down. It made Felicity rethink her choice that morning of wearing faded jeans with her Dr. Who shirt she got by supporting the local Public Television station. His appraising look wasn't a leer. It was as if he was trying to figure something out. Something that he was not happy about and with a hint of sadness.

"I see." he said with a slightly clipped tone. Then with the perfect manners of someone who had spent to many years of forced etiquette lessons he continued, "Thank you for your time Miss Smoak. My Father will no doubt be delighted with your selection for him." With that, he turned around and exited the shop to the waiting limousine with his friends inside.

Felicity hopped up on the bar stool by the cash register and sighed. What was that last look from Robert's son all about she wondered. The little bell rang again and in walked a batch of tourists. She would have to contemplate that last look from Mr. Oliver Queen later. 

That night Felicity sat at the kitchen table with her tablet and wrote Robert:

Hi Robert,

Your son stopped by to pick up the bottle I had mentioned to you a while ago. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. The shop was really busy today which is great! I have been able to move some of the cases of Grenache and Chenin Blanc that recently arrived.

I hope that the issue you had mentioned with one of your new software programs finally got solved. I know it's been awhile since I last wrote a few lines of code, but if I could ever be of any assistance please let me know. I have a few weeks before harvest starts and then I'll be knee deep in bunches of grapes, not like "I Love Lucy" knee deep in bunches of grapes, but more like getting up before the crack of dawn to harvest them by hand from each vine bunches of grapes. It's hard work and my hands take a beating, but it's worth it to insure that the high quality of our grapes is maintained.

Please let me know what you think of the Malbec. Mr. Wilson is particular about who I sell it to as it's his favorite. The next time you are visiting, I would love to take you to his ranch. He brings inner-city youth who have graduated out of the foster care system and helps train them for employment. 

Best regards,  
Felicity

Felicity hit send and then headed to her room to get ready for bed. She hoped that tomorrow she might get a chance to grab a few of the snickerdoodle cookies baked fresh each day at the bakery next to the shop. She thought they would make a nice little treat for her and John to enjoy after dinner tomorrow night with a scoop of mint chip ice cream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. :-)  
> I'm finishing up the 5th chapter as I write this and may post it sooner rather than later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little story is written for my friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen  
> I hope you enjoy it. I don't own these characters but hope I do them justice.

Chapter Five

Dear Felicity,

I hope my son Oliver wasn't too much trouble when he picked up the Malbec from you. I was hesitant to ask him to do this for me, but thought...Well it doesn't matter what I thought. I will look forward to tasting the wine when he returns to Star City with it.

The software issue is still troubling my Applied Sciences Division Team. They requested funds to hire some consultant out of Central City I had not heard of before, but I am a bit reticent to bring in anyone unknown on this project. It has the potential to help my company reach new heights in technology so I was hoping one of them would figure it out on their own. I know I shouldn't be so closed minded regarding this but I am literally at my wits end with this. Corporate espionage is such a terrible reality in the tech business. I would not want any of our recent projects to get out.

I know that harvest is around the corner for you, but would you mind coming here to take a look at our problem. I would of course take care of your travel expenses and pay you what they wanted to pay that person from Central City. I know it would mean you having to leave John in charge of the farm and the shop, but I could really use someone I trust on this issue for me. I hope that just the thought of accessing QC's mainframe would be enough temptation for you...

If I am talking out of turn, please let me know. I only want what is best for you.

Your friend,  
Robert

Felicity re-read that last paragraph a few times. Robert was giving her the opportunity to come to Star City and consult with his Applied Sciences Division?! Sure, she had kept up on the technology blogs and journals and may or may not have accessed (hacked) her way into a few technology companies to take a spin around their servers. She had already taken a quick peek at what QC had been up to. She couldn't help herself. However, the specific software issue was on an internal server that did not connect to the internet. The only way to login was to be logged directly into the server at the building. From a variety of internal QC memos, she could see that the culprit was probably someone logging in and thinking they would be able to visit porn websites at night while everyone else was gone for the night, but instead had downloaded the virus when they clicked on some pop-up ad that then infected that server. Or, and she really hoped it wasn't the case, someone had specifically downloaded some type of malicious software or virus on to the server. Either way, the only way to help her friend Robert was to be on-site so she could assess the damage done.

She knew she wanted to do this, but wasn't sure how to bring this up with Digg. It was an awful lot of responsibility to shoulder him with for two whole weeks. Thank goodness she had brought home those snickerdoodle cookies he was fond of, she thought. She knew that they would have to talk about this tonight if she was going to be able to get someone to help cover the shop and help with the chores on the farm. 

At dinner, Felicity mentioned Robert's recent email and the opportunity to consult for Queen Consolidated. John sat back in his chair, rubbed his hand over his face, then smiled and said, "This is an amazing opportunity for you! When are you leaving?"

Felicity smiled and felt an overwhelming sense of relief. John was happy for her. She had been afraid to admit it, but she was happy for herself too. "Well, I hadn't responded one way or another to Robert. I wanted to check with you first, John. There's a lot to get ready for harvest here and I didn't want to leave you hanging." she said.

John smiled and shook his head, "Felicity Smoak, always worried about someone else and willing to let her dreams pass her by."

"Now John, you and I both know that my home means more to me than anything. I would do anything for this place."

"I know that, Felicity. That's why you need to go to Star City and flex that computer science muscle of yours before it atrophies." John continued, "Yes it's going to be hard, but to be honest, I wouldn't mind spending a few more hours in the shop versus out here on the farm. I know a thing or two about wine, you know," John chuckled. "Mr. Wilson down the road has been talking to me about this one young man who's been working on his land for the past two years. He's wanting more responsibility and would be a good addition to the place to help out while you are gone. Wilson vouches for him and I know you think highly of Mr. Wilson."

Felicity sat back, took a breath and said simply, "Okay."

John smiled stood up, pulled her into one of his big bear hugs and kissed the top of her head. "I'm proud of you little sister! You are going to do an amazing job. QC is never going to want to let you go!"

Felicity laughed and said, "You better hope they do. I can't miss out on harvest this year!"

Felicity couldn't wait to email Robert and let him know she was going to do it. He replied quickly to her email and copied his assistant, Gloria, so that she could make all of Felicity's travel arrangements.

The next day John went with Felicity to the shop to review inventory. She got him caught up on what she was currently pouring for tasting and which tour groups were scheduled to visit at which times each day of the week. She had even added a selection of locally produced olive oils for customers to taste and purchase. She just reminded John to go next door each morning to pick up the fresh baguettes for the olive oil tasting. 

They closed the shop early that day and headed out to Mr. Wilson's place, Shado Ranch. He had named it after his wife, Shado, the love of his life. She was a beautiful, peaceful soul who saw good in everyone she met. Her husband, Slade Wilson, was as rough around the edges as the Australian Outback he had called home for many years. John and Felicity made their way down the rose bush lined asphalt driveway that led to the main house on Shado Ranch. They parked their truck and headed up to the front door to knock. Shado greeted them both warmly and let them know that Slade was in the barn working with the latest group of kids to stay with them.

Felicity and John headed that way. There was no way she was ever going to call him anything but Mr. Wilson. He intimidated her, most likely on purpose, but she knew he really cared about his wife, land and the kids he was trying to help on their way to adulthood. Mr. Wilson looked up and said, "Ah, Miss Smoak and Mr. Diggle, welcome to my parlor." Felicity didn't know if he was trying to make a joke or not, although she did sort of feel like a fly walking into the spider's web. She extended her hand and said, "Thank you Mr. Wilson. I understand that you have someone who could help out around the farm while I'm away for a bit?" Mr. Wilson shook her hand and John's, then said, "Why yes." and pointed over to the far corner of the room. "Mr. Harper, please come forward so Miss Smoak and Mr. Diggle can speak with you."

Out of the corner walked a young man wearing jeans, good quality work boots and a red hoodie. He didn't look to be much younger than Felicity herself. Once he got in front of her, John began to ask him questions about the various pieces of farm equipment they used on the farm. When he was done, John looked very pleased with all of Mr. Harper's answers. Felicity looked at him, extended her hand to him and smiled, "Welcome to Original Team Smoak!" 

The young man grinned. "Thank you Miss Smoak and Mr. Diggle!"

"Oh no, you can't call me Miss Smoak. Please, just call me Felicity."

Reaching out to shake Mr. Harper's hand, John said, "And I'm just John."

The young man smile grew twice in size and shook John's hand vigorously, "please call me Roy. No one other than Mr. Wilson here calls me Mr. Harper."

"Well if you three are done with your little love fest, " Mr. Wilson commented, "I have a whole crop of new recruits that I need to break in before harvest in four weeks."

Felicity, John and Roy smiled at each other. They let Roy know that if he could start coming over this week to help with the chores, it would give him time to get used to their operation before Felicity left. Roy was thrilled with the opportunity to work on another farm. Mr. Wilson was going to let him borrow one of the ranch trucks so he could still live on Shado Ranch and drive over to Felicity's farm as needed. 

Felicity could not believe how everything seemed to be falling into place. It was as if the planets and stars had aligned to allow her to take advantage of this opportunity. In a few short days she was going to be walking through the doors of Queen Consolidated as their consultant for the Applied Sciences Division. If that didn't deserve an entire gallon of mint chip ice cream, she didn't know what did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all I have written so far.   
> I likely won't get a chance to write anymore until the weekend.  
> I'm not sure how many more chapters it will be.  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! They feed my need for validation and I love it! :-)  
> Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Flash wasn't on tonight and felt inspired to write this chapter. I hope you like it.
> 
> This story is being written for my friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> Please forgive any errors. I hope they are not too distracting.
> 
> I do not own these characters, but hope that I do them justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter Six

Felicity had read and re-read the email message from Robert's assistant, Gloria, several times. She was really very thorough in her details. She had provided Felicity with a fourteen day extended weather forecast to help plan her packing. Gloria had included a list of ten different restaurants that were recommended for breakfast, lunch or dinner, including three different coffeehouses, all within walking distance of the hotel. Gloria informed her that an account had been set up for Felicity at the hotel so that all charges would be routed back to QC. Should Felicity require anything that she was unable to obtain at the hotel, all she had to do was send Gloria an email and it would be delivered to her as soon as possible. Felicity loved that Gloria called it QC. Did everyone that work there call it QC? How long would it take her to start referring to the company as QC? Get a grip Felicity, she thought. Your plane will land soon and you want to make sure you make this most of this opportunity to be back in the saddle of technology.

Gloria concluded her message with information regarding her transportation from the airport. The driver would meet her at baggage claim and take her to The Starling Hotel, conveniently located across the street from QC. The plane landed and Felicity made her way to go get her luggage from the carousel. She spied an older man holding onto a sign that said "SMOAK" in strong firm letters. Luggage rolling behind her, she walked up to the man and said, "I'm Felicity Smoak."

The gentleman smiled, tucked the sign under his arm and reached for her luggage. "Welcome to Star City, Miss Smoak. I hope you'll enjoy your stay with us."

Felicity looked at his name tag. Gerald worked for the hotel she was staying at while in town. She said, "Thank you Gerald. I'm really excited to be here."

Gerald guided Felicity to the waiting town car, placed her luggage next to the trunk and then quickly opened the back seat door for her. Felicity scooted into the car while Gerald placed her belongings in the trunk and closed it. Then he entered into the driver's seat and paused for a moment, and started the car towards their destination.  
As they made their way to the hotel, Gerald pointed out several local landmarks along the way. Her favorite place she glimpsed was the Star City Public Library. The stately looking building had a series of steps leading up to the main entrance that was flanked by beautiful Corinthian columns. Placed on the large plaza before the main entrance was a statue of what looked like sort of Greek goddess.

"What's that statue?" Felicity asked.

"I see you noticed Demi standing there, Miss Smoak," said Gerald.

Felicity nodded her head, then remembered that Gerald needed to keep his eyes on the road and said, "Yes. Can we pull over for a minute so I can take a closer look?" 

"Of course, Miss." Gerald pulled over to a small inlet in front of the building. On a Sunday afternoon, there were few people hanging out in downtown. "Just one minute Miss, and I will open your door for you."

"You don't have to do that Gerald, I can do it myself."

"Oh, I understand Miss, but it's my duty as a gentleman first and your driver second," Gerald said with a smile and a wink. Gerald got out of the car and made his way to Felicity's door. He opened it and gave her his hand to help her out of the vehicle. Felicity loved how gallant Gerald was with her. There's nothing more attractive than a man with good manners!

"Why, thank you Miss! But I have to warn you that I'm taken," Gerald replied with a grin.

Felicity blushed, shrugged her shoulder and said, "They are one lucky person, Gerald."

"My wife will be delighted to hear that, Miss. Although, she might say that I was the lucky one."

Felicity chuckled and walked up the stairs toward the stone statue while Gerald stayed with the car. At the base of the statue was a plaque that read "Demeter: Goddess of the Harvest. May she serve as a reminder to future generations of our ties to the land and the bounty it can produce when cared for. " Then in much smaller letters were the words: Gift from Moira Dearden Queen to honor her family's contributions as one of the Founding Families of Star City." Felicity took a step back and re-read that last sentence. A mixture of shock and pride moved through her body. Maybe she and Mrs. Queen had something in common?!

Felicity arrived at the hotel shortly thereafter. Gerald brought her bags to the lobby while she checked into the hotel. Felicity insisted that she would be able to manage her luggage to her room and thanked Gerald for the lovely ride and tour of Star City. When she entered her corner room the first thing she noticed was the amazing view out of the corner window. She had an awe-inspiring view of both Queen Consolidated and the library. This was no standard hotel room, it was a suite! There was a sitting area with a couch, dining table, wet bar and a small bouquet of flowers adorning the side table with a note that simply said "Felicity". She walked over to the floral arrangement and pulled the card out of it's envelope. It read: "Hey Sister, Knock their socks off! Digg". Tears began to well up in her eyes as she continued to admire this touching gift. John was proud of her and knew she was anxious about this opportunity. Leave it to him to remind her that she can do this. She needed to do this, not just for her friend Robert, but more importantly, for herself.

The next morning, Felicity woke up at her normal time of 5 a.m. She needed her morning coffee. She put on a pair of sweats, Star Trek (The Original Series) t-shirt and her tennis shoes and headed downstairs to the hotel's lobby. She remembered that one of the coffeehouses was located just across the street from the hotel. Surely it must be open by now she thought. She waived to the Front Desk agent and made her way outside. She stood on the sidewalk, trying to get her bearings before walking across the street. The hotel valet stopped and asked if she needed any assistance. Felicity smiled and just shook her head no. She saw the little cafe across the street with an "OPEN" sign in the storefront window. Thank goodness, she thought and she jogged across the street. When she opened the door, the most wonderful aromas engulfed her senses. She paused in the entryway, closed her eyes, smiled and sighed. Nirvana was almost upon her. A young woman's voice asked, "May I help you?"

Felicity opened her eyes, closed the door and walked towards the counter. The girl behind the counter looked like she might be about 17 or 18 years old, short brown hair, and familiar looking eyes. Felicity replied, "Yes, please. I need a cup of coffee stat!"

The young girl chuckled and said, "Just plain old regular coffee?"

"Yep," Felicity answered. " Just a regular cup of joe, please."

"We don't get that request too often here." the young girl responded. "Normally it's tall, small, non-fat, all fat, soy milk half & half double shot no foam whipped cream," she joked.

Felicity laughed. She wasn't fond of fancy coffee. She just need a good strong cup of caffeine to get her day started.

The young girl grabbed a mug from the shelf behind her and poured out a cup for Felicity. Felicity smiled, went to reach for her wallet and realized, oh my goodness, I left my wallet in my hotel room!

"That's okay, I'll spot you your first cup this morning" said the young girl with a wink.

Felicity gave the girl a wide-eyed look. She had seen that wink before. "Oh no! I can't allow you to do that. I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll just jog back across the street to my room and get my wallet."

The girl laughed and said reassuringly, "It's okay. I won't get in trouble. I'm actually the manager here at QT Cafe."

Felicity looked at the girl again and thought Q-T, could it be T-Q as in Thea Queen?

"Why yes, I'm Thea Queen" the young girl smiled and held out her hand. "Have we met before?"

"Uh, no, no we haven't met before. I'm here to consult on a computer issue next door at Queen Consolidated and I just made you buy me my first cup of coffee in Star City. Not a great way to start my day here." Felicity groaned.

"Are you Felicity?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. Not quite the first impression I was trying to make," Felicity answered.

Thea walked around from behind the counter and gave Felicity a hug. Shocked, Felicity wasn't sure if she was supposed to hug her back.

Thea giggled, "Well normally, when being given a welcome hug you give a hug back."

Felicity smiled and gave Thea a hug.

"You are the illustrious Felicity Smoak my Dad holds on a pedestal for me and my brother, Ollie, to aspire to," Thea said without any jealousy. "Because of you, my Dad took a risk on my desire to start a business of my own and gave me the seed money to open this cafe next to QC," she said with pride. "When I first mentioned wanting to start my own business, Dad thought I was going to go into fashion, open a boutique, or open a club. When I told him that my dream was to own a cafe where people could come in for a break from the office, grab a quick bite to eat or hang out and listen to a poetry reading or up and coming musician, my Dad just gave me the proudest smile he could ever give me and said 'I'm in.' I know that I haven't always made the best of decisions in my life. But this cafe is my opportunity to prove that I've changed," Thea said with conviction. "Thank you Felicity for helping my Dad believe in me."

"You're the one who did it, Thea, not me," said Felicity.

Thea hugged her one more time and said, "Don't sell your influence short missy. You really impressed Robert Queen and that's not an easy thing to do. Trust me, I'm his kid."

Felicity and Thea were interrupted when another customer walked in the door. Thea made Felicity promise to come back at lunchtime to meet her and let her know how her day was going. Thea's assistant manager would be in at 11 a.m. and Thea could break away for a bit to eat. She asked Felicity what she would like and promised to have everything ready for them at 11:30 a.m. Felicity left the cafe and headed back across the street to get ready for her first day in the office. This day hadn't started so bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read my little story. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter of the story to @quiveringbunny for taking the time to make some much appreciated comments and suggestions. Thank you for reaching out to me. :)

Chapter Seven

As the clock tower chimed 8 a.m., Felicity Smoak, M.I.T. Class of ’09 walked through the doors of Queen Consolidated and straight to the Security Desk. She smiled her brightest, offered a handshake to the surprised guard behind the desk and said in her most business-like tone, “Hello, I’m Felicity Smoak. I’m here to consult with the Applied Sciences Division.”

The guard shook her hand and smiled, “Good morning, Miss Smoak. I see your name here on my list of authorized visitors. If I could see a photo I.D. and have you sign in our Visitor’s Log, I’d appreciate it.” 

Felicity pulled out her wallet and grimaced. Her driver’s license was not the most flattering picture, but at least it somewhat looked like her. 

The guard looked at her I.D. and continued with his instructions, “Since you will be working with us for two weeks, I’ve been asked to first send you to our Human Resources Department so they can process your consulting paperwork and get you an I.D. badge. For now, I’ll issue you a Visitor’s badge. When you arrive tomorrow morning, I should have your Work I.D. ready for you from H.R.” 

Felicity took the badge and clipped it to her navy blue business suit’s lapel. The guard gave her a map of the building and showed her which floor she would need to access for H.R. and then Applied Sciences. He let her know that her Visitor’s badge would allow her access to all but the Executive Level floor. Felicity noticed he wasn’t wearing a name tag, only his company I.D. badge on a lanyard around his neck, so she couldn’t quite make out his name. “Thank you…” she started.

“Paul, Miss Smoak,” he said with a smile. “My name is Paul Dresden. Welcome to Q.C.”

Felicity made her way to the bank of elevators and up to the Human Resources floor. Thank goodness Gloria had her fill out most of the paperwork prior to her arrival and submitted them via email. All she had to do was sign a few documents that required original signatures, including her non-disclosure form preventing her from talking about the projects she would likely come in contact with while working on the software program. Then she was taken to an area where natural light illuminated a photographing area and she had her picture taken for her I.D. badge. Once that was done, the H.R. generalist asked Felicity to wait a moment at the receptionist’s desk. Felicity sat there waiting for a few minutes idly scrolling through a few photos John had posted of sunrise on the farm that morning. For the briefest of moments, Felicity felt a tinge of guilt for being in Star City versus back home helping him with morning chores. Her eyes began to get a little teary. Oh, frack, she thought, and rummaged through her purse for a tissue to dab her eyes. That small feat accomplished she put her phone away, closed her eyes for one moment to gather her thoughts, took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. She was ready for this.

“Miss Smoak?” said in a distinctly British accent.

Felicity opened her eyes and saw a very distinguished man in a suit undoubtedly tailored on Saville Row approaching her. It was Walter. Felicity stood and went to shake his extended hand.

“In case you don’t remember, I’m Walter Steele,” he said with elegance.

“Yes, of course, Mr. Steele. You were kind enough to recommend my shop to Mr. and Mrs. Queen,” then without stopping for a breath continued, “If it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t be here. And by here I mean here at Queen Consolidated, and not here here because that would be implying that you were my father and had hooked up with my Mom twenty-three years ago or were a relative of mine, not that that would be a bad thing, it’s just that nepotism is not something I would have ever thought I could have counted on given that my family has spent their whole life on a farm and not in Corporate America and oh my goodness I just said all of that out loud and will stop in 3-2-1…” 

Walter tilted his head and observed her for a moment, then stood straighter than he had when he walked into the room and said, “Well Miss Smoak, now that we have gotten through our pleasantries, what say you and I head on up to Applied Sciences to meet the team there. Their Division Manager, Neal Adams, is out today with the flu, but I’m sure the rest of the team will be delighted to review their concerns with you. Shall we?” Walter pointed toward the elevators and he and Felicity entered. Walter pressed the button for the Applied Sciences Division Floor. Felicity’s stomach started developing butterflies. Should she ask about possibly being able to say hello to Robert? Would she be able to make it to her lunch date with Thea at 11:30 a.m.?

Walter looked at her and said, “Of course, Miss Smoak, Mr. Queen has asked that I bring you to his office at 4 p.m. today to receive an update of what you have discovered on your first day here.” Felicity scrunched her eyes shut. Ugh, Felicity, stop saying out loud what you are thinking, and she mentally face palmed herself.

Walter continued, “Are you having lunch with Thea Queen?” Felicity nodded, not trusting anything to come out of her mouth correctly at this moment. Walter said, “An 11:30 a.m. lunch appointment should be no trouble, especially if you are meeting at her café on the first floor.”

“We are, " Felicity said happily, "Thank you Mr. Steele. And I’m so sorry for everything I said earlier.”

“No need to worry. I can understand first day jitters. I was so nervous on my first day at Q.C. I accidentally knocked over one of the ficus trees in the conference room during a Board meeting. Mrs. Queen was kind enough to have them removed from the room and replaced with artwork affixed to the floor so that they could not be toppled over. As a result, we have been friends ever since.”

Felicity looked at Walter with surprise. She never would have thought Moira Queen would have a kind bone in her body. Maybe he was talking about Robert’s mother?

Once they reached the appointed floor, Walter escorted Felicity into the team's conference room. There was a group of fifteen people assembled around the conference table and an additional ten people sitting in chairs around the perimeter of the room. Walter introduced Felicity to the group, gave a quick overview of her impressive resume and then sat down to give Felicity her opportunity to speak with team. 

Felicity made sure to take a breath, smile and then started, "Thank you Mr. Steele for that introduction. I'd like to start our meeting by listening to each persons concerns with the program I've been brought here to fix and how what you think the program should be able to work for your department." She turned her head to her left and said, "How about we start with you?"

One by one each manager explained how this new operating system was supposed to work for their department. Felicity asked a few probing questions to ascertain the depth of their understanding of what was possible with the current program versus what they really wanted. After listening to several department heads speak about their dissatisfaction with the operating system, it became readily apparent to her that the company who had created the new operating system must have left out key lines of code in the program, forcing Queen Consolidated to have to constantly buy the updated software every time it was released. If there was a lag time in the updating of the software, then the group would definitely be experiencing system glitches. She would want to take a look at the terms and conditions of the purchasing agreement to see what they had originally contracted. As she continued to listen and take notes, she noticed a gentleman in the background constantly rearranging his legs trying to find a comfortable position in the chair he had been sitting in against the wall of the conference room. When the gentleman noticed Felicity had caught him fidgeting, his eyes grew large and he gave her a sheepish smile and nod. Felicity smiled back and realized that team sitting around the conference table had stopped talking and were looking at her. Felicity blushed and said, "Thank you everyone for sharing your insights and concerns. I'd like a moment to create a list of items that I will require to help me evaluate the situation. Is there a point person I should work with as I get started?"

The woman at the far left end of the table looked at Felicity and said, "Miss Smoak, I've assigned my top engineer, Mr. Curtis Holt to assist you while you are here. Curtis..." and she turned around toward the fidgeting gentleman who stood up at that moment. 

"Hi Miss Smoak," he said and waived.

"Hello Mr. Holt." Felicity replied. "Thank you everyone again for this briefing. At this time, I would like a moment to speak to Mr. Steele and Mr. Holt."

With that, everyone left the room. Curtis stayed standing. Felicity got up from her seat and walked over to him. "Wow, you are really tall!" Felicity said. 

Curtis smiled and started shaking her hand, "Oh, Miss Smoak, you have no idea what a pleasure it is to finally get an opportunity to meet you in person. I'm M.I.T. Class of '13.," he held out his hand to her in a fist to show her his Brass Rat, then continued, "You're solving of the Danube Quadrant Variable is still talked about all over Kendall Square." Then turning toward Walter continued, "It's our version of Starfleet Academy's Kobayashi Maru." Then turning back to Felicity, he said, "Did you know that you are still referred to as Felicity T. Kirk at the dorms?" Felicity smiled and said, "Really?" in a whisper.

Walter stood up and said, "Well Miss Smoak, I shall leave you and Mr. Holt here to get started. Should you need anything else, please do not hesitate to contact me." Then he turned toward Curtis and said, "Please see to it that Miss Smoak is provided with adequate office space and login access for her project Mr. Holt. See you at 3:50 p.m. Miss Smoak. I will escort you up to the Executive Floor for your meeting with Mr. Queen," and with a quick nod Walter departed the conference room.

Felicity looked at Curtis and said, "Well then Mr. Holt, let's get to work!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little uncertain about all the tech talk, but will try to do my best. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter this weekend. There will be more interactions with the Queen family... ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Felicity and Curtis didn't even hear the conference room door open.

"Hello?!"

Felicity and Curtis both looked up at the same time. Felicity's eye grew wide and said, "Oh my goodness, is it after 11:30?"

Thea laughed and said, "Yes ma'am. That's why I come bearing gifts!" Thea held up a container with bottled water and a big white paper bag. She walked over to where the two were sitting and joined them.

Curtis looked at Thea and said, "I'll just go ahead and excuse myself so you ladies can enjoy your lunch."

"You don't have to leave, I've brought plenty of food," Thea smiled.

"Oh no, that's okay Miss Queen," Curtis said. "My husband is supposed to be meeting me actually at your cafe downstairs."

"Please call me, Thea..."

"I'm Curtis, Curtis Holt...said every Bond in every James Bond movie ever." Curtis smiled while Thea and Felicity laughed.

"Nice to meet you Curtis. I've seen you and your hottie of a husband down at my place before. Snickerdoodle cookies, right?"

"Wow, you remember that?" said a shocked Curtis.

"Of course!" replied Thea. That's the cookie of the day on Mondays and that's the day I usually see you two split one for dessert." Thea said with a wink and then turned to Felicity, "They are so cute together."

Felicity smiled up at Curtis and said, "Go on, meet you husband." Then waving her arms over the piles of paper, laptops and tablets in front of her said, "This will all be waiting here for you when you get back."

Curtis thanked them and headed out of the room.

Felicity turned to Thea and said, "I'm so sorry, Thea. Curtis and I started connecting the dots on this project and time literally slipped away from us."

Thea continued to unpack the lunch items for the two of them on the conference table. Felicity pushed the papers away and made room for the food Thea had brought. She let Felicity know that she had contacted her Dad's assistant, Gloria, and had been informed about Felicity's nut allergy. Felicity began unwrapping her sandwich and raising it to her mouth when Thea said, "It's okay. I had a feeling that you might be busy. Sometimes, my Dad and my brother forget to eat lunch and I will head on over to bring them something to keep their strength up" 

Felicity stopped mid-bite, looked at Thea and said, "Your brother works here at Queen Consolidated?"

"Yep! Dad made him take a job in the Marketing and Business Development Department once I started my own business," then Thea added, "Dad didn't want him out carousing all night and sleeping all day." 

Felicity shook her head and was about to make a comment when the door to the conference room opened.

'Speedy, where's my lunch?" questioned Oliver Queen as he sauntered into the room.

"Ollie, aren't you supposed to knock before entering? Thea asked. "I thought business etiquette was a mandatory class in school?"

Oliver flashed a mischievous smile and replied, "Not at any of the four schools I attended." Oliver turned his attention to the delightful if mousy looking blond sitting next to his sister. "Why hello there. I'm Oliver Queen, but you can call me Ollie."

Felicity frowned. He didn't even remember her. But then why would he remember her. "We've met before Mr. Queen, in Napa Valley."

Oliver looked closed at her and realized she was the girl who had sold him the bottle of wine for his Dad. "What are you doing here with my sister?" he asked with a frown.

Thea started, "Ollie, don't you remember Dad said that Felicity was coming to solve a problem he was having at Q.C.?"

Oliver looked at his sister and said, "Ah, Speedy can I talk to you for a moment...outside."

Thea gave her brother a quizzical look and then looked at Felicity. "I'll be right back okay Liss?"

Felicity nodded her head and watched as the siblings walked out the door. She heard muffled angry voices that were trying and failing not to shout at each other. After a few minutes, Thea walked back inside and over to Felicity to sit down. Felicity asked, "Is everything okay?"

Thea frowned and said, "My idiot brother has a crazy idea in his head that is too idiotic to even repeat!" She lifted her fork and stabbed her salad, before placing it back down on the plastic container and turning to Felicity to ask, "Liss, how did you and my Dad meet?"

Felicity smiled as she recounted how Robert and Moira Queen had entered her shop to buy some wine which lead to Robert and her exchanging emails about the farm, family and Queen Consolidated. Felicity told her about going to M.I.T., but having to come home after graduating to help out her family. When she was given this opportunity to come to Star City and actually use the skills she went to school for she jumped at the chance. 

Thea remained quiet and simply nodded her head as Felicity spoke. Then she said, "Thanks, Liss, for sharing this with me." Then she reached over to her new friend and gave her a big hug and then leaned back and said "Gloria let me know that you will be meeting with my Dad later this afternoon. How about I meet you at the hotel and we go grab a bite to eat after I close the cafe?"  
Felicity smiled at her new friend. "I'd love that! I'm meeting your Dad at 4 p.m. and am guessing that I'll be done about 5:30-ish? How about we meet in the lobby of the hotel at 6 p.m.?

Thea smiled and agreed. The two girls enjoyed what remained of the lunch hour getting to know more about each other's favorite actors, movies and music. A slight knock on the door and it opened to reveal Curtis was back. Thea helped Felicity clean up their lunch mess so they could get back to work. Before leaving she reminded Felicity that they were meeting at 6 p.m. and that she was looking forward to it. 

Felicity looked at Curtis and asked, "So are their snickerdoodle cookies really that good?"

Curtis smiled back and said, "I brought you one."

Felicity and Curtis continued working the rest of the afternoon. He had arranged for her to have access to an empty office close to his cubicle. At 3 p.m., Curtis helped Felicity move their materials to her office and start organizing it for their use. Promptly at 3:50 p.m., Walter returned to take Felicity up to the Executive Floor. Felicity grabbed her purse and said good-bye to Curtis. Then she followed Walter to the elevator to head upstairs to see Robert. All the way up, Walter never said a word. Felicity too was in her own world thinking about seeing her friend on his turf and wondering how she was going to have to deliver the news of what she's uncovered so far.

The elevator door chimed and snapped her back to her surroundings. Walter and she stepped out of the elevator and headed to the right towards a large wall of clear glass with a glass door. Walter opened the door for Felicity. She walked into the largest office she had ever seen. There sat Robert behind his huge executive desk and in the corner staring out the window was Oliver Queen. Neither gentlemen looked happy, as if they had recently had a fight, but Robert looked up and smiled when he saw Felicity. He walked over to her and shook her hand then laughed and gave her a hug. Felicity laughed too and then stepped back. Robert shook Walter's hand then said, "Oliver, please come over here and join us." Oliver standing by the window turned around and stared at the small group of people, then headed towards them. Robert directed them towards the twin couches sitting opposite of each other and separated by a glass coffee table. Robert and Walter sat together on one and Felicity sat down on the other one. Oliver still standing finally sat down and took the seat next to Felicity. 

"Well, my dear," Robert started, "What have you discovered so far?"

Felicity paused, carefully thinking of what she should say next, "Now Mr. Queen, I've only been working on this problem for a few hours. I'd rather wait a few days before listing all of my concerns."

"Aha! You already have concerns when it comes to this new operating system." Robert replied. "I knew it! I knew this piece of crap software wasn't going to do everything Malcolm promised my team it would do."

"Dad," Oliver interjected. "What does she know? The Merlyn's have been our friends for years and Tommy's like a second son to you. There's no way Malcolm would ever try to rip you off!"

Felicity turned her eyes and attention to Oliver, "Well sir, it didn't take me very long to figure out that the operating system Queen Consolidated purchased from Merlyn Global is a piece of crap. There are so many holes in the system it looks like a tasty wheel of Swiss cheese to even a mediocre hacker." Oliver sat back in astonishment. Then Felicity continued, "Yes, you have to be logged into the server here in the building, but anyone with even a modicum of hacking skills could sit in your lobby or even Thea's cafe, access the company's wireless system and then poof, all current trade secrets can be exposed to the highest bidder." Then she turned her head towards his father, "Isn't that what you were afraid of, Robert?" Robert nodded yes, and then Felicity continued looking at all three men, "I know it sounds bad, and believe me your cyber-security is pretty bad here. But I can fix it with Curtis Holt's assistance." Then she smiled as she thought of Curtis and said, "He's a great find for your Applied Sciences Division. Perhaps a bit under-utilized in his current role, but he does have great potential here for Queen Consolidated if given the freedom to explore his ideas."

Walter spoke up, "Miss Smoak, will you be able to fix the security flaws in the software during your two weeks here or will you need more time?"

Felicity thought about that question for a moment, then she responded, "I won't need anymore time than I have allotted for being here. It's even possible that with Number One's assistance..." 

The three gentlemen gave her a strange look.

"Did no one here watch Star Trek: The Next Generation? Riker? Picard? Really?" Felicity said with a little exasperation. Then she continued, "Whatever, Curtis appreciates my humor...As I was saying and maybe a late night or two, I could have the security updated to my standards by the end of the day Thursday. The software glitches for the operating system should be done on Monday, if I work on them over the weekend. We'll test everything out then and then I can be back home before you know it next week and ready for harvest." Felicity smiled at that. She'd be back to her life on the farm and tasting room. Wasn't that enough for her?

Oliver spoke up and said very steadily, "Miss Smoak, do you believe that Merlyn Global is trying to hack into our system?"

Felicity turned back to look Oliver straight in those blue eyes of his and said, "Why else would you create yourself so many opportunities to access your customer's servers?" 

Oliver flinched. There is no way Tommy is involved in this. Why would Malcolm do this? He asked her another question, "Do you think that maybe it could have been someone else at their company who did this and that maybe Mr. Merlyn knows nothing about it?"

Felicity could see the concern on Oliver's face. He must really care about the Merlyn Family to allow this news to affect him so deeply she thought. "Yes, it's possible that it was someone several layers below the Executive Offices that was behind this. I was planning on reviewing the programs codes tonight after dinner to see if I could isolate a pattern or signature. Programmers tend to have a pattern they follow, almost like a digital fingerprint, so to speak." Felicity paused and then shared with the gentlemen, "I am planning on setting up a trap tomorrow night to see if I can catch someone from Merlyn Global trying to access the mainframe here via the back doors. If they do, I'll know it."

Robert had been very quiet listening to the group speak. Then he said, "Well Felicity, I guess you will have your hands full while you are here. Please don't feel the need to rush. If you need the full two weeks here, please take it."

Felicity smiled at Robert, "Thanks, but if my security updates I set up work, and you and I know they will, then the real concern really is why would Merlyn Global sell you this shoddy program?" She looked at all three men and rested her eyes on Oliver, "I don't have the answer for that one or whether or not anyone in the Merlyn Family is even aware of this. Unfortunately, that's something that you will have to discover." Felicity rose and said, "Thank you Robert for this opportunity to be of assistance. I really appreciate your faith in my computer skills to help you."

All three men stood up. Robert said, "I knew you could do it. I'm just glad that you were willing to try." With that she smiled and told them she was going to leave for the day. As she walked away from the three of them, Oliver followed her to the door and opened it for her. She paused and looked at him. He had a strange look on his face, His blue eyes looked more steel-grey than the cobalt blue she had seen earlier. "Thank you," she managed. He looked like he was about to say something else to her but instead merely said, "Your welcome." She smiled and headed toward the elevators and then over to her hotel, all the while, wondering 'Who is Oliver Queen?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little story for my friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> I don't own these characters, but hope that I do them justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 9

"I could soak in this tub forever!" Felicity said out loud to herself as she lounged in the large whirlpool bath tub. The hotel had placed an amazing array of scented bath salts on the vanity. How could she not try one out? The lavender-mint combo smelled so soothing, she just had to use it. A loud beep caught her attention. Drat! She thought to herself, it's time to get out of the tub and finish getting ready for dinner with Thea. I hope we are going somewhere casual. 

Felicity choose to wear a pair of jeans that always seemed to hug her body in all the right places with a simple pale blue lacy camisole covered by a heather gray cotton cardigan sweater, a pair of broken-in white ballerina flats and her hair in a simple pony tail. Before heading out the door, she gave her light make-up one last look and decided to add a little bit of pink tinted gloss to her lips. Finally satisfied with her appearance, she headed downstairs to the lobby.

There waiting was Thea Queen looking like she had just stepped out of Felicity's favorite Anthropologie fashion catalog. If this was Thea Queen being casual, then Felicity was going to be in trouble. Thea was wearing a geometric print maxi-dress, sandals with leather laces that wrapped around her feet and tied around her ankles, and as a finishing touch, she wore a long gold chain with a pendant of an arrowhead wrapped in the chain at the end of it and simple gold hoop earrings. Thea looked up from her magazine, saw Felicity and waved her over.

Felicity smiled and continued walking toward Thea. "Wow, you look really nice. Should I go back upstairs and change?"

Thea laughed, "Absolutely not! You've had a long day in the office and you deserve to wear whatever makes you most comfortable."

Felicity smiled at her new friend. Thea's words made her feel so much more secure in her choice of casual wear for their dinner.

"Come on Liss, the Valet is holding my car at the entrance for me since I told him you were coming down right away."  
The two girls headed out toward Thea's waiting car. Thea tipped the Valet and got in on the driver's side. Felicity was about to get in on the passenger side, when she felt like she was being watched. She hesitated for a moment and looked around. All she saw was the back seat windrow on a black town car roll up before departing from the front of Queen Consolidated.

"Liss, I need you to get in the car please. I'm starving!" Thea said with a smile.

Felicity looked down at her friend, smiled back and got in the car, black town car forgotten as the thought of food started to make her stomach growl. She buckled her seat belt as the Valet closed her door, and said, "Where are we going for dinner?"

Thea grinned and said, "I hope you like BBQ! Believe it or not, our Racquetball Club has one of the best restaurants in Star City. A lot of my friends like to go work-out, change and then grab a bite to eat in their restaurant."

"It sounds delicious! But shouldn't a "Club" restaurant be really fancy?" asked Felicity.

"That was the problem," answered Thea. "When my Grandparents were around they always wanted the fancy white tablecloths, silverware, crystal and china. The restaurant struggled and chefs would come and go. When Chef Vern came into town fifteen years ago and wanted to do something different, there was a bit of a revolt at first. Some people dropped their memberships from the Club because the restaurant food while good, was no longer "fancy". A few of the members stuck it out and word got around about the great things he was doing with the food. Now, they have a waiting list for membership and a lot of the former members are upset that they can't re-join."

Felicity sat back in her seat and thought to herself, never underestimate a person with grit and determination.

"We're here!" Thea proclaimed.

Felicity looked up as Thea pulled her car around the half-moon driveway up to the Valet station. Does every building in Star City have a Valet Station?

"No, silly!" laughed Thea. "Just the buildings I'll take you to!"

Felicity felt exceedingly under-dressed as she exited the car to join her friend at the entrance of the Club. So far she had only seen a few people in business suits coming out of the Club heading to their waiting vehicles. As the two girls entered the Club, she began to relax a little. She spied several people in track suits, no doubt designer label track suits, but at least they were casual. As they made their way further into the Club, Felicity noticed that racquetball courts lined the hallway. She could hear the grunts of the players as they were moving around the court and the sound of the ball bouncing off the walls. All of the sudden, she heard a huge thud and saw one of the court's glass wall's shake. Both men on the court must have ran into the glass trying to get to the ball and had collided. She looked over at the two men laughing and shaking hands. The man facing Felicity was very handsome. He had dark black hair and crystal blue eyes. He caught Felicity staring at him and gave her a wink and a grin. Felicity quickened her pace and caught up with Thea, who was already several courts ahead of her. They approached the entrance of the restaurant. The hostess recognized Thea right away and quickly sat the girls at a table next to the window with a view of the river. The girls sat down and took the menus the hostess offered them.

"So what do you recommend?" asked Felicity.

"Well, since you and I aren't on a date," Thea grinned, "I'm going to splurge and order the ribs. They are five pieces of ooey-gooey goodness that are the messiest thing I have ever eaten!"

"Sounds like it's going to be two orders then!" Felicity agreed.

"I'm going to warn you though," added Thea, "I'm only going to get through two and the rest are for me to take home for leftovers. I have plans on ordering dessert tonight. I hope Chef hasn't run out of his chocolate banana bread pudding."

"That sounds so rich and yummy!"

"It's a slice of heaven on a plate. You'll love it!"

Felicity grinned at Thea. She was amazed at how quickly they had hit it off. Normally, Felicity was quite reserved when she was with new people, but with Thea, all of her defenses were down and she felt like she could think and say anything she wanted without fear of judgment or rejection.

Their server arrived and took the girls' orders. Then asked if they would like to see the wine list, but Felicity and Thea declined. Felicity still had programming code to review once she got back to the hotel and she needed to make sure she could think clearly during her analysis. Thea wasn't turning twenty-one for another year. They settled on soft drinks for their beverages and the server left to place their order.

Thea asked her how her first day at Q.C. went and Felicity smiled. She really enjoyed getting the opportunity to use her impressive computer skills, especially since she will be using them to help a company she has long admired. She talked about working with Curtis and what a delight he was to talk to and collaborate with on this project. Thea nodded her head at all the appropriate spots, but Felicity could tell she was waiting for Felicity to tell her about something, only Felicity wasn't sure what that something was. She continued to talk about Curtis and their mutual appreciation of the Star Trek universe, when Thea interrupted her and asked, "But what about Ollie?"

Felicity stopped mid-sentence, "What about him?"

Thea groaned, "Come on Felicity. I know he was a bit of a jerk at lunchtime, but did he improve when you saw him that afternoon with Dad?"

Felicity grabbed her water glass and took a sip before answering. Had he improved? He'd been polite.

"Polite?", Thea said. "Polite as in 'Oh Miss Smoak, thank you for coming to Q.C. to help us out' or polite as in 'Hi Miss Smoak, your eyes are the color of the crystal blue seas that sing to my soul like the Sirens who sang to the sailors in The Odyssey..." laughed Thea.

Felicity choked on her water and felt a strong hand pat her back to help her. She grabbed her napkin to wipe her mouth and eyes, then looked up into the crystal blue eyes of the racquetball player she had seen earlier. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I mean my handsomeness can be breath-taking, but surely let me find out who this ravishing young woman is with my little sister before she chokes to death..."

"Stop it Tommy!" said Thea as she leaned over to swat his arm."

"Hey...ow! What was that for?" he asked laughing.

"First, I'm not your little sister, I'm his," said Thea as she shrugged her head towards the gentleman walking towards them. "And second, she is fine. Her drink just went down the wrong pipe."

Felicity turned around and saw Oliver Queen walking towards them. He was wearing jeans that looked for too good on him than they should have and a simple green henley, unbuttoned exposing a hint of the white t-shirt he wore underneath. Tommy and Thea were continuing to banter, but Felicity could only see Oliver. His gaze never wavered from hers. It was as if he was daring her to look away from him as he approached their table. Felicity strengthened her posture and watched him walk behind her and smoothly take the open seat next to her. Tommy immediately sat down in the seat next to Thea.

Oliver asked, "Hey, Speedy, why didn't you tell me that you were having dinner at the Club tonight?"

Thea turned away from Tommy and replied, "Because I figured you'd be out with your friends tonight."

"I am," Oliver replied. "I'm hanging out with my best friend, Tommy." Then turning toward Felicity he added, "Tommy Merlyn."

Felicity sat in her seat unsure how to react. 

Tommy even gave his friend a curious look. Then Tommy broke the strange silence, looked at Felicity and said, "Well my lovely, you now know who I am, may I have the pleasure of knowing who you are?"

"Felicity...Felicity Smoak." she said as evenly as possible.

"Felicity," Tommy smiled and said smoothly, "as in being a source of happiness or bliss."

Thea groaned and rolled her eyes, while Oliver's eyes hardened as he made eye contact with his friend. Tommy tilted his head as he tried to make sense of Oliver's glare.

Felicity saw the territorial look in Oliver's eyes and wondered where did that come from?

"Yeah, Ollie, what's up? asked Tommy.

Ugh, Felicity, she said to herself. You have to stop talking out loud!

Just then the server returned with the platter of ribs and sides the girls had ordered. The server asked Oliver and Tommy if they would like to order when Thea interrupted and said "No!"  
Tommy pouted and said, "Come on Speedy, you know you love us and don't want us to leave. I'll even pick up the check, " he finished with a grin.

"No thank you, gentlemen. My friend and I just want a simple dinner with no distractions. Felicity still has work to do tonight and I need to get her back to her hotel early, " then to add further emphasis Thea continued, "and I have to be at the Cafe at 4 a.m. tomorrow morning to handle the pastry and newspaper deliveries."

"Ah, so you think I'm a distraction, Felicity?" asked Tommy with a devilish grin.

Felicity blushed and said, "I'm sorry, I don't really know you, but based on the conversation so far, I'd say, yes."

Oliver didn't look happy with Felicity's comment. He stood up from his chair and looked over at Tommy who had yet to stop smiling at Felicity and said, "Come on Tommy, we're leaving."

"What?" exclaimed Tommy. 

Oliver walked over to his friend patted Tommy's shoulder and said, "Time for us to go buddy."

"The conversation just started getting interesting Ollie!"

This time, Oliver leaned down and whispered in Tommy's ear. Tommy's eyes grew large, looked at Felicity, stood up and said, "Well ladies, looks like we will leave you to your fabulous looking meal." Then he quickly gave Thea a kiss on her cheek, said a quick goodbye to Felicity and headed for the restaurant entrance without a second glance back.

Oliver stayed standing where he was next to his sister then said, "Speedy, I'll let the hostess know to add your ladies' dinner to my account." Then turning his gaze to include Felicity he continued without a smile, "Have a lovely evening." and walked toward where Tommy was waiting for him at the hostess station.

Thea looked beet red and mortified.

Felicity looked at her friend and said, "I'm so sorry, Thea."

Thea looked directly at Felicity and said, "You have ABSOLUTELY nothing to apologize for. I have no idea what that was all about, but I do know that you shouldn't be the one apologizing."

Felicity looked down at her meal and realized she no longer had an appetite. "Look, Thea, I didn't tell you everything that happened today when I met with your Father, Oliver and Mr. Steele. I may have found something that could be really bad for your family's company, but don't have a lot of evidence right now. One thing that will help me is to go back to my hotel room and finish reviewing some of the computer codes Curtis and I were working on earlier today. I know tonight was supposed to be fun for us, but it helped me to realize that I have a job to do here and it's just best if I hurry up and get it done so I can go home to the farm." In her head silently Felicity added, "where I belong."

Thea looked at her friend and said reservedly, "I understand." Then Thea got a mischievous grin and added, "Let's have the server wrap this up for us to go and since Oliver's paying, we're going to add two servings of Chef Vern's bread pudding for a late night snack for the two of us."

Felicity smiled at Thea then looked out the window at the view thinking to herself 'What does Oliver Queen have against me?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your are enjoying the little story I'm crafting. I truly love the character of Felicity Smoak and hope that is coming through as I write.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So my little story I started last week for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen already has 10 chapters!
> 
> I’m really enjoying writing this and I hope you are enjoying reading this.
> 
> Please forgive any errors.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I only hope I do them justice.

Chapter 10

Felicity had spent most of Monday night sifting through the program's code and starting to identify a pattern. The next morning at the office, she showed Curtis what she had found overnight, but the pattern still was not making any sense. Curtis and Felicity studied the program line by line all day long. Finally at almost 5 p.m., Curtis said, "O-M-G, there's a pattern here that looks familiar to me." Then walking around the conference room clutching onto Felicity's tablet he kept scanning the screen and scrolling to analyze the data.

"I knew there had to be something there!" Felicity responded as she started walking around the room in the opposite direction of Curtis and continued, "Is it different than the one I noticed last night, or maybe it was this morning, I'm not sure, but it was definitely before I had eaten that last morsel of bread pudding from Chef Vern, which, B-T-W, is amazing! Thea wasn't kidding when she said that it was like a little slice of heaven on a plate! Do you think he'd be willing to ship it if I overnight it back home so John and Roy could try...

"Felicity!" interrupted Curtis.

"What?!" said Felicity as she stopped her pacing and looked up at him.

"I think I know who's code this is," Curtis looked alarmed.

"Are you sure?" asked Felicity.

"I'm not a 100% sure, but I have a good idea," he replied.

"Okay, if the person who wrote this code is also the same person who is using the back doors to take a look at what Queen Consolidated is up to in the Applied Sciences Division, then we need to leave some breadcrumbs for the hacker to follow." Felicity determined.

"Felicity," started Curtis, "This operating system isn't only used by Applied Sciences. It's also used by Mr. Queen's entire portfolio of companies and their divisions too. The back doors are allowing the hacker to access every single business transaction Queen Consolidated has made or will make as long as this program is in place."

"Robert never mentioned how widespread it was being used. He only ever talked about Applied Sciences," Felicity started pacing back and forth. She needed to get the security patched up pronto, but not before at least tracking the hacker tonight to see where they would try to infiltrate.

"Let me call Paul and let him know I won't be able to make the show tonight," Curtis said as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and began to text.

"Absolutely not!" said Felicity definitively. "It was one of the first things you told me about yesterday when we met." She place her hand on Curtis' arm and looked up at him, "You told me how Paul had managed to get you both a pair of front row Orchestra seats to see tonight's sold-out performance of 'The Scarlet Pimpernel' and how excited you were because you consider Percy to truly be the first superhero in modern literature. There is no way I'm going to let you miss out on that."

Curtis smiled at Felicity and said, "This is more important. I've been assigned to help you on this project and I want to be able to help you save Queen Consolidated."

"I tell you what," Felicity smiled, "How about I work on the trap and monitor what happens. Just send me a text at intermission and I'll let you know what I find. The theatre is just a few blocks over if I need anything"

"I don't want to let you down Felicity"

"You won't be. In all likelihood, nothing will happen tonight and it will be a bust. Then you will have missed your show for nothing."

Curtis gave her the biggest grin, "Thank you, Felicity! You are the best!" Curtis looked back down at his phone and noticed that it was now a little after 5 p.m. 

Felicity smiled and said, "You better get out of here if you're going to make it home in time to get ready for your date with your hubby!"

Curtis thanked her again and left the conference room.

Felicity started picking up their mess in the conference room and headed over to her office. She noticed that the Applied Sciences Division floor looked like a ghost town at 5 p.m. Everyone must be scurrying off to be with their families, she thought. Felicity placed the items on her desk and sat down in her chair, swirled it around facing her window and closed her eyes for a moment. She heard the elevator doors ding open and shut. Someone must have forgotten something in their office she thought. She swung her chair around and found Oliver Queen in a charcoal grey suit, white button down shirt and cobalt blue tie that perfectly matched his eyes leaning in her doorway with his ankles crossed. 

"Good evening, Miss Smoak," Oliver said. "Are you still planning on staying in the office tonight to monitor our cyber-security integrity?"

Felicity, still startled by his presence, stayed seated and replied, "Um, yes. That's my plan tonight."

"Where's your 'Number One' at right now?

Felicity smiled at the reference, "Oh, Curtis and Paul had theatre tickets for a show they have been waiting to see for a very long time. I couldn't let him down and make him stay." she got up and picked up her tablet, then continued, "Besides, everything I need to monitor is available to me right here on my tablet." 

Oliver simply nodded his head, his gaze never leaving hers. 

She continued, "So the plan is for me to go reheat my leftovers from last night and wait for some action in my office..." 

Oliver raised his eyebrow at that statement and Felicity physically and inwardly cringed. 

"Not that I was implying that there would be any physical action tonight, because there will be no, none, nada physical action happening tonight. Just some regular old hacker or young hacker, don't want to be accused of being ageist, flexing their fingers and trying to log on to the Queen Consolidated server this evening to see what they could get into." Felicity took a step toward her doorway, but Oliver didn't move. "Um, Mr. Queen," she began, "I need to go reheat my dinner before it gets too late."

Oliver looked at her and said, "I thought I had mentioned before that Mr. Queen is my Father?"

Felicity couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not. "I seem to recall you saying that to me...once."

"Then, please call me Ollie...or Oliver if you prefer," he replied, his gaze not moving from her.

Felicity gulped, "Um, okay, Oliver. If you would please move so I can go get my dinner started..."

Oliver interrupts her, "I have a better idea." Oliver's face cracked a smile, "There's a place down the street that makes the best burgers and shakes in town. How about we go and grab some takeout and I help you on your cyber-stakeout?"

Did Oliver Queen just say he wanted to take me to go get burgers and a shake?

"Yes, I did," he smiled.

A deep pink hue rose up her neck and into her cheeks. Oh Felicity, when will you ever learn to not say what your mind is thinking?!

Oliver continued to smile at her, which did not put Felicity at ease.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," said Felicity looking down. She took a breath, clutched her tablet closer to her chest, looked back up at him and said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Oliver frowned. Not the petulant frown of someone not getting what they want, but something else. Was this disappointment that made his eyes change from blue to stormy grey? "No Felicity, I need to apologize for my behavior yesterday." His eyes started slowly turning blue again as he continued, "I thought that since I had not been that nice to you, this would be my way of making it up to you."

Felicity tilted her head and stared at him. Was he being sincere? She replied, "I accept your apology, but really must decline your offer. I have several hours of surveillance ahead of me and really need to focus on that tonight," she sighed. Although a cheeseburger with extra pickles and a chocolate milkshake do sound yummy, she thought.

Oliver nodded his head in acknowledgment and said, "I completely understand, Felicity." Oliver reached out to grab her hand, "Thank you for accepting my apology." 

Felicity squeezed his hand back, smiled and said, "You're welcome." Then she turned around and headed back behind her desk.

Oliver watched her as she moved to her chair. Then he stepped back and left her office. She heard the elevator doors open and shut again, then just the simple hum of her desktop was the only background noise she heard on the office floor.

Instead of sitting down, she moved toward the window and took a moment to take in the view. She allowed her mind to wander for a moment. Who is this latest incarnation of Oliver Queen I've met, thought Felicity. Was he really disappointed I turned him down for dinner tonight? Felicity shook her head to help clear her mind. Distractions are not what she needed right now and Oliver Queen was definitely a distraction. She sat down, having forgotten about reheating her dinner and picked up her tablet to double check a few things, then placed it down and started typing away at her keyboard. Felicity was getting into her computer zone, when all else around her starts to fade away. She was ready to monitor the computer files she had left out as a trap for the hacker. Ugh, I hate the term hacker, she thought. It sounds like someone is getting ready to cough up a lung. Ewww!, she said to herself.

As she was watching her computer screen, she head the familiar ping of the elevator door opening and closing. She stopped what she was doing and looked up. No one walked past her door. Felicity stood up, picked up her cell phone in her hand and walked toward the doorway. She poked her head out but saw no one. She heard no one. Well, that was strange. She said out loud, "Hi there, I'm staying here late tonight. Are you working late too?"

Still no answer.

Okay, Smoak, no more late night horror movie binge-watching marathons for you! Felicity walked to the end of the row of cubicles outside her office, but no one was there. She turned around and headed back to her office. She looked down at her desk. Her tablet was missing. What the frack?! She looked around and still didn't see or hear anything. She reached for the phone on her desk and dialed "0" for the guard station. Come on pick up, pick up she thought. Finally on the fourth ring, one of the late shift guards answered.

"Hi there, this is Felicity Smoak in Applied Sciences. My tablet is missing and it was just here. Could you send someone on up to help me look for it?"

The guard responded a little irritated, "Have you looked everywhere in your office for it, Ma'am or maybe your purse?"

"Look, my tablet was literally just here on my desk and now it's missing. I heard the elevator open and close, but never saw anyone get out or back in. Please can you just come upstairs and check out the floor for me?"

"Okay, Miss Smoak," the guard said reluctantly, "I'll send someone up there in a few minutes. Would you like me to stay on the line with you until the guard reaches your location?"

Now Felicity was starting to feel like she was making a mountain out of a molehill. Maybe I just left my tablet on Curtis' desk? "No, that's okay. I'm fine. I'd just like the guard to give the floor a once over. Thanks."

"No problem, Miss. Mr. Daniels is on his way."

Felicity hung the phone up and walked back to Curtis' cubicle. There sitting on his keyboard was her tablet. Strange, she thought. I know I had just had it in my office. Felicity looked over to her left and noticed that the break room down the hall had it's light on and she could hear a noise coming from it. Slowly, she walked over towards the break room to see who was there. As she walked in, there was no one in sight. This is getting stranger and stranger, she thought. She reached over to turn off the light, turn around and walked out of the room straight into a solid mass. She screamed as she felt two hands grab her upper arms.

"Felicity, Felicity...it's just me, Oliver."

Felicity turned around and looked up at Oliver Queen, two white take-out bags sitting on the floor next to him and a security guard right behind him.

"Holy Frack, Oliver! You scared the living crap out of me!" Felicity placed one hand over her heart and the other she used to swat at Oliver's arm.

"Ow," grumbled Oliver, "What was that for?" Oliver rubbed his shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you." 

"Oh, please," said Felicity, "that didn't even hurt your brawny arm."

Oliver smiled, "My brawny arm?"

Felicity sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Look Felicity, I went down the street to Big Belly Burger to order food for us and when I got back to the building I overhead Security mention that you thought your tablet was missing?"

Felicity looked at the Security Guard who said, "That's correct Ma'am. Mr. Queen here insisted that he come up with me to check on you."

Felicity watched as Oliver gave her a look that said 'See!' then asked the guard if they had seen anyone walking on the floor over the security cameras.

The guard said, "the funny thing is that the security cameras had just started going wonky when you called. I was just getting ready to head up here to take a look around."

Oliver turned to the guard and said, "Please, Mr. Daniels, can you take a look around the floor and into the offices and let us know if you find anything? I'll stay here with Miss Smoak."

"Sure thing, Mr. Queen." Mr. Daniels walked around the floor, checking doors, offices, stairwells and closets.

Oliver picked up the takeout bags with one hand and used the other to gently guide her as they walked back toward her office. 

Felicity paused at Curtis' cubicle, picked up her tablet and then continued to her office with Oliver. 

Oliver set the two bags on top of the extra chair in front of him, placed his hand lightly on her shoulder and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied Felicity, even though she still felt nervous being there.

Oliver leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You know what they say is good for calming down your nerves?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. Not this again...

"A chocolate milkshake," answered Oliver with a smile.

Felicity's eyes lit up. "I thought for sure you were going to say something else."

"You wish!" he said with a gleam in his eye and a smile on his face.

"Well, don't hold out on me, Queen" Felicity smiled. "Hand it over" as she wiggled her fingers at him.

Oliver laughed as he gave her the cup.

Felicity found that she liked how his laugh sounded. Why couldn't he have been like this when they first met. The two of them were smiling at each other when Mr. Daniels returned to her office.

"Sorry Mr. Queen and Miss Smoak," said Mr. Daniels. "I didn't find any signs of anyone."

Felicity looked at Oliver. His mouth was set in a firm straight line. He had to believe her.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Daniels. Can you do a sweep of the floors above and below us and then call us here at Miss Smoak's office to let us know if you find anything?"

"Will do, Mr. Queen," Mr. Daniels replied and then left.

Oliver turned to Felicity and asked, "I know that you are busy running your program to try and catch the hacker, but do you think you could try and figure out what happened to the security cameras on this floor?"

Felicity gave him a hurt look. "It pains me that you think I am unable to try to catch two hackers at once." Then she smiled and said, "Here it is. Someone accessed the security camera program precisely 30 minutes ago for this floor." Felicity continued to stare at her computer monitor. "Well, that's weird," she said.

Oliver walked over to stand behind where she was sitting. He leaned down over her shoulder to peer at her computer screen and said, "What do you see?"

"Whoever it was who accessed the security cameras is really good. There were cameras that cut-out along a path throughout the building. Almost as if it had been timed to follow a specific route to and from this floor." Felicity pointed to the building schematic she had pulled up to show Oliver in detail where each camera had failed and then come back on. "The guards likely would not have noticed had I not been here since each camera was only off-line for about a minute, enough time for someone to walk in and out of each area." Felicity sat back in her chair and looked up at him.

"You found all of that out in a matter of seconds?" Oliver said in disbelief.

"What can I say," Felicity smiled up at him. "I'm a girl with wi-fi and I know how to use it!"

Oliver squeezed her shoulder, smiled, then reached for her office phone. He called down to security to ask them to please send up a few additional guards to sweep the entire building. It was likely that the culprit got away, but he wanted them to now search all of Queen Consolidated to see what employees were still on the premises. He sat on the edge of her desk with a pensive look on his face.

Felicity looked at Oliver and then said quietly, "I'm sorry about this, Oliver."

Oliver turned to her, looked her straight in the eye and said, "This is not your fault." He stood up, walked around to the front of her desk and then said, "If you hadn't started looking into this, our company could have really been in worse trouble than we currently are." He looked down at the take-out bags.

Felicity's stomach grumbled and she blushed. 

Oliver smiled and said, "Let's go heat these burgers and fries up in the microwave," he grabbed the bags and motioned his head toward the breakroom.

She sat there looking at him. "How about you go and heat them up while I see if I can't find any security camera footage from the buildings surrounding Q.C.?" Felicity smiled, I just called Queen Consolidated 'Q.C.' for the first time! Then she continued, "I might be able to track down our mystery person as they exited the building."

Oliver looked at her and said, "I don't want to know how you are going to manage that do I?"

Felicity scrunched her lips and shook her head side-to-side while looking at him.

Oliver gave her one last look, tilted his head to appraise her as she sat there, then took the takeout bags and headed toward the breakroom.

Felicity tried not to think about how Thea's older brother was heating up her dinner. It took her all of about 30 seconds to pull up the camera feeds for the buildings surrounding Q.C. She searched the different feeds with the most recent time stamp for anything out of the ordinary. She heard footsteps moving toward her office. It was Oliver bringing back two plates with burgers and fries for them. Felicity smiled and pushed her keyboard out of her way. It smelled so good. She didn't even wait for Oliver to sit down before she began to eat. "I don't know if it's the hunger talking, but this burger tastes great!"

Oliver chuckled, "Next time, we'll have to go there so you can try it fresh."

Felicity stopped eating for a moment and looked at him. "Can I ask you something?"

Oliver had just popped a fry in his mouth, he swallowed and said, "Sure."

She looked at him and said, "Why are you here? I didn't think that you liked me."

Oliver picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth, then took a quick drink and said, "Dad has been talking about Felicity Smoak all summer long. How wonderful Felicity is. How Felicity graduated from M.I.T. How Felicity has for years single-handedly ran her family's farm and wine tasting room. How Felicity had done right by her family regardless if it's what she wanted." Oliver paused and looked at Felicity's stricken face.

Felicity watched Oliver as had said all those things. Each sentence spoken with a little more vehemence than the last. What had Robert done to his children and why would he use me to get to them? she thought.

Oliver looked down at his plate and said, "when Dad asked me to go by your tasting room to pick up the bottle of wine, I was expecting a woman closer to my Mom's age."

Felicity was taken aback. His Mom's age?

"When I realized you were you, I was shocked. There you were, younger than me and had all this responsibility thrown onto your shoulders. What was I doing? Too worried about missing out on 'Bikini Time' with my friend, Tommy."

Felicity pushed her plate away and nodded her head for him to continue.

Oliver gave a slight laugh, then said, "Thea approached Dad about a week after I had returned from Napa about opening her cafe next to Q.C." Oliver stood up and turned away from Felicity. "My little sister was growing up and starting her own business. Thea knew exactly what she wanted. She and Dad would huddle together in his study and talk about her business and marketing plan for the cafe. They reviewed designs, layouts and equipment together. I have never seen my Father more proud of one his children than the day the Mayor showed up for the ribbon-cutting to open Thea's coffee shop. Now she was more responsible than me."

Felicity stood up and walked toward Oliver. She placed her hand on his arm and he turned his head to face her. She looked into his eyes and said, "You're sister is an amazing woman."

Oliver looked down at her hand and then into her eyes and said, "She is isn't she." Oliver paused then said, "I realize now, that you did nothing wrong." He turned his body toward her, "When Dad gave me the ultimatum to join Q.C. or be cut-off, I could tell he meant it. Now that I stop and think about it, I have a better understanding of why he did it. I was headed down a dark path. I'm just sorry that my jealousy of you and Thea got the better of me."

Felicity continued to smile at him and said, "Apology accepted."

Oliver leaned toward her when a loud beeping noise came from her tablet.

Felicity startled, jumped back, "Oh, frack!"

Oliver stood straight up and followed her back around to her desk. Felicity tapped the tablet to stop the alarm, then frantically started typing in keystrokes on her keyboard. 

"Talk to me Felicity," said Oliver.

Felicity held one hand up, then quickly place it back on the keyboard to continue speed typing.

Oliver started to pace behind her chair.

"Gotcha!" shouted Felicity.

Oliver looked over her shoulder at the screen. 

A map of Star City was there and a pulsating light over a local neighborhood address appeared on the screen. "I believer you ordered one hacker served on a platter, Mr. Queen" Felicity said as she twirled in her office chair around to look at Oliver.

Oliver smiled down at her, "You are remarkable, Felicity Smoak."

Felicity widened her grin, "Thank you for remarking on it, Mr. Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking Chapter 11 might not be up until Sunday, but keep checking just in case... :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt rather inspired today and with no new Arrow on tonight, and was able to get Chapter 11 done.
> 
> This little story is my gift to three amazing people @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> I don’t own these characters, but hope I do them justice.
> 
> Please forgive any errors. I hope you enjoy my little story.

Chapter 11

Felicity's office phone beeped. She picked it up, "Felicity Smoak...yes, he's here. One moment, please." Felicity placed the handset on her shoulder and whispered, "it's the Security Desk."

Oliver reached for the offered handset and said, "Queen." He paused and listened, nodded his head and then said, "Okay, thank you. Please have Miss Michaels called in, I'd like for our Chief of Security here when the police arrive. Yes, I know. Thank you."

"Did they find anything?" Felicity asked.

Oliver hung up the phone, shook his head no and sat down in an empty chair in her office. He rubbed both hands over his face, looked at Felicity and said, "I need to call my Father." He stood up and walked out of her office to make the call.

Felicity stayed in her seat reviewing the security camera footage from the buildings near by. She picked up her pen and absently began to nibble at it. Whomever was involved in this was probably the best she'd ever seen. It troubled her that she was able to find the hacker's position in Star City, yet all the camera footage had been clear. Why would someone so carefully cover their visible tracks, yet leave their IP address unprotected? It simply didn't make any sense. She sat there in contemplation when she suddenly heard someone clear their throat. She looked up, pen still in her teeth.

Oliver smiled, "so you're a pen-chewer?"

Felicity blushed, removed the pen from her mouth and said, "Oh, sorry. I don't normally do that."

Oliver walked over to her and picked up her shake cup, "So that's why your straw is nibbled at the tip?" 

Felicity deflected, "Did you speak to your Dad?"

Oliver put the cup back and sat down in the chair again. "Yeah, he was with my Mom at the theatre, so they are both on their way here now."

Felicity cringed. She had been hoping she'd be able to go this entire trip without crossing paths with Moira Queen again. She stood up, picked up her tablet and purse and said, "Oh, well, then you don't need me here." She grabbed a piece of paper off of the printer and continued, "I printed out a print screen of the address I found in Star City with the hacker's location. You should give that to your Chief of Security. I'm sure she'll want to hand it over to the police when they get here."

Oliver stood up and took the paper from her with one hand, then reached for Felicity's elbow, squeezed gently then said, "Please don't go, Felicity."

Felicity stopped where she stood and looked up at him. 

Oliver continued, "Mom and Dad will be here in a minute and I know Dad is going to want to make sure that you are okay."

Felicity thought, yeah and your Mom will probably have a cow that I'm here.

"My Mother has a difficult time meeting new people." Felicity tilted her head and peered at Oliver over the rims of her glasses. He gave her a slight chuckle and said, "I take it you've been on the receiving end of her tongue?" 

She nodded yes. 

"When you are a Queen, most people are only interested in our money or what they think they can get out of us." Felicity frowned, and Oliver continued, "She's developed quite a thick shell around herself." Oliver paused, then added, "We all have." 

Felicity walked back to her desk, set her tablet and purse back down, then sat down in her chair. She watched Oliver take the seat closest to her desk. The two sat there in silence, just watching each other, until the familiar ding of the elevator door opening broke them both out of their reverie. They both got up and walked outside of Felicity's office.

Robert and Moira Queen had just stepped out of the elevator in their formal wear. Felicity saw Robert's tux, then looked at Oliver and thought, What would Oliver Queen look like in a tuxedo? I wonder if he would wear suspenders underneath his jacket?

Oliver looked down at her, smiled and whispered, "Maybe you'll find out..." Then he continued walking toward his Mom and Dad.

Felicity mentally face palmed herself. She thought, Smoak, your lack of a brain-to-mouth filter will get you in real trouble one day...

The Queens walked over to Felicity and Robert gave her a hug. "I'm just glad you are alright, Felicity." He let her go, stepped back patted Oliver's back and said to him, "Son, I'm really proud of you staying here tonight to help out Felicity on her project for Q.C. I don't want to think of what might have happened if you hadn't been here."

Moira rolled her eyes and said, "Really Robert, she's simply doing her job." Moira glanced at Felicity and added, "A job, I might add, that we are paying her handsomely to do. I'm sure our security guards could have handled anything that came up."

Felicity's shoulders slumped down and thought, I can't let this woman get to me.

Oliver stepped toward his Mom in front of Felicity and said, "Mom, Felicity may have found the location of the person who has been illegally accessing the Q.C. mainframe." He turned to Felicity, smiled and then turned back to his Mother and added, "If it weren't for her, who knows what they may have gotten away with."

The elevator dinged again and opened. Out walked a confident woman in a business suit with four other men in suits following her.

"Ah, Lyla," said Robert. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Not at all Mr. Queen, Mrs. Queen, Oliver..." Lyla said with a nod to each of them. She turned her attention to Felicity and said, "So you are the Miss Smoak I've heard about?" Lyla extended her hand to Felicity and said, "I'm Lyla Michaels, formerly...Lyla Diggle."

Felicity's eyes widened, she took the woman's outstretched hand and said, "Diggle...as in John Diggle?" John had mentioned he had had a wife that now worked private security, but never said her name or where she worked. I wonder why, thought Felicity.

"That's my Johnny," Lyla said with a smile. "We'll have to catch up on how he's doing later." She let go of Felicity's hand and said, "Right now, I need to know what you've been able to find that my men haven't been able to track."

Felicity smiled, "Come on back to my office and I'll show you." She started to walk toward her office, then stopped, turned back around to face Lyla and said, "Um, you should know that I may have hacked into the security cameras of the buildings surrounding Q.C. which is something that you may not want to tell the Police, to see if I could see any suspicious activity around the building right before and after the cameras when out."

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing about that, "Lyla smiled, "But I will have to explain how one of our employees..."

"Contractor." Felicity corrected, "I'm a contractor." 

"Contractor," Lyla continued, "was able to track someone trying to illegally access the Q.C. mainframe."  
"Oh, that part is easy," and Felicity began to explain in detail every algorithm and key stroke she had done to find the location of the hacker. Felicity stopped when she saw Lyla's expression turn blank. "I over did it right now, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Lyla nodded, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Just a little."

The elevator dinged again. A tall gentleman with a five o'clock shadow and a rumpled suit jacket walked out with two officers in uniform. He looked over at the Queen Family huddled in a what looked like an angry discussion. Robert stopped and turned to the gentleman and officers.

"Detective Lance," Robert said formally and with a nod.

"Mr. Queen," replied the Detective just as formally. "So what did your son do this time?" he asked flippantly and looked over at Felicity.

Oliver spoke up, "Hey!"

Moira Queen placed her hand on Oliver's arm to get her son's attention. Oliver turned towards his mom and she shook head from side to side. Oliver huffed and kept quiet.

Lyla walked over to the Detective and said, "Hello Quentin," then shook his hand. She walked him back over to where Felicity was standing and said, "Detective Lance, this is Felicity Smoak. She's been hired by Queen Consolidated to work on our new operating system when she discovered that someone was trying to illegally access our mainframe."

Detective Lance looked at Felicity and said, "Well Miss Smoak, what did you find?"

Felicity looked at Lyla, then back at Detective Lance, unsure how to answer that question.

Lyla must have sensed her discomfort, touched her arm gently and said, "Go ahead Felicity. Tell Detective Lance what you just told me, except you may want to leave out all the computer jargon."

Felicity smiled and relaxed. She looked over to where Oliver was standing talking to his Mom and Dad. Then she turned toward the Detective and said, "It basically happened like Lyla just said. I have been hired by Q.C. to work on their new operating system when I noticed that someone was trying to remotely login to the Q.C. internal server. When my alert went off, Oliver..." The Detective gave her a skeptical look at the mention of Oliver's name, but Felicity continued, "Oliver called security and then they contacted the police."

"Um, yeah, okay," Lance said gruffly, "and Queen over there was here with you the whole time?"

Felicity looked over at Oliver and then back to Lyla and then the detective. "Well, no. I was here by myself...mostly."

"What do you mean, mostly?" asked Lance.

Felicity took a breath and continued, "Oliver came by the office to see if I wanted to grab a burger down the street, but I turned him down..."

"Got a bit of wounded pride, huh Queen?" the Detective said with a laugh over his shoulder towards Oliver.

Felicity continued, "Detective, Oliver came back to the office about 30 to 45 minutes later with takeout and Security escorted him up here to my office."

"Why would a Queen need a security escort in their own office building?" asked Lance with a sneer.

Oliver walked over to stand by Felicity and he added, "Felicity thought someone had taken her tablet. I happened to be coming back into the building with dinner and joined our Security Officer when he came up to check on her and help her find the missing tablet."

"Must be some tablet to get you all worked up, Miss Smoak," said the Detective with derision.

Lyla intervened, "Ouentin, Miss Smoak is a valued member of the Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Team. Frankly, I'm a little concerned as to why you haven't asked more questions about this hacker that she was able to trace to a specific address in Star City?"

"Yeah, well whenever there's a Queen involved, I have to make sure I have all my 'Ducks in a Row' now don't I? I don't want to end up walking the beat again like a rookie." Lance said with a certain amount of venom, then looked at Felicity and said, "Okay Miss Smoak, did you ever find your tablet?"

Felicity nodded yes.

"Okay then," the Detective continued, "How about you get me that information you found and I'll see if I can't get a warrant to search that location?"

Oliver handed the Detective the piece of paper he had been clutching the entire time, "Here you go Detective Lance. It's the information you'll need to obtain the search warrant."

Lance snatched the paper out of Oliver's hands and Felicity jumped. Oliver placed a steadying hand on her arm.

Lyla looked at Quentin and said, "Okay Detective, looks like you have everything you need. Do you mind if my men and I tag along with you for the ride?"

Detective Lance responded, "It's going to take me a couple of hours to get that search warrant..."

Robert Queen snapped his phone shut and said, "It won't. I just got off the phone with Judge McCarthy and he'll be happy to issue the warrant as soon as you provide him the information Felicity found."

"Of course he will," said Lance. "Exactly how many judges do you have in your back pocket?"

Oliver flinched and this time it was Felicity who placed a calming hand on his arm. 

Robert started to walk toward Lance, when Moira placed her hand in front of him, turned to the Detective and said, "Now Detective Lance, you and I know that whatever personal feelings you may have toward my family should not in anyway undermine your professional duty toward capturing the person who has committed this crime."

Detective Lance looked at Moira and said, "Yeah, I know."

Then Moira added, "I'm sure if you need anything else from my family or any of our employees, you'll work with Miss Michaels?"

"Yes, Mrs. Queen." the detective agreed.

"Good, then, you won't mind if we all take our leave then? It's been a long night already for all of us and I for one am ready to put this day behind me," Moira said with a sigh.

"Lyla, why don't you and your fellows to follow me down to the precinct. As soon as the warrant arrives, we'll check out the address Miss Smoak has provided to us."

Lyla smiled at the captain nodded to her men, then to Robert and followed Lance and his men to the elevators and out of the building.

Robert grabbed his wife's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. The action visibly surprised Moira, but she smiled at her husband.

Was that a slight blush crossing Moira Queen's face at her husband's actions? thought Felicity.

Robert and Moira both said good night to Oliver and Felicity and left via the elevators to head down to their waiting town care.

Oliver turned to Felicity and said with a twinkle in his eye, "Well Miss Smoak, may I have the honor of escorting you home?" and he held out his hand to her.

Felicity yawned. Oliver scrunched his face in confusion.

"Sorry, Oliver," Felicity said. "I'm exhausted. You don't have to. I can get one of the security guards to walk me across the street to my hotel."

"Felicity, I'm walking you across the street to your hotel."

Felicity's eye grew big and her lips formed a perfect "O" in surprise. She turned around. What is Oliver Queen doing? she thought. She walked to her office. Her mind racing, Why does he want to walk me to my hotel? She grabbed her purse and tablet. She clutched them both to her chest, Don't over think this, Smoak. She shook her head, He just wants to make sure I get back to my room... hotel...safely.

Felicity walked back to where Oliver was standing. She paused for a moment, looked him directly in the eyes and said, "Lead the way, Mr. Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?  
> Lyla Michaels is one of my favorite characters, so she may be getting a bit more screen time throughout this story. We'll see...  
> I hope Lance was not too bad. I hope Moira maybe surprised you a little?  
> Please let me know. Your comments really help inspire me on my journey.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of my little story I am writing for my dear friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> I hope you like it. All errors are my own.
> 
> As always, I don’t own these characters but hope I do them justice.

Chapter 12

Oliver smiled as he cupped her elbow and directed Felicity toward the elevator. He released the hold he had on her elbow as he stepped away to press the down button.

Felicity stood still. The two stood side by side, not touching, but acutely aware of their proximity to each other.

The elevator door dinged and opened. Oliver stepped aside and held his arm out for her to enter first, "After you."

Felicity stepped inside the elevator and turned around.

Oliver followed and pressed the button to take them to the Lobby.

The two stood there in silence once again. The gentle hum of some early 2000's song played in the background. Is that Fallout Boy? Felicity wondered.

"Yeah, it is," Oliver said with a laugh. "I didn't think that song was old enough to make the elevator music play list."

Felicity smiled and looked away. What are you doing Smoak? she thought to herself. She turned her head ever so slightly to look at the man standing next to her. She noticed that he kept rubbing his thumb and middle finger together. Hmm, she thought. Do I make you nervous, Mr. Queen? Then she chuckled at herself and thought, Yeah, right!

The elevator door dinged and opened to the Lobby.

Oliver said, "This is our floor." He stepped aside and let her exit first.

Felicity stepped out and headed straight for the exit doors by the security guard desk. She gave them a slight wave.

"Felicity, hold up a moment...please." Oliver said.

Felicity stopped and turned around. "Hey Oliver, the hotel is just across the street. I'll be fine," Felicity nervously laughed. "You don't have to worry about me."

Oliver caught up to her and said, "My Father would kill me if I didn't make sure you got there safely, especially after what happened tonight."

Of course, that's it, Felicity thought. He's just trying to use me to win bonus points with Daddy.

"You know Oliver," Felicity said, "It really is okay. I've got to walk about 100 feet across one street to get to the hotel's lobby. I'll be fine."

"Methinks the Lady doth protest too much," he replied.

Felicity truly laughed and smiled. "Really, Shakespeare?" She didn't have the heart to tell him the line from Hamlet was really, 'The lady doth protest too much, methinks.' She was still reeling from the knowledge that he knew the line.

"It's the only line I know," Oliver answered honestly with his hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay Oliver, you can walk me across the street"

Oliver smiled and held out his arm. 

Felicity looked at his outstretched elbow and linked her arm through his. It's just a walk across the street, she thought.

The security guards gave a quick snicker that stopped once they saw the evil look Oliver flashed them.

Felicity turned back to look at the guards who were unambiguously looking away from the young couple.

Oliver walked Felicity across the street and toward the hotel. It was only about 9 p.m. as they entered the hotel's lobby. The hotel lounge was busy with some businesspersons catching the last few minutes of the professional football game playing. Oliver walked with Felicity over to the elevators.

She turned to him and said, "Oliver, I'll be fine from here."

"I know, but I'm hoping you'll at least allow me to see you to your door," Oliver said quietly.

Felicity looked up at him and said just as quietly, "Oliver, I appreciate your gallantry, but must insist that you stay here and I head up...alone."

"Felicity," Oliver said, "I just want to make sure everything is okay."

The hotel elevator chimed and the doors opened. Felicity caved and said, "After you."

Oliver entered the elevator and Felicity followed. She saw the quick smile flash across Oliver's face. It made her purse her lips together in a tight line. What are you doing Smoak, she thought.

She pressed the button for her floor. Oliver kept a respectable distance from her. Well, she thought, at least he's aware of maintaining my personal space.

Oliver coughed.

Please tell me I didn't say that out loud, she thought and took a quick glance at him.

Oliver smiled and the elevator doors opened on her floor.

Felicity exited first and Oliver followed. When she got to her hotel door, she stopped, turned slightly and said, "Thank you Oliver for coming with me to my room" She sighed, "I hate to admit it, but you were right."

Oliver tilted his head, "Right about what?"

"What happened tonight does have me a little spooked," she admitted. "My gut keeps telling me that I wasn't on that floor by myself and I know my tablet didn't just sprout legs and walk over to Curtis' desk."

"Felicity," Oliver said, "if you're concerned about your safety, please let me know."

Felicity chuckled at herself. "I'm fine Oliver." Then she slid her key in the hotel lock, opened her suite's door, looked inside and screamed.

Oliver pulled her behind him in a protective stance and looked into the hotel room.

The lights were on and the room was completely destroyed. Furniture was ripped apart, chairs were upended, and artwork that had been on the walls was now smashed on the floor with their canvasses ripped from the back. The small vase that held the little welcome bouquet John had sent her on Sunday was smashed and the flowers trampled on the floor.

"Stay right here, Felicity...Call 911" 

Felicity dialed 911 from the house phone sitting on the floor. 

Oliver walked around the rooms of the suite. Seeing no one in the room, Oliver walked back over to her and pulled a crying Felicity into his arms, hugging her and trying to soothe her by saying, "It's going to be okay, baby...it's going to be okay."

Felicity peeked her head up from his chest sniffling and said, "Who would do this to my room and why?"

A minute or two later hotel security arrived. Oliver kept one arm around Felicity while he let them know what they had found when they arrived at her room. They directed them to not touch anything until the police had arrived. Oliver turned to Felicity and said, "I need to make a call" and he stepped a few feet away from her.

Felicity watched silently as Oliver kept nodding his head while talking on his cell phone. She couldn't hear what he was saying because Hotel Security kept asking her questions to which her only answer was "I don't know." She missed the feeling she had felt when Oliver held her in his arms to reassure her that she was safe. Hotel Security asked Felicity to not enter her room or retrieve any of her belongings until the police had an opportunity to inspect the crime scene. Felicity nodded her head in understanding and Oliver returned to her side.

He place both hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "I'm not going to ask if you're okay."

Her shoulders slumped.

He continued, "I am going to let you know that Dad wants you to come stay at the house for the remainder of your visit."

Felicity's eye widened. She shook her head no and said, "I can't." Then tilted her head down.

Oliver gently placed his forefinger's knuckle under her chin to lift up her face to meet his gaze. "Felicity, I don't know what can of worms you've opened up," Oliver said as he looked directly into her eyes, "but I can't let you stay here at this hotel unprotected." 

She looked into his eyes with tears starting to well in her eyes.

He continued, "Mom is having a room readied for your arrival." Then with a soft chuckle he added, "and knowing Thea...she's already got the popcorn popped and a slew of DVDs readied for a slumber party for you."

Felicity sniffled and laughed, "but it's Tuesday."

Oliver pulled out a lovely crisp, white handkerchief and gave it to Felicity. She smiled, wiped her face dry of tears and thought, what man in 2016 still carries a handkerchief?

"That would be Moira Queen's son," Oliver laughed, then added, "and if you hang out with Tommy Merlyn long enough, you'll find out that he carries one too." He winked at her making her laugh.

"Mr. Queen," said Detective Lucas Hilton. "Would you like to explain what happened here?"

Oliver looked over and said "Hey Detective Hilton. Nice to see you."

Felicity thought, well at least this police detective doesn't hate Oliver as much as the last one.

"It's because he doesn't have any daughters," Oliver whispered.

Felicity gave Oliver a side-eye glance and stepped toward the Detective. She held out her hand and said, "Hi Detective, I'm Felicity Smoak."

"Well hello, Ms. Smoak...would you care to enlighten me as to what happened?" Detective Hilton asked.

Felicity explained to the Detective what they found when they arrived at her room. Hotel Security corroborated her story and let the Detective know that they would be happy to make the hotel's security footage available to them for the investigation. Detective Hilton had taken Felicity's statement and Hotel Security's. He turned to Oliver and said, "Ready to talk to me now?"

Felicity's cell phone rang. She looked down and saw that it was John Diggle. She looked at Oliver and said, "I have to take this call." 

Oliver nodded his head and started talking to Detective Hilton while Felicity was on the phone.

"Hi John," Felicity said as calmly as possible.

"Felicity, are you okay?" John asked. She could hear the panic in his voice that he was trying to hide.

"Yeah, John, I'm okay. The police are here right now."

"What do you mean the police are here right now? I thought you would be in your hotel room by now?"

"Umm, about that, yeah," Felicity hesitated. How was she going to explain this one?

"Fe-li-ci-ty!" John said with impatience. "Don't make me hop on a plane and come over there."

"John, really, I'm fine." She finally said. "Oliver's going to take me to stay at his house while I'm here in Star City." 

"WHAT?!" said John. "Are you talking about Oliver Queen, playboy billionaire, oh and did I already call him playboy?"

Felicity laughed at that. "John, I'll be staying with his sister, Thea. But, um while I have you on the phone, when were you going to tell me that your wife worked for Queen Consolidated?"

John was quiet. Then he answered, "Ex-wife, Felicity. Lyla is my ex-wife."

"Uh-huh," Felicity said. "I'm guessing that Lyla called you?"

"Yeah, she said I might want to give my little sister a call to check in on her, but she didn't go into too many details as she was working."

Felicity sighed. She told John everything that happened from yesterday's discoveries through this evenings excitement. She reassured him that she was fine and that the police were handling everything. She let him know that the Queen Family were being very supportive, and were gracious enough to request that she stay with them while she was consulting for their company. She knew that John was worried about her, but trusted her first and foremost. She was so relieved when he told her to make sure that she took care of herself and listened to whatever directions Lyla gave her to keep her safe. Felicity smiled as John spoke to her. She looked over at where Oliver was standing a short distance away from her. He had an unreadable expression on his face. She nodded her head at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. She looked away and continued talking to John, getting an update on the harvest preparations and how Roy was doing there. John was happy to report that Roy really had paid attention to everything Mr. Wilson had taught about working on a vineyard. He had been a great help to John while he was minding the Tasting Room in Felicity's absence. She soon ended her call with John and walked back over to where Oliver stood with Detective Hilton.

The Detective said to Felicity, "Ms. Smoak, we'll give you a few moments to gather your personal belongings and leave the crime scene. Mr. Queen has let me know that you'll be staying with his family at the Queen Mansion and are currently consulting with Q.C's Applied Sciences Division if we have any additional questions for you."

"Thank you Officer," and Felicity left to gather her clothes and toiletries. She walked into her bedroom and saw all of her clothes strewn over the floor and bed. She felt sickened that someone had been in her room and gone through her personal belongings. What could they have been looking for? She didn't have anything of value.

"Felicity?" 

She turned to look up and saw Oliver standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "I'm almost done here, Oliver."

"Okay. I'll just be out here waiting for you."

"Thank you Oliver. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

Felicity finished putting her things in her suitcase and walked out of the room. 

Hotel Security was huddled with Oliver by the door to the room. They looked up at Felicity, Oliver nodded and said, "I understand. Thank you for letting me know."

Felicity walked over to Oliver and said, "What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry about this Felicity."

"What are you talking about?"

"The tabloids got wind of trouble at Q.C. and then here at the Starling. Hotel Security is doing their best, but the paparazzi are swarming the front entrance of the hotel."

Felicity visibly shuddered.

Oliver reached for her, pulled her into his arms and said, "Lyla is on her way with an SUV. We're going to go down the hotel's service elevator and she'll meet us at the loading dock of the hotel to take us back to the house."

"Don't you mean Mansion?" she said.

Oliver smiled, "It's just a house, Felicity."

Hotel Security alerted Oliver that Lyla was only ten minutes out. They escorted Oliver and Felicity down the service elevator and out to the loading dock just as Lyla's black SUV with tinted windows arrived. In the distance, Felicity could see flashing lights from the paparazzi cameras and quickly ducked into the waiting vehicle with Oliver following her. When will this night ever end, she thought.

Oliver chuckled and said, "We'll be home soon enough."

Felicity looked at him as Lyla gave the instructions to her driver to head to the Queen Mansion.

Once at the Queen Mansion, Robert greeted Oliver and Felicity. Moira nor Thea were anywhere to be seen. Felicity silently thanked heaven she didn't have to see Moira again tonight, but did miss Thea. She assumed she was probably asleep because of the early hours she kept running her cafe.

"Felicity, dear," Robert hugged her and said, "I'm so sorry to have ever gotten you mixed up into this mess."

Felicity smiled at Robert and said, "It's not your fault, Robert. I have no idea why any of this is happening."

Oliver said, "Hey, Dad, it's been a long night for all of us. Did Mom put Felicity next to Thea?"

Robert said, "Um, no...I had Raisa prepare the Verdant Room for Felicity instead."

Oliver tilted his head at his Dad and said, "Really?!"

Felicity looked at both men and said, "Do all the Queen bedrooms have elegant sounding names?"

Robert laughed and said, "No dear. It's just that the Verdant Room was the room my Mother stayed in after my Father had passed. It has a beautiful long terrace that faces the gardens. At night, it's quite a spectacular view with a reflecting pool and full moon in the background. Oliver, why don't you show Felicity to her room?"

Oliver picked up Felicity's suitcase and started up the staircase. Felicity kept looking from side to side at all the amazing artwork done by the old masters. Is that a Caravaggio, she thought.

"Yeah, it is," sighed Oliver. "Thea knows these pieces better than I do. You should have her take you around to look at them if you're interested."

Felicity yawned. "Right now, Oliver, I just want to fall down into bed and let my dreams carry me away."

As they continued down the hallway, Oliver turned to her and said, "Planning about dreaming about anyone in particular?"

Felicity blushed and made no reply.

Once they reached the middle of the hallway, Oliver opened the door and turned on the lights in the largest bedroom Felicity had ever seen. He placed her suitcase down and showed her around the room. Her bathroom and closet were on the left. A third door was on the right next to a floor to ceiling bookcase. Felicity asked, "Where does that door lead to?"

This time it was Oliver's turn to blush. "That door leads to my bedroom."

"Oooh" said Felicity, her mind racing. 

Oliver simply said, "Raisa keeps towels stocked in the closet in the bathroom. If you need anything, all you have to do is pick up the phone on your nightstand and someone will be able to assist you."

Felicity walked over to Oliver and said, "Thank you Oliver for all of your help tonight. I really appreciate it."

Oliver smiled at her and said, "No problem." Then he turned away to head toward her door.

Felicity said, "Oliver...aren't you going to go through the door by the bookcase?"

Oliver stopped, turned around, looked her straight in her eyes and said, "No one is going to open that door but you...Good night Felicity," and with that he walked out of her bedroom and shut her door.

Felicity fell back on the bed. Too tired to think, too tired to sleep. She'd ponder the mystery that is Oliver Queen later. She looked at her suitcase, opened it, grabbed the first t-shirt and pair of pajama shorts she could find, went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. Once she climbed in bed and relished the luxuriousness of the sheets, pillows and comforter, she fell asleep far easier than she had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. BTW, I'm really enjoying writing Robert's character right now. :-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter in my little story I’m writing for three amazing people: @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Please forgive any errors.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters. I only hope I do them justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Felicity awoke to one of her most favorite aromas. She did not remember seeing a kitchen nearby the room Oliver directed her to last night. Oh that wonderful smell was coaxing her out of bed. Where was it coming from? Felicity noticed that the curtains had been pulled back in her room to reveal a set a French doors that were now ajar and leading her out onto the aforementioned terrace. She took a tentative step outside to see a small table set with an elegant coffee service for two, some juice, a silver basket, silverware and two chairs. Felicity looked around and didn't see anyone. She pulled out a chair, sat down and poured herself a steaming cup of coffee. "Ahhhh," she said out loud to herself after taking her first sip. It was heaven. Felicity set the cup down and picked up the silver basket to reveal a bagel, scone, muffin, croissant and cinnamon roll. She smiled at her options, but was hesitant to choose one. The last thing she needed to worry about was having an allergic reaction to something she ate while staying at the Queen Mansion. Felicity heard the door to her bedroom open and turned around. Standing there at the French doors was Thea.

"Oh good, you're awake," Thea said brightly. She sauntered over to the small table and sat down in the chair next to Felicity.

"Do I have you to thank for this early morning treat?" Felicity smiled.

"Well, I can't take all of the credit," Thea teased. "I can assure you though that the pastries do not have nuts in them. The real credit for this little set-up is Raisa. She's been a part of our family before I was born and runs this house like a drill sergeant."

Felicity smiled. She couldn't wait to meet this domestic goddess in the Queen's household. Then she remembered, "Oh my goodness, what time is it?"

Thea looked at her watch and said, "Oh, it's 6:35 a.m."

Felicity looked at Thea's wrist and said, "Is that the new Palmer Tech watch?"

Thea smiled and waved her wrist in front of Felicity, "It sure is! Ollie got it for me as a grand opening gift when I started the Cafe. He told me now I won't have an excuse for being late to anything."

"Thea," Felicity panicked. "Shouldn't you be down at the cafe right now?"

"Nope, Wednesday mornings is when my assistant manager opens the store and I close it," Thea replied. Then she scooted her chair in closer, leaned over to Felicity and said, "I understand there was bit of excitement last night..."

Felicity took another sip of her deliciously good hot coffee and said, "Whatever do you mean Miss Queen?"

"Awh, come on Felicity," Thea whined. "Spill the beans! I heard Ollie rescued you from some intruder at the office and your hotel room." 

"Well, I don't know that I'd say he rescued me..." Felicity started.

"Well then, what would you call it Miss Smoak?" asked Oliver from the other set of French doors leading to the terrace. He looked like he had just finished working out. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring waist, a white shirt and a green zip-up hoodie.

Felicity blushed and suddenly became hyper-aware that she was currently wearing only a pair of satin pajama shorts with her favorite Star Wars t-shirt with a picture of Greedo proclaiming 'Han Shot First'.

Oliver walked toward the small table where his sister and Felicity were sitting. He reached down, poured himself a glass of juice and drank it.

Thea smiled at her brother, then turned to Felicity and said, "Well, Liss?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down at Felicity.

Felicity looked at the two siblings, closed her eyes, thought for a moment and said, "Oliver was a true gentleman last night."

Thea snorted in disbelief. Oliver rolled his eyes at his sister.

Felicity ignored them both and continued, "Everything happened so quickly. First I turned down Oliver for dinner, then the whole thing with my missing tablet, next Oliver scared me in the break room with take-out, then the police came and I found out that my big brother's wife...scratch that, ex-wife is your Head of Security, we give our statements..." 

Thea interrupted, "Wait a minute! Your related to Lyla?"

"Um, well, not exactly," Felicity replied. "You see John, her ex-husband, and I aren't related related. Were just really close. He thinks of me as his little sister and he's the big brother I never had."

"Talk about small worlds!" said Thea as she looked up at Oliver.

"Where was I?" Felicity said, then continued, "Oh yeah, Detective Lance shows up to get our statements." Felicity turned to Thea and added, "That Detective Lance sure doesn't think too highly of your brother."

"It's a long story that he'll have to tell you about," replied Thea.

"I'm standing right here ladies," said Oliver.

"Come on Liss, stop digressing...continue!" 

"Not much else happened, Thea. Oliver walked me over to my hotel. I opened the door to my room. It was a mess and we called the police. Nothing was missing, which is odd. I can't figure out why someone would ransack my hotel room when I literally have nothing worth stealing." Felicity sat back in her chair and looked up at Oliver. "I hate mysteries." She turned to Thea and added, "We evaded the paparazzi with Lyla's help and now I'm staying here at your home." Felicity sat back in her chair and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, both Queen siblings were staring right at her. "What?" she asked.

"Felicity," Thea began, "You're going to be staying with us for the next two weeks?!"

"Um, well, no..." started Felicity. "If all goes as planned, the security upgrades to the Q.C. servers should be up and running by the end of the day Thursday. I already tracked down the hacker and gave that information to the police..." The Police, Felicity remembered. She was so tired last night she forgot to ask Lyla about what happened with the information she gave them on the hacker. She looked at Oliver hoping he would take that opportunity to fill her and Thea in on what had happened when the police showed up at the address she had provided them.

Oliver saw the expectant look in Felicity's eyes and knew she wanted to know what had happened last night when the police went to search the address she had tracked down. "By the time the police got to the location, the place was empty." 

Felicity groaned. She thought, Great! Now there's a pretty serious hacker on the loose that is threatening Q.C.!

Oliver continued, "What wasn't discovered until earlier this morning is that the address they went to was the home of Mr. Neal Adams, Director of..."

"The Applied Sciences Division at Queen Consolidated..." Felicity finished and sat up in her chair.

"No way!" exclaimed Thea. "What's Dad going to do?"

"I don't know Speedy," answered Oliver. He turned to Felicity and said, "We are going to need that security upgrade you mentioned in place as soon as possible, Felicity."

Felicity nodded her head in understanding. Is that why Neal Adams was conveniently sick with the flu on Monday when I first arrived? I never saw him on Tuesday, either, she thought. "Well, if you two will excuse me, I've got to get ready to head into the office." Felicity stood up to head back to her room and paused. "Um, Oliver...how am I going to get to the office? The whole purpose of me staying at the hotel across the street from Q.C. was so that I could just walk to work each day."

Oliver smiled and said, "I'll drive you into the office with me...if that's okay with you?"

Felicity's eye grew wide and she could see Thea's smile grow just as wide. "Um, yeah, okay...What time should I be downstairs by?"

Oliver looked relieved. "How about I meet you outside your room in an hour?"

Felicity nodded her head in agreement, said a quick thank you to Thea for breakfast and headed back into her room. She could faintly hear the Queen siblings still talking on the terrace, but didn't pay attention. Her thoughts were swirling about who was Neal Adams. Once she got to Q.C. this morning, she was planning on finding out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the old saying two steps forward, one step back?  
> Please let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was able to get this little monster of a chapter done before having to start dinner. :-)
> 
> This story (which is no longer little as a gentle reader so kindly pointed out to me today on AO3 :-)) is written for my friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> All errors are my own and I hope you can overlook them.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, but hope I do them justice…

Chapter 14

Felicity opened the door of her bedroom to find Oliver talking on his cell phone. He turned to look at her and smiled, then quickly ended his phone call and placed is phone in his jacket pocket.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"That was Lyla," Oliver replied. "She's wanted to give us a head's up that the police are waiting at Q.C. to talk to us again."

"Well, then let's get going," Felicity said quietly. She and Oliver headed down the stairs. An older woman Felicity had not met before was standing in the foyer. Oliver smiled and hugged the woman.

"Raisa, thank you for placing the coffee out this morning," Oliver said sincerely.

Raisa smiled and smacked Oliver's arm, "You should have been the one to think of it and not Miss Thea." Then she pushed past him and smiled appraisingly at Felicity. "So you must be the Felicity I hear about all summer, yes?"

Felicity smiled and nodded her head. Then Raisa opened her arms and said, "Come now, a hug for you this morning too!"

Felicity complied with the older woman's request and hugged her. She smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. It reminded Felicity of the bakery next door to the Tasting Room. A wave of homesickness washed over her and she hugged the woman a little tighter.

"Now, now, Miss," Raisa patted Felicity's back and said, "You and Mr. Oliver had better leave or you will be late for work."

Oliver grabbed Raisa's hand and kissed it. Raisa blushed and said, "Mr. Oliver, that will still not excuse for being late."

Felicity was amazed at the tenderness she saw in Oliver's face as he lightly bantered with Raisa. This woman was truly more than a housekeeper or cook. She was very obviously family. 

Oliver and Felicity said goodbye to Raisa and headed out to the carport. There was another black SUV waiting for them with a driver who opened the car door for them. Oliver helped Felicity in and then scooted into the seat next to her. The driver made his way out the long drive way and onto the road leading into Star City. Once at Q.C. the driver headed down to the underground garage and left Oliver and Felicity next to the elevator where a waiting Lyla stood.

"Good morning, you two." Lyla said. "I'm glad you weren't late this morning. Lance is now worried that he's about to lose his jurisdiction on the case because it's cybercrime and the Feds usually have jurisdiction over that. The only skin in the game he's got now is the investigation of the damage done to your suite, Felicity."

Felicity looked at Oliver and Lyla. "So what does that mean?" she asked.

Lyla pushed the button to open the elevator door open and motion for the group to get inside. Then she said, "A contact I have at the Bureau alerted me that they are sending a team over to investigate what's been happening with the Q.C. servers. Evidently, we're not the only company that Merlyn Global sold this software to..." She pushed the button for the Executive Level Floor then continued, "The other company has managed to keep their security breaches out of the news but had been unable to track down who the hacker was." Lyla looked directly at Felicity and said, "Your discovery of the address to Mr. Adams' home was their first solid lead."

Oliver asked, "Who was the other company?"

Lyla answered, "Palmer Technologies."

The elevator door dinged and opened. The three of them exited and Lyla led the way to Robert Queen's office. Sitting there on one of the couches were Detectives Lance and Hilton. Both looking uncomfortable. Robert was standing in front of the window looking like he was simply enjoying the view. He turned once he heard his office door open and saw Lyla, Oliver and Felicity enter the room.

"Lyla, Queen, Miss Smoak, " Lance said and nodded his head to each of them. "I'm sure by now you know that the Feds are taking over the investigation of the alleged hacking into the Queen mainframe."

"Yes, Detective Lance," Oliver replied, "Lyla informed us." Oliver reached for Felicity and pulled her into his side. 

Felicity let out a slight gasp, but didn't pull away. Did Robert just smile at me? she thought. 

Detective Lance huffed and turned away. Detective Hilton stood up and said, "Ms. Smoak, the Detective and I would like to ask you a few questions about what happened last night."

Felicity nodded her head and said, "Of course. But if we could hurry. I have a lot I need to do to get the Q.C. server security upgraded."

"Sure thing," replied Detective Hilton then he continued. "Ms. Smoak is there anyone with a vendetta against you or who means you any harm?"

Felicity's face looked dumbfounded. "No Detective. I'm just a simple farm girl who was given a chance to do some computer work for a friend."

Detective Lance chimed in sarcastically, "Don't you mean you're an M.I.T. graduate at 19 with a Masters in computer science and cyber-security who also happens to have won some fancy-dancy technology prize and turned down what would have been a career making opportunity to work at S.T.A.R. Labs with some bozo named Harrison Wells to what, wait... oh yes, here it is, work on the family vineyard that is probably worth more than Hilton's or my house and retirement all lumped into one."

Felicity took a step back. What prompted this sudden attack by Detective Lance on her?

Oliver wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Detective, Felicity is telling you the truth."

Felicity smiled at Oliver, then looked at Detective Lance and said, "Almost everything you said was true, Detective...except that bit about me winning first place. I actually came in second." Felicity shook her head and laughed. "I honestly have no idea why someone would trash my hotel room. I don't have jewels, fancy clothes or even a sports car. Everything I own is either tied up in the land or contained on my tablet..." Felicity stopped herself, turned away from Oliver and walked towards the window where Robert had been standing. She looked out over the view of Star City.

"Ms Smoak, did you remember something?" asked Detective Hilton.

Felicity turned to face the group and nodded her head. "It's my tablet."

Everyone turned to face her, expectantly waiting to hear what more she was going to say.

Felicity continued, "While I was preparing to come here I had started working on my newest security algorithm to use for Q.C. It's not complete on my tablet. I placed half of it on a thumb drive I keep in my purse. I was going to finish it here at Q.C. once I got here and have it ready to be installed by the time I was ready to leave."

She looked directly at Oliver and said, "I need to scan my tablet to see if anyone has tried to illegally access my encrypted data."

Felicity grabbed her tablet and connected it to the computer sitting on Robert's desk. She quickly scanned it and found that nothing was amiss. Felicity blew a sigh of relief. 

"Felicity, dear," Robert asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Robert," Felicity answered. She looked at Oliver and said, "If you hadn't arrived with dinner when you did last night, the intruder might have gotten away with most of the security protocols I've developed for Q.C." She turned back to look at Robert and added, "It would have left your company virtually defenseless." Felicity sat back in Robert's chair, leaned forward and placed her head in her two hands.  
She felt a warm hand give her should a gentle squeeze. She looked up into Oliver's blue eyes as he whispered, "It's going to be okay Felicity."

Detective Lance walked over to her and said, "Well Miss Smoak, we're going to have to confiscate that tablet as evidence now." 

Felicity nodded her head, unplugged the tablet from Robert's computer and handed it to him.

"Well have our boys take a look at it too down at the station." Detective Hilton said.

Felicity nodded. There wasn't anything on the tablet she worried too much about. Maybe a funny dog video or two or some funny GIFs she had downloaded to use on her Tumblr blog.

The Detectives left with tablet in hand. 

Lyla looked at Felicity and said, "You gave that tablet up pretty easily Felicity...what gives?"

Felicity nodded her head and said, "All my stuff is always accessible via VPN to my server back at the farm. When I wasn't busy spending money upgrading farm equipment or irrigation lines, I invested my money in the latest computer technology. My bedroom looks more like the Q.C. server room than anything else. It's one of the reasons why we went solar on the farm. The electricity bills were awful." She smiled at the trio and continued, "Even if they were to take a look at the security program I was developing, it's encrypted and I have the only key to unlock it. They'll probably be handing it back over to me tomorrow since they won't be able to access anything on it."

Robert laughed, "You're really going to make that smug Detective Lance fume, Felicity. I love it!"

"Dad, come on," Oliver said. "Detective Lance isn't that bad. He's got every right to feel as he does."

"Well, not if it's going to make him unable to adequately investigate what happened in Felicity's hotel room." Then Robert turned to Lyla and said, "When are your friends going to start turning up the heat on Merlyn?"

Lyla replied, "Right now, I want Felicity focused on getting those new security enhancements in place. Second, I'll make a call to my contact at the Bureau regarding their investigation and third, no one and I repeat no one had better say a word about any of this to anyone in the Merlyn Family or associated with Merlyn Global" Lyla looked pointedly at Oliver and said, "Are we clear?" All three heads nodded in acquiescence. "Good," she said. "We don't want to tip our hand that something is wrong with his operating system if someone at Merlyn Global is involved."

Felicity chimed in, "What about this Neal Adams? What's going on with him?"

Lyla frowned, "Neal Adams has disappeared. The police are looking for him now that we suspect he's been missing for 24 hours to find out how much he knew about what was going on here."

The it was Robert's turn to smile and say, "In the meantime Felicity, I'll be looking to appoint a temporary head of our Applied Sciences Division." His eyes grew brighter and he continued, "I'd like to appoint you to that position."  
Felicity gasped. Oliver grinned. Lyla didn't react.

"Well dear?" Robert asked, "Wouldn't you like to be in charge of the Q.C. Applied Sciences Division?"

Felicity didn't know what to say. This was a dream come true for her. This was only her third day at Q.C. and Robert was offering her the world, her dream job at her dream company. Felicity looked at Oliver and Robert. Their exuberance just barely contained. They both wanted her there at Q.C. Lyla was the only one still without a reaction. Felicity knew that Lyla was thinking of how this would impact John Diggle. The farm too, Felicity thought, as she stood up from Robert's chair and walked back over to peer out the window. This is one amazing view that I could get used to.

She sensed Oliver walking towards her.

"Is it selfish to admit that I want you to get used to seeing this view too?" he asked.

Lyla's phone rang. "I have to take this call" she said and she walked out of the office.

Felicity began to feel overwhelmed. She looked at the expectant faces of Robert and Oliver and said, "I need to get started on the security updates. I'm sure Curtis is waiting for me downstairs with lots of questions about what happened last night." She started for the door then turned back and said, "I need to think about this Robert. Please don't make any announcement yet."

"Of course, dear." Robert agreed. "Oliver and I have some items to review of our own." Roberts eyes twinkled, "We can discuss this tonight over dinner back home."

Felicity smiled at both men, exited the office and headed down to Applied Sciences. 

Once there, Curtis Holt was buzzing with energy and loads of questions. So many questions, it made Felicity's head swim. She had to tell him everything that happened with the intruder, her tablet missing and then the wreck that happened in her hotel suite. Curtis' mouth gaped more and more open with each unbelievable event that she told him.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Smoak, that I forgot to check back in with you last night," Curtis said. "I really should have been here with you."

"It's okay Curtis," she smiled and responded. "What matters is that you're here now and we have a server we have to protect."

Curtis and Felicity spent the rest of the day upgrading the security protocols on the operating system. At some point, Felicity noticed Oliver poking his head into her office to see if she was ready to leave for the house. She didn't even bother to look up at him. She was in "The Zone". She merely shook her head no and kept typing on her keyboard. Oliver stepped out of the office. A little while later, she heard Curtis say, "Miss Smoak, I've finished updating the bits of code you gave me to work on, is there anything else you need?"

Felicity just shook her head no and kept typing. 

"Um, okay, then," Curtis replied, "I'm going to head out now. Don't stay too late."

Felicity just nodded her head and kept typing. The only sound Felicity heard was the click, clack of her fingers flying over the keyboard. There was no music playing in the background. Maybe the occasional sound of a fire truck or police car siren going by the building. None of it mattered. The only thing she was focused on was making sure that Neal Adams, or whomever the hacker is, wouldn't be able to access the Q.C. system again. Relentlessly typing she continued. Finally, nature calling was the only thing to break her out of her typing marathon. She stood up and headed over to the ladies room. When she got back she took a moment to look down at her phone. It was almost 1 a.m. Had she really lost that much track of time, she thought? She looked around and noticed that all of the trash bins were already empty. She hadn't even heard when the janitor came to clean. Well, the one thing she knew for sure, the Q.C. server should be able to sustain any attack. This new algorithm she created was a beast. It should be able to stop anything headed it's way. Felicity stretched and yawned. She walked over to the break room to grab a bottle of water. There with his head on the table asleep was Oliver Queen. He had stayed here with her all night and she didn't even realize it. She walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder. Felicity startled him awake.

"Oliver, you didn't have to stay here with me all night," Felicity said softly.

Oliver still a bit drowsy replied, "I wanted to make sure that you would get home safely."

"Oliver, I didn't even know that you were here. I could have left and you would have never known."

"Impossible Smoak," Oliver replied. "I alerted security to let me know if you requested a cab to be brought around for you." Then he smiled.

Felicity smiled back and said, "Well the server is updated now. You should go home. I need to stay here and keep monitoring it from my office now that my tablet has been confiscated for the police investigation."

Oliver shook his head no and said, "Sorry Charlie, if you're not leaving, I'm not leaving." Then Oliver looked around and asked, "What time is it?"

"I think it's about 1 a.m. now," Felicity replied.

"1 a.m.?! Have you been typing this entire time?"

"Oliver, it's what your Dad is paying me to do," Felicity answered. "Now comes the difficult part of waiting to see if the hacker tries to access the server."

Felicity's stomach started grumbling and she blushed. 

Oliver smiled and said, "Come on Smoak, Big Belly Burger is open 24 hours. Let's go grab a Belly-buster!"

"Oliver, I already told you that I have to stay here to monitor the server."

"Felicity, you and I both know that you could probably monitor the server from your smartphone if you needed to," Oliver said with a wink.

It was true. She could do that. She just wasn't sure she wanted to deal with the inevitable question of whether or not she was going to accept Robert's offer to be the temporary head of Applied Sciences. She looked at Oliver and saw his frown. Oh god, did I just say all of that out loud?

"I simply don't understand what your hesitation is Felicity?" Oliver said softly to her. "I thought you were beginning to like it here?"

"Oliver, it has nothing to do with whether or not I like it here." She replied. "The problem is that I really love it here! For the first time in a very long time, I'm actually doing what I went to school for and what I dreamed I would be doing. People see computers and they usually consider them to be a necessary nuisance. I see a computer and I start salivating like I'm getting ready to eat chocolate with my favorite bottle of red wine!"

"I don't understand what the problem is then, Felicity." Oliver said, "Take the job my Dad is offering you."

Felicity sighed and finally said out loud what she had been hesitant to say all along, "I can't."

Oliver stood up and looked at her. 

Felicity didn't have to be a mind reader to see the disappointment written all over his face. She turned to walk back to her office. 

Oliver followed. "Felicity..."

She stopped in her tracks, turned around and said, "No, Oliver, you don't understand the situation I am in right now. People are counting on me to come back home. I have a harvest to get ready for, a tasting room to run and need to help with the plans for our local festival that raises money to support several charities. They need me."

"What about what you need?" he asked softly.

Felicity winced. Wasn't that the real question she was fighting with internally? Tears began to form in her eyes as she closed them. Oliver was making her think of all the sacrifices she has made to maintain something her grandparents built. What would they want her to do? Weren't they the ones who had helped her out financially when she was at school? Didn't she still owe it to them to keep the family business thriving? She felt his arms begin to pull her in and wrap around her. Her tears flowed freely then. Why did it have to feel so right being held by him? 

Oliver held her, kissed the top of her head and said, "Baby, I understand your dilemma. You've gotten the chance to have a taste of what you have wanted your whole life before fate stepped in and made you veer down a different path." Oliver sighed and continued, "At least you've had the opportunity to do something else. I've always known that I was destined to follow in my Father's footsteps. There was never going to be an opportunity for me to do anything else but eventually become CEO of Queen Consolidated."

Felicity looked up at Oliver and said, "Come home with me."

Oliver looked down at her in surprise. "What?" His arms dropped to holding her hands.

Felicity held up both of their hands to intertwine their fingers and said, "When I'm done here at Q.C. next week, come back to the farm with me." She took a step towards him as the plan was beginning to formulate in her mind, "You want an opportunity to experience something new, I'm going to need an extra pair of hands during the upcoming harvest, it's a win-win for both of us." She smiled up at him.

Oliver looked down at her and said, "Are you sure you want me to come back with you to Napa?"

Felicity nodded her head yes, still smiling.

Oliver released her hand and began to pull her in when an alert sounded on her computer.

Oliver reluctantly let her go as she made a dash for her computer and followed her back into her office.

Felicity shouted at her computer screen, "That's right, you tried and were denied!" She looked up and saw Oliver's smiling face. "I told you my security upgrades were going to work!"

"I never doubted you," he replied.

"Now I can use the tracker I placed in the server that should give me the location of the hacker." Felicity began to type again at lightening fast speed. "Oh no," she said softly.

"What is it?" asked Oliver as he made his way around her desk to see what popped up on her screen.

There was a map of Star City with a flashing dot labeled Merlyn Global.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I hope the pace isn't too slow for you. There is so much that I want to have happen and conversations I want you to hear. I hope you don't mind to terribly much... :-)
> 
> The next update may not happen until tomorrow night...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter 15 of my story for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> Please forgive any errors.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, but hope I do them justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Felicity had never seen Oliver's face look so angry before. He reached for his cell phone and said, "I have to call Lyla."

"She should be on her way here already," Felicity said quietly. 

Oliver gave her a quizzical look.

"I downloaded an app onto Lyla's phone to alert her the next time the hacker tried to access the Q.C. internal server." Felicity explained. "I wanted her to be the only other person aware of when it happened so she could alert her friends at the FBI about the situation."

"Okay, then I'm going to call my Dad," Oliver said.

Felicity placed a hand on his arm and said, "Please don't do that, Oliver. He's likely asleep and besides, there's nothing here he could do anyway." 

He looked at her and nodded his head in agreement, then moved over to the empty chair next to her desk and sat down, his hands covering his face. "Felicity, the Merlyn's have been our friends for longer than I've been alive. Mr. Merlyn was my Dad's Best Man at his wedding and Tommy's Mom was my Mom's Maid of Honor. We've been told that story since childhood of how close our families are." Oliver stood up and walked back over to her office window, staring at the bright neon sign atop the building several blocks away that proclaimed "Merlyn Global". 

Felicity stood up and walked over to where Oliver stood deep in thought. She shyly wrapped her arm around his arm and he reached over her to pull her into his side. They both stood there staring at the Merlyn Global building. Neither one saying a word, just finding comfort in each other's presence.

A few minutes later they heard the familiar chime of the elevator door opening and the shuffling of shoes and heels across the marble floor leading to Felicity's office. Felicity and Oliver left her office to meet up with Lyla and her men.

"Okay Felicity," Lyla said, "tell me what you've found."

"The hacker tried to unsuccessfully log onto the Q.C. server and when I double-backed on his I.P. address it came up that the hacker was located at Merlyn Global," Felicity replied.

"Okay, download a copy of what you found onto a thumb drive..." Lyla started.

"Here you go!" said Felicity as she handed a thumb drive over to her.

Lyla smiled. "You really are quite incredible Miss Smoak. I can see now why Johnny speaks so highly of you." 

Felicity blushed and said, "Thank you, Lyla."

Oliver asked, "Okay, so what happens now?"

Lyla explained that she would turn over the additional evidence that Felicity had uncovered to the FBI. There really wasn't anything else that they could do at this time now that Felicity's security upgrades were truly protecting the Queen Consolidated servers. The important thing was for everyone to go about their business as if nothing has happened. The hacker now knows that they have lost access to the server, it's just a matter of time until maybe they try to access it again or they decide to move on to a different technology company like Kord Industries. Lyla suggested that the two of them go home, get some sleep and take the rest of Thursday off. Felicity was hesitant to do so as she was afraid that the hacker would adapt to the new security protocol and be able to breach it. Lyla reassured her that with the new app on both of their phones, they would both be alerted and then can react as necessary.

Felicity tried to stifle a yawn with no success. Oliver looked at her and then Lyla. 

Lyla nodded her head at him and motioned over one of her men to them. "Please drive Oliver and Miss Smoak back to the Queen Mansion." The security team member nodded his head. 

Felicity marveled at how it looked like there had been an entirely different conversation held between Lyla and her men than the words she had heard spoken. But, she was too tired to ask and Oliver was tugging her along to follow the guard to the elevators and head down to the waiting SUV. Felicity climbed into the SUV and before she knew it was sleeping peacefully with her head propped up against Oliver's shoulder.

When they arrived at the house, Oliver gently kissed the top of her head and said, "Baby, we're here."

Felicity awoke with a start, still groggy, yet able to scramble out of the vehicle. When her feet hit the pavement she nearly fell. Oliver steadied her, but she was so tired. Instead, he just scooped her up and carried her into the Mansion, up the stairs and to her room. Felicity was faintly aware of what was happening, but simply didn't have the strength to complain. She woke with a start and realized that she was back in her room and on her bed. She looked around her and realized that Oliver had taken her shoes off, removed her glasses and placed a blanket on top of her. She silently thanked him, snuggled into her blanket and pillow, then promptly fell right back to sleep.

The next day Felicity woke back up when she realized someone was in her room. Raisa was opening her curtains and setting a tray of steaming hot coffee and scones on a table in her room. Felicity sat up and said, "Thank you Raisa for doing this."

Raisa smiled at her and said, "Of course, Miss Felicity. You drink your coffee and come downstairs when you are ready. I will make you lunch."

"Lunch?!" Felicity gasped.

"Why yes Miss," Raisa said, "It's already almost Noon."

Felicity scrambled out of bed and said, "I have to get back to the office. I need to go check on my security updates."

Raisa tsked, tsked her and said, "Miss Felicity, you go get ready, come downstairs and eat lunch first. Mr. Oliver and Miss Thea are waiting for you." Raisa left Felicity in her room to get ready.

Felicity checked her phone. No messages or alerts. Well, at least that was a good sign to start. Felicity stretched and headed over to the bathroom to start her day. About 30 minutes later she headed downstairs following the wonderful smell of food wafting through the air. She found Thea and Oliver laughing over something they were talking about and stopped when they saw Felicity walk into the room. 

"Hi Liss!" exclaimed Thea. "I heard you had another exciting night last night."

Felicity looked at Oliver, then Thea and said, "Well we'll see what happens and if Lyla has any updates for us."

"No silly," said Thea. "I'm talking about my Dad's job offer!"

"Speedy..." Oliver said with exasperation. "I told you not to push her."

Felicity smiled, "It's okay Oliver." Then she turned to Thea and said, "It's a really great offer, Thea, but I have a farm to run and responsibilities back home that I can't abandon."

"Well, I can tell you right now that you are not going into the office today as you and I have to go shopping!" Thea said with excitement.

Felicity gave the Queen siblings a quizzical look. What were these two up to?

"We..." Thea began, "aren't up to anything. Tomorrow night's the Annual Star City Public Library Benefit and you are joining us and going!" Thea clapped her hands together excitedly.

Felicity frowned. Ugh, she hated formal events. She didn't even own a ball gown. 

Oliver walked over to Felicity, held her hand gently and said, "Felicity Smoak, will you do me the great honor and attend the Star City Public Library Benefit with me?"

Felicity's mouth gaped open. "Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked and then continued, "And by date, I mean date-date, where we go eat dinner and spend the night together...and by spend the night together I mean do something entertaining...and by entertaining...I mean whatever that means when you attend a benefit...Please stop me before I say anything else inappropriate..." she groaned.

Moira Queen chose that moment to walk into the room where the trio were and said, "Ah, Miss Smoak, I see you are finally up, but yet not actually doing what we are paying you to be doing..."

Thea stood up and said, "Mom, be nice. I was just telling Liss about the benefit tomorrow night and how WE would love for her to join the family...and attend."

Moira looked down her nose at Felicity, turned to Thea and said, "I'm sure Miss Smoak has some computer process she will be too busy working on tomorrow to attend."

Felicity cringed at just how much disdain for herself she heard in Moira Queen's voice. Could this woman ever just be nice?

Moira's head snapped toward Felicity and Oliver stood in front of her. "Mom, I've just asked Felicity to be my date to the event. I'll be delighted to travel with her separately from the family."

Moira narrowed her gaze at her son. "Fine." Then she turned to Thea and said, "Make sure she's appropriately dressed and coiffed." Then Moira turned on her heel and left the room.

Felicity just shook her head. "Oliver, I don't think..."

Oliver turned around to face her and said, "No Felicity. You are going to this event with me..." then he added a little tenuously, "if you want to."

Felicity smiled up at him and said simply, "Yes."

"Woohoo!" shouted Thea. "Okay, Oliver go do whatever you had planned today, minus Felicity. She and I have a ton of stuff to get done today now shoo!"

Oliver chuckled and said, "Don't go overboard Thea. Felicity is not your doll."

Thea waved her brother off and linked her arm through Felicity's, pulled and said, "Come on Liss. Let's go grab your purse and head to this fabulous store I know."

Felicity gave Oliver a look of 'Please help me' and Oliver simply released her hand and mouthed "have fun!"

Felicity turned to Thea and said, "Aren't you supposed to be at the Cafe today?"

Thea chuckled and said, "Nope. I had already worked it out with my Assistant Manager to be able to take off today and tomorrow for the event. The Queen's sponsor this event every year and I like to make sure I look my best."

Felicity and Thea went back up the stairs to their bedrooms to grab their handbags, then the two headed out to the shops Thea kept talking about. Throughout their day of shopping, Felicity kept checking her phone every few minutes to see if she received any alerts from her program or text messages from Oliver. Nothing from either one. 

Thea looked at Felicity after they had entered their fifth shop and said, "Okay, Liss, what's wrong?"

Felicity looked at her friend and said, "I'm sorry Thea. I've never really been one who enjoyed shopping."

Thea looked at her friend and said, "Liss, this benefit is something important to me and I know how important you are to Oliver. Let's just find you a dress that will knock his socks off!"

Felicity smiled at her friend. She never really had an opportunity to go to a fancy ball. Heck, she hadn't even attended her high school prom. Who wanted to take a 14 year old high school senior to the prom?  
"Okay, Thea, what do you have in mind?"

Thea flashed her a huge grin, "That's the spirit!"

Thea had Felicity try on dress after dress with no success. Finally, Felicity saw a dress that made her jaw drop. She walked toward it, grabbed it by its hanger and showed it to Thea. Thea nodded her head and Felicity went to go try it on in the dressing room.

When Felicity walked out the look on Thea's face told her everything she needed to know. This was the one. Felicity walked back into the changing room to hang the dress back up. As she was exiting with her dress, she saw another young woman wearing a beautiful off the shoulder black dress. Felicity stopped to admire the dress and said, "Wow, you look really lovely in that dress."

The woman turned around toward Felicity and said with a wink and a smile, "Thanks! I'm hoping my boyfriend thinks so too!" Then she asked, "Are you going to the benefit tomorrow night too?"

Felicity blushed, "Yes, I am."

The woman replied, "Wonderful! We'll have to look out for each other. My name is Laurel Lance."

Lance? Felicity thought, as in Detective Lance?

"Oh you know my Father?" Laurel asked.

"Um, sort of," Felicity replied. "He's investigating a break-in that occurred in my hotel suite a few nights ago."

"You're the girl that was hired by Q.C. to help out with their computer issue?" Laurel asked surprised.

"Yep, that's me," Felicity replied. "I'm Felicity Smoak."

"Well don't get too attached to Ollie." Laurel said with a toss of her hair. "He's been my boyfriend since high school."

There was no way Felicity could hide her shocked reaction to Laurel's words. Oliver never mentioned having a girlfriend. Felicity walked out of the changing area with the dress in her hand. 

Thea saw the shocked expression on Felicity's face and walked over to her friend. "Liss, what's wrong?"

Felicity just shook her head no and handed the dress to Thea. 

Thea handed the dress to the salesperson, asked her to add it to her account and have it pressed and delivered to the Queen Mansion first thing tomorrow morning. Then Thea followed her friend out the door of the shop.

Felicity got into Thea's car and Thea joined her.

"Liss, come on...tell me what happened in there."

"I met Laurel Lance," Felicity replied.

"Oh," said Thea. "Let me guess...Did she tell you that she was Ollie's girlfriend?"

Felicity nodded her head yes.

"Liss, Oliver broke up with her over four years ago when she left town to go to law school. Now that she's graduated and returned, she's been trying to get Oliver back."

Felicity just nodded her head. This helped explain a little of why Detective Lance was so mean to Oliver, but why was he mean to her?

Thea continued, "My Mom hasn't been much help either. Now that Laurel has her prestigious law degree, Mom sees her finally as worthy of being a future daughter-in-law. She's probably even invited Laurel to attend the benefit tomorrow."

Felicity looked at Thea, "Oh, she has. Laurel made sure I knew she'd be there."

"Liss, there is nothing to worry about. I've seen the way Oliver looks at you. He's definitely interested in you and you alone."

Felicity gave Thea a skeptical look. Laurel was gorgeous! Felicity was a simple farm girl with none of the assets needed to fill out that strapless dress Laurel was planning on wearing tomorrow night. Why would he want me when he could have her? Sure there's been plenty of hand-holding, hugging and he did carry me up the stairs last night, she thought. But he hasn't even tried to kiss me yet!

Thea slammed on her brakes and whipped her head towards Felicity. "What do you mean my brother hasn't even tried to kiss you yet?!" Thea said incredulously.

Felicity mentally face-palmed herself again. "Look, Thea, Oliver truly has been a perfect gentleman with me all week." Felicity continued, "Sure there were a couple of times I thought he was going to lean in and kiss me, but something would happen that interrupted us and caused me to focus my attention on something work-related."

Thea just kept staring at Felicity. "Oh man, my brother has it really bad for you." Thea started the car moving again back to the Mansion. While watching the road she added, "Liss, you need to know that Oliver isn't always the best at explaining what he's feeling let alone how he's feeling. Please be patient with him."

Felicity nodded her head okay and watched the landscape pass by as they headed back to the Mansion. She took another look at her phone. There were no alerts flashing, but she had missed a text from Oliver that simply said, "How about a movie and popcorn when you get back from your shopping trip?" Felicity smiled and texted back, "Depends on whether or not Thea let's me out of her sight." Felicity's phone dinged a few seconds later with another text from Oliver that said, "She's invited too...if she has to be." Felicity smiled at that. She looked at Thea and said, "Oliver wants to watch a movie when we get back to the house."

Thea laughed and said, "Am I invited too?"

Felicity smiled and said, "It's my choice. Would you like to join us?"

Thea snorted, "Yeah, right. Watching my brother make heart-eyes at his girlfriend all night does not sound like fun to me at all! You two have your movie night in peace and maybe Ollie will step up his game and finally make his move..." Thea glanced quickly at Felicity and wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"I'm not his girlfriend, Thea," Felicity replied.

"Semantics, Liss," Thea responded quickly. "It's all just a matter of time..." Thea grinned.

Thea and Felicity arrived back at the Mansion and entered the house laughing. Robert was standing there in the foyer as the girls entered. 

"Hey Dad!" said Thea. "We've been out getting ready for the benefit tomorrow night."

"I heard," replied Robert, then he turned toward Felicity and said, "I'm so glad you'll be accompanying us to the event tomorrow night Felicity. There will be several important people I would like to introduce you to and get your opinion on several of their projects they have offered to Q.C. as an investment."

Felicity grinned and said, "Um, okay, Robert. I'd be delighted to meet them."

"Good," Robert said and headed to his study.

Thea and Felicity headed up to their bedrooms. Felicity took off her shoes and stepped out onto the terrace. It was a beautiful night and the gentle breeze was carrying the sweet smell of the lovely flowers that made up the gardens down below. Felicity closed her eyes and let the aromas fill her senses. She heard the other set of French doors open and turned to see Oliver standing there watching her. She smiled at him. 

That was all the invitation he needed as he walked toward where she stood. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into him, tucking her head just under his chin. They stood that way for a few quiet moments of solitude, reveling in the feel of each other pressed up against one another. Felicity was the one to break the moment by taking a step back, looking Oliver in the eyes and saying, "Tell me about Laurel Lance."

Oliver turned to face the gardens, but maintained the hold he had on her hand. "It's complicated."

"What does that mean, Oliver? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Absolutely not!" he replied. Then he sighed, "Laurel is someone I've known since grade school. It was always her, Tommy and me getting into scrapes, having fun and hanging out. When we got into high school, things changed. Laurel and I started seeing each other and it got serious way to quick. Tommy tried to talk some sense into me to slow things down, but I wouldn't listen." Oliver turned back to face Felicity and said, "I did some things I'm not proud of Felicity. Things I would never do with you. I thought that if I slept with other girls, Laurel would just break up with me and move on to someone else." Felicity tensed, but Oliver didn't let go of her hand. Instead he reached for her other hand to hold it too and he said, "She wouldn't leave me alone and it finally just became easier to just let her think she was still my girlfriend. It's one of the reasons why Detective Lance doesn't like my family. He only sees and hears Laurel's side of the story."

"What's the other reason or reasons why he doesn't like you Oliver?" Felicity asked.

This time Oliver was the one to cringe. Felicity could tell he didn't want to tell her. She reached up to cup his face and said, "Oliver, you can tell me anything."

Oliver closed his eyes and leaned his cheek into the palm of her hand. He answered, "I'm ashamed to admit what happened, Felicity. I'm afraid of what you'll think of me."

Felicity placed both hands on either side of Oliver's face and calmly said once again, "You can tell me anything."

Oliver wrapped his arms around her like she was his only lifeline and couldn't let go. Felicity wrapped her hands around the back of his neck so that their foreheads were now touching. Oliver quietly said, "I slept with her sister, Sara."

Felicity took a step back but held onto Oliver's hands. She saw the deep regret in his eyes and the scared look his face was unable to hide after admitting this horrible thing that he had done. Felicity stared at him, unable to think of what to say. Each second that ticked away, Oliver's eyes pleaded with her to say something. Finally, Felicity said, "When did this all happen?"

"It happened right before Laurel left for law school. I thought she would finally leave me alone if I slept with her sister, so I did." Oliver searched Felicity's eyes, looking for some sign of what she was feeling.

Felicity simply said, "What happened to Laurel's sister, Sara?"

Oliver let his head droop down for a moment, then he looked back into Felicity's eyes and said, "Two years ago, she and Thea went out to some party. A dealer gave them some new street drug to try, but it was laced with some type of chemical that caused an allergic reaction in Sara. By the time the ambulance arrived, it was already too late. She was gone. That was the wake-up call to get Thea back on the straight and narrow. Mom and Dad did their best to keep Thea's part in being there hushed up. It's one of the reason's why Lance hates my family. He thinks Thea was the one who convinced Sara to do drugs, when it was really the other way around."

Felicity didn't know how she was supposed to react to everything Oliver told her. She could see how scared he was of what she would do next. The problem was she had no idea what she would do. He was doing everything she wanted him to do. He was answering her questions not knowing how she would react. He trusted her. Felicity reached up to Oliver's face with both hands. She gently pulled him down to her and brushed her lips against his. 

Oliver Queen allowed several tears to stream down his face and he looked at her.

Felicity reached up and gently kissed the tears away. 

Oliver wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and said, "I don't deserve you Felicity Smoak."

Felicity said softly in his ear, "I'll be the judge of that."

Oliver set her down, place one hand behind her head and one arm around her waist and kissed her. Not the sweet little kisses she had just shared with him. This kiss was full of the passion he had been holding back from her. 

This one kiss told Felicity all she needed to know. Oliver Queen was hers and hers alone.

Oliver stopped for a moment to look down into her eyes. 

She hoped that he could see how deeply she felt for him. 

Oliver smiled and said, "Felicity Smoak, you are an amazing woman. I hope I'm worthy of you."

"Depends on what your taste in movies is Mr. Queen," she teased.

Oliver dropped a quick kiss on her nose and said, "Well, I decided to take a cue from that t-shirt you were wearing yesterday morning and downloaded the original Star Wars trilogy for us to watch."

Felicity squealed with excitement. "Your stock just rose in my book, Queen. Now lead me to the popcorn."

"As you wish..." he replied.

Felicity smiled and said, "Oh Oliver, I foresee a watching of the tale of the Dread Pirate Robert in our future. Don't start spouting movie one-liners to me and not expect me to play along."

"Do or do not; There is no try..." was all he replied.

Felicity wrapped her arms around him, kissed him soundly on the mouth and said, "Come on Oliver, we have some movies to watch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I really do appreciate the feedback and try to do my best to exceed your expectations!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I came home today at lunchtime and started to make a little headway on this chapter so I could have an update for you all tonight. :)
> 
> I hope you like my story I’m writing for some very dear friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> Please forgive any errors as they are all mine.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I only hope I do them justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 16

Felicity woke up that morning just as the sun was beginning to rise in the East. She stretched her arms up and arched her back. She looked at her phone and saw that there were no messages or alerts awaiting her. She smiled, grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly to her chest as she thought about last night. She and Oliver cuddled on the couch and watched her favorite Star Wars film, Empire Strikes Back. Raisa had brought in some heartier snacks for the two of them besides popcorn and they ate while they watched the movie. When it was over, Oliver and Felicity walked hand-in-hand back to her bedroom doorway where he had gently kissed her goodnight and he went back to his room alone. Felicity smiled at the thought that he was not rushing her. He had opened up to her last night about some pretty awful things he had done in his past. He hadn't said it, but she knew he trusted her. She knew she held his heart in her hands. The thing was though, she thought, do I trust him to hold my heart in his hands? 

Oliver hadn't asked her about her past. He didn't know how isolating it was for her to be 4 to 5 years younger than her classmates growing up. How the first time a boy had shown interest in her was in college. The devastation and heartbreak of learning that he had used her to gain a pivotal piece of computer code she had developed and then tried to claim it as his own brought tears to her eyes once more. She thought about how distraught she had been at his betrayal and knowing that she never wanted to feel that way again. But here she was, computer genius, successful small businesswoman, unabashedly science fiction super fan and Oliver Queen was....No she wouldn't classify what he was feeling for her. He hadn't said the "L" word, hadn't even hinted at it yet. All she knew was that he had bared his soul and past deeds to her and she had stood by him. She had listened to what he had to say. She let him hold onto her hands, gain strength from her courage and she had kissed away his fears. She shook her head, wiped her eyes and hopped out of bed. Today was a new day for Felicity Smoak. A man sleeping just on the other side of her bedroom wall had been brave enough to confide in her his past failures and assure her that he would never hurt her. This same man had asked her on a date to a fancy ball and she couldn't wait to go with him. Today was going to be an amazing day and tonight, well she thought, tonight was going to be spectacular!

Felicity got ready and headed downstairs feeling like she could conquer the world. She found her way to the kitchen were Raisa was just pulling hot and fresh breakfast rolls out of the oven. She noticed Robert sitting at a table in the kitchen's breakfast nook. "Good morning!" she said with a smile.

Raise placed the rolls in a basket, walked them over to the table where Robert was sitting and said, "Good morning, Miss Felicity. I'll bring you some coffee," and motioned for Felicity to sit with Robert at the table.

Robert looked up over his morning paper at the two women and said, "Good morning, Felicity. That will be all Raisa."

Raisa smiled as she set down Felicity's coffee mug filled with hot fresh coffee and left the kitchen.

Robert put down his paper and patiently waited for Felicity to take her first sip. Then he said, "So Felicity, are you going to take the job?"

Felicity sighed and put her coffee mug down. What was she going to say to him? She looked Robert in the eyes and said, "Robert..."

"Felicity," he interrupted, "I want to tell you a story."

Felicity sat back in her chair, grabbed her coffee mug and nodded for him to continue.

"I wasn't born wealthy. Moira is the one with the blue blood in this union. Her family started farming in this area back in the 1800's. They were still farming when I met her back in high school. I used to help out around her parents place digging ditches, picking fruit or any other odd job that needed to get done. Being able to work here allowed me to meet Moira and really get to know her." Robert paused for a moment and then said, "She was the most beautiful creature I had ever met, but her parents wouldn't allow us to see one another. I was just a fieldworker." 

Felicity frowned.

Robert continued, "The money I earned working for her parents allowed me to get a great education. When Moira and I were away at college, we wrote long letters to each other and spent late nights on the phone talking. We knew that once we were finished with college, we would strike out on our own and build our own company...together." He took a sip of his coffee and continued, "I had big dreams and big ideas, but little money. Moira knew that her parents disapproved of me so she went to her grandparents to ask if they would be willing to invest in our new company. They were willing to do it, but on the condition that she and I marry and the money would be considered her dowry. I was all for it, but Moira was hesitant. She wasn't sure if she was ready for it. I convinced her that we would make it work and we got married. That seed money is what started Queen Consolidated." Robert saw that he still had Felicity's undivided attention and continued, "There we were, fresh out of college and thinking that we were going to conquer the world. What I didn't realize was just how hard it was going to be on Moira. I knew she was my equal in all aspects and always discussed every new project we were going to invest in before making a decision, but it was a completely different world then compared to now. Sure, there were many women in the workforce, but hardly any holding the means to make or break a company like Moira Queen. We waited a few years before starting a family. When Oliver was born, Moira was torn between wanting to be in the midst of all the innovation and new frontiers Queen Consolidated was making headway in and staying home to be with our son. She knew what it was like to be raised by a nanny and she didn't want her son living like that, seeing his parents in the morning and then if he was lucky for a quick kiss goodnight before Nanny would tuck him into bed." Then Robert sighed, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "This is the part of the story I am not proud of, simply because it is all my fault." 

Felicity sat up in her chair and tilted her head at him. What could Robert Queen possibly have done that was so bad?

Robert chuckled and said, "Thank you for that, Felicity. I know I can count on you to not be judgmental." They he continued, "Queen Consolidated was growing fast and it meant more long nights and long trips away from Moira and Oliver. There were times when I was weak, stupid and full of myself." Robert sat back and looked disgusted with himself, then said, "I had several different affairs while I was traveling away from my wife, my son and my home. The pain it brought to Moira was heartbreaking, but I was too engrossed in my own selfishness that I didn't realize it until it was almost too late. I came home from a long trip to find out she had left with Oliver and went to stay at her grandparents cabin for a few days. She had left me a note letting me know that if I wanted to save our marriage I needed to show her. So I went to the cabin and promised her I would do better. We worked hard on our relationship and soon everything was great again. Oliver was almost 7 years old and Moira found out she was pregnant with Thea. It was wonderful...for a time." Robert took another sip of his coffee, then said, "About four years after Thea was born, we hit a rough patch with Q.C. stock. I had to travel to Europe to see if I could get investors to take a risk on our company, but had no success. Then I headed to Asia and found businessmen there who were willing to invest in my company. I was back on top of the world...and I let me selfishness get the better of me again. I had several affairs with women in our new Asian headquarters in Hong Kong. Moira found out and threatened to leave me and take the children with her. We had fight after fight after fight. We agreed to go to counseling and tried very hard to make our marriage work. But, we kept drifting more and more apart. As the kids got older and were getting into trouble, we tried our best to present a united front in dealing with their issues and problems. I knew that it was my turn to step up and be a better man, a greater man for my children and more importantly for my wife. That's when we went to Napa and met you in your little wine shop. I was trying to do my best to make my wife fall back in love with me, and all I seemed to do was make her strengthen her shell even more. I think she saw you as potential threat..."

Felicity gasped.

"Felicity, you are a ray of sunshine in a very cold and dark business world." Robert said with a twinkle in his eye. "When I met you the first thing I thought was 'How can I get Oliver to meet this girl?'"

Felicity blushed and said, "so the 'Thank You' note was merely a ruse to get my name and phone number for your son?"

Robert laughed, "No sweetheart, I truly meant every word I wrote to you. I enjoyed our emails back and forth. It gave me great insight into you as a person. A person who I knew would make a difference in the life of my son." The Robert got serious again, "Oliver has allowed people to use their influence on him to guide him down the wrong path."

Felicity snorted, "I don't know about that Robert. The first time I met him he was pretty full of himself."

Robert nodded, "That's mine and Moira's fault. We overindulged him growing up. We enabled him to get away with a lot of things that he really should have been punished or learned a lesson from. But the worst part is that because of what I had done in my past..." Robert paused stood up and turned away from Felicity, unable to meet her gaze.

Felicity said, "Robert, if it's too much for you...you don't have to tell me anything else."

"No Felicity," Robert turned back around to face her and replied, "you need to know this. The reason Oliver was so hard on you when he first met you was because he thought I was having another affair...with you."

Felicity gasped, "What?!"

"I'm so sorry, dear for that" said Robert as he sat back down in his chair. "On your first day at Q.C., Oliver came storming up to my office at lunch time wanting to know why you were here and why was my mistress working at Q.C."

It made so much more sense now to her. Felicity now understood why Oliver had been so mean to her in Napa and then when she first arrived in Star City.

"Felicity...Felicity," Robert said to get her attention back. "My son and I had the worst fight about you. I told him that I was a changed man. That you were one of those rare people who brought light and goodness into this world. That if he wasn't careful, the best thing that had ever entered into his orbit would be gone and he'd regret not getting to know you...not getting to bask in the sunshine that radiates out of you. It was your strength and resilience that I wanted him to see in you. How your commitment to your family and their legacy was something I had hoped he would emulate."

Felicity stood up at that last sentence. "Robert, I did what I did out of love for my family. They never asked me to do it. I chose to do it."

Robert smiled, "Yes, that's exactly it! Choice...you chose to do that. Now, I'm giving you the opportunity to make another choice. To reach out and grab the brass ring. To do what you've always wanted to do...run the Applied Sciences Division at Queen Consolidated." Robert looked over her shoulder toward the doorway.

Felicity turned around and saw Oliver standing there dressed like he was going to the office. "Hey , there you are! I was just looking for you, Felicity, to see if you wanted a ride into the office," he smiled at her.

Felicity smiled back. "That would be great! I needed to just double check a few things before having to start getting ready for the benefit tonight." She turned back around to face Robert and said to him, "Thank you for letting me know, Robert. I'm looking forward to meeting those potential new business partners you mentioned last night."

Robert nodded his head and said, "Thank you Felicity for letting an old man talk. I'm looking forward to you joining the family..." Robert paused and then added, "tonight for the benefit."

Felicity saw the odd look that Oliver and his Dad exchanged. Felicity walked toward Oliver, let him hold her hand and direct her to the waiting car to take them both to Q.C. for a few hours.

 

Felicity wasn't sure how much of her conversation with Robert, Oliver overheard. He never mentioned it. He only said that he had strict instructions form Thea to make sure that she left Q.C. no later than Noon to make it back to the house to get ready for the benefit. Felicity didn't understand why she needed so much time to get ready, but figured Thea must have something planned.

When Felicity arrived at Q.C., Curtis was already pacing the floor. He updated her on the stability of the new security protocols protecting the Q.C. mainframe. He reassured her that he had been monitoring a few minor level attacks, but that there had been nothing yet to raise any red flags over. With all the new security enhancements and Felicity's own personal additions to the Merlyn Global operating system software, all of Q.C.'s departments were reporting that they were no longer having any issues with their software.

Felicity thought it strange that no one in Applied Sciences had even asked her about what she had found out about Neal Adams. It was as if they all new that he wasn't coming back. Felicity looked into the background of Neal Adams to try and figure out what would motivate him to backstab Q.C. Felicity uncovered his H.R. file and saw that he was young, only a few years older than her and that he had been working for Q.C. for only about three years. The odd thing was that when she went to look for a picture of him, the computer let her know that no photo existed. She googled him to see if he had a social media presence, but none existed. She asked Curtis if had any pictures of his boss' boss, but he just shook his head no. Why would Neal wipe out any photographic record of his existence? Why would he want to make sure no one knew what he looked like?

There was a quick knock on the door frame of her office. She looked up to see Oliver standing there. He let her know that the car was waiting for her downstairs to take her back to the mansion to get ready for the event tonight. He let her know that he would make sure that he would be home in time to join her and the rest of the Queen Family to travel together to the benefit. Felicity just smiled at him, gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips and told him she looked forward to seeing him later that night.

Once she got back to the mansion, her life became a complete whirlwind guided by a driving force called Thea Queen. Felicity had never been so pampered while getting ready to attend an event. Normally, she just showered, retouched her make-up and headed out the door. That was definitely not happening today. Thea had everything scheduled like a pro. There was a manicure, pedicure, massage, bath, hairstyling and make-up. The shop had sent her dress, which amazingly needed no altering. It simply fit her like a glove. Felicity took a moment to admire herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She knew she looked beautiful and she felt beautiful. Thea was right, she thought, I'm going to knock Oliver's socks off!

There was a quick knock at the door. It was Thea. "Liss, are you ready to head downstairs?"

Felicity opened her door. Thea gasped and said, "Oliver's never going to know what hit him," and she grinned from ear to ear.

Felicity smiled and said, "Well Miss Queen, let's get this show on the road," and the two girls started their descent down the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. This was a difficult chapter for me for many reasons. I only hope that you enjoyed it and stick with me on this story's journey. There is so much more to come! :-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to a picture the very talented VictoriaOlicity made for my story: http://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/725350699014479872/photo/1
> 
> Okay, so I got really inspired tonight and in between watching tonight’s episode I wrote this chapter of my story for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen  
> Please forgive any mistakes, as they are all mine.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, but hope I do them justice…
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Felicity and Thea walked down the Queen Mansion grand staircase arm-in-arm. Felicity saw Robert and Oliver standing at the foot of the stairs deep in discussion. Robert saw them first and smiled. Oliver turned around and his mouth hung open. It was just the reaction Felicity wanted from him. Her emerald green Grecian-styled dress with deep V neckline draped perfectly over her feminine frame. The simple long gold chain supporting an emerald drop pendent the size of a walnut Thea had let her borrow for the night, accented her dress perfectly. The hairstylist insisted on putting her hair up with a few whispy tendrils gracefully resting on along her face and neck. She looked at Oliver and smiled. This man could wear a tuxedo like no one else. As she got closer she noticed his eyes had turned from their normal cobalt blue to the darkest blue she had ever seen. Not now, Mr. Queen, she thought, not yet...

"Oliver Jonas Queen, may I present to you Miss Felicity Meghan Smoak," Thea said with a flourish once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Oliver reached for Felicity's hand, brought it to his lips for a kiss and said, "The pleasure will all be mine."

"Ewww, Ollie," Thea said and smacked her brother's arm, while Felicity blushed and smiled brightly at him.

Robert grinned and said, "You young ladies look simply breath-taking."

"And how do I look?" asked Moira from the top of the stairs.

Robert and the group looked up at her. Moira Queen looked beautiful in a white sheath dress with a simple silver belt cinching along her small waist and accenting her figure. The turquoise and diamond chandelier earrings perfectly complemented her attire and matched the simple clutch purse she was holding. She looked like royalty. Robert simply said, "Magnificent!" He met her half-way up the stairs, extended to her his arm and walked her down to join the little group. Once there, Oliver and Thea both kissed their mother on the cheek. Moira turned to Felicity and said, "You look quite lovely tonight, Miss Smoak," then turned toward the door and headed out to the waiting limousine. Robert and Thea followed.

Felicity was stunned. That was the first nice thing Moira Queen had ever said to her. Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist, kissed her temple and whispered in her ear, "close your mouth Baby. I have a feeling you are going to be getting a lot of attention tonight in that dress and I have no plans of ever leaving your side." Oliver guided Felicity to the waiting vehicle.

The drive to the event was uneventful. Oliver reminded Felicity that he would exit the car before her so he could assist her onto the red carpet and through the flashing bulbs of the paparazzi. He probably thinks he's forewarning me to relax me, thought Felicity, but in reality I'm only getting more and more nervous. 

Oliver turned Felicity's face toward him, kissed her delicately on the lips and said, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and nothing will harm you while I am by your side."

Felicity looked deep into his eyes and gained confidence from him steadfastness. 

The car came to a stop and Thea said, "We're here." Robert exited the car first and assisted first Thea and then Moira out of the vehicle. Oliver squeezed Felicity's hand once more and exited the vehicle. He turned away from the cameras to face Felicity, helped her out of the limousine, smoothly wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her along the carpet in front of the step and repeat showcasing the Q.C. logo and the Star City Library name.

Felicity had never seen so many cameras flashing at her before. At one point, the photographers were yelling at her and Oliver to face here or there, look here or there. One bold photographer shouted, "Just the girl!" Felicity looked uncertainly at Oliver. What was happening? she thought. Oliver turned to her and whispered in her ear, "Smile." Then he moved to hold her hand at arm's length, brushed his lips across her knuckles and then let go. The paparazzi and crowd that had shown up to watch the benefit attendees arrive went crazy with excitement. Felicity stood there smiling as Oliver grinned at her. After a few moments, Oliver reached for her to place her hand in his and continued to escort her into the benefit.

Once inside the library, Felicity stood there in awe. The library had a huge three story circular great hall decorated with twinkle lights everywhere and up-lighting around the perimeter of each level. The orchestra playing was located on the second level. There were food stations all along the room for people to graze on a whole array of tempting looking morsels that hopefully tasted even better than they looked. Oliver escorted Felicity to where his family was standing. Robert began pointing out a few people he wanted to introduce Felicity to when they were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice to Felicity, "Robert, Oliver, I had no idea you were going to be surrounded by so many enchanting creatures."

Felicity turned to see a very handsome, older man with familiar looking crystal blue eyes. Oh my goodness, she thought, this has to be Malcolm Merlyn!

"Why yes, my dear," Malcolm replied, "I am Malcolm Merlyn," and he gave her a slight bow. Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity possessively. Malcolm raised an eyebrow at Oliver's protectiveness, turned to Moira and said, "I see Oliver has a lovely new plaything, Moira. Tommy mentioned that he had met someone new recently," then with a leer Felicity's way continued, "but he seemed to think that she was working with Robert." 

"Malcolm, you son-of-a..." Oliver started, then was interrupted by his Mother who stood in front of Felicity and Oliver and said, "Why Malcolm, how delightful to see you at my family's benefit for the Star City Public Library. I'm sure your recent set-backs won't affect the size of your contribution to this worthy cause. I'd hate for anyone here to think any less of you than I do right now." Moira Queen smiled at him. Robert reached for his wife's hand and led their group away from a fuming Malcolm. 

Oliver continued to escort Felicity to the opposite side of the room, as far away from Malcolm as he possibly could. Felicity could not believe Moira Queen had just defended her. She looked up at Oliver who was trying very hard to maintain his composure, but his stormy steel blue eyes were a dead giveaway to the anger he was feeling at Malcolm's words. Felicity placed her hand gently on his arm and said simply, "dance with me."

Oliver looked down at her and nodded yes. He placed his hand on her lower back and carefully directed her toward the center of the dance floor. The orchestra started playing Rachmaninoff's Rhapsody On A Theme Of Paganini from the movie "Somewhere in Time" and Felicity smiled. She remembered watching this movie with her Mother and them both swooning over Christopher Reeve. She looked up at Oliver as he gently reached for her hand and brought it once again to his lips. Then he wrapped his arm around her and cradled her against him as they swayed to the music. All else in the room faded away from Felicity's senses. She only felt Oliver. Allowing herself to breath in the familiar scent of him and focus only on this precise moment where nothing else mattered...no one else mattered.

The song ended and Oliver escorted Felicity back to where his parents were standing. Robert took this opportunity to introduce Felicity to the two young men he and Moira were just talking to, Dr. Ray Palmer of Palmer Technologies and Mr. Ted Kord of Kord Industries. 

Felicity was a little star-struck meeting these two gentlemen. She knew all about them and their respective businesses. She asked Dr. Palmer, who insisted she call him "Ray", about his watch that recently hit stores and suggested a few ideas for upgrades on the next model. Ted Kord, not to be outdone, asked what her thoughts were on the latest satellite technology his company was developing. Felicity grinned and dove right into her recommendations for improving GPS location signals to improve target accuracy for a rumored prototype attack drone that she had heard about. Both men were completely impressed by Felicity and each requested the opportunity to take her for a spin on the dance floor. Felicity politely declined and a jubilant Oliver quickly scurried her away from them. 

Oliver lead them over to one of the appetizer stations to grab a small bite to eat. "Felicity, I'm going to go grab us some bottled water. Do you mind waiting here for me for a moment?"

Felicity turned away from the food station toward him and said, "Don't take too long or this tray of canapés may disappear."

Oliver laughed, gave her a quick kiss and went in search of their drinks.

Felicity turned back toward the delicious food when she felt a hand on her elbow. She whipped her head around thinking she would see Oliver, but instead she saw Tommy Merlyn standing there in all his tuxedo glory. He gave her a devilish grin and said, "Felicity, what a nice surprise seeing you here."

Felicity looked at him with suspicion. Tommy saw the look and quickly said, "I heard my Dad wasn't very nice to you earlier. I'm so sorry about that."

Felicity still did not let her guard down. She had no idea how much Tommy knew or didn't know about the hacking of the Q.C. servers. She looked at him and said, "Thanks for saying that, but shouldn't your Father be the one apologizing?"

"If you can make that happen, you're definitely going to have to teach me that magic trick," Tommy said with a chuckle and sad smile.

Felicity felt sorry for Tommy right at that moment. She reached for his arm, gently squeezed it and said, "We are not responsible for our parents actions, but we can learn not to repeat them."

Tommy smiled at that, grabbed her hand and whirled her onto the dance floor. Felicity gasped in surprise at the sudden movement. She turned her head side to side, looking for Oliver. When Tommy whirled her closer to the opposite side of where she had been standing, she saw Oliver talking with Laurel Lance. Just at that moment Laurel reached up, wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and kissed him full on the lips. Felicity stumbled and felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. Tommy steadied her and said with concern, "Felicity, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Tommy. I just need to go get a bit of fresh air."

"Follow me," said Tommy as he led her through a set of doors that lead out to a back patio behind the library. Tommy guided Felicity to a bench for her to sit down and catch her breath. "Would you like me to go get you something to drink?"

"Please," she replied. "Water would be great."

"I'll be right back," Tommy said, "and I'll see if I can find Oliver for you too." Tommy smiled and walked back into the building.

Felicity sat there lost in thought. There has to be an explanation for what she saw. Oliver trusted her enough to confess the mistakes of his past. Didn't she at least owe him an opportunity to explain what she saw inside with Laurel?

Tommy returned with the water and Oliver. Felicity looked up, saw him and ran straight into Oliver's arms, tears streaming down her face. Tommy placed the bottle of water on the little bench where she had been sitting then turned around and went back into the library, quietly closing the doors behind him. 

"Shhh, Baby, what's happened?" Oliver asked while rubbing his hand up and down her back. "I went looking for you and couldn't find you. Tommy told me you were out here because you had stumbled and almost fallen. Are you okay?"

Felicity shook her head no. Oliver reached both arms tightly around her and carried her to the bench and sat her down on his lap, tucking her head under his chin. "Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong. Did Palmer try something?" Oliver asked. Then he continued, "Was it Kord?" When she shook her head no twice he said, "Did Malcolm come back looking for you?"

Felicity leaned forward to look him in the eye and said, "I saw you with Laurel."

The shocked look on Oliver's face told her everything she needed to know. Felicity tried to wiggle herself out of Oliver's arms, but he held her tight to him.

"Felicity," Oliver said quietly. "I was telling her good-bye."

Felicity stopped struggling and said sarcastically, "Oliver that was a pretty passionate good-bye."

Oliver loosened his hold, looked her straight in the eye and said, "The only passion I have is for you Felicity Smoak."

Felicity's eyes widened. Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief and used it to dab her eyes dry. Then he gently lowered his face to hers, hovered his lips just barely away from hers and waited. He was waiting for her to kiss him. Felicity wrapped her arms around him and pulled his lips to hers. Oliver responded in return and held her tighter to him, deepening the kiss. He trailed small kisses along her neck and shoulders. Felicity shuddered when he reached the sensitive spot just below the pulse point on her neck. Oliver stopped and looked at her. Even in the moonlight, Felicity could see his eyes darken with intensity. This man wanted her and she knew she wanted him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?  
> Please let me know.  
> I know I've been spoiling my readers with the frequent updates, but I have to attend several events this week and will likely not be able to update until Saturday or Sunday night. Trust me, it's tough on me too. Sometimes these characters just want me to stop everything that I'm doing and tell their story. :-)  
> Thank you continuing with me on this journey. :-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a link to the picture that was created for this story.
> 
> http://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/725350699014479872/photo/1
> 
> I’ve tried downloading it to my desk top and pasting it in tumblr, but alas my computer skills are sorely lacking. :-(
> 
> It’s a really beautiful piece so please check it out on Twitter. VictoriaOlicity did an amazing job!
> 
> Okay, so I came from lunch to get this chapter done.
> 
> This story is for my friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Felicity heard the patio door open and looked toward the doorway.

"There you guys are," said an exasperated Thea. "I've been looking all over for you two. Mom's getting ready to make her speech and she'd like the family front and center."

Felicity pointed toward herself and asked, "Does that include me?"

"Of course silly! Now come on you two, let's go!" exclaimed Thea.

Oliver lifted Felicity gently off his lap and stood up next to her. "Do you need a minute before we go back inside?"

Felicity looked up at Oliver, smiled and said, "I'm okay now. Let's go inside before your Mom decides maybe she doesn't like me anymore."

Thea and Oliver both chuckled. Thea walked back into the library, holding the door open for them. The trio worked their way through the crowd up to the front of the stage were the Master of Ceremonies began his introduction of Moira Queen. He regaled the crowd with Moira's efforts to improve literacy in Star City. He mentioned not only the Dearden Family's legacy gift to the library, but also of her volunteer efforts in the community as a literacy tutor and organizer of that night's benefit and the upcoming Springtime Book Sale. By the time the MC was through speaking, Felicity learned there was more to Moira Queen than meets the eye. 

When Moira walked up to the podium, she thanked everyone for attending and reminded them to be generous with their pocketbook which drew just the right amount of laughter. She spoke eloquently about efforts the staff at the library were making in bringing books to local schools and community centers. She gave an empowering speech about the importance of literacy at any age and how the efforts of tutors teaching parents how to read so that they could help their children in school left very few dry eyes in the crowd. Felicity looked at each member of the Queen family and saw their reactions. Robert was beaming with pride at his wife. Oliver and Thea both grinned in admiration of their Mother's words. Felicity looked up and noticed even Moira was getting misty-eyed by her family's approval. When Moira finished, the crowd cheered and she smiled. She walked down from the stage to join her family. 

Robert hugged his wife, kissed her and said, "Well done, My Love, well done!" Moira blushed.

Thea and Oliver each took turns hugging their Mom and congratulating her. Oliver looked away and saw Tommy standing off to the left, looking like he had wanted to join the family in their little celebration. Oliver walked over to talk to him. 

Moira turned to look at Felicity, but something over Felicity's shoulder caught her attention. Felicity smiled and said, "That was a really nice..." 

A look of revulsion crept across Moira's face. Felicity turned to see what had Moira upset. There, almost at her side was a face Felicity hadn't seen in several years...

Cooper Seldon. 

Felicity inhaled in surprise. What was this loathsome creature from her past doing here? Did Moira know who he was to her? The man who had broken her tender heart.

Moira said, "Mr. Adams, I wouldn't have thought you had the audacity to show up at my event. I'll make sure security will be happy to escort you straight to the police precinct."

Mr. Adams? Why would Moira Queen call Cooper Seldon...Mr. Adams?

"Ah, Felicity, that lack of brain to mouth filter is going to get you killed," Cooper said with venom. "How about we make that happen tonight?" He smiled.

He had something in his hand. Before either Moira or Felicity could react Cooper pushed a knife into Felicity's side. Cooper removed the knife and ran. Moira screamed for Oliver. Felicity saw Oliver turn around from where he stood with Tommy to see what had caused his Mom to scream. Felicity was pressing her hand into her side, but blood was continuing to flow out into an ever growing circular stain on her dress. Oliver ran back over to where Felicity was standing. Thea gasped and covered her mouth. When Felicity swayed, Oliver caught her and gently laid her down on the ground. He yelled for security. 

Felicity heard screams and the sounds of people running all around her. She looked up and saw Oliver mouthing words to her, looking frantic. What? What are you trying to tell me Oliver? Felicity thought. I can't hear you. I can't hear you! Felicity felt her eyes get heavy. She could feel herself being lifted and carried away. More movement all around her...is someone yelling at me? Where did Oliver go? What happened? Oh no, Cooper...Cooper Seldon stabbed me! You have to catch him! You...have...to...catch him...So...tired...now...must sleep, she thought. 

The sounds were starting fade from awareness. 

Where's Oliver? She thought. Where is Oliver? Oliver...Ol-iv-er...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!   
> I'll update again this weekend. :-)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is for my dear friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> I don’t own these characters but hope that I do them justice
> 
> Please let me know what you think. There's a gorgeous picture I was able to post on my tumblr page (varellanoemo) if you would like to check it out there. I usually update this story first on tumblr before uploading it to AO3. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story...

Chapter 19

Felicity slowly became aware of the lulling sound of a steady beep. Ugh, she thought, why is my head pounding? I don't remember drinking anything stronger than water last night. Her nose burned from a very antiseptic aroma she could smell. Ewww! As her eyelids started to flutter open, she could start to make out a very bright light shining all around her. Nothing in focus. She thought, where are my glasses? She tried to sit up, but somehow didn't have the strength. She twisted her head side to side. This isn't my bedroom at the Queen Mansion. Where am I? She caught a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Little Sister, you gave us all quite a scare there," John Diggle said softly while holding onto her hand gently.

"John? Where am I?" Felicity asked. "Where are my glasses?  
John put Felicity's glasses on her and she blinked her eyes a few times to get her bearings.

Felicity inhaled sharply. "Oh, frack!" She said with alarm. "Cooper! John...Cooper Seldon was there last night. He...he...he stabbed me right in front of Oliver and all those people!" Felicity tried to sit up again, but with every move she just felt dizzy and nauseous. She looked down toward her side. She saw that she was in a hospital gown, on a bed in a hospital. The medical equipment next to her with their steady beeping monitoring her vital signs were the only other sound in the room. Her hand reached for the place where Cooper had thrust the knife in and she felt the very thick bandage that had been applied. "Oliver? Where's Oliver?" she asked frantically, "Where's Oliver, John?"

John looked down at her with a smile. "Oh, kiddo, he literally just stepped outside for a moment to grab a cup of coffee. He's been here the entire time you've been here." John looked back at the chair behind him where an abandoned tuxedo jacket was strewn across haphazardly.

Felicity looked up at John and said, "I need to see him, John. I really need to see him."

"Okay, Felicity, I'll go look for him."

Just then the door to her hospital room opened. There stood Oliver Queen, white tuxedo shirt stained with blood, dark shadows under his eyes and several days worth of stubble on his face. Felicity took one look at him and tears began to form in her eyes. 

Oliver set down the two coffee cups he had brought back with him and rushed over to her side, gently lifting her up to hold her in his arms. "Oh my god, Baby, you're finally awake...you're finally awake," he said with so much gratitude in his voice. He turned to John and said, "Will you go let the nurse know that she's awake?"

"Sure thing, Oliver," John replied and headed out of Felicity's room.

Oliver continued to cradle Felicity until she said, "Ow."

"I'm so sorry, Baby," Oliver replied, "Did I hurt you?"

"Um, no...My head is just swimming right now and I'm trying to process everything and my side is aching a little bit." Felicity said softly.

Oliver laid her back down gently, sat on the side of the bed, continued to hold her hand and smiled at her. The relief shining through every inch of his body.

"Oliver?"

"What Baby?"

"How long have I been here?"

Oliver looked down at their intertwined hands. When he looked back up at her, she could see moisture starting to well in his eyes. Before he could answer her, the door to her room opened and a nurse and doctor came inside with John.

"Ah, Miss Smoak," said the doctor. "I see you are awake now." The doctor proceeded to ask her how she was feeling, where it ached and what she remembered.

Felicity replied that she was feeling a little dizzy when she was trying to sit up and that her stomach was growling, which made everyone chuckle. Then she added that she remembered watching Cooper stab her in the side and then pretty much everything fading to black after that.

The doctor nodded her head and gave the nurse some instructions for Felicity's care. Then she said, "Well, Miss Smoak, you did give us all quite a scare there for a while. Fortunately, this Cooper character didn't lacerate any vital organs when he stabbed you. Your dizziness and other symptoms will go away soon once you get some real food in your system, slowly. You lost a lot of blood that night and we had a Dickens of time trying to find enough AB- to give you."

"Doctor, how long have I been out?" Felicity asked.

The Doctor, Oliver and John all exchanged brief looks. Then she replied, "You've been here for three days, Miss Smoak."

Felicity audibly gasped. Oliver squeezed her hand tighter and John walked around to the other side of the bed and gently touched her shoulder. "I've been like this for three days?" she said as she looked down where she lay.

The Doctor smiled gently at her and said, "Miss Smoak, you are going to make a full recovery. If everything goes well with tests I'm going to run, you should be able to be discharged tomorrow morning," then the doctor looked at both the men in Felicity's life and pointedly said, "provided you are able to stay in bed for the next couple of days."

John and Oliver looked at each other and nodded their heads yes in unison. Felicity looked up at both of them and said, "But I have to finish up my project at Q.C.?"

Oliver shook his head no and said, "Felicity, the doctor just said bed rest and that's exactly what's going to happen. You in bed...resting!"

An evil grin flashed across John's face. Felicity looked up at him quickly and John held up both hands in defense and said, "Don't look at me kiddo. The doctor just gave you and us orders. I know how to follow orders. I'm just here to make sure that you and," John pointed at Oliver and continued, " moonstruck puppy over here obey them."

Felicity groaned and Oliver gave John a disparaging look. "Moonstruck puppy? Really?" Felicity laughed then grimaced in pain.

"Don't do anything to pull on those stitches, Miss Smoak," the doctor warned. "I worked very hard on them to make sure you had the smallest scar possible."

Oliver spoke up, "Don't worry, doctor. I'll take good care of her."

John was about to say something when there was another knock on her opened hospital room door. Standing there were Detectives Lance and Hilton. "Is Miss Smoak ready to make a statement, doctor?"

The doctor looked at Felicity, who nodded yes, while Oliver and John both shook their heads no. Felicity was not happy with either of the men in her life at the moment. Felicity replied, "Sure thing Detective Lance."

Oliver whispered worriedly to Felicity, "Are you sure about this Honey?"

She turned her head to quickly kiss him on the lips and said, "I need to get this over with, Oliver."

He smiled at her and continued to hold her hand as she said, "Go ahead Detective. Ask me what you need to know."

Detective Lance and Hilton each took turns asking her questions about what happened that night at the benefit. They wanted to know how she knew Neal Adams and why would he attack her like he did. 

Felicity sighed as deeply as possible without disturbing her aching side. She looked at Oliver and then at John, who nodded his head for her to tell the story of Cooper Seldon.

She began, "You know that I graduated from M.I.T. when I was 19 years old. This meant that I started there when I was only 15 years old to work on my Bachelors and Master degrees. I never had any friends there as they were all several years older than me and most were too busy doing things," she blushed remembering the awkwardness of turning down a variety of roommate invitations to parties and clubs because it simply was not her scene. She continued, "They were doing things that at the time, I had no interest in because they were a distraction from what my goal was...to graduate from M.I.T. and find an amazing job in the Technology industry." Everyone nodded and she continued, "On my eighteenth birthday, I was sitting alone in a Friendly's Ice Cream Parlor close to campus indulging in a bowl of mint chip ice cream when a young man walked in and smiled at me. Maybe it was the sugar high I was on or who knows, but I smiled back and he came over and sat with me at my table. I introduced myself to him and he told me he was Cooper Seldon. That night we bonded over ice cream, our mutual love of all things Dr. Who and Star Trek and a rather heated discussion about the merits of Wells' Theory on High Velocity Temporal Disturbances. I thought I had met the perfect man for me." Felicity paused and shook her head slightly. Oliver squeezed her hand, she looked him in the eyes, smiled sadly and continued, "Cooper and I hung out the rest of the school year. Yes, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. We worked on projects together and separately. He and I were both getting ready for our Senior Thesis when a professor accused me of plagiarizing another student's work. Fortunately, my Senior Advisor had a copy of all of my thesis documentation and could prove that I was the creator of a specific new series of code that was showing up in the work of another student." Felicity paused again, turned her head to look at her hospital room window. Why is this always the hardest part she thought. She took as deep a breath as possible and continued, "The other student was Cooper Seldon. The man who I thought was my boyfriend. The man who I had spent several months envisioning us potentially having a life together of innovation and discovery. His betrayal nearly cost me my education and potential career. Because my advisor had the necessary proof of my innocence, Cooper was the one who was brought to the Dean's office and summarily dismissed from M.I.T. He never apologized to me. I never saw him again after that until I was on the dance floor at the benefit and saw him walking towards me before he stabbed me."

Both Detectives looked at each other. Detective Lance said, "So this Seldon kid came after you because you kicked him out of M.I.T.?"

Felicity shrugged her shoulders and said, "I have no idea, Detective Lance. I haven't seen him since college." She paused, looked at John and Oliver both and said, "I think the question you need to be asking is how is Cooper Seldon now known as Neal Adams and what was he doing sabotaging Queen Consolidated on behalf of Merlyn Global."

Detectives Lance and Hilton looked at each, thanked Felicity and let her know that they would be in touch if they had any additional questions. Felicity nodded her head and then yawned. The Detectives departed and left the hospital door open behind them.

The doctor asked John and Oliver to please leave the room for a moment while they drew some blood from Felicity and examined her. Both men stepped out of her room and closed the door behind them.

The doctor looked at Felicity and spoke while the nurse drew her blood, "Okay, Miss Smoak...I really meant it about you being on complete bed rest if you expect me to discharge you from this hospital room tomorrow morning."

Felicity shook her head and asked, "Um, Doctor, I was planning on leaving Star City on Friday to head home for our vineyard harvest. Will I still be able to do that?"

The doctor looked at her and frowned, "So long as you comply with the bed rest, you should be okay to travel, provided it's not a long distance." Felicity grinned, but the doctor continued, "However, don't get your hopes up Miss Smoak about being able to do too much activity. You'll need to take it easy for the next 2 to 4 weeks to give your body time to heal." The doctor reached for Felicity's medical records and made some notes then continued, "if you are unable to comply with my orders, then I will not release you and you will be stuck here in the hospital for the duration of your recovery."

Felicity's disappointed look didn't go unnoticed by the doctor or the nurse. The nurse whispered to her, "Don't worry Miss Smoak, those two gorgeous God's gifts to women, I'm sure are going to take great care of you so that you can be back on your feet in no time."

Felicity smiled at that and asked that the doctor and nurse ask Oliver and John to come back in when they were finished.

Oliver and John both came back into her room and each walked to opposite sides of her bed. Felicity said, "You win gentlemen. Doctor's orders are that I am to stay on bed rest for a while." Then she looked at John and said, "Oh my goodness, John, the farm...the tasting room! What's going on there while you are here."

John smiled and said, "Felicity, you have so much good karma back home that so many people have stepped up to volunteer and help with both." Felicity smiled at that. She loved her home town and how everyone rallied around each other when someone needed help. John continued, "Even Mr. Wilson himself volunteered to man the Tasting Room a few hours a day for you." Felicity couldn't believe it. "Yeah," John said, "Everyone was as shocked as you are right now. I think it had something to do with Shado telling him that if he didn't do it, she would do it herself and you know how possessive he is about her." John then winked at her.  
There was another knock on her opened hospital door. There stood the rest of the Queen family, Robert, Moira and Thea. All three quietly entered her room. Moira walked over to her son and handed him a leather satchel. Robert walked toward John, shook his hand and reached for Felicity's hand. He said, "Oh my dear girl, you gave us quite a scare there."

Thea had tears in her eyes and she wrapped her arm around her Father and said, "Yeah, Liss, next time let us know that we have to be on the lookout for psychotic ex-boyfriends for you. We'll make sure we have extra security just for you." Felicity smiled at Thea and then yawned again.

Felicity looked over at Oliver and caught his Mother staring at her. Moira said, "Miss Smoak, I am so sorry this happened to you." Moira reached for Felicity's hand currently held by her son and said, "I should have reacted sooner." Then she looked down at her hand and started to pull it away. Felicity grabbed it and said, "Mrs. Queen, you probably saved my life by getting me to turn around and face Cooper...Mr. Adams. The doctor said the knife didn't tear any vital organs which meant the difference between us having this conversation and uh, um not having this conversation." Moira smiled at Felicity, released her hand and looked at her son who gave his Mother a much needed hug.

Robert said, "The doctor told us we would only have a few minutes with you as you need your rest." He looked pointedly at his son and said, "Rest, Oliver, don't forget."

John looked at Robert and said, "Don't worry Mr. Queen. That's why I'm here too."

Robert and John both shook hands and then stared down Oliver with the exact same determined look in their eyes. Oliver smiled, "Hey, don't worry. I want her to be able to go home tomorrow too."

Felicity smiled, closed her eyes and snuggled against her pillow. She heard the Queen Family talking to John. She wanted to listen to what they were saying, but she was so tired. Soon, she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you think? I hope you enjoyed the John, Oliver and Robert interaction in this chapter.  
> There will be more to come... ;-)  
> I hope to have another update tomorrow.   
> Thank you all for your continued encouragement! It makes my heart swell with joy! :-)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is for my dear friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> I don’t own these characters but hope that I do them justice
> 
> Please let me know what you think. There is a gorgeous picture that was created by VictoriaOlicity for this story. You can see it on my Tumblr page (varellanoemo).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter…

Chapter 20

When Felicity awoke the next morning, she noticed Oliver no longer wore the stained tuxedo shirt and pants. He had changed into jeans, white t-shirt and blue flannel shirt. She saw that he and John were deep in conversation when she said, "Good morning, guys."

Both men turned and walked over to her.

"Hey, baby, how are you feeling?" asked Oliver as he squeezed her hand.

"Throat's dry and I could really go for something to eat now." She replied.

"I'll go out and see if I can't get a nurse to track down something for you to nibble on this morning," John answered. He looked at Oliver and nodded his head at him. Oliver in turn nodded once.

What are my guys conspiring, thought Felicity.

"We are not conspiring anything," Oliver replied. He took a deep breath, sat down on the side of her bed and said, "Someone leaked to the media that you will be going home today and the paparazzi are camped out all around the hospital waiting for the money shot."  
Felicity looked at Oliver in surprise and said, "Who would want a picture of me?"

Oliver smiled, kissed her forehead and said simply, "Baby, you're the girl who owns Oliver Queen's heart."

Felicity blushed and looked down at the small circles he was rubbing into the back of her hand with his thumb. He gently lifted her chin up from her chest, smiled at her and continued, "Not to mention, you're also the one who has had several pretty traumatic experiences in less than a week." Felicity winced, but Oliver brushed away a stray wisp of her hair from her face, then cupped her cheek and he said, "The local news media has been staking out the hospital since you got here and are hoping that you'll do a press conference before you leave. Poor Detectives Lance and Hilton have been pestered by the media so much, they've asked that we do all follow-up questioning at the mansion."

Felicity groaned. I'm in no state fit to give a press conference, let alone having to deal with the circus of flash bulbs and news cameras, she thought.

Oliver smiled at her and said, "Lyla has it all under control, Felicity. She and John have made all the arrangements. As soon as you are discharged, he and I will get you out of here without having to go through all the cameras downstairs."

Felicity gave Oliver a skeptical look. How on earth were they going to get out of this hospital without having to go through the rabid press corps down there?

John walked in at that moment and said, "Felicity, you don't have to worry about that. An old army buddy of mine owes me a favor and is helping us out with that." John winked at her and set the food tray down on her bedside table for her to eat.

Felicity ate while they waited to meet with her doctor. Finally about an hour later the doctor arrived and reviewed all of her medical tests and vital signs. It was still difficult for Felicity to get around with the stitches in her side, but Oliver and John assured her doctor in unison that they would be there to help her out. Soon it became more of a pissing contest between the two men in her life as to who was going to be the most helpful to her. The doctor grinned, looked at Felicity and said as she was leaving, "Good luck with those two." The doctor handed Felicity's discharge papers to John and left the room.

Thank goodness for Thea walking into her hospital room. She shooed both men out so that she could help Felicity get dressed into a simple sundress and sandals. Once ready, Thea let them back in and Oliver rushed back over to her and said, "If you're ready to go now, Lyla's all set for you to go home."

Felicity nodded her head and moved to take a step toward the waiting wheelchair she had to ride in to exit the hospital. Oliver smiled, scooped her up and gently placed her in it. She smiled up at him and noticed John frowning. She'd have to remember to ask him what that was all about later. Thea kissed Felicity's cheek and let her know that she would meet her at the mansion in a little while. Oliver wheeled Felicity out of her room and toward the elevator. John entered first and held the door open for them. Felicity noticed that he had pushed the button for the top floor.

"Um, John," she asked, "Why are we going up?"

John smiled down at her and said, "My friend owes me a really big favor."  
Once they were at the top floor, Oliver wheeled Felicity out on to the hospital's heli-pad. There waiting was a beautiful, black sleek helicopter with the Palmer Tech logo on it. John explained, "My buddy took a job stateside as a pilot for Dr. Ray Palmer. When he asked his boss if he could borrow the helicopter to take you home, he said that Dr. Palmer didn't hesitate with his permission." John smiled slyly at Oliver, looked at Felicity and added, "You met him at the benefit, right?" 

Felicity nodded yes. 

Then John continued, "I think he might have a crush on you, Felicity."

Felicity looked up at Oliver. His eyes were shooting daggers at her big brother. John laughed and slapped the younger man on his back and said, "I just wanted to see what you'd do Queen." Oliver chuckled insincerely and Felicity just grimaced at John. The three of them looked at the helicopter as the side opened and Lyla stepped out.

"Hey there, Johnny," Lyla said. "Looks like you've been causing a little bit of trouble." Lyla looked back and forth between him and Oliver. "Anything I need to worry about?"

John answered with a smile, "Nope, just making sure Felicity's in good hands"

Lyla laughed and said, "Well now that you two have stopped measuring each other's manhood, let's get this young lady home and resting."

Oliver carried Felicity to the waiting helicopter and placed her inside. Then he, John and Lyla climbed in and they took off for the Queen Mansion.

On the way to the Mansion, John let Felicity know that he was on the last flight out that night headed back home. He had to finish getting the crew ready for the upcoming harvest and there were still preparations that needed to be finalized for the Fall Harvest Festival. Felicity understood, even if it still made her sad knowing that John would be leaving soon. Oliver must have sensed her dismay and gently raised her hand that he was holding to his lips. She smiled up at him and thought to herself, I'll be leaving soon, what then? She looked away outside and saw that they were almost back to Oliver's home. 

When they landed, Raisa had a wheelchair ready for her, but Oliver insisted on carrying her all the way up to her room himself and placing her in her bed. John followed, made sure that she was settled in, gave Felicity a kiss on her cheek, told her to remember to follow the doctor's orders and then asked Oliver if he could speak with him in the hallway. Oliver kissed her forehead and followed John out of her room.

Felicity laid back on her pillows and sighed. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but knew that they weren't very far from her. She could hear the sound of voices coming from the hallway and then saw her bedroom door opening. A huge bouquet of tulips were being brought in by an unknown figure. Felicity watched as they got closer to her, when the bright blue-eyed grin of Mr. Tommy Merlyn popped up from behind the blooms.

"Well, hello there My Little Bliss," he said with a smile then set the vase down on a side table, looked at her and continued smiling at her. "I see that my blood transfusion has miraculously restored you to life."

Felicity's mouth fell open. Tommy was the blood match for her?

"That's right, sweetheart!" he said. "not all of us Merlyn's are bad." Tommy paused and added, "Well, evil."

Felicity laughed and Tommy sat down on her bed. They were talking amicably when Oliver finally returned to her room and saw Tommy holding Felicity's hand. Felicity looked up at him and saw Oliver's face turn red.

"Tommy Merlyn," Oliver said very evenly, but with a tinge of warning, "Unhand her now."

Tommy turned slightly to look at both Oliver and Felicity and teasingly said, "But Oliver, Felicity and I are now closer than ever. Remember, me...her...blood transfusion?"

Felicity slowly pulled her hand out of Tommy's grasp and said, "Please don't tease him. He's had a rough few days, too, you know."

Tommy looked at Felicity, acquiesced and said to the two of them, "I was just joking you guys."

Oliver was definitely not in a joking mood. "Okay, Tommy, you've delivered your flowers, now leave. Felicity needs her rest."

Tommy frowned looked back at Felicity who nodded her head for him to leave. "I guess I'm outvoted then." Then he turned back to Felicity and said, "Okay, Bliss, just remember that's my blood running through your veins. Don't be surprised if you start craving something besides Ollie over here." He winked at her and Felicity saw Oliver's face turn purple. She could tell it was taking everything in his power to keep his reactions to his flippant friend under control. Tommy gave his best friend a wide berth and smile as he exited Felicity's room.

Felicity looked at Oliver and said, "Don't let him get to you."

Oliver walked back over to her, sat down on the side of her bed, grabbed her hand and said, "Tommy is my best friend, but even he needs to learn what lines not to cross."

Felicity sat back on her pillows and studied Oliver for a moment. Why was this Greek God on Earth paying her any attention at all? She was nobody. She had no wealth and no connections. She was a simple farm girl with a talent for computers.

Oliver smiled at her and said, "There is nothing simple about you Felicity. You helped bring my family closer together," Felicity shook her head no and Oliver continued, "You can think you didn't do anything all you want, but I know first-hand what a difference you've made in my life...in all of our lives."

Felicity tilted her head to the side and Oliver reached for both her hands and gently caressed them in his, then he said, "The first time I saw you in that little wine shop of yours, I was a jerk." Felicity nodded her head yes. Oliver grinned at the memory and continued, "But you didn't back down. You stood up to me. Most people when dealing with a member of the Queen family simply back down and let us have our way." Oliver looked down at their hands and said, "I'm not proud of what I initially thought of you either."   
Felicity said, "And what was that?"

Oliver looked her in the eyes and said, "It doesn't bear repeating. I just need you to know how sorry I am that I made assumptions about you that were terrible, hurtful things. It took a swift kick in the pants from my Father to set me straight about it. I'm just glad I came to my senses so quickly."

Felicity looked at Oliver and said, "We all make mistakes, Oliver." She squeezed his hands tightly and added, "I'm glad you came to your senses too."

She and Oliver stayed that way holding hands and looking longingly into each other's eyes for a few more minutes. Then, Raisa entered her room with a tray of light food items for Felicity to eat breaking their spell.

For the next few days, Oliver was most attentive to Felicity during her recovery. They would watch movies together, played board games and even did a jigsaw puzzle. Oliver would walk with her everyday, always making sure that she didn't over do it, but continued to push herself to improve. Robert brought Felicity her laptop from the office and she was able to see that all of her security measures she had implemented the previous week were working as she had known they would. Even Moira had made sure that fresh flowers from the garden were delivered to her room every other day so that she could enjoy them while recuperating. 

Detectives Lance and Hilton had both come to the house on Thursday to update Felicity and the Queen Family that Neal Adams AKA Cooper Seldon was still missing and wanted for questioning. Not only was he wanted for the stabbing of Felicity, he was also the man wanted for questioning in the destruction of Felicity's hotel suite. Robert asked what they were doing about Merlyn Global's role in the hacking events and Detective Hilton had let them know that they had been told the FBI was working on that case and would have to be the ones to provide them any additional information on that front. In the meantime, their concern was that a man who had already made one attempt on Felicity's life was still out there. Robert and Oliver both told the Detectives that they had tightened security around the mansion and grounds. Lyla had brought in several of her and John's former army buddies for reinforcement. The Detectives excused themselves and left. Soon Robert, Lyla and Oliver were talking about improved security measures and the addition of more video-surveillance cameras around the property.

Felicity sat there listening to all of the discussion around her. Everyone was making decision for her, yet no one was asking her what she wanted to do. Each passing word spoken about her, in front of her and not to her, made her more and more angry. Finally, she had enough of it. "STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!"

All eyes turned to look at her. She looked at all of their faces. Well, Smoak, she thought, you've got their attention now.

"Look, thank you all for your concern and attention. There's absolutely no way I could ever repay you, but you need to know that my flight is scheduled to leave tomorrow evening and I am planning on being on that plane to go back home."

Felicity gazed over at Oliver who looked like he had been slapped. Disappointment and sadness visible on his face and his shoulders were slumped forward.

She continued, "I am so grateful for all of you. You've believed in me and my abilities to help out Queen Consolidated. That is something very precious to me and I will be indebted to you for that. The security upgrades are working beautifully and I can access them remotely from home if there is ever a need for my assistance on them."

Robert looked at her and said, "I take it that I will have to start my national search for a new Director of Applied Sciences, then?"

Felicity nodded her head yes. Tears were beginning to form in he eyes and she continued, "I have responsibilities back home that I need to get back to. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you." Felicity stood up and walked as quickly as she could back to her room. She noticed Oliver was following her, but maintaining a respectable distance behind her. When she got to the top of the stairs she waited, mostly to catch her breath, but also because she knew that they needed to talk.

As Oliver reached her, she held out her hand to him. He grabbed it and walked with her back to her room, silently. She walked with him out onto the veranda overlooking the gardens below. She finally spoke, "My offer for you to come back to the farm with me still stands, Oliver."

He blew out a sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me... to go, Felicity."

She turned to face him, looking up into his eyes and asked, "Why have you never asked me about my past?"

Oliver wrapped his arms around her, mindful of the still bandaged area and said, "I thought it was important for you to know mine, warts and all. If you still allowed me into your life after learning about me," Oliver paused and nuzzled his face into her hair and neck. "then there was nothing you could tell me that would make a difference in the way I feel about you," he said. He lifted his head up and gently placed her head under his chin, then said, "Watching you laying in that hospital bed made me realize two completely irrevocable things." He took a small step back so that he could look down into her eyes once more. "The first, is I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that where ever you went, I would follow." He paused, stood tall, and continued to look into her eyes. 

Felicity looked up at him and said, "and the second?"

He gave her a gentle smile and said, "I love you."

Felicity made a little gasp and said, "Ooo." She took a step toward him and wrapped both of her arms around his neck gently pulling his face down to hers. She pressed her her lips to his and kissed him with a passion so fierce it scared her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she winced, breaking the kiss.

"I'm so sorry Felicity."

"No, Oliver, it's okay. I just have to remember to be careful."

"No Felicity, that's my responsibility. I need to be more careful with you."

"Oliver, you need to know something." Felicity said nervously.  
Oliver looked at her and said, "Hey, you can tell me anything. I love you."

Felicity smiled at him, gaining some confidence back after hearing his declaration of love again. "I know you were listening when I was telling the Detectives about my experiences with Cooper."

Oliver nodded his head yes and she continued.

"Well, Cooper was my first...my only boyfriend I've ever had. When he betrayed me, I thought I would never allow someone to get close to me like he had ever again."

Oliver raised her hands to his lips and kissed each of her fingers tenderly.

She sighed, then continued, "Cooper tried pressuring me to sleep with him, but I simply wasn't ready..."

Oliver growled, "Did he force you Felicity?"

"No, Oliver, nothing like that. It's just..." Felicity moved to turn away from him, but he wouldn't allow her to release the grip he had on her hands. 

Instead, he cradled her softly to him and he said, "Please tell me, Baby."

"Oliver," she said very softly with her head down, "I'm still a virgin."

Oliver stilled. Felicity once again tried to move away from him, but he only hugged her tighter, mindful of her bandages, and kissed her head, cheeks, eyes and lips softly.

"Felicity Smoak, I love you. I've never told another woman that ever, well except for maybe my Mom, Thea, my Grandmama, Raisa, oh my goodness, you have me babbling now."

Felicity laughed, her eyes twinkling at him.

Oliver continued speaking while holding her in his arms, "I am going to go back with you to your farm, work the land for you this harvest and escort you to this Harvest Festival you keep talking about. Then, after all is said and done...you and I are going to have a long talk about what you want out of life." 

Felicity looked up at him, her eyes as large as saucers. 

He added with a note of finality, "I already know what I want in mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so what did you think?  
> They're moving back to the farm in the next chapter. Trust me, Oliver Queen will never have worked so hard in his life... ;-)  
> Don't forget to leave comments. I appreciate them all!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest chapter in the story I am writing for my friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen  
> There's a beautiful picture VictoriaOlicity created for my story that you can see on my tumblr page: varellanoemo  
> As always, I do not own these characters, I only hope I do them justice.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 21

The next morning Felicity went down for breakfast and found Moira and Robert enjoying a conversation with their coffee. Moira looked toward the doorway of the kitchen and saw Felicity standing there. "Good morning, Dear. How are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," a startled Felicity replied and started to turn away.

Robert smiled, stood up and pulled out a chair opposite them and said, "No worries, sweetheart, come...sit down...join us."

Moira smiled, nodded her head in agreement and Felicity moved to the table and sat down in the offered chair.

She turned to Moira and said, "I'm feeling much better, now that I've spent a few days out of that hospital." She paused and looked at both Queen patriarchs and said, "I just want to thank you both for everything that you have done for me..."

Moira reached for Felicity's hand, gave it a firm squeeze and said, "No Dear, we should be thanking you." Then she reached her other hand out to Robert who grabbed it lovingly with both of his hands. "You have brought happiness and a sense of healing back into our lives that I could never repay you for." Moira paused, took a deep breath and said, "I only hope that you can forgive a foolish woman's fears that caused me to react so unkindly toward you."

Felicity looked at Moira and saw the pain of regret coming through her eyes.

Moira continued, "Robert showed me your correspondence with him over the past few months. For someone so young, your wisdom is surprising. Your words of encouragement for him and his family were things I should have been saying to him," Moira looked at Robert, then back to Felicity and said, "I want to apologize to you for my behavior at the wine shop, at Q.C. and especially while you were a guest in our home. Those words you wrote to him helped me remember who Robert Queen is and why I fell in love with him all those years ago."

Robert stood up and walked over to Moira. He leaned down to her and said, "I love you Moira Dearden Queen with all my heart and soul" then kissed her until she blushed a deep bright pink.

Robert stood back up behind Moira, placed both of his hands on her shoulders, looked at Felicity and said, "I know that your visit has come to end with us, Felicity, and that you have invited Oliver to come for a visit to your farm." She nodded her head yes. Uh, oh, thought Felicity, am I going to get the parental unit lecture? 

Robert smiled at her and continued, "As Oliver's parents, we are not going to lecture you, my Dear. We only ask that you be careful."

Moira interrupted, "What we're trying to say Dear is that...well...Oliver is a man...that...uh, has...experience."

Oh my God, I am getting the parental unit lecture, she thought as her face started to turn red. Felicity squeezed her eyes shut. This surely isn't happening right now. I am not getting the "talk" from Oliver's parents! She opened her eyes to see the concern in both Queens' set of eyes.

Robert continued, "Look sweetheart, I know that you are both two consenting adults and that you both have had a lot happen to you in a very short amount of time..."

Felicity stood, took a few steps back, held both hands up and said, "Whoa, I really appreciate what you both are trying to say to me. Oliver has lived a rather colorful life compared to my relatively sheltered one back home on the farm. But you need to understand something..." Felicity paused, looked them both in their eyes and said, "you do not need to warn me about Oliver. He is kind, caring, respectful, patient, thoughtful, strong and I love him." Felicity gasped and covered her mouth. O-M-G! Did I just declare my love for Oliver out loud?!

Robert smiled at her, clasped Moira's shoulder and said, "I knew it!"

Moira smiled, but warily. She stood, walked to Felicity and said, "Dear, I am so happy that you love him. He deserves someone as kind and giving as you are," Moira paused and gently held both of Felicity's hands, then said, "You are both strong-willed people with fragile hearts. Please, always make sure you both talk about anything and everything to each other." Moira's eyes began to well up with tears, "Don't leave your conversations with any unspoken fears, questions, desires or needs. Have no regrets, Felicity. Seize every day the two of you have together." Then she gave Felicity a gentle hug and left the room.

Robert, still grinning, said, " You have made me the happiest of men today, Felicity Smoak. Ever since we met, I knew you would be perfect for my son. Of course, I wasn't sure if you would ever feel the same way about him given some of those knuckleheaded assumptions he was making at first. But I am so happy to see that the two of you have gotten past all of that." He paused, walked over to her, placed a hand on each of her shoulders and said, "I just want you to know that if Oliver hurts you, Felicity, I'll..."

"You'll do what, Dad?" Oliver asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, Oliver," Robert said, looking at Felicity who was slightly shaking her head no at him, "Felicity and I were just talking about how she's feeling and how her injuries are healing." He smiled at Felicity and she nodded her head in approval. Robert changed the subject quickly, "I wanted to let you both know that I asked Gloria to cancel your ticket Felicity as I am sending you and Oliver back home on the Q.C. corporate jet in a few hours, with a little protection tagging along, too." Robert winked at Felicity making her blush even a brighter pink than earlier. He continued, "With Neal...I mean this Cooper Seldon person still at large, I've tasked Lyla to accompany you both back to Napa until he is found and in police custody."

Felicity looked at Robert and Oliver in astonishment. Where was she going to house Lyla at her place? As it was, Oliver was going to be in the guest bedroom. Was Lyla going to end up on the couch?

Robert laughed and said, "Don't worry about it Felicity. Lyla let me know she has already made arrangements with John Diggle to accommodate her during her stay."

Felicity looked at both men, shook her head and walked back to her room. I'm not going to win this argument, am I? She thought.  
"No you're not!" She heard both men say as she walked back to her room to gather her things.

Lyla was waiting for Oliver and Felicity at the airstrip next to the Q.C. jet. The driver removed all their luggage and placed it in the airplane cargo hold. Lyla and he spoke. Then she excused him and walked over to where Felicity and Oliver were standing. "Well guys, the pilot is ready and the flight plan is set. I've already made arrangements for a vehicle to be waiting for us at the airport when we land. Then it will be a quick drive to your home, Felicity."

Felicity smiled at the thought of being back home, finally. She looked up at Oliver and said, "Come on, let's get on the plane."

The trio boarded the plane and it took off a few minutes later. The flight was uneventful. When they landed, just as Lyla had mentioned a shiny black SUV was waiting for them on the tarmac. Standing next to it was John Diggle. Lyla deplaned first and went to speak to John. Oliver helped Felicity down from the plane and walked with her to the vehicle. John and Lyla were deep in conversation, then once Felicity got closer to him, he reached his arms out and gave her a big hug. "It's good to have you home, Lil' Sis," he said. He released Felicity and shook Oliver's hand, then everyone got into the SUV and headed back to the farm.

Once there, John and Oliver went to retrieve the luggage while Felicity and Lyla made their way into the farmhouse. Felicity could here a third voice outside and wondered who was there. A minute later when the men walked in the door, she recognized Roy Harper as came into the house. He went up to her, shook her hand and said, "I'm glad to see you doing well and back home, Felicity."

Felicity smiled at him, pulled him into a gentle hug and said, "No, thank you Roy for helping John here around the farm. There's no way I could have been able to have done what I did without you."

Roy blushed uncomfortably. Felicity introduced him to Lyla, as he had met Oliver outside with John and then Roy let them know he was leaving for the day to head back to Shado Ranch.

Lyla let them know that she was going to put her things in John's apartment while John was going to the kitchen to check on the pot roast he had cooking for dinner. 

Felicity asked Oliver to please bring her luggage upstairs to her bedroom and she would show him to the guest bedroom. Felicity noticed John and Lyla exchanging looks, but she was too happy being home to comment.

Felicity headed upstairs and Oliver followed. At the top of the stairs, she opened the door to the right and smiled as she entered her room. Oliver placed her luggage inside the room next to her queen-sized bed, opposite of all of her computer equipment. Felicity turned around, looked at Oliver and said, "I bet your trying to figure out how I can sleep with all this equipment in my room?" She smiled as she sauntered over to him and said, "Believe it or not, I do know when to turn it off."

Oliver wrapped both arms around her gently, pulled her in close to rub her nose with his and said, "I'm counting on that Smoak." Then he kissed her and she returned his kiss with equal fervor. She moved her hands up his arms and placed them around his neck to deepen the kiss. Oliver placed one hand at the small of her back and moved his other hand to cup the back of her head. He tugged on her bottom lip and said, "I think John might be wondering where we are Felicity."   
She smiled at him and said, "He's probably debating whether or not to come up here right now to see why we haven't come back down yet."

"Well then, my Lady," Oliver said with a bow, "Please show me to my quarters and then I would be honored to escort you to dinner."

Felicity laughed and tugged his hand to the door opposite to hers. The guest room was about the same size as hers with a queen-sized bed, flannel sheets and quilt her grandmother had made years ago. An aerial photo of the farm taken many years ago decorated one of the walls in the room. Oliver walked over to it. "Is this your family's farm?"

Felicity nodded yes, "When I was a little girl, a photography company was selling these to the different farms in the Valley. My grandfather loved it so he bought it and kept it up here. Every time I look at it, I'm reminded of how much things have changed and stayed the same here in our little patch of land."

"Okay you two up there," John shouted from the bottom of the stairs, "Dinner's ready."

Oliver reached his hand out to Felicity, she willingly took it and headed back downstairs with him for dinner. The four of them had a lovely casual dinner. John's pot roast was amazing. He had cooked it with an assortment of root vegetables that had been delivered in their weekly Community Supported Agriculture (CSA) box. John had brought over a bottle of Mr. Wilson's Malbec that Felicity was fond of to enjoy with their meal. Felicity relished the conversation and loved hearing Lyla's funny stories of John from their time together in Afghanistan. But she knew that there was one subject that none of them had broached yet...Cooper Seldon.

Lyla looked at Felicity and said, "Felicity, you are safe here."

Oliver turned a worried eye toward her and said, "Baby, are you okay?"

John looked at all of them and said, "I guess we're going to do this now, aren't we?"

Felicity looked at John and said, "What are we going to do now?"

Lyla replied, "You need to know about the security measures that John has been working on this week to prepare for your return home." Lyla nodded to John and he rubbed his hand over his face, sat back in his chair and said, "Sis, I haven't really ever exactly told you about what it was that I was doing in the Middle East...and fortunately, you will never know everything I had to do while I was stationed over there. But one thing I was always good at was counterterrorism tactics and surveillance."

Felicity looked at Lyla who nodded her head in agreement.

John continued, "I've spoken to Lyla and we've made several changes to your alarm system here on the farm. There are more motion detectors, breaking glass alarms, panic buttons and tactical weapons stored around the farm, yard and barn than you are aware of. We'll show you all the variety of places we've created, including the closest thing I could come up with as a panic room for you should it be needed at any point until Seldon is captured."

Oliver wrapped his arm protectively around Felicity and she took great comfort from the strength she could feel from it.

Lyla continued, "The cover story here is that I have come back to the farm to reconcile with John after reuniting while he was in Star City to take care of you. Oliver is here for the only reason he should be here, because you and he are dating and he has decided to move in with you on the farm to continue to help you with your recovery. I've alerted local law enforcement and a former colleague has vouched for both John's and mine qualifications."

Felicity looked up at Oliver. He kissed her forehead and tugged her chair closer to his. She asked, "Am I going to be able to continue working at the tasting room?"

Lyla nodded her head yes and said, "Absolutely. I'm going to go with you to work everyday to be your assistant. Oliver, John and Roy will be here working on the farm getting ready for harvest that will begin in a few days."

Felicity looked at John. "How do you feel about all of this?"

John looked at her with all seriousness and said, "I would do anything to protect you, kiddo." He exchanged looks with Oliver and Lyla, then continued looking at her saying, "And I know that we would all do anything to make sure you were safe." 

Felicity pushed back her chair and walked over to the kitchen sink to look out the window. The moon was just rising over the hill behind the barn. Oh, Felicity, why did you ever get yourself mixed up with Cooper Seldon. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. She heard another chair push back and footsteps walking toward her. She knew it was Oliver. He wrapped both arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her head. 

He said softly, "Baby, I love you. We all care about you and want you safe. Please accept this as the way it has to be until Cooper is found and thrown in jail."

Felicity nodded her head and turned around to face him, burying her face into his shoulder. "Okay."

Lyla said, "Good, then after dinner, we'll start showing you both some of the improvements John has made around the place."

John nodded his head in agreement then stood up and said, "Until then, I have a gallon of mint-chip ice cream with your name written all over it, Felicity."

Felicity laughed. Then John added, "No seriously, it has your name written all over it so that Harper didn't finish it off before you got home. That kid has one serious appetite."

They all laughed at poor Roy's expense then sat back down to enjoy the rest of their meal. After it was over, Felicity let John know that she and Oliver would clean the kitchen then they would head outside to view all the modifications made. John and Lyla agreed to meet them back on the porch in exactly one hour to review everything. John looked at Oliver and emphasized, "One hour, Queen."

Oliver chuckled and started to clearing off the table. Felicity loved the scene they were in at the moment. It felt so right having Oliver here, in her kitchen, helping her with the simple act of washing dishes. She smiled at the thought, if only it could always be like this...

Oliver wrapped her up in his arms, twirled her around and kissed her soundly on her lips. "Who is to say it can't be like this, baby?"

Felicity looked at him. Did she really want to have this discussion with him now? He just got here... She smiled and said, "I just want to capture this moment in time and cherish it."

Oliver stood still and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Felicity." He dropped a quick kiss on the tip of her nose and continued cleaning the kitchen. When they were done, they headed out to the porch, sat in the porch swing and waited for John and Lyla to join them. Once the four of them were all together, Lyla and John walked the perimeter of area around the house and barn. John pointed out different places where he had stashed various weapons for protection and alarms that would alert the authorities to trouble on the premises. They finished by showing Felicity the location of all the newly added surveillance cameras both outside and inside the house. John had Felicity download a new app to her phone so that she could monitor the cameras as she wanted. Lyla assured Felicity that similar upgrades had been made to the wine shop as well and that she would review them all with her tomorrow when they headed into town.

Felicity's head was swimming with all of the upgrades that had been made. John had told her not to worry about it. He explained, "Once Ted Kord found out what Palmer did for you with his helicopter, he couldn't wait to help us out by supplying all of this equipment." John smiled devilishly at Oliver, then looked at Felicity and continued, "Most of this stuff isn't even on the market yet. Kord himself even came out here to personally install most of the hardware. Said something about not trusting just anyone with your safety." John glanced at Oliver and added with a wink, "That man sure must think a lot of you, kiddo."

Lyla slapped John on the back of his head and said, "Be nice, Johnny. I don't want to end up having to drag you and Oliver to the woodshed."

John laughed, punched Oliver in the arm and said, "Aw, come on Lyla. It's just too easy to yank his chain using Palmer and Kord."

Lyla gave John a side-eye look, "Johnny..."

"I'm just playing, man," he said to Oliver with a smile. Then he turned to Lyla and said, "Yes, ma'am. I know how to take an order." Then he said a quick goodnight to Oliver and Felicity, grabbed Lyla's hand and led her up to his apartment.

Oliver and Felicity walked back into the house. Felicity set the alarm and they walked upstairs to get ready for bed. Felicity went first in the bathroom to get ready, then Oliver followed her. She waited by her door for him to come out. She was not expecting him to exit the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. Felicity turned around and faced her door. Oliver walked over to her, turned her around to face him and wrapped his arms around her. She said, "Um...you're sweaty."

He laughed. "Okay, baby, I'm going to kiss you good night right here. Then you and I are going to go to our respective rooms to get some sleep." He continued to smile at her and said, "John has already warned me that breakfast will be ready at 5 a.m. and that he needs to make sure I learn how to drive a tractor first before he shows me anything else."

Felicity, continued to blush and said, "Okay, Oliver." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him goodnight. Then she opened her door and went inside to go to sleep.

Felicity was laying in bed when she thought she heard someone downstairs in the kitchen. She got up and headed downstairs. She saw that there was a light on in the kitchen, saw someone getting into the refrigerator and said, "Okay, Oliver, I didn't think you were the type to need a midnight snack?"

Cooper Seldon popped his head up from the refrigerator and said, "Hi Babe!"

Felicity screamed. She felt two strong arms on her shoulders shaking her. "Felicity, Felicity, wake up baby! It's only a dream!" Felicity opened her eyes to see Oliver standing there, shirtless and wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. "Baby, what happened? Are you okay?"

Felicity shook her head no. Oliver sat down on her bed, pulled her into his arms and cradled her. Felicity was still shaking with fear. She knew it had only been a dream, but it seemed so real. Oliver whispered in her ear, "Baby, I'm here now. It's going to be okay."

Felicity nodded her head yes and then said, "Oliver, will you lay down with me until I fall asleep?"

Oliver looked at her and said, "Are you sure?"

She nodded yes. "I'm just so scared right now. I don't think I could get back to sleep on my own." She scooted over in her bed.

Oliver followed her into bed and propped himself up against her headboard. Felicity lay down in the crook of his arm and wrapped one arm around his waist while he wrapped one arm around her holding her tightly against him. Felicity felt herself calm down listening to the steady beat of his heart underneath her ear. It was like the steady beat of a drum keeping time. Reassuring her that nothing was going to harm her. Soon she was asleep.

The next morning, she woke up on her side with Oliver's arm wrapped around her. She had snuggled her backside right up against him at some point in the night. She could feel every inch of his warm body next to her. Even...O-M-G! Oliver! She moved ever so slightly, trying not to wake him up, but Oliver wrapped his arms around her tighter and pulled her in closer to his ever growing morning arousal. Felicity didn't know what to do. She had never been in this situation before. She tried tickling his side, to get him to loosen his hold on her, but he wasn't budging. Finally, her phone's alarm went off and Oliver moved onto his back. Felicity took the opportunity to hop out of bed and turn her alarm off. 

Oliver sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes and said, "What time is it?"

Felicity looked at him and said, "Um...it's 4 a.m. Oliver."

"What?! Holy crap, Felicity, I'm usually just getting home at 4 a.m.." Oliver laughed.  
Felicity smiled then she said, "I'm going to go jump in the shower." John will be downstairs in 30 minutes getting breakfast ready. You don't want to be late." She quickly exited her bedroom and headed to the bathroom. Cold shower, Felicity, she thought. Definitely looking forward to a cold shower.

Promptly at 5 a.m. John was ready with breakfast for the four of them. John reviewed with Oliver all of the things that they were going to work on that morning. Then, they would take a lunch break and head into town to eat with the ladies and pick up some parts he had ordered at the hardware store. Felicity watched in amazement at how patiently Oliver was listening to John explain what the plan was for the day. She watched the little group's interactions with each other. Lyla always playing the peacekeeper, John being the teasing older brother and Oliver...well, Oliver was just perfect. Felicity sighed into her coffee.

"What's going on in that genius brain of yours, Felicity?" John teased.

"Nothing, I'm just looking forward to getting into the shop later this morning to review inventory with Lyla."

"I already warned Lyla that Mr. Wilson would be there at 10 a.m. to help you open up the shop."

Lyla looked at Felicity and said, "Don't worry...John's already warned me about Mr. Wilson's...how should I put it...gruffness."

Felicity chuckled, "Oh, he's not so bad. Underneath that rough exterior is a man who deeply loves his wife and would do anything for someone he calls friend."

Oliver gave Felicity a questioning look, "Who is Mr. Wilson?"

John answered, "He's the man who made that bottle of Malbec we drank last night." John looked at Lyla and added, "He and his wife help out former foster care kids who have recently been emancipated from the system. When they first opened their homes to those kids, a lot of people in this Valley were opposed to him doing just that. But now everyone has seen the success he's had in helping them that our annual Harvest Festival proceeds help support his and his wife's efforts. Speaking of which, Felicity, the planning committee will be meeting today at 2 p.m., if you feel up to it."

Felicity nodded her head and said, "Well, since I can't help out around the place, I'm going to work in my room, checking on the Q.C. servers I have access to and monitoring my app on my phone for the internal mainframe to make sure the security upgrades are still working properly. Plus, Curtis and I were working on a little project he had started for a new type of personal communication device that will set the technology world on it's ear. There are a few things with the operating system that he was supposed to email me about so that I could review."

Oliver leaned over to her, kissed her cheek and said, "Don't drain yourself. If you get too tired today, have Lyla bring you home to rest, baby."

Felicity smiled at him and said, "Have I told you how much I love it when you call me Baby?"

Oliver moved to wrap his arms around her and pull her in closer to him. " Nope, go ahead tell me..."

"Okay, okay, you two," said John. "I've got a tractor you need to learn how to drive, four different trellises that need repairing and fifteen different irrigation spigots that need to be replaced all before we head into town for lunch."

Oliver kissed Felicity quickly and said, "See you later, Baby." Then he exited the house with John and headed for the barn.

Felicity had a content little grin on her face. Lyla looked at her and said, "Okay missy, we need to get this kitchen cleaned up , I need to do a perimeter sweep, check in with my contacts at the Bureau and then update Mr. Queen about our progress here."

Felicity stood up and started to clear the table. She and Lyla worked silently, side by side in the kitchen. When everything was cleaned, Felicity headed up to her room to start working on her projects, while Lyla headed outside to get done what she needed to.

Later that morning, Felicity heard a knock on her door. When she asked who it was, it was Lyla. It was time for the two of them to head into the shop to meet up with Mr. Wilson. Lyla let her know that she had already radioed John to let them know that they were leaving. The men were at the back side of the vineyard repairing the damaged trellises. Felicity was saddened that she wouldn't get a chance to say good-bye to Oliver. Lyla could see her disappointment and gently patted Felicity's arm.

The two ladies climbed into the SUV and headed into town. Once there, Felicity took Lyla to the little bakery next door to the shop. The baker was so happy to see Felicity, she came out from around the counter to give her a hug. Felicity thanked her for her concern and help with the bread for the olive oil tasting while she was gone. Felicity picked up the baguettes needed for the day and walked with Lyla to the tasting room. Once inside, Lyla went over the panic buttons installed underneath the bar and in the storage room. She pointed out the location of every surveillance camera in the shop, some readily apparent and others were discreetly placed to conceal their presence.

The little bell jingled when the door opened. In walked Mr. Wilson. Felicity smiled and walked over to him to introduce Lyla. "Ah, yes, Miss Michaels. I fear your reputation has proceeded itself," Mr. Wilson said. "You see I once did a tour or two in places unfit for mankind when I served in the Australian Special Forces." 

Lyla took a protective stance with Felicity. 

"Easy now, Sheila," Mr. Wilson continued. "This young filly here means an awful lot to my wife...and what my wife wants protected, will be protected." 

Lyla nodded her head in agreement with Mr. Wilson and held out her hand to him. 

He laughed and shook the offered hand. "I believe we may have a mutual friend in our past we'll have to discuss over a nice bottle of wine." 

Lyla merely nodded her head and added, "We do Mr. Wilson. Amanda told me to tell 'Slade' hello from her."

Mr. Wilson neither frowned or smiled at Lyla's use of his given name. "Perhaps we'll need two bottles of wine for our reminiscing." Then he laughed and looked at Felicity. "Well, Miss Smoak, shall I show you what I've done with the place while you were gone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?  
> I hope you liked how the story is progressing so far.  
> I'm not sure if I'll get a chance to update until the weekend, but keep checking. Sometimes I surprise even myself and get a moment to continue this journey.  
> Thank you for your support!  
> V.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter in my story I’m writing for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, but hope that I do them justice.
> 
> There's a picture for the story you can see on my tumblr page that was done by the tremendously talented VictoriaOlicity!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. You can find me on tumblr at varellanoemo. Please drop me a line. :-) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 22

After a full morning of reviewing all of the newly organized wine bottles in the shop and storage area, Mr. Wilson departed to have lunch with his wife. Felicity and Lyla continued familiarizing themselves with the new organization system, waiting for John and Oliver to arrive.

Felicity asked, "Um, Lyla...Can I ask you something?"

Lyla stopped what she was doing and said, "Shoot."

"Well, I noticed that you and John seemed to have just sort of...um...I guess..."

"You're wondering how we're able to get along so well considering we're divorced you mean?" Lyla asked for her.

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't even know that you two kept in touch any longer and yet you were able to get a hold of him so quickly when everything happened with Cooper and now you're here...staying with him in his apartment...and I don't know if I should be worried that my friend, no my big brother is going to end up being the one getting hurt when this all goes away and you return to Star City," Felicity said with concern.

Lyla smiled at Felicity and said, "Don't you think John has the same worries about you and Oliver?"

Touché, thought Felicity. Lyla finally said out loud what she herself had been thinking. Oliver says he loves me, but is he really in love with me or is it merely that he wants to protect me from harm, she thought.

The bell on the shop door jingled and in walked two very dusty and handsome men. Oliver and John both had their work shirts rolled up to their elbows, showcasing some very muscular forearms, and wearing jeans that very conveniently hugged their legs in all the appropriate places. Lyla whispered to Felicity and nodded in John's direction, "I will never tire of admiring that man in a pair of jeans." Felicity smiled. She had the exact same thought about Oliver.

Felicity locked up the shop and the men walked the ladies to the diner down the street. Upon entering, the waitress, Patty, and the cook, Joe, both came out to check on Felicity and make sure she was doing well. She let them know she was recovering nicely and then introduced Oliver and Lyla to her them. Patty looked Oliver up and down admiring him in his work shirt and jeans, leaned over to Felicity and said with a wink, "Well done Sweetie!" Felicity blushed and hurried the group over to an open booth and ordered lunch. Felicity didn't know if Oliver heard her or not, because he was too busy telling her about all of the different things he had been able to help out with around the farm and how he enjoyed every minute of it. He started talking about how John had explained to him why the trellis systems were placed the way they were to make it easier for harvesting the fruit by hand and how he couldn't wait to start the harvest in two days. John smiled and let them know that Oliver really was a natural on the farm. Felicity beamed at Oliver and he rewarded her with a quick sweet kiss on her nose. Lyla told the guys about meeting Mr. Wilson and how he had mentioned wanting to help protect Felicity too. Their food came and they all dived in, famished since they had eaten breakfast so early that morning.

After lunch, the men headed back to the farm while Lyla and Felicity headed over to the cafe across the street from the shop. The Harvest Festival meeting was about to start and Felicity did not want to miss it. When she entered the room, the committee welcomed her back with open arms. They were all so relieved to see her and let her know that they hoped there wouldn't be any more trouble for her. Felicity looked at Lyla, who gave her a quick nod, then Felicity said, "Nope, no trouble all," with as genuine a smile as she could muster. Felicity introduced Lyla to the group as John's ex-wife, which of course started tongues wagging. Oh well, thought Felicity, the joys of living in a small town. The meeting went well. The Harvest Festival was all set for one week from Saturday at the local fairgrounds. The band was picked, tickets were selling fast and all of the local service clubs and non-profits were getting their food and beverage booths ready for the event. Felicity couldn't wait to have Oliver go with her to this event. She'd never gone to the Harvest Festival with anyone before. She could only imagine what people were going to say once they saw her with him. No doubt Patty had already mentioned to everyone coming into the diner how the Smoak girl had a new "friend". After the meeting, Felicity let Lyla know that she was pretty exhausted and was ready to go home and rest. They headed back to the farm. 

Once they got home, Felicity noticed that John's work truck was back in front of the house. Odd, she thought. It's too early for them to be done for the day. Lyla and Felicity entered the house through the kitchen and saw John bandaging Oliver's hand. Felicity rushed to his side. "What happened?" she asked excitedly. Oliver winced as John was putting pressure on the wound while wrapping it. 

John said, "Well, we were repairing a trellis here by the house, a wire snapped and caught Oliver off guard. It slashed him across the back of his hand. Not too deep to need stitches, but he definitely needs to wear a bandage for a few days."

Oliver looked at Felicity and said, "It's just a flesh wound" and smiled at her.

Felicity smacked his shoulder and said, "Don't start quoting Monty Python to me, mister. We haven't even watched 'The Princess Bride' yet." Then she kissed him gently on the lips and said, "Oliver, you need to be careful. Farms can be a dangerous place too."

John looked at Felicity and said, "Sis, it was a freak accident. That wire could of hit either of us." He put the last piece of tape on the bandage and started to put everything back into the first aid kit.

Lyla looked at John and said with all seriousness, "Are you sure it was an accident?"

Felicity gasped. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

John sighed, looked at all of them and replied, "Yes, Lyla. It was an accident."

Lyla relaxed a little and said, "I'm going to go walk the perimeter before dinner. I'll be back in a bit." Then she went outside.

John just shook his head and walked to the pantry to put the kit away and start dinner. 

Felicity looked at Oliver and said, "Come with me." She grabbed his free hand and led him to the couch in the T.V. room next to the kitchen. Once they were sitting on the couch, she turned to him and said, "Oliver please be careful while you are out here. I don't want anything to happen to you." She gently lifted his bandaged hand and kissed it tenderly.

Oliver reached for her, wrapped his free arm around her and said, "Baby, I was being careful. It really was an accident."

Felicity nodded her head and said, "Okay, Oliver. You better go wash up and get ready for dinner. I'm sure whatever John has planned will be delicious." 

Oliver gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth and headed upstairs. 

The foursome enjoyed their simple dinner of steak, potatoes and salad. Oliver ate everything on his plate and finished off what Felicity was unable to eat. Laboring on a farm isn't like working in an office, Mr. Queen, she thought and smiled. 

Oliver looked at her and said, "You're right. It's even more rewarding. I got a better workout today than all last month at the racquet club."

John laughed and said, "Today was nothing, Queen. I was taking it easy on you. Tomorrow, I'm going to show you how we harvest the fruit so that you're ready when it's time."

Oliver feigned a look of horror and joined John in his laughter. Lyla excused herself from the table when her cell phone rang and she went outside.

Felicity smiled at the men in her life. She was so happy they were getting along. She reached over and gave John a big hug, catching him off guard.

"What was that for kiddo?" John asked.

"I just realized I hadn't said thank you for everything, John." Felicity said as tears were beginning to form.

John smiled at her and said, "Kiddo, you don't have to thank me for anything. We're family and we take care of our own."

Oliver stood up and said, "Well, I'm going to take care of these dishes." He started picking up plates and glasses and setting them on the kitchen counter. Then he said, "John, why don't you go check on Lyla."

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat too. Goodnight you two. See you in the morning," and with that John headed outside to collect Lyla and go back to his apartment.

Oliver turned to Felicity and said, "Baby, I know you're tired. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll come up and tuck you in once I'm finished down here."

Felicity grinned at Oliver in thanks, gave him a quick kiss and pat on his behind and headed up the stairs as fast as she could. She heard Oliver laugh and teased, "Don't start what you can't finish!"  
Felicity headed straight for the shower and got ready for bed. She left her bedroom door open and heard Oliver coming up the stairs. 

He looked in on her and said, "Sweetheart, I'm going to go jump in the shower then how about we watch a bit of TV before you fall asleep?" 

"That sounds lovely, Oliver, " she said with a yawn. She could hear Oliver rushing around trying to finish washing up. When he appeared in her doorway, he was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. He climbed into bed with her and let her rest her head on his chest while he turned on the T.V.

The next thing she knew, Felicity heard her phone alarm going off, only it wasn't her phone. It was the app letting her know that someone was trying to access the Q.C. mainframe unauthorized. Felicity looked up and realized that Oliver was still in bed with her cuddling. She hoped over him to get to her computer equipment to see what she could find. 

Oliver sat up and said, "Talk to me Felicity"

In a short curt tone she replied, "Lyla should be banging on the front door any minute, go let her in..." As if on cue, they could both hear the banging on the front door. Oliver headed downstairs. In a few moments, Lyla came scurrying up the stairs, with John and Oliver close behind. 

Lyla asked, "What do you see Felicity?"

Felicity shook her head no and kept typing away at her keyboard. No one else said a word.

Finally, Felicity stood up and said, "Gotcha!" Then she turned to them and said, "I don't think it's Cooper this time." She pointed to the flashing circle on her computer screen. It was highlighting an address in Star City that neither Oliver or Felicity was familiar with.

Lyla and John both frowned at what they saw. Lyla spoke up and said, "I need to make a phone call." Then she walked downstairs and headed out the front door.

John stood there and rubbed his hands over his still frowning face.

Felicity asked, "John, what's got Lyla spooked?"

John chuckled, "That's a great way of putting it Felicity." He paused, looked at Felicity and Oliver and said, "When Lyla and I both returned stateside, I enrolled in school and she took up a job offer she got from a government agency." Felicity and Oliver looked at each other then back at John. He continued, "the government agency is really an organization of spies, hired mercenaries and all around bad people you don't want to be on the opposite side of in a fight. The head of the group convinced Lyla that she could serve her country and make a difference by working for her. Instead, all it did was create a wedge between us which lead to our divorce."

Felicity asked, "So what does it have to do with the address I've pulled up on my screen?"

John frowned and said, "That location is the address of A.R.G.U.S. headquarters and the home office of one Amanda Waller."  
Oliver spoke up with apprehension, "Are you trying to tell me that the Q.C. head of security is a government spy?"

"Not any longer" John said, then added, "as far as I know..."

"It all makes so much more sense now," Felicity said. Both men looked at her in confusion. She continued, "When Mr. Wilson met us at the shop this morning, he mentioned to Lyla that he had once served in the Australian Special Forces and that they had a friend in common." She looked directly at John and said, "Lyla told him that 'Amanda told her to tell Slade hi.'"

John looked at them both and said, "I need to go speak to Lyla and find out what the heck is going on here." He looked gravely at Oliver and said, "If Amanda Waller is involved, we're going to have a problem." John left Felicity's bedroom and headed outside to confront Lyla.

Oliver looked at Felicity and said, "Did Mr. Wilson or Lyla say anything else?"

Felicity shook her head no. Then she turned back to her computer screen and said, "Whomever it was, wasn't successful. They haven't tried accessing it again. Plus, I'm glad to see that my increased security measures are still working."

Oliver reached for shoulders, leaned down, kissed the nape of her neck, and whispered in her ear, "You are remarkable, Felicity Smoak."

"Thank you for remarking on it, Mr. Queen," and she smiled up at him.

With the threat on the server non-existent, they headed downstairs to find John and Lyla sitting at the table. Even thought it was only 2 a.m., John had a pot of coffee already brewing. Lyla looked up at Oliver and Felicity and said, "We need to talk." They sat down at the table.

"I understand that John has already told you a little bit about my former profession?" Lyla asked.

Oliver and Felicity nodded their heads yes.

Lyla continued, "It appears that when I asked A.R.G.U.S. for a bit of professional courtesy in tracking down Neal Adams AKA Cooper Seldon, it brought him onto Amanda Waller's radar."

John sat back in his chair and bowed his head down.

Oliver asked, "So what does that mean Lyla?"

"It means that Amanda Waller is now interested in recruiting Cooper Seldon to join A.R.G.U.S"

Oliver stood up pushing back his chair, "That man tried to kill Felicity!" he shouted. Felicity reached for his hand to try and calm him down. "No Felicity," he said. "This is serious. That guy is a psychopath and needs to be put away for good."

Lyla continued, "It's not that simple now, Oliver. Amanda Waller always gets what she wants or there's a price to pay." She looked sadly at John who still would not make eye contact with her. She sighed and continued, "Amanda originally wanted to try and recruit Felicity..." Felicity and John both gasped at Lyla's statement. Then Lyla continued, "but I was able to convince her that Cooper would be the better addition as she could help us catch him, fake his death in prison, then use him however she saw fit for A.R.G.U.S."

Felicity looked at Lyla in shock. Oliver sat back down and pulled Felicity in closer to him. John stood up and paced the kitchen floor. No one said anything for a few minutes. Finally John said, "So does this mean that Amanda is going to help us protect Felicity to capture Cooper?"

Lyla shook her head no and responded, "Amanda won't help us. What she's hoping for is that Cooper will try and attack Felicity now that she's back home. Once he's in custody, then she'll implement the plan I mentioned to recruit him. If he refuses to join, he'll just rot in jail."

Felicity asked, "then why would A.R.G.U.S. try and access the Queen mainframe?"

Lyla laughed, "That's Amanda Waller for you. Why call me directly when she can have the exact same effect by triggering the security measures you implemented and cause collateral damage at the same time."

John looked at Lyla and just shook his head. "Amanda knows you're here with me on the farm, doesn't she?"

Lyla nodded her head yes. John said, "Why can't she just let you go Lyla? Why can't she just stay the hell away from my family?" John stormed out of the house and slammed the door. Lyla let her head bow down into her hands. Then she stood up and said, "I'm so sorry about this Felicity and Oliver." Then she walked out the door to go talk to John.

Oliver hugged Felicity tighter to him, kissed the top of her head and said, "Cooper Seldon is not coming anywhere near you, baby. I'll make sure of it."

Felicity nodded her head yes, nuzzled her face into Oliver's shoulder and wondered when will this all be over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?  
> I'm not sure I'll be able to update until the weekend, but always double check.  
> I love hearing from you, so please drop a comment if you're able.  
> Cheers!  
> V.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the latest chapter of my story for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> There is beautiful artwork created for this story done by the talented VictoriaOlicity. You can see it on my tumblr page varellanoemo.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, but hope I do them justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 23

Later that morning, Felicity and Oliver, dressed and ready to start their day, were sitting at the kitchen table when John entered the room. Felicity looked up at John and said, "Do we need to talk?"

John shook his head no and said with a tinge of anger, "Not now Felicity. Right now I'm hoping Oliver is ready to work because I have some grape stakes that need to be pounded into the ground and given everything that happened earlier, I think it's fair to say that it's either those stakes or a punching bag."

Oliver leaned over to give Felicity a quick kiss, pushed himself away from the table and stood up. "I'm ready to work John, but where's Lyla?"

John just shook his head and frowned, "She'll come into the house after we've left to start the day. I let her know that she and I still had a lot left to say to each other, but that I really needed some time to workout a few things before then."

Oliver nodded his head and gave Felicity's shoulder a quick squeeze before departing for the field with John. As soon as the men left, true to his word, Lyla entered the kitchen.

Felicity looked up at her from the table and said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lyla sat down, looked at Felicity and asked, "Did John say anything?"

Felicity shook her head no.

Lyla continued, "I'm so sorry about everything Felicity. I thought for sure my past was behind me and that meeting you...protecting you...would help me reconcile with Johnny." Lyla sighed deeply, "Now all I've managed to do is get the only man I love to hate me more now than he ever has all because I chose to involve Amanda Waller in this predicament. I should have known better. I should have talked to John before ever bring A.R.G.U.S. into this situation. It's like history repeating itself all over again and I still haven't learned to keep the man I love in the loop on what I'm planning. We were a team and I just threw it all away by going rogue."

Felicity looked at Lyla and saw all the hurt written on her face. This woman loves my brother, she thought, Lyla would probably die for him and me all because she loves him. Felicity said, "Hate is a very strong word, Lyla. I don't think John hates you." Lyla gave Felicity a disbelieving look. Felicity continued, "I think you've hurt him. Hurt him deeply, but that man doesn't hate you. Whenever he mentioned his ex-wife to me, his face would light-up as he reminisced about you. I never wanted to pry deeper as he would always get a faraway look in his eye when he was done talking." Felicity reached to touch Lyla's arm to reassure her. "I know he missed you, missed you very much. You just need to let him in...let him know what you're feeling, what you want, what you need. Those are the words that he needs to hear. He still loves you Lyla." Felicity paused and then added, "Ever since we've all been here back on the farm, John has been a different person. He's been made whole again having you here with him. Just keep letting him know what is going on with you and then discuss what should happen next. He just wants to able to give you his opinion instead of you taking on the world by yourself. He wants to be a good team member."

Lyla smiled, placed her hand on Felicity's hand and said, "Thank you for that. I really needed that pep talk."

Felicity smiled back at her and said, "You're welcome."

The two of them got up, made their way to the SUV and headed into town to work at the shop.

The harvest season tourist rush was upon them. It was a very busy day of tour groups and individual tourists making their way to the shop. By the end of the day, both Felicity and Lyla were exhausted. Felicity called John and let him know that they were going to go grocery shopping and would bring home fried chicken and a salad for dinner. When the ladies arrived back at the farm with groceries and their meal in tow, Oliver was sitting on the front porch waiting for them. Lyla parked the vehicle and Felicity waived Oliver over. He quickly sprinted over to the car, gave Felicity a quick kiss and the looped several bag handles around his arms to carry them inside. Felicity whispered to him, "Where's John?"

Oliver replied, "He said he needed to spend a bit of time alone, so he went up to his apartment a few minutes before I saw you guys come down the road to the house."

Felicity frowned, but continued to bring groceries into the kitchen to be put away. 

Lyla looked at Oliver and said, "I'm really sorry about everything."

Oliver replied, "It's not my forgiveness you need, Lyla."

She nodded her head in agreement and asked, "Where's Johnny?"

Oliver looked at Felicity who nodded her head yes to him, then he replied, "John's up in his apartment. I was going to go get him for dinner."

Lyla waived Oliver off and said, "No, I'll do it. He and I need to talk." Lyla left the house and walked over to John's apartment.

Oliver looked at Felicity and asked, "Do you want to hold off on dinner?"

Felicity shook her head no and said, "Not tonight. I'll place two plates for them in the refrigerator in case they get hungry later and come back to the house to join us."

Oliver smiled and said, "This will be our first dinner alone..." He wrapped his arms around Felicity and kissed her temple. 

She smiled coyly at him and asked, "What did you have in mind, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver continued his grin and said, "I need to get washed up first. Then how about we pack up two plates, picnic on the hill next to the house and watch the sun set this evening?"

Felicity stood on her tip-toes, kissed him on the mouth and said, "Deal."

Oliver kissed her back, released her from his hold and sprinted up the stairs two at a time.

Felicity laughed and started packing their meal in a basket, found a blanket that they could use and carefully chose a lovely Viognier from the Lodi area that she had discovered on a road trip she and John had taken in the Spring. Although not necessarily her favorite type of wine, she appreciated its fruity characteristics that would go well with the fresh peaches that came in their Community Supported Agriculture (CSA) box that had also contained the root vegetables John had cooked earlier in the week. She had just finished packing everything when Oliver arrived back in the kitchen. This man sure did wear a pair of jeans well!

Oliver blushed. "Why thank you pretty lady!" Felicity blushed and handed him the basket while she carried the blanket. Oliver grabbed the basket with his un-bandaged hand and Felicity linked her free arm with this other arm. They walked over to the little hill, placed the blanket down and started eating their dinner. Oliver asked Felicity a few questions about how everything was going in the shop. She let him know that Mr. Wilson had done a fabulous job organizing her inventory and kept meticulous records of every transaction made during her absence. When Oliver started to ask her about her family, Felicity hesitated. Oliver looked at her and said, "Baby, I just want to learn more about the wonderful people who raised you."

Felicity looked away, off into the distance. She loved her family. It just hurt to think of them right now. They would have been so proud of what she accomplished with Queen Consolidated. She wondered if they would have been disappointed that she hadn't jumped at the opportunity Robert Queen had offered her? They would have known her dream of working for Q.C., and especially of being their Director of Applied Sciences to boot. She knew they would have supported her decision to leave Napa for Star City. She turned back to Oliver, wiping away unshed tears that had built up in her eyes. "They were my biggest cheerleaders." She sniffled a little and Oliver handed her his handkerchief. Felicity smiled and thought, even in jeans, Oliver Queen carried a handkerchief.

Oliver smiled and said, "What can I say? I'm a product of my upbringing."

"My family would have loved you Oliver." She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "My grandparents would have been impressed that this city-slicker had come here and taken to it like he had been born to farm. And my Mom...well my Mom would have definitely said something inappropriate about the way your body fills out those jeans and shirt you are wearing."

Oliver chuckled and scooted closer to her. "My grandparents farmed, Felicity. This isn't that unfamiliar to me." He waved his hand at the acreage around them. "Granted, I never drove a tractor, fixed trellises or harvested fruit, but I knew enough about what was going on around me whenever I went to visit them during the summer." He reached over to pull her closer to him and said, "My grandparents would have loved you too. They would have loved how beautiful, intelligent, strong-willed, and entrepreneurial you are." He paused for a moment and looked straight into her eyes. "You have that independent streak that both turns me on and frustrates me all at the same time." Felicity grinned and looked down at his hand she held. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the mouth. "I love you Felicity Smoak. You are the only thing that matters to me and I hope to one day be the only thing that matters to you." Oliver leaned in to kiss her more deeply. Felicity wrapped both arms around his neck. Oliver gently lowered her down on her back on the blanket, cradling her head on his forearm, never breaking their kiss. He moved her closer to his body and kissed the side of her neck. Felicity ran her hand down the length of his back and let the other caress his face and shoulder as he continued to suck on the nape of her neck. Felicity savored the warm feeling she got the more his mouth danced over her pulse point. She gasped when she felt his arousal press up against her. Oliver stopped and looked at her. "Baby, I think we need to stop before I get too carried away." He sat up and helped her back into a sitting position. Felicity looked at him, trying to see if there was any tinge of disappointment in his eyes or features. He made her feel so many different things, it was confusing to her inexperienced heart. 

Oliver looked at her, grinned and said, "Please don't ever play poker sweetheart. Your face has a million tells."

Felicity gave him a confused look. He continued, "I told you how I feel about you before we left Star City. I also said that once harvest was over you and I were going to talk about what you want in life. That's a promise I intend to keep, baby." He stood up and helped her up with him. "You are the most precious thing I have ever encountered. I have no intention of doing anything that you might regret, unless we're in this together Felicity." He kissed her tenderly on the lips and said, "So, I'm going to be taking a lot of cold showers and wearing clothes to bed from now on until you let me know how you're feeling and what you want." He pulled her into his tight embrace, tucked her head under his chin and said, "There is no one else for me Felicity. I choose you. I only hope that you'll choose me too." 

Felicity hugged him back. Why can't I say the words to him, she thought. What more does this man have to do? What more does this man have to say before I tell him how much I love him? Felicity closed her eyes and breathed in his woodsy fresh scent that smelled like home to her. Oliver Queen, she thought, you are my home and I love you.

Felicity gained courage from his words and whispered into his shoulder, "I'm scared, Oliver."  
He kept her in his embrace and said, "Baby, what do you need me to do to make you unafraid?"

"Just hold me, Oliver." Felicity tucked her arms in against his chest and said, "I fell safe every time I'm in your arms."

Oliver held her tight while the sun finally set in front of them. When it had finally disappeared, he said, "Come on baby, let's pick this up and go to bed." Oliver kissed her and bent down to start picking up their picnic. Once everything was bundled up, he wrapped his free arm around her as they headed back into the house.

Felicity walked upstairs while Oliver dealt with the remains of their dinner. She quickly got ready for bed and scooted over, leaving room for Oliver. She could hear him heading upstairs and watched him enter his room, then head to the bathroom. A few minutes later he appeared in her doorway in a t-shirt and sweatpants. She patted the side of her bed and said, "Oliver, thank you for being patient with me."

"Baby, you never have to thank me," he replied. He tucked in the covers around them and let her lie in the crook of his arm. Felicity fell asleep listening to the steady beat of Oliver Queen's heart. A heart she was finally willing to accept beat for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so what did you think? Please let me know.
> 
> I may have spoiled my loyal readers by updating so quickly and I hate to disappoint you, but I'll be traveling for work and will not be able to update this story until probably Sunday. ;-(
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement and for joining me on this story's journey. We're almost at the end... :-) or :-( for some... ;-)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I even surprised myself with being able to update this story I’m writing for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I only hope that I do them justice.
> 
> You can find earlier chapters on AO3.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 24

The next morning, Felicity woke up before her alarm went off. It was the first day of harvest and she wanted to make sure that she had gotten the coffee at least started before John arrived to help her pack the crew’s early morning snack. She gently eased herself out of Oliver’s embrace, headed to the bathroom to get ready and then quietly made her way down stairs to get a pot of coffee started for the crew. She knew that John was expecting Mr. Wilson, Roy, and a few other of young men from Shado Ranch to join John and Oliver over the next few days of the harvest. When they were done with her property, John and Oliver would reciprocate and help out with the harvest on Shado Ranch over the next few days. She heard John’s apartment door open and shut, then the familiar sound of his feet double-timing down the stairs and then over to the kitchen door. She unlocked the door. Felicity knew that her brother had been deeply hurt by Lyla this week. When he entered the room she looked at him and said, “Do you want to talk now?”

John looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He replied, “We’ve got a lot to get done before Mr. Wilson gets here with his crew.” He started moving around the kitchen gathering the items he needed to make breakfast burritos, then he said, “I promise Sis that you and I will talk later today. Right now, I just need to focus on the harvest, doing whatever I need to protect you and then I’ll worry about me.”

Felicity nodded her head and started dicing potatoes and peppers for the burritos. 

John asked, “Where’s Oliver?”

Felicity stopped dicing and said, “I think he’s still asleep.” Just then, they both heard Oliver’s footsteps as he headed downstairs to the kitchen. Oliver walked into the kitchen and headed straight to Felicity to give her a gently kiss on the lips. John said, “Okay, Loverboy, stop distracting my sister and come help me get the water jugs ready for everyone.”

Oliver grinned and followed John outside the house. A few minutes later, John came back into the house, took the vegetables Felicity diced and started to cook them. When they were done, he added the scrambled egg mixture he had prepared and finished making the breakfast burritos. Felicity wrapped them in foil and placed them in the insulated cooler to keep them warm. Oliver soon came back into the house. He looked at John and said, “What time is Mr. Wilson and his crew arriving?” They heard a vehicle coming down the farm’s dirt road, then two door slams, followed by a knock on the kitchen door. John opened the door to let Mr. Wilson, Roy and the other two crew members, Nick and Billy into the house. John provided the introductions. Mr. Wilson smiled at Oliver, shook his hand, pulled him toward him and not so quietly whispered, “If you hurt her, they’ll never find your body.” Mr. Wilson pulled back, released Oliver’s hand, smiled and slapped him on his upper arm. Then he said, “Well men, are we harvesting or having a tea party?”

John laughed and led the men outside. Felicity followed them and noticed Lyla standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to John’s apartment. The men headed out to the field and Lyla walked over to where Felicity stood watching them. She smiled at Lyla and said, “Coffee’s hot.”

Lyla smiled weakly back at her and followed Felicity back inside to talk. 

The first day of harvest is always the hardest. Felicity hoped that Oliver was doing okay with the strenuous work. She knew he was in-shape, but harvesting grapes by hand is hard work, using muscles you didn’t even know you have. She and Lyla spent the day at the shop, then made sure to be home in time for dinner. To make it easier on John, Felicity picked up take-out to bring home. 

When the ladies arrived back at the house, they noticed that Mr. Wilson’s truck was gone. Felicity and Lyla headed into the house to drop off dinner. Oliver was sitting in the T.V. room with John, both men deep in discussion, pausing only when they noticed that the ladies were standing in the doorway leading from the kitchen. John stood up and said, “Hey Felicity, did you remember to go get the mail on your way home?”

Felicity face-palmed herself and said, “Oh, frack! I forgot to pick it up.”

John replied, “Come, on kiddo, let’s go for a walk.” Felicity looked at Oliver and he nodded his head yes to her. John was already out the door and Felicity had to catch up with him.

“Okay, John, you need to slow down because my short little legs are not going to catch up to you.”

John stopped and waited for her, “I’m sorry, Felicity.” Once she had caught up with him, he slowed down his pace for her.

“Are you ready to talk now?” she asked as they continued to make their way to the mailbox.

John said, “Remember when I showed up here on your door step looking for a job?”

Felicity nodded her head yes and he continued, “All I had was a diploma and a letter of recommendation from my former commanding officer, yet you just looked me in my eyes and took a chance on me.”

Felicity smiled at the memory of meeting John for the first time. Her life had been falling apart with her mother’s death and then her grandparents. John showing up on her doorstep had been one of the few times she had relied on her gut and not her head when she decided to hire him.

“I had just finalized the divorce from Lyla and was floundering. I felt like I was a failure in my personal and professional life. Then, I saw your ad for a farm manager and thought what have I got to lose.” 

“John, you were the only person who answered my questions honestly. You told me exactly how you were feeling, that your hopes and dreams were to be a winemaker and I believed in you.”

John stopped where he was and Felicity stopped too. He looked at her and said, “So why don’t you believe Oliver when he tells you that he loves you?”

Felicity’s mouth hung open in surprise. “I thought we were talking about you and Lyla?”

John smiled, “Lyla and I are working things out. She told me what you told her…how she needs to start asking for my opinion and allowing me the opportunity to discuss things with her before she acts unilaterally.” Then he continued toward the mailbox and said, “I still can’t believe that she would involve Amanda Waller in this whole Cooper Seldon thing, but she has and there’s nothing I can do about that.”

They arrived at the mailbox. John opened it, retrieved the mail and he and Felicity started walking back to the house. He said, “What I can do, is ask you to listen to your own advice, Felicity. You need to tell Oliver how you feel…what you want and need.”

She continued walking beside him and said, “John, it scares me how much I feel for him.”

John replied, “If it didn’t then I’d be worried about you.” John and Felicity continued walking toward the house and he added, “Kiddo, I see the way he watches you when he doesn’t think anyone is looking. That boy is head over heels for you. Have you told him how you feel?”

Felicity shook her head no.

John stopped her and said, “Has he told you how he feels for you?”

She nodded her head yes and said, “He told me that he loves me.”

John rubbed one hand across his face and said, “Do you love him?”

She nodded her head again yes.

“Then tell him. Tell him and then just let what happens happen.”

“How can I do that John?” Felicity asked with tears in her eyes. “I love him with my whole heart but his life is in Star City. Our rural lifestyle is not fast enough for him. We do things here on a much slower pace and it has to be frustrating for him”

“Has he told you this?”

Felicity shook her head no and said, “His family is there. His friends are there. What do I have to offer him?”

John gave her a big bear hug and said, “Felicity Smoak, you are one of the most intelligent badass women I know and I married someone just like that so I should know.”

Felicity chuckled.

John continued, “He’d be lucky to have you in his life. Besides, what’s to say I haven’t made a farmer out of him yet?”

Felicity gasped. “Do you really think he would want to stay here on the farm with me?”

John replied, “I think that boy wants to be wherever you are, whether that’s here or Star City.”

John and Felicity started walking again and reached the house. Before going inside, he said, “Tell him that you love him, tell him whatever is in your heart and do it now, before you lose him and never see him again.”

Felicity said softly, “Okay.” Then they both entered the house.  
Oliver and Lyla had already set the table and were sitting down at the table, waiting for them. John and Felicity joined them. They ate their dinner quietly, occasionally talking about the weather or Oliver talking about the harvest and what they had left to harvest tomorrow. Felicity smiled at Oliver and John reminded him that they weren’t done yet. They still had to go and help Mr. Wilson with his harvest.

Felicity chimed in and reminded everyone that the Harvest Festival was that weekend. Oliver’s eyes twinkled and he said, “That reminds me! Thea called while you were out and she’s planning on coming in two days to attend the Harvest Festival with us.” Oliver looked at Felicity and added, “Is that okay?”

Felicity smiled and said, “Of course! I can’t wait to see her.” She hugged Oliver and then added, “This is going to be the best Harvest Festival ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think????  
> Please let me know.  
> I'm getting closer and closer to the end of this journey.  
> Thank you for taking it with me! :-)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge "Thank You!" to everyone who has embraced this little story I'm writing (although my friend M likes to point out that it's not so little anymore :-)).
> 
> Please check out my Tumblr page (varellanoemo) to see the gorgeous artwork done by VictoriaOlicity! I am in awe of her talent and still humbled that she chose to create something so beautiful for my work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter of my story I am writing for my dear friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, but hope that I do them justice.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 25

The second day of harvest was the roughest. John had the crew start at 5 a.m. and worked until the sun set that evening. He told Felicity it was important for maintenance of the sugar content of the variety they were harvesting. He wanted it picked at it's sweetest and that meant working all day to do it. Felicity wished she could have been there to help with it, but her injuries were still healing. Lyla offered to step in and help, but John and Oliver both wanted her to concentrate on protecting Felicity. The fact that Cooper Seldon had not made an appearance yet had everyone on edge. It was as if he was waiting for something to happen before he made his move. The problem, Felicity thought, was what was it that had to happen?

The third day of the harvest, the group celebrated that they finished by lunchtime. Felicity organized a simple barbecue of hamburgers and hotdogs out in front of her house. Mr. Wilson brought over a bottle of his favorite Malbec for the adults in the group to toast their success. Nick and Billy were treated to a nice bottle of sparkling apple cider to celebrate. Mr. Wilson raised his glass toward Felicity, smiled and said, "To Mademoiselle Smoak, may the fruit of your fields yield another delicious vintage...but not as divine as mine." Everyone laughed and drank their beverage. A taxi cab turned down the lane to Felicity's house and everyone watched as the vehicle approached the house. Lyla escorted Felicity inside the house and upstairs until they could find out who was coming. Felicity heard John call out, "All clear!" and the ladies went back outside to find out who had arrived.

Felicity exited the house and saw a familiar figure hugging Oliver. Thea! She ran over to where they were. "Can I join in on this hug too?" she asked.

Thea laughed. "Nope, you get your very own hug Liss!" and Thea wrapped her arms around her dear friend. The two girls squealing with excitement. Felicity finally let go and introduced Thea to the rest of the group there. When she came to Roy, she said, "And Thea, this is Roy Harper. I will always be indebted to him for helping John around the farm so that I could follow my dream and work at Q.C.." Roy held out his hand to Thea and she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I'd much rather hug the man who helped bring Felicity into our lives." Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and released him, sauntering back to where Oliver was standing. Roy's face turned as red as the hoodie he was wearing. Mr. Wilson chimed in, "Son, that one's going to be a handful. You might think twice before dipping your cup in that water." Felicity blushed at Mr. Wilson's double entendre. Was he warning only Roy to be careful or was he also warning Felicity that the Queen's were out of their league?

The group continued to eat their lunch and make plans for the harvest to begin on Shado Ranch. The harvest on Mr. Wilson's property should only take a day, maybe two because he had two mechanical grape harvesters that the crew would be using. They would be able to harvest his field in no time. Mr. Wilson would drive one harvester and John the other. Oliver and Roy would each drive a tractor pulling the gondola alongside each harvester to capture the fruit as it is cut off the vine. Mr. Wilson would have John and Oliver come over at 5 a.m. and they would work as late as possible. Roy, Nick, Billy and Mr. Wilson said their good-byes to the group and headed back to Shado Ranch to prepare for the harvest the next day.

Felicity, Lyla and Thea made plans to go into the shop and then close the shop a little early to go dress shopping for the festival. Thea sat up in her chair and asked, "so Liss, tell me about this Harvest Festival." Then she leaned in and whispered in Felicity's ear, "Will Roy be attending?"

Felicity smiled and said, "The Harvest Festival is like a county fair, except there are no rides. Instead you'll have booths lined up around a square where local non-profits sell all types of food to raise money for their respective cause. There will be bands playing with a dance floor and there will be lights strung all around, in the trees and between each booth. It really looks magical once the sun goes down. Then as the sun is about to set, the crowd is asked to vote for the prettiest girl attending to be the Harvest Queen. Voting ends at 8 p.m. and at 9 p.m. the Queen is announced and given a crown weaved out of vineyard branches and roses." Then she leaned toward Thea and whispered, "He usually does." Felicity sat back next Oliver and smiled at Thea.

Oliver asked Felicity, "Have you ever been Harvest Queen?"

Felicity snorted, "Ha! Me...Harvest Queen...Whatever!" Felicity shook her head in disbelief. As if, she thought.

Oliver leaned forward and turned her toward him looking serious, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, you mean you were being serious?" said Felicity awkwardly. "I'm sorry, it's just I've never been in the running before. I graduated from high school so young and was always back in college during the Harvest Festival so I missed it all through the normal years when a girl is chosen Harvest Queen. Now that I've been back, I'm usually too busy working at one of the food booths, coordinating ticket sales or handling the sound mixer board for one of the bands. I doubt I've ever been nominated."

Oliver frowned and Thea spoke up, "Well Liss, we're going shopping tomorrow and I know we're going to find something spectacular for you to wear...Plus, you have me here now and you know I'm going to make sure we get a chance to do a bit of pampering before we have to make our grand entrance at the festival." 

Felicity shook her head no. "Thea, this isn't some gala or benefit. The dress code is C.C.C....Country...Casual...and most importantly Comfortable." Felicity laughed, "I was planning on wearing my good jeans, ballerina slippers and a cute little peasant top I bought a while ago and found again in my closet."

Thea tut-tutted her and said, "Not this year Liss! Thea is in town and we are going to be absolutely fabulous!" Felicity could see a devilish glint in her eye. She looked to Oliver for back up, but he simply placed both hands up in the air and said, "I gave up trying to change my sister's mind when she's got a bee in her bonnet a very long time ago. Trust me baby, just go with the flow." Oliver pulled Felicity in and gave her a kiss on the temple..

John and Lyla had been very quiet through out the entire conversation. Finally, John stood up and said, "Okay gang, let's get this place cleaned up." He turned to Oliver and said, "Don't forget Queen, Mr. Wilson expects us at Shado Ranch no later than 4:30 a.m. tomorrow morning."

Oliver replied, "I thought he said 5 a.m."

John laughed, "Mr. Wilson believes that 'to be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late' and I for one do not want to find out what happens when one is late."

Oliver groaned and let John know he'd be ready to leave at 4 a.m. tomorrow morning. John nodded his head at him and then continued cleaning.

Once everything was done, John and Lyla headed back to his apartment and Thea, Oliver and Felicity headed into the house. Felicity showed Thea to the guest bedroom and gave her a set of fresh towels. Thea noticed that Oliver's things were in Felicity's room and said, "Um, Liss...is there anything I should know?"

Felicity felt the blush creep down her face and into her neck and said, "No Thea, your brother and I just sleep together... and by sleep together I mean sleep...in the bed...we share...together...but only sleep...nothing else...in the bed...in my room...Ugh!" Felicity stopped and held her breath, counting 3-2-1, then she breathed in and out.

Thea laughed, "Look Liss, I don't care if you two are sleep sleeping together or anything else. You two are consenting adults and I know he loves you and you love him. I just wanted to make sure that you were both being smart about protection." Thea paused then gave Felicity a devious grin and added, "Although Aunty Thea does have nice ring to it..." Felicity grabbed a pillow and smacked Thea in the arm. Thea reached for her own pillow and ensued a pillow fight that ended in both of them falling on to the bed giggling like little girls.

Oliver walked into the guest room and laughed, "Okay ladies, break it up, break it up. I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow and I don't want to end up on the bad side of Mr. Wilson." 

Thea said goodnight to her brother and then said goodnight with a wink to Felicity. Felicity blushed again and left the room to go get ready for bed. Once she and Oliver climbed into bed, Felicity cuddled up next to him under the blankets and asked, "Oliver?"

"Hmmm?"

"Um, were you serious about wanting to have a talk about what I want out of life after the Harvest Festival?"

Oliver moved his hand up and down stroking her back then kissed the top of her head and said simply, "Yes."

"Oh, okay." Felicity settled back down and snuggled closer to him.

"I can hear you thinking Felicity." Oliver said. "Is there something that you want to talk about?"

Felicity hesitated. Was this the right time, she thought? Should I wait?

"Wait for what?" Oliver asked.

Ugh, Felicity, she thought. Why can't your brain just stop talking.

"It wouldn't be you if it did," replied Oliver with a little chuckle. "It's just one of the many reasons why I love you."

Felicity sat up in bed, looked Oliver in his beautiful blue eyes and said before her brain could find a reason not to finally say it, "I love you Oliver Queen."

Oliver smiled the widest, brightest smile she had ever seen. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her in for a long, deep passionate kiss. Felicity broke the kiss and smiled at him, "I love you Oliver."

He pulled her in and hugged her close to him. He stroked her back and brushed her hair out of her face, kissing her forehead. "Baby, I've been waiting for you to tell me you love me since that night out on the veranda after we brought you home from the hospital." He kissed her again gently and added, "I could feel that you loved me every time you held my hand, hugged me or initiated a kiss. I started getting worried, though, when you wouldn't say it back to me. I thought maybe, you thought my past was too much for you to overcome and that soon you would send me back to Star City with a broken heart."

Felicity kissed him fully on the mouth and said, "You told me I held your heart in my hands. I want to make sure you know that you hold mine in yours." Felicity kissed him. She wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled herself as close to him as possible, placing her body between his legs. Oliver wrapped his arms around her lower back, holding her snuggly against him. Felicity could feel his arousal increasing. She broke the kiss and scrambled to the side of him, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Oliver. I'm...I'm just not ready to be intimate."

Oliver cradled her against him and said, "Baby, you've told me that you love me. That's all I need to know."

Felicity, doubting his words, sat back up and replied, "But Oliver, I can feel you. I know you want more, but I'm sorry, I'm just not ready."

Oliver shook his head at her and said, "Baby, I made you a promise that I would not push you into something that you are not ready for and I meant every word." He pulled her back into his embrace and laid back down with her. "My love is not conditional upon us having sex, Felicity." He gently stroked her back and continued, "Now that I know you love me, I have nothing to worry or fear about us. I told you that same night on the veranda, 'where you go, I will follow' and I meant every word of it. All I ask is that we have that talk once the Harvest Festival is over. I have a feeling that there are a few more questions that need to be asked and answered." Felicity looked up at him and he leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now let's go to sleep Baby, " Oliver said with a smile as Felicity closed her eyes.

The next morning, Felicity woke Oliver up so that he could get ready and meet John outside at 4 a.m. to head over to Shado Ranch. Once they left, Felicity logged on to double check the Queen network and saw that everything was running like normal with no recent threats to the system. This troubled her. What game was Cooper Seldon playing? When would he make his next move?

Later that morning, the three ladies headed into work at the shop for a few hours together. They closed at Noon and headed into the first boutique down the street. While there, Lyla's phone rang. She stepped outside to take the call. Felicity and Thea were both admiring several different maxi dressed when Lyla hurried back inside and said, "We gotta go right now!"

Felicity and Thea both looked at Lyla with alarm. Felicity asked, "What's happened?"

Thea asked, "What's going on?"

Lyla said, "There's been an accident at Shado Ranch. We need to get to the hospital right now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry to end the chapter that way. ;-)  
> I really won't be able to update until maybe Sunday as I'm back on the road again sans laptop. Although I do have a two hour each way drive this weekend to start sketching out in my mind what happens next. ;-)  
> Please let me know what you think.  
> Thank you!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much continuing to read my story I'm writing for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen  
> Please check out my tumblr page (varellanoemo) for a beautiful piece of artwork created by VictoriaOlicity for this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happens in this chapter. I hope you like it.
> 
> As always I do not own these characters, I only hope I do them justice.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. You can find earlier chapters on AO3.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 26

Lyla ran to the parked SUV with Thea and Felicity right behind her. They jumped in and Lyla pulled out of the parking spot as fast as possible heading north to the hospital.

"Lyla, Lyla!" Felicity frantically said, "you have to tell us what happened." Thea nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure," Lyla replied. "John was sketchy on the details. All he said was a tractor rolled over and they thought it would be faster to bring him to the hospital themselves rather than wait for the ambulance." Lyla kept driving as fast as she could.

"Who was it?" asked Thea from the back seat. "Who did they rush to the hospital?"

Lyla looked at Felicity in the passenger seat and said, "Oliver."

Felicity gasped and Thea broke out into tears.

Lyla parked the SUV in the hospital's parking lot. She and Thea followed Felicity's mad dash to the Emergency Room. Once inside they saw John, Roy and Mr. Wilson pacing the floor. Felicity ran at John and he caught her in his arms.

Scared, she asked, "Where is he, John?" Thea was right behind her.

John hugged her tight and said, "He's going to be okay. He dislocated his shoulder and has bumps and bruises, but he's going to be okay, Felicity. He's back there right now with the doctor checking him out." 

Thea asked, "Can I see him now?"

John replied, "I'm sorry Thea, they won't let us back there with him yet. They were going to run an x-ray of his shoulder and then follow concussion protocol while they evaluate him."

John turned to look at Mr. Wilson and said, "Sir, you are going to have to show me that field medic technique you used on him to reset his shoulder. That was truly amazing."

Mr. Wilson simply nodded his head and said, "That young man means a lot to Miss Smoak. I take full responsibility for anything that happens on my land." Mr. Wilson looked angry. 

Angrier than Felicity had ever seen him before. She approached him and said, "Thank you, Mr. Wilson, for all that you have done for Oliver."

Mr. Wilson looked down at her and said, "We alerted the authorities to come out and take a look. The tractor had been pre-programmed to follow a specific path. When it veered off and headed for the ravine, I knew something was amiss. I'm just glad young Mr. Queen had the presence-of-mind to jump out of the cab before it went over the side of the hill. That action no doubt saved his life."

Thea walked over to Mr. Wilson and said, "Excuse me Mr. Wilson, but on behalf of my family, thank you. Thank you for helping my brother out." Thea held out her hand to Mr. Wilson who took it and shook it gently, but firmly. 

"Miss, I'm just sorry that this happened." Then he turned to Roy and said, "Mr. Harper, it is going to be about another hour before they allow Miss Queen to see her brother, why don't you escort her down to the cafeteria and gather a few coffees for the lot of us?"

Roy nodded his head yes and gently placed his hand on Thea's elbow to guide her. She looked at Roy with tears in her eyes and said quietly, "Thank you, Roy," and followed him where he led her.

Felicity saw the look Lyla gave John and the nod of his head in reply. She said, "Mr. Wilson, does the tractor's navigation system get uploaded via Wi-Fi?"

"Why yes," he answered, "Yes it does. You don't think..."

Lyla chimed in, "We don't think anything at this point, Mr. Wilson. Let's allow the authorities to investigate." She nodded at Felicity. 

"They will have my full cooperation, Miss Michaels," Mr. Wilson replied.

The doors to the examination area opened and an Emergency Room physician walked out. He headed straight for Mr. Wilson and said, "Sir, Mr. Queen is doing much better than expected. Considering the circumstances, your reset of his shoulder was spot-on. We've got him in a sling to allow his shoulder time to heal properly, but he should make a full recovery."

Mr. Wilson merely grunted in response. Then he asked, "Is it okay if Miss Smoak goes back there to see him?

The doctor replied, "I'm sorry, but only immediately family is allowed right now."

Mr. Wilson looked at the doctor and said with a voice that left no room for disagreement, "We can make an exception, right doctor?"

The doctor gulped and said, "Of course. Right this way Miss Smoak."

Felicity looked at Mr. Wilson and whispered "Thank You" as she followed the doctor back to where Oliver was resting. He took her to examination room 4. There was Oliver laying down on the bed with his arm in a sling, a few cuts on his arm and bruise on his right cheek. He smiled when he saw her and winced when she hugged him too tightly in relief. "Baby, why didn't you tell me farming was going to be more fun that climbing Half-Dome?" he joked.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Oliver Jonas Queen, do not make jokes right now. You could have been killed today!" She threw her arms around him, this time being careful not to squeeze him too tight.  
He gently stoked her back with his good arm and said seriously, "Felicity, I'm okay. I'm right here, a little scratched and a little bruised, but I'm going to be okay."

"No Oliver," Felicity cried, "This is definitely not okay." She sniffled and reached for a tissue on the table next to his bed. "I know Cooper has to be involved in what happened to you somehow. He probably hacked into the navigational system after he saw which tractor you were in and caused the crash." Felicity looked at Oliver in horror and added, "Which means that he had to have been close enough to Shado Ranch to be able to tell which tractor you were going to use to make sure he hurt the man I love," Felicity covered her mouth with both hands.

Oliver smiled at her, "Can you say that again?"

Felicity lowered her hands and looked at him, "Say what?"

"I'm the man you love," he replied.

Felicity swatted at his good arm, "I can't believe that at a time like this you..."

Oliver reached with his one good hand to her hands and said, "Baby, I will never tire of hearing that you love me. It's the last thing I thought of when I leaped from the tractor cab and rolled away before it toppled over the hill." He squeezed her hands and said, "let's let the authorities complete their investigation before we assume anything."

Just then Thea came into the room and rushed over to Oliver's side and hugged him tightly, "Ollie, oh my God!" Oliver winced at her tight hug. Thea let go of him and continued, "You scared the living crap out of me!"

"Hey Speedy," Oliver replied, "I'm going to be fine. The doctor let me know that they are just waiting for the x-rays to come back and then they are going to do an MRI to make sure that I do not have a concussion."

"Well, you sound like yourself," Thea said. "Did that fall knock any more sense into you?" 

Felicity gave Thea a quizzical look.

Oliver glared at his sister, "Thea, do me a favor. Don't call Mom and Dad about this. I'm fine. They are just going to overreact to what happened."

"Too late Ollie," Thea answered. "I called them while I was waiting to come see you. Dad and Mom should be arriving tonight on the Q.C. jet."

Oliver closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the hospital bed. "That's just great!" he said very unhappily. "Now what am I going to do?"

Felicity looked at Oliver, not understanding why he was so unhappy that his sister had told his parents what happened. "Oliver," Felicity asked, "What is wrong? Your parents have a right to know that you were injured...especially when it could likely have been..."

Oliver held his hand up to Felicity and whispered, "not now," then looked in Thea's direction.

Thea looked at both of them and said, "What are you two not telling me?"

Felicity gave Oliver a pleading look, but Oliver shook his head no. Felicity answered, "Thea, the sheriff's department is going to look to see what Mr. Wilson's tractor malfunctioned. It's possible that it was simply a defective motor that caused the tractor to go out of control."

Thea gave Felicity a skeptical look and said, "I may not know much about tractors, but I do know when I'm being lied to and right now I know you're not telling me the entire truth, Felicity Smoak." Felicity winced at her friend's accusation, then Thea looked at Oliver and said, "You better come up with something better than that Ollie by the time Mom and Dad arrive here tonight or there will be hell to pay."

Thea left Oliver's room in a huff. 

Felicity turned to Oliver and said, "We need to tell her the truth, Oliver. If Cooper was able to target you on Shado Ranch, he surely will be able to target Thea too. She needs to know."

Oliver closed his eyes again. Felicity snuggled up against him and said, "Cooper Seldon is targeting the people I love, Oliver. She needs to know."

Oliver took a deep breath in and said, "You're right. I'm sorry" He paused for a moment and tightened his arm around her. "I just thought we could protect her from all this."

Felicity lifted her head up, smiled at him and said teasingly, "An 'I'm sorry and you were right' do I need to take a video of this for posterity?"

Oliver chuckled and kissed her.

Felicity beamed a smile and said, "I'm going to go get her so we can both talk to her, okay?"

Oliver kissed her again and said with a wink, "Don't take too long. I hear that this hospital makes a mean bowl of JELL-O and I'm getting hungry."

Felicity laughed, got up out of his bed and said, "I'll be right back."

She walked down the examination area hallway and saw a doctor wearing a surgical mask She looked at him to smile when she stopped and immediately recognized those evil, dark eyes. "Cooper! What are you doing here?!"

"Keep your voice down Felicity," he replied. "We don't want anyone else getting hurt now do we?" He showed her the handgun he had hidden in his hand.

Felicity looked around the hustle and bustle of the ER room. There was no one to alert that Cooper was here.

Cooper said in agitation, "We don't have all day Felicity. Let's go...NOW."

Felicity looked around one more time. The door to the waiting room opened and John and Lyla stood there. Felicity hoped they saw the look of panic in her eyes as she turned and followed Cooper out the door and down a different hallway. Think Felicity, she thought. You need to stall him and whatever you do, do not leave this hospital in a vehicle with him.

"I'm not going to be intimidated by you Cooper," she replied. "You almost killed me and you almost killed Oliver."

Cooped laughed at her and said maliciously, "If I had really wanted you dead, I would have taken you out when I saw you getting into Thea Queen's vehicle in front of your hotel. I had the perfect shot lined up from the window of the vehicle I was in, but thought, 'No Cooper, it's too soon...she still needs to suffer more..."

Felicity stopped and gasped. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered having that feeling of being watched that evening she went out to dinner with Thea. Oh Felicity, what have you gotten yourself into now, she thought.

Cooper looked furiously at Felicity and said in a deadly whisper, "Stop daydreaming Felicity. You will come with me now or I will go back over there to where Oliver Queen lies and finish what I started." Then he added with venom, "It's my turn to get back at you for ruining my academic career and forcing me to reinvent myself."

"You ruined your own academic career Cooper when you stole my computer code and tried to pass it off as your own," Felicity countered.

Cooper was furious, "You made me! You innocent little hick from no-where's-ville, too smart for your own good. You needed to be taught a lesson and I knew I was the man to do it!" he yelled at her. He paused looked at her and smiled, "A few years after getting dismissed from school and having to create a new life for me I managed to falsify my credentials and land the top job at Queen Consolidated. I had a great gig going. Even greater after accepting all that money from Malcolm Merlyn to purchase on behalf of Q.C. that piece of crap operating system. Then the department heads started complaining and I knew I had to do something about the operating system. I tried to get Mr. Queen to hire some slob computer consultant I knew from Central City, but oh no...he had to bring in his own person...someone he could trust." He looked at her and said, "Imagine my surprise when I found out that Robert Queen's personal computer consultant was none other than Felicity Smoak. I knew my opportunity had arrived to finally get even with you."

Felicity knowing that she had to keep him talking asked, "Okay Cooper. I have to ask. How exactly were you able to get navigational control of Oliver's tractor?"

Cooper smiled evilly and said, "Oh that was a thing of beauty Felicity. The Wi-Fi at that place is a joke. I knew I'd never be able to breach your home system without triggering some sort of alarm so I just bided my time and waited for the opportunity to do something." Felicity could tell Cooper was relishing explaining his plan to her. She thought to herself, keep it up Cooper. Keep bragging to me how you outsmarted me.

Cooper continued as if on cue, "I sat up on top of the ridge above that place and watched through high powered binoculars to see if you were going to be there. When I saw that you weren't, I thought my plan was foiled, but then realized I could retaliate through Queen back at you." 

Cooper paused for a moment as if he were enjoying that particular memory. He said, "I figured his tractor would be the easiest to manipulate and when I tampered with it they would blame user operator error on what happened. Who'd believe Oliver Queen could drive a tractor?!" Cooper laughed. "The only thing he knows how to drive is one of those fancy sports cars he was always parading around Star City in with his 'Flavor of the Month'." Cooper leered at Felicity and said, "Tell me Felicity, are you Queen's latest 'Flavor of the Month'?" Felicity tripped and fell to the floor. "Still got that hang up about sex I see," he spat out at her. "I'm surprised you've been able to string Queen along this long. You must be pleasuring him in other ways..." He ogled her body up and down as she lay there on the hospital floor. " 

Cooper leaned down over her, grabbed her arm and screamed, "Get up Felicity! We don't have all day, but I sure am going to make sure I have all night long with you..." Cooper lowered the handgun and stroked her face with it. Then he took a step back and pointed it at her. "Get up Felicity! Move!" he said again.

Felicity put both hands down on the ground to push herself up. When she did, she pushed herself, throwing all of her weight against Cooper, catching him unaware and knocking him down, the gun going flying back down the slippery hospital floor away from his reach. 

At that moment, Lyla and John both entered the hallway from a side door. Lyla tackled Cooper down on the floor, pulled out a pair of handcuffs and subdued him. 

John rushed over to Felicity to pick her up and make sure that she was okay. 

Mr. Wilson came into the hallway through a separate door on the opposite side of the hallway. "So this is the filthy scum who dared to mess around with my equipment?" Then Mr. Wilson helped Lyla pick Cooper off the floor and he slugged him into unconsciousness.

Lyla alerted the hospital security and the local authorities of what happened at the hospital. They arrived shortly to take Cooper away. Lyla let John and Felicity know that Felicity was going to have to go down to the station to give her statement. Lyla assured Felicity that she would be there with her the entire time. She reminded her that Oliver was still under observation here at the hospital and wouldn't likely be released for a few more hours. Felicity nodded her head in acknowledgement and let them know she wanted to go back to see Oliver to let him know that she was okay.

When Felicity walked into Oliver's room, Roy was sitting in the chair on one side of Oliver's bed while Thea was trying to keep Oliver calm. Oliver said, "What the hell happened?!" when he saw Felicity enter his room.

Thea moved out of the way as Felicity ran to Oliver's side and threw her arms around him. Felicity cried tears of relief on his good shoulder. "I'm so sorry Oliver," Felicity cried. "I'm so sorry about all of this. It was Cooper." She sniffled and rubbed her nose. "He admitted everything to me, including that he targeted your tractor to hurt you trying to get back at me."

Oliver stroked her back and continually whispered into her ear, "Baby, it's okay now. We're alright. It's going to be okay."

Felicity nodded her head and sniffled. Thea moved over to Felicity and gave her a hug too.

"Oh, Liss! I'm so glad you are okay! When John and Lyla came back into the waiting room and had this bizarre non-verbal communication with Mr. Wilson, I knew something was up." Thea paused and continued, "All Lyla would say was for Roy and I to come into Oliver's room and stay here with him."

Felicity explained to them what had happened with Cooper in the hallway. Felicity let Oliver know that she was going to need to go to the sheriff's office to give her statement about what happened. Oliver went to sit up in his hospital bed and try to get up. Felicity pushed back on him and said, "Oh no you don't Mr. Queen. You are not leaving this hospital until the doctor releases you."

Oliver looked at Felicity with determination and said, "You are not spending one more moment out of my sight Felicity."

Felicity shook her head no and said, "Cooper is in custody now. Lyla and John are going to escort me to the sheriff's office. By the time I'm done, the doctor should be ready to release you and then we can all go home, finally done with all of this." Felicity waved her hands in the air above her head. She was exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. She looked at Oliver and said, "I love you Oliver Queen and I need to know that you are truly okay after everything that happened this afternoon on Shado Ranch. Please stay here until the doctor releases you..."

Oliver sat back in bed and looked at her. "Okay, my love. Since you are asking, I'll do it."

Felicity smiled at him and rewarded him with a passionate kiss.

"Ewww, you two...get a room, " Thea complained.

Oliver chuckled and even Roy gave them a grin. John, Lyla and Mr. Wilson came to Oliver's room. Thea asked Mr. Wilson if Roy could stay and keep her company with her brother and Mr. Wilson simply nodded his head yes. He looked at Felicity and said, "That girl's a fighter, Mr. Queen. You best not get on her bad side." Mr. Wilson gave Felicity a smile and a nod of acknowledged appreciation before turning around and leaving.

John and Lyla let them know that they would take Felicity now and then be back in time to take Oliver home to rest once he was discharged.

Felicity gave them all a weak smile and said, "Okay everybody, let's get this over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think????  
> Please let me know.  
> We're almost done on this journey.   
> Thank you so much joining me on this adventure!  
> :-)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I am writing for my dear friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen  
> There is a beautiful piece of artwork done for this story by the amazingly talented VictoriaOlicity. You'll find it on my tumblr page (varellanoemo).  
> As always, I do not own these characters, but hope I do them justice.  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read my story.  
> I hope you are liking how this story is starting go.

Chapter 27

John, Lyla and Felicity arrived at the sheriff's office. Felicity tentatively entered, looking at John and Lyla for reassurement. 

John said, "It's okay Felicity," and squeezed her hand. Lyla nodded in agreement as they entered together. The Sheriff Deputy walked over to them. He let them know that Mr. Seldon was being kept in lock-up and that they have been informed that the F.B.I. are on their way to pick him up for questioning. The Deputy escorted them to a private room. A few minutes later two individuals walked in unannounced. Lyla and John both stood up immediately in front of Felicity in a protective stance.

"What are you doing here Amanda?" Lyla asked casually. 

John never losing eye contact with the other gentlemen asked, "Ly-la?"

"Why Lyla," Amanda said, completely ignoring John Diggle, "I see that life in the private sector has made you slow to respond. I'd have thought you'd have at least pulled a Glock on me by now." 

There was nothing sweet about the smile this Amanda person was showing Lyla, thought Felicity. 

Amanda turned her attention to her and said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Smoak. I'm Amanda Waller." She leaned down toward Felicity and continued, "You're work bringing Cooper Seldon AKA Neal Adams to my attention was exemplary." Then with a turn of her head toward John, she added, "I'm always looking to pluck new talent for my team." Then making eye contact back with Felicity said, "I'm sure I could make it worth your while." Felicity's eyes grew big and she shook her head no. 

John moved toward Amanda, but her associate pulled out his gun keeping John at bay. "Don't even speak to her. You don't deserve to know her Amanda."

"Miss me that much, John," Amanda laughed. 

"My friends call me John. You...you don't get to call me anything at all," John said with more disgust than Felicity had ever heard from him before.

Amanda smiled at John's reaction, then turned back toward Felicity and said, "Pity...you and I would do great things together..."

Lyla interrupted her, "Okay Amanda, Seldon is in lock-up. Go do whatever it is that you're going to do with him and finally leave us alone."

Amanda frowned at Lyla. "Lyla, Lyla, Lyla, you know that's not how this works. Seldon is merely a pawn being used by a bigger threat. Until I've ascertained whether or not Malcolm Merlyn is a threat to me or not will determine if our business is done."

Felicity looking at Amanda said quietly, "I'll help you if you will just leave Lyla alone."

John and Lyla simultaneously exclaimed, "NO!"

Amanda smiled at their reactions. "Why Miss Smoak, I do believe we have ourselves a deal." She held out her hand and Felicity shook it without looking at her brother or his ex-wife.

Felicity stood up, placed her hand on John's arm and said, "After all that you've done for me..." John looked down at her. Sadness in his eyes. Felicity continued, "Please, let me do this for you and Lyla."

Lyla looked at Felicity, then Amanda and said, "Amanda, you know that getting to Felicity was never part of the deal."

Amanda smiled, "Oh I know that. But I would never turn down an offer of assistance, especially from one so eager and talented." Amanda turned to her associate and said, "Make sure you get Seldon back to A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. I will question him there. Go!" The gentleman walked out of the room without a glance back. Then she turned back to Felicity and said, "You will be needed there too." Then she looked at Lyla and John and added, "I understand that you have some responsibilities here tomorrow." Lyla and Felicity both nodded their heads. Then Amanda replied, "Lyla, I expect you both in my office first thing Monday morning." Lyla nodded her head in agreement and John just shook his head no.

Amanda walked out of the room. Felicity looked at John and Lyla as they just stood there staring each other down. John finally broke the tension in the room, looked at Felicity and said, "I can't go back to Star City with you. I have to finish the harvest with Mr. Wilson. Now I'm going to have to run the shop and get started on the new vintage, all without you. What were you thinking?"

Felicity shrank back from John. The realization of what she had just promised Amanda Waller was finally starting to sink in with her. Before she could respond, the door to the interrogation room opened and the Deputy walked back in letting them know that they were free to go.

John walked straight out of the room, without looking back at Felicity or Lyla. Lyla said, "Come on Felicity. Let's go back to the hospital and check on Oliver."

John was waiting for them at the parked SUV. They got in the vehicle and John drove them back to the hospital. When they arrived, John asked Felicity to go ahead and go in and check on Oliver. He and Lyla had some things to talk about. Felicity nodded her head, gave Lyla a sympathetic smiled and headed into the hospital to see Oliver. She found out that he had been moved from the Emergency Room to his own private room. She made her way to his new location. Thea and Roy were sitting there with him. Felicity walked over to him and said, "How are you doing now?"

Oliver smiled up at her, held her hand rubbing circles on the back of it and replied, "All the more better now that you are here." He raised her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "What happened down at the Sheriff's Office?"

Felicity hesitated before answering and said, "The F.B.I. arrived to cart Cooper away. They only had a few questions for me and let me know that they would be in touch if they needed anything else." Then looking to change the subject she turned toward Thea and asked, "Are you parents on their way?"

Thea nodded her head and said, "They just called a few minutes before you got here. They were just leaving Star City and should be arriving in a few hours. They have rented out three bungalows at the resort up the road for the family to use while they are here."

Oliver shook his head no. "I already told them that I was staying with you, Felicity," he informed her.

Felicity smiled at him and said, "Oliver, it might be better for you not to have to maneuver stairs while you are recuperating." Then she looked down at their hands, not wanting him to see the sadness in her eyes and said, "I'll make sure to pack your items at the house and bring them to you."

Oliver lifted her chin up and looked her in her eyes and said, "Where you go, I will follow..."

Felicity let a single tear fall down her cheek and he wiped it away with a gentle stroke of his finger. She sniffled and nodded her head, "Okay, Oliver. I'll pack up some of my things too and join you there."

He grinned at her and said, "Ugh, when is this doctor going to release me? I'm feeling fine!"

Thea laughed, "Well dear brother, that could be because of that pain medication they gave you an hour ago." 

Roy chuckled and said, "I heard the nurses commenting that 'Dr. Cocktail' had provided you with your meds and that you shouldn't be feeling any pain for a while."

Felicity laughed and said, "Well, let's just hope whatever they gave you Oliver doesn't wear off until after I've gotten you in bed." Felicity gasped. Oliver, Roy and Thea all laughed. She joined them and said, "You all know what I meant by that."

Thea walked over to Felicity, hugged her tight and said, "I love you Liss. Please don't ever change."

John and Lyla finally came up to Oliver's room. John gave Felicity an expectant look and she just slightly shook her head no. He looked at Oliver and said, "How you holding up, Oliver?"

Oliver gave them all a goofy smile and said, "I'm doing great!" with more exaggeration than necessary.

Felicity mouthed to John "Aspirin" and he chuckled. "Okay, man, why don't you get a little rest, but no sleep yet. The doctor will probably be ready to discharge you in a couple of hours."

Oliver sank down in the bed and pulled Felicity down with him. John moved forward, but Felicity just smiled and shook her head no. She said quietly, "Would you and Lyla go back to the house and pack an overnight bag for Oliver and I, please? His parents have rented out rooms at the resort and he won't go unless I'm with him."

John frowned, but Lyla smiled and said, "No problem Felicity. Come on Johnny, let's go so we can get back before he's released." John acquiesced to her request and they left.

After waiting for two hours with no word from the doctor, Roy and Thea went down to the cafeteria to pick up a few snack items for the group to eat while waiting for Oliver's discharge papers to come through. Oliver closed his eyes and Felicity reminded him that he couldn't sleep until they got word that he did not have a concussion. At that moment, the doctor finally came into Oliver's room. He re-evaluated Oliver and reviewed his x-rays, MRI and bloodwork. He let Oliver know that he would make a full recovery and that there was no sign of concussion. He just wanted him to take it easy for the next few days, continue to take the pain medication as prescribed and follow-up with his own personal physician once he returned to Star City.

Felicity smiled at the doctor, thanked him and let him know that she would make sure he would follow all of his directions. The doctor nodded his head, let them know that the nurse would be there in a moment with the discharge papers for Oliver's signature and he would be free to go.

Oliver waited for the doctor to leave, grinned at Felicity and said, "So does this mean you're going back with me to Star City?"

Felicity leaned down to snuggle closer to him and said, "Um, about that, yeah...yeah, I am."

Oliver hugged her as tightly as possible with one arm and said, "I love you, baby."

Felicity sighed and said, "I love you too, Oliver."

"Well, now that my fondest wish has come true, how about you two tell us what happened?" asked Robert Queen from the doorway.

Moira pushed around her husband and ran over to Oliver's other side and said with a cry, "Oh my beautiful boy...What happened?"

Felicity stood up from Oliver's bed, but he wouldn't let go of her hand.

Oliver looked at his Mom and said, "I'm going to be okay, Mom. It was Neal Adams...I mean Cooper Seldon. He tampered with the tractor I was driving. I leapt out of the cab before it toppled over."

"Where is he now?" Robert asked looking at Felicity.

She gulped and answered, "He's in custody. The F.B.I. were taking him away for questioning."

Robert nodded his head and asked, "When will you be released, Son?"

The nurse entered at that moment and replied, "Right now, Sir. I just need to get Mr. Queen's signature on this paperwork and he is free to go." Oliver smiled and said, "Sorry, baby, I need that hand so I can get sprung from this joint." Felicity smiled and released his hand. Oliver signed the paperwork and the nurse left. He looked at his parents and said, "Thea and Roy are down in the cafeteria." His mom interrupted and asked, "Who's Roy?"

Felicity smiled and said, "Oliver, I'll go get them, let them know that your Mom and Dad are here and bring them back with me." Oliver shook his head no. "I already told you Felicity you are not leaving my sight." Then he added, "Dad, would you go down there and find them?" Felicity looked at Robert and said, "Okay, Oliver. I'm going to go with your Dad. Your Mom can help you get ready and we will be right back."

Robert concurred. "I agree Oliver. Your Mom needs a moment with you anyway. Felicity and I will be right back." Knowing that he was out maneuvered, he agreed and Robert and Felicity closed the door to his room as they left. Robert asked, "So are you going to tell me what really happened, Felicity?"

Felicity shrugged her shoulders as they continued to make their way down to the cafeteria. "Cooper really did tamper with the tractor. What you and Oliver don't know is that he is not being held by the F.B.I. He's being taken to Star City by some shadow quasi-government group that Lyla Michaels used to be involved with before joining Q.C."

Robert nodded his head and said, "Amanda Waller is mixed up in this now?!"

Felicity looked at Robert, shocked that he knew who she was.

"Oh, yes, Felicity, I know a bit about A.R.G.U.S. They tried to buy a prototype identification program my Applied Sciences Division was working on, but I wouldn't sell it to them. They ended up dealing with Kord Industries instead and I was never more happy to lose out on a piece of business in my life. If half of the stories are true that Lyla's shared with me, you definitely don't want to get mixed up with them."

Felicity stopped in her tracks. "Then I'll guess you'll be disappointed to learn that I'm going to help them with their investigation of Merlyn Global."

Robert looking displeased said, "Why would you do that? Hasn't your brother told you about what they did to his and Lyla's marriage? They are the reason why those two got divorced."

"I know, Robert. But Amanda said that if I help her, she'll release whatever hold she has on Lyla. She'll finally be free of them."

"What about you?" Robert grabbed her by the shoulders gently and said, "Felicity, it would kill Oliver if anything ever happened to you. Not to mention, I would be losing a..."

"Dad!" Thea exclaimed and ran to her Father. Robert let go of Felicity and hugged his daughter. "I was so scared! I'm so happy you're here. Where's Mom?"

Robert kissed his daughter's forehead and said, "Sweetheart, Mom's with Oliver helping him get ready to leave. He's been discharged and we're going to be going to the hotel very soon." Robert looked over his daughter's head at Roy. Felicity said, "Robert, I would like to introduce Roy Harper to you."

Roy held out his hand for Robert to shake. Robert gave his hand a good strong pump and said, "Hello Roy."

Thea slapped her dad on his stomach and said, "Daddy, leave Roy alone. He's been an absolute doll today helping with Ollie and keeping me company when everyone else had to go down to the sheriff's office for questioning."

Robert smiled at his daughter and said, "Okay pumpkin." Then he turned to Roy and said genuinely, "Thank you Roy for all of your help. I appreciate everything you have done for my family."

Roy blushed and said, "No trouble, Sir. Thank you."

"Polite young man..." Then Robert looked at Thea and said, "Will we be seeing more of him while we are here?"

Thea blushed this time and said quietly, "I hope so."

Roy said, "Thea, I have to get back to the Ranch to help Mr. Wilson. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Thea smiled and said, "I'm counting on it. I can't go to my first Harvest Festival alone."

"Oh my gosh!" Felicity exclaimed. "I totally forgot all about the Harvest Festival tomorrow night."

"Come on ladies," Robert said, "Let's go get Oliver and check into the hotel. You can tell me all about the Harvest Festival later."

The trio made it back to Oliver's room. Moira stood up, pointed toward the overnight bags by the door and said, "Mr. Diggle and Miss Michaels left these here for you and Oliver, Felicity." Felicity blushed and Moira smiled. "Dear, it is perfectly alright. I would be worried if you were not coming back with us to the hotel." Then looking at Oliver she added, "My son was never a good patient when he was sick as a little boy. I can only imagine how stubborn he will be now that he is older."

Oliver groaned, "Mom, please. I just barely got her to admit that she loves me. Don't go spilling all of my secrets to her now."

Moira laughed and teased, "Better to find out now, dear. Right, Felicity?"

Felicity didn't know what to think. Moira Queen was teasing her son and hadn't made a single negative comment about this declaration of love her son mentioned.

The nurse walked back in with a wheelchair that Oliver was adamant he did not want to use. Felicity reminded him of hospital policy and he finally sat down in it as they wheeled him out to their waiting limousine. They got to the hotel and Robert checked them all in, giving Felicity the key to her and Oliver's bungalow. She helped him inside and get ready for bed. Oliver was out just as his head lay down on the pillow. Felicity joined him and snuggled in close to him. She knew she would have to tell him about A.R.G.U.S. tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?  
> I love comments as they help reassure me.  
> Thank you for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter in my story I’m writing for some very dear friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> Please check out my tumblr page to see the artwork done by the amazing VictoriaOlicity for this story.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I merely hope I do them justice.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Harvest Festival is here!!!!  
> Stuff happens!!!  
> Enjoy!!!

Chapter 28

The next morning, Felicity woke up early to make coffee and order a light continental breakfast for them. Olive woke up a few minutes later and called out for her. Felicity came back to the room, saw him propped up on the pillows with ruffled hair and said, "Good morning, Mr. Queen. How are you feeling?"

Oliver smiled at her and said a little breathlessly, "Like I could wrestle a Gundark."

Felicity smiled, climbed back into bed, snuggled up to him and said, "I ordered some breakfast pastries and fruit for us."

Oliver leaned down as she raised her head toward him and kissed her. "Baby, that sounds delicious. But I have to be honest, I just want to lay in bed with you all day."

Felicity smiled at the thought, then sat up and said, "Well, we can stay here for a little bit...but I have a feeling your parents and sister may be knocking on our door soon to make sure you're okay."

Oliver groaned, "Ugh, alright...Do you want to get ready first?"

Felicity smiled. "This place has two bathrooms. Can you manage on your own or do you need my help?"

Oliver gave her a devilish grin and said, "I'll need a little help with my shirt."

Felicity gave him a side-eyed glance and said, "Why Mr. Queen...are you trying to start something?"

"No Ma'am...I honestly cannot get this shirt off over my head without tweaking my shoulder."

Felicity went from teasing to seriousness in a split second. This was all because of her. If she had never met Cooper Seldon, none of this would have happened.

Oliver noticed the change in her demeanor and said, "Baby, I was only teasing you. I'm pretty sure I can manage..."

"No Oliver, it's not you...it's just that you're injured because of me...because of Cooper. I'm so sorry this happened to you." She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

"Hey, hey Felicity. Please don't cry. None of this...let me stress to you that none of this is your fault. The only one responsible is Seldon." He took a small step back from her to tilt her head up facing him, kissed her gently on the lips and said, "You need to know that experiences you had in your past made you into the woman you are today, and you know how I feel about her."

Felicity smiled at him and sniffled.

"Baby, I can manage just fine with one arm." He looked down at the brace that was still holding his shoulder in place. "Well, maybe I need a little help with the brace." He smiled at her and she smiled back as she helped him out of it. Then he said, "Why don't you go get ready in the other bathroom and then by the time you come out, my family will probably be beating down our door wanting to check in on me."  
Felicity kissed him. She started to head out of the room when she noticed he was struggling with the t-shirt he had been wearing since leaving the hospital. She walked back to him and said, "Here, let me help you..." She grabbed the bottom of the shirt and helped him take out his good arm, then moved the shirt over his head, then gently down his injured shoulder and arm. Felicity's breath was taken away. Oliver Queen was gorgeous and definitely knew how to wear clothes, but nothing prepared her for the opportunity to truly see him in the light of day in all his Greek god glory, shirtless. His beautifully muscled chest and rock hard abs. I mean good grief, thought Felicity, I knew I was snuggling with God's Gift to Women, but damn Queen, You are one mighty fine specimen, she smiled as she took a moment to ogle him quite blatantly.

"If you're done having lascivious thoughts about me Smoak, please let me know. I'd be happy to bring any fantasy you want to life," Oliver quipped with a grin.

"What? Um, Yes! I mean, uh no! Of course...no, wait, what did you just say? Towels?" Felicity nervously blushed.

"Towels? Oliver asked tilting his head to the side, smiling, as he watched her struggle with her words.

"Um, yeah, towels are under the sink...I'm just going to go get ready...in the other room...right over there...yeah..." Felicity pointed toward the other room and quickly headed out the door and over to the other bathroom. Okay, girl, get yourself together, she thought.

Just as expected, the rest of the Queen family were on knocking on their door 30 minutes later. Oliver was sitting down on the couch with Felicity next to him. Thea was prattling on and on about how excited she was to go to the Harvest Festival that night with Roy. Oliver said, "We should all go together."

Moira looking very displeased said, "Oliver, you were just in the hospital yesterday. You should be in bed resting before our flight back home tomorrow."

Felicity frowned. Sure, she was happy about returning to Star City with Oliver, but it also meant that she was going to be working for Amanda Waller and A.R.G.U.S. She needed to tell Oliver, she thought.

"Tell me what?" asked Oliver.

Robert looked at her expectantly and Moira and Thea both looked at her concerned.

"Um, nothing...it can wait until later." Felicity hesitated, then added, "You know Oliver, your Mom is right. You should stay here and rest. I don't have to go to the Harvest Festival this year. I'd rather be where you are."

Oliver shook his head no. "We are going, Felicity. I know how important this is to you."

Felicity sighed, "It's not as important to me as you are."

Oliver pulled her in and kissed her. "We don't have to go for very long. I just want to make sure everyone knows that I'm escorting the most beautiful woman to the festival."

Robert clapped his hands together and rose to his feet, "Then it's settled. We'll all go together. When Oliver gets tired, the driver will bring him and Felicity back to the hotel."

"Robert...," Moira said.

"No, Moira," Robert interrupted her. "Felicity will be sure to keep an eye on our boy." Robert looked at Felicity and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Excellent! Then we will meet here at Oliver and Felicity's bungalow at 6 p.m. and head over to the festival." The Queens departed, leaving Oliver to rest. Felicity ordered a light lunch for them to enjoy before the two of them went to take a nap before getting ready to depart.

Promptly at 6 p.m., Oliver made his way to the bungalow door to find his family waiting. "Felicity's almost done. She should be out in just a moment."

Thea broke out into a smile and said, "Turn around, Ollie."

Oliver turned around and let his jaw drop. Felicity was wearing a beautiful floral pattern dress with a deep V neckline, a simple long gold chain as her only jewelry, an asymmetrical hem rising to the tops of her knees in the front, a simple pair of leather sandals and long billowy sleeves, trimmed with a delicate antique lace. She wore her long blond hair down, with it's wavy lengths perfectly framing her face. "You look beautiful, baby," Oliver said as he reached for her hand and pulled it up to his lips for a kiss.

Felicity gently blushed and smiled at him, "Thank you."

They headed for the waiting limousine and made their way to the Festival. John, Lyla and Roy were already there when they arrived. Thea introduced her Mom to Roy, quickly grabbed his hand and headed for the dance floor with him. John and Lyla had already set-up their canopy, tables and chairs for the group. Moira asked, "Felicity, dear, what should we do first?"

Felicity smiled and answered, "Eat!" She turned to John and he nodded his head in agreement and added, "There is every type of food imagineable here...gourmet, BBQ, fried, and of course dessert."

Moira replied, "Do you have any recommendations, Mr. Diggle?"

"Well, Ma'am, I'd suggest you head on over to the Literacy Council's booth to check out their award-winning BBQ. Me, I'm a bit partial to the Thai food specialties found at the local high school marching band booth." He looked at Lyla, she nodded yes and they both walked side by side toward his preferred food vendor.

Felicity hoped that John and Lyla had time to talk about everything that occurred. It looked like things were getting better, but she could tell John was still wary of what was going to happen next. 

"Felicity, what booth do you want to go to?" Moira asked. 

Felicity turned back around and said, "Oh, I'm flexible, as long as what they serve doesn't contain nuts." She patted her purse and said, "I carry my Epi-Pen with me always, just in case."

Moira and Robert decided to do a little exploring of their own and headed off in search of something for dinner.

Oliver looked at Felicity, held out his hand and they started walking. Felicity had to pause every few feet to say hello to someone and then introduce Oliver to them. She became very aware of the eyes turning their way as they explore the various food booths they had to choose from for dinner. Oliver finally chose the deep pit beef sandwich and Felicity chose the baked potato offered with cheese, zucchini and sour cream. They carefully made their way back to their seats, arriving before anyone else did. They ate and Felicity told Oliver that the sun setting would make the place look magical once the twinkle lights came on in all the trees and the lights strung across the booths were lit. Oliver smiled at her and nodded his head, his own eyes twinkling back at her. Was this the right time to tell him about Lyla, she thought?

"What's wrong with Lyla," he asked.

Felicity shook her head no and was about to respond when his parents returned with their meal. They were soon followed by John, Lyla, Thea and Roy. So much for explaining to him the reason why she was coming back to Star City...

The group ate and talked about the food, the people and the enchanting atmosphere. The band had slowed down the tempo as the sun went down. Oliver stood up and held his hand out to Felicity, "Dance with me," was his only request.

Felicity looked at him and said, "Are you sure?"

He smiled and reiterated, "Dance with me, baby."

Felicity stood up, placed her hand in his and he lead them out to the dance floor. Oliver cradled her as tight to him as he could with one arm. They swayed to the steady, lulling beat of an old Elvis Presley song. By the songs end, the sun had set and the lights were turned on all around them. It was magical.

Oliver led Felicity off the dance floor to stand by a nearby oak tree surrounded by rose bushes. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a loving, gentle kiss. Felicity tried to deepen the kiss, but Oliver shook his head no and took a slight step back from her. He looked down into her eyes and said, "Felicity Smoak, you keep telling me that I can tell you anything."

Felicity nodded her head yes and Oliver continued, "I need you to know that before we met, I thought for sure my life as a bachelor was never going to change. Granted, I was starting to get really tired of some of the shenanigans Tommy would talk me into doing..." 

Felicity laughed. Oliver tilted his head at her and chuckled, "And then I met you." He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed each finger. "You very simply let me know that all was not right in my world, but that you were going to help out my family's business get back on track. Little did I know that you would actually help get my entire family back on track."

"Oliver.." Felicity started to say, but Oliver placed his forefinger on her lips and said, "No, baby, please let me finish."

Felicity nodded her head and he continued, "I realized quite quickly that you are more than some wine connoisseur or IT expert. You are the person who brings out the best pieces of my soul. You are the person who not only holds my heart in her hands, but guards it, defending it from all who would try to do me harm." Oliver wrapped his arm back around her and pulled her into his embrace and said, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I do know that because of you I want to be a better man. A man worthy of your love and brave enough to guard your heart from any evil." Oliver paused, released her hand and bent down on one knee, "Felicity Smoak..."

"Wait, Oliver," Felicity cried. " I need to tell you something."

Oliver looked at her confused, "Now?"

Felicity kneeled down next to him and said, "I'm coming back to Star City with you because I have to."

Oliver looked at her in disbelief, "What do you mean, Felicity?"

"I promised Lyla's former boss at A.R.G.U.S. that I would help her figure out if Malcolm Merlyn is a threat or just a mere greedy fool out to ruin your family's company and a lot of other technology firms like Kord Industries and Palmer Tech."

"So you weren't planning on helping to nurse me back to health while I was recuperating from my injuries?" Oliver said quietly.

"Of course I was," Felicity said. She brought up both hands to frame Oliver's face and said, "I love you. You are my reason for being and not merely existing like I had been. I live for you and want to live with you for as long as we may have..."

Oliver frowned, "But not until after you've helped out A.R.G.U.S. take down Malcolm Merlyn." He stood up and Felicity followed. 

She said, "Oliver, I'm doing this to free Lyla from Amanda Waller's grasp, to free your family's business from the threat that my gut tells me Malcolm Merlyn is and most importantly to me...to prove to you that I deserve you. That I am worthy of you."

Oliver searched her eyes. He asked, "what took you so long to tell me this?"

Felicity felt the tears that had been welling in her eyes start to spill over the rim of her eyes. "I was afraid you would be disappointed in me."

Oliver sighed, "You're right. I am disappointed...I'm disappointed in me." Oliver looked away from her for a moment, turned back toward her and said, "I'm sorry you felt you couldn't tell me right away. I obviously have not reassured you enough through my words or actions that I'm worthy of your trust."

"It's not that Oliver," Felicity cried. "We were always surrounded by others. I wanted to be able to speak to you in private about this."

Oliver asked, "Who else knows?"

Felicity looked up at him and said, "John, Lyla and your Father."

Oliver looked angry, "You told my Father before you told me? John and Lyla I can understand, but my Father?"

Felicity replied, "I'm sorry Oliver. It all happened so quickly and then Amanda threatened Lyla and I jumped in and offered Amanda my computer expertise." She reached for Oliver and wrapped her arms around him. "I know you're disappointed in me and I am so very sorry. But this was the only way I could think of to deal with the situation we were in at the time."

"I wanted us to be a team, Felicity," Oliver said quietly. "How can I be a good team player if I don't know how I can help you?"

"Oliver, I don't know what to say. I don't know how you can help me. All I know is my friends, my loved ones are being threatened and I will do whatever...whatever it takes to protect what I hold precious and dear to my heart...and at the top of that list is you, Oliver Queen. You are the only man I ever want to wake up with every morning for the rest of my life. You are the only man I want to grow old with and have children with." Felicity poked Oliver in the chest for emphasis and said, "You are my one and only." Felicity gasped and covered her mouth, shocked by the passion of her words. 

Oliver saw how surprised she was at her own words and actions. He wrapped his arm back around her and said, "Please do not interrupt me right now, Felicity..."

He got back down on one knee and pulled out a small black box from his pant's pocket. He opened it and showed her the most beautiful emerald ring surrounded by diamonds she had ever seen. "Felicity Smoak, this is the Dearden Emerald ring that should have been passed to the next Dearden male to give to his bride. It was given to me on my 21st birthday in hopes that I would find my true love, regardless of what my family thought and ask that person to marry me. I've waited a long time for you to come into my life, Felicity and I know that no matter what...no matter what argument...no matter what joy...no matter what comes our way...together is how we will handle it and together we will celebrate it." Oliver paused as his eyes started to get misty, "Felicity Smoak, will you marry me?"

Felicity nodded her head yes and Oliver pushed the engagement ring on her ring finger and stood back up in front of her. They heard a loud roar of applause as they hugged and kissed. The entire Festival had started to gather around them once they saw Oliver bended knee the second time.

John, Lyla, Robert, Moira, Roy and Thea all came over to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Slowly, other members of the crowd offered them their congratulations. Oliver and Felicity, overcome with the crowd's well wishes, let Robert know that they were going to go back to the bungalow to pack and get ready for their flight back to Star City in the morning. Felicity knew that what was coming next in Star City would be easier to face with Oliver by her side. A place she knew that she never wanted him to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?  
> Please leave a comment so I know how I'm doing.  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> The next chapter posted may not be until Friday...


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the latest chapter in my story for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> Apologies for the delay in posting. Everything is right in my world once more and I am able to pick up again where I left off.
> 
> There is beautiful artwork created by the lovely and talented VictoriaOlicity. You can find it on my tumblr account (varellanoemo).
> 
> This chapter is Felicity's first day at A.R.G.U.S. - stuff happens. ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any errors are my own as I am proofing each chapter myself.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I only hope I do them justice.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 29

The plane touched down at Star City's Private Airport right at 6 p.m. Before getting into the limousine to take her and the Queen family back to the mansion, Lyla let Felicity know that she would pick her up at 7 a.m. the next morning to have her at A.R.G.U.S. headquarters first thing. Felicity nodded her head in understanding, climbed into the vehicle and remained uncharacteristically quiet for the 30 minute drive back to Oliver's home.

Oliver picked up Felicity's hand and gently rolled the engagement ring under his fingertips. Felicity looked down at the simple movement of his hand and finally cracked a smile. Oliver raised her hand to his lips and gently rubbed his cheek with it before kissing the inside of her wrist. Felicity blushed. Felicity looked up and noticed Moira had a worried look on her face, while Robert merely smiled contently at Oliver's actions. Thea was busy texting on her cell phone. It was probably, Roy, Felicity thought.

The car pulled up to the front of the house. They exited the vehicle and made their way inside. Raisa greeted them and let them know that she had prepared a light supper for them in the dining room. Then she walked over to Felicity and Oliver and gave them each a hug. "You two will be so happy together! I've prepared your rooms for you."

Felicity and Oliver both thanked her and made their way upstairs. Oliver and Felicity were exhausted. Last night when they had returned back to the bungalow after the Festival, Felicity told Oliver everything that happened with Amanda Waller at the Sheriff's office. She let him know that she would have her first meeting at A.R.G.U.S. on Monday morning and that Lyla would be there with her. Oliver wanted to go, but Felicity had told him no. She needed him resting at home. She had confidence that she would be able to figure out the Malcolm Merlyn issue by the end of the week and they would be able to start planning their future together. He let her know that he would find a way to help her bring down Merlyn. He told her about Malcolm's desertion of a young Tommy Merlyn after Tommy's mother had been murdered. It was one of the reasons that Tommy often considered himself more a son of Robert Queen than Malcolm Merlyn.

Now, back at the mansion, Felicity thought, do I need to stay in my own room tonight? 

Oliver looked at Felicity and asked, "Will you be joining me in my room tonight?"

Felicity blushed, was he a mind reader or did I say that out loud again, she thought. Seeing he was nervously waiting for her response, she simply nodded her head and walked into his room with him. She helped him get ready for bed. Then she went into her room through the connecting door and brought some of her items into his room to finish getting ready for bed. By the time she exited the bathroom, she saw that Oliver was already asleep. She sighed and climbed into bed with him, gently covering them up with the quilt Raisa had left on the bed. She snuggled with Oliver as she got comfortable laying in the crook of his arm. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, she thought. She only knew that whatever it was, she wouldn't have to face it alone. 

Lyla was promptly at the front door of the Queen Mansion at 7 a.m. Felicity and Lyla drove in silence for a little while, then tired of the silence, Felicity asked, "How are you and John?"

Lyla briefly took her eyes of the road, looked at Felicity with sadness, then returned to paying attention to the road again. She replied, "He told me he forgave me for bringing Amanda Waller back into our lives, but I know he will never forget that it happened. I thought everything would be easy...which was my first mistake. Then it kept getting more and more complicated each time I went back to Waller for assistance."

Felicity asked, "Is John afraid that I'll get seduced by the Dark Side and join Darth Waller?" Felicity grinned.

Lyla chuckled. "Thank you for that, Felicity. I don't think we're afraid of that happening. You are very perceptive and have a better understanding of what is going on around you than most people give you credit for." Lyla paused and continued, "I think what has John more scared is what your engagement to Oliver Queen means for you and him."

Felicity gave Lyla a quizzical look. "What do you mean? John's happy for me. He congratulated us both!"

Lyla said, "He did and he's never seen you so happy. I think John was hoping that you might turn Oliver down for now, or at least tell him that you needed more time before giving him your answer." Felicity felt like she had just been blindsided. How could Lyla tell her she was perceptive yet she not know that the man who is her brother had doubts about her commitment to Oliver?

Lyla continued, "Even I have to admit that I am pretty skeptical. I mean you've only known him for two weeks, yet you two are now ready to commit the rest of your lives together?" Then Lyla added with great concern in her voice, "I've never seen Oliver committed to one person...ever."

Felicity could not believe this was coming out now. Who else thought like this? Is that why Moira had given her that worried look in the limousine last night on the drive home?

Lyla shook her head no. "Look Felicity, I shouldn't have even said anything. When this is all over with Malcolm Merlyn, give John the opportunity to talk to you about his concerns. He'll listen to what you have to say. For my part, I just want to make sure you're not rushing into anything." Then Lyla asked, "Did John ever tell you about how we met and got married?"

Felicity shook her head no, too stunned by the conversation to say anything at the moment.

"Hmm," said Lyla. "Perhaps our story will give you a better understanding as to why he's concerned." Then she began, "John and I met on the battlefield. We were escorting a group of refugees to a nearby camp when we got pinned down by heavy enemy fire. A sniper was methodically taking out our team one by one. John and I circled around and were able to subdue the sniper giving the remainder of our team the opportunity to escape and get the refugees safely to the camp. John and I were stuck behind enemy lines for two weeks. Our CO couldn't send out a rescue party for several reasons I am unable to go into, but those two weeks we relied on each other to survive. By the time we made it back to camp, we knew that we couldn't live without the other. A week later, flanked by two tanks and an artillery cannon, we were married by the camp's chaplain."

"Wow, that sounds so romantic," quipped Felicity rolling her eyes.

Lyla laughed, "Believe it or not, it really was for two battle weary soldiers."

"Once we got stateside, we started realizing that we wanted different things out of life. John wanted to settle down, finish his degree, buy a farm and become a winemaker." Lyla sighed deeply with regret. "I was too busy trying to find a way to get back the rush of combat. I joined what I thought was a private security firm only to find out in reality it was a cover for A.R.G.U.S. Amanda used my eagerness to get back into action and sent me on missions all over the world. I spent more time on a plane, in the field or at HQ that I didn't realize all that time away from Johnny was destroying our marriage."

"I'm sorry, Lyla, but is there a point to your story?" asked Felicity clipped tones.

"My point is," Lyla began, "make sure that you are in this relationship with Oliver for the same reasons and that you both want the same things. Love, sometimes sadly, isn't enough. Make sure you two truly understand what each other needs. Don't let what happened to me and Johnny happen to you. You don't want to be looking at your ex years later wondering about what might have been." Lyla pulled into the A.R.G.U.S. campus and flashed her I.D. badge to the security guard who let them drive into the underground parking lot. 

Doubts Felicity had been thinking about began to surface. She hadn't wanted to broach the subject yet with Oliver, but she knew that they were going to have to figure out where they were going to live after they got married. Was he thinking they were going to live in Star City? He was the son of Robert Queen, heir to Queen Consolidated. Wasn't Oliver supposed to be CEO of his family's company one day? Or was she thinking he was going to move to the farm with her? Would Oliver Queen be content living an idyllic lifestyle in the quiet solitude that was the Napa Valley? Felicity shook her head to clear her thoughts. She couldn't think about this now. She had a job to do. She needed to prove that Malcolm Merlyn was the real villain manipulating Cooper Seldon's puppet strings. Once she was done, then she would deal with everything else. She knew Oliver loved her and she loved him. It would be enough for them...right?

Lyla parked the car and said, "I'm so sorry Felicity for getting you involved in this mess."

Felicity shook her head no and said, "This is not your fault, Lyla. I volunteered to help you...to help you and John finally be free to be together...if that's what you want." Lyla nodded her head yes and Felicity continued, "Right now, I need to concentrate on proving that Malcolm Merlyn is a threat to not only three very respectable and innovative technology firms, but also that he is someone that needs to be stopped before he hurts anyone I care about."

Lyla nodded her head again, "Okay Felicity, then let's go," and escorted Felicity into the building and up to the A.R.G.U.S. control room. The cold dark room had no windows. Its rooms were separated by walls of glass so that no one could not be seen coming or going and every action that occurred could be recorded on any one of the multiple video cameras that surrounded the room...and that was just the cameras I could see, thought Felicity.

A perfectly tailored and coiffed Amanda Waller stood in the middle of it...watching...everything. She turned to face Lyla and Felicity as they were allowed admittance to the room.

"Miss Smoak...dependably prompt...a trait I admire," greeted Amanda. "Thank you Lyla for your promptness." Lyla nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"I'm not here for your admiration Ms. Waller," Felicity hissed. "I'm here to stop Malcolm Merlyn from hurting the people I love."

Amanda rolled her eyes at Felicity and looked at Lyla. Lyla shook her head at Amanda and said, "Felicity is not like us, Amanda."

"Ah, yes...I heard," Amanda half-smiled at Felicity. "I understand congratulations are in order?"

Felicity looked down at the large green stone resting on her ring finger, looked back up straight into Amanda's eyes and said, "If I truly believed you were sincere I'd thank you."

A genuine laugh came out of Amanda Waller's mouth. Several heads in the control room turned around double checking that unfamiliar sound really was coming from her. "We are going to get along fabulously, Miss Smoak. I look forward to seeing you in action."

"There's nothing special about what I do Ms. Waller." Felicity looked around the room and said, "I merely type on the keyboard and get my babies to do my bidding."

"Self-deprecation...another trait I find amusing...and annoying," Amanda said, then she walked over to an elaborate set-up of computer screens all connected to something very special.

Felicity and Lyla followed Amanda to the work space. Felicity gasped, "Is that the T-3200?" She walked over to the computer, gently caressed it and said quietly, "Oh, you are going to be Mama's favorite..."

"You'll have complete access to as much computing power as you will need to ascertain Malcolm Merlyn's threat level to my operation."

Felicity nodded her head and sat down in front of the computer screens. Her fingers began typing. She realized that Merlyn's primary server was not on-line. She tried tunneling into it via a remote link hooked up to the credit card processing machine in the cafeteria of Merlyn Global, but each time hit a firewall that seemed to anticipate each keystroke she made and adapted to it. Malcolm had someone good working for him. She knew this wasn't Cooper's work. He wasn't capable of it. No, Felicity thought, this was the work of a grandmaster. Someone so in tune with the code they had written, it was almost as if it was being created to counter her efforts on the spot.

"Someone knows that you've brought me in to help you Ms. Waller."

Amanda shook her head no. "Impossible. There are no leaks in my operation." Amanda narrowed her eyes at Felicity and added, "Perhaps, you are not as good as I had hoped...

It was Felicity's turn to laugh. She replied, "If you truly believed that, you would have never accepted my offer to help." She stood up from her chair, looked at Lyla and said, "Merlyn has someone on the inside of this operation who knows that I am here and that I'm trying to access the Merlyn server." A loud beeping sound began emanating from the console. Felicity said, "Hold that thought." She began furiously typing away again. She was back in the zone. She didn't know who this other computer genius was, but whomever it was, they were good, maybe even better than me, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'm almost done with the next chapter... ;-)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!
> 
> Here is the latest chapter of my story I am writing for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> There is an amazing piece of artwork done by the fabulously talented VictoriaOlicity. You can find it on my Tumblr page.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I merely hope I do them justice.
> 
> All errors are my own as I proof read the story as I write it.
> 
> This chapter features a couple of conversations between Oliver and Felicity. Plus, we get a little Tommy Merlyn too! :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 30

Felicity sat at her station for eight hours with no break. Amanda nor Lyla would allow anyone to distract her. Finally, Felicity gave a little fist pump cried "Yes!" and then sat back in her chair and said, "I need to be inside Merlyn Global. It's the only way I'll be able to find definitive proof that Malcolm Merlyn is the person behind it all."

Lyla asked, "So what was that little fist pump all about?"

Felicity smiled, "I was able to find a few things that I need to further analyze before I give you a definitive answer."

Waller replied, "Perhaps you'd care to share what you've found so far? I may be aware of some of the items."

Felicity turned her attention to Amanda and said, "It's pretty random stuff, but needs to be followed up on as soon as possible." Felicity took a deep breath and began, "I've managed to find some interesting financial transactions between Merlyn Global and something called the Sagittarius Group, an appointment log kept by Malcolm Merlyn's assistant that seems to chronicle meetings with a variety of people that will need background checks and blueprints for several buildings located in a neighborhood called 'The Glades'?"

Amanda snapped her fingers and two aides were immediately at her side. "Run background checks on the list of people Miss Smoak provides to you." Felicity handed over the list of names to Amanda's people. "What next Miss Smoak?"

"Well, I need to take the rest of the items with me to review and analyze..."

"Unacceptable," replied Amanda. "All files must remain on the premises."

"Look Ms. Waller," Felicity answered, "I volunteered to help you because this helps the people I care about. I can't even think while I'm here surrounded by all of your people. I need to breathe and right now I can't put all the dots together under these conditions. I need a day to sit back, analyze what I've discovered and do some research. Besides, Lyla will be with me the entire time."

Lyla nodded her head yes and added, "Robert Queen had my security team create a computer room for his future daughter-in-law in the mansion. It was to be an early engagement party gift for her."

Felicity gasped. Was this Robert's way of trying to keep her in Star City? To keep Oliver in Star City?

Amanda looked like she was about to refuse when Felicity added, "I can't be seen coming and going from A.R.G.U.S. headquarters all the time. I'm recently engaged and should be spending as much time as possible with my fiancé who is recently recuperating from injuries sustained from an accident on my farm."

Amanda replied, "Fine...but Lyla will be held responsible should anything get out in the open."

Lyla shook her head yes and said, "Understood."

Felicity downloaded the necessary files to her portable hard drive, grabbed her hand bag and she and Lyla left A.R.G.U.S. to head back to the Queen Mansion for the day.

The ride was a quiet one. Felicity was still trying to figure out everything in her head. No, she thought, I don't have to do this alone. I have to talk to Oliver.

"Talk to Oliver about what?" asked Lyla.

Felicity blushed and improvised, "Our engagement party." Felicity smiled, "Thea no doubt has it all planned and believe it or not, I actually have a few ideas or two about it that I'd like to see happen. Plus, Oliver may want to provide some input as well."

Lyla smiled and nodded her head. "I never pegged you for being such a girlie girl, Felicity."

"Oh, I can be when given the opportunity." Felicity smiled shyly, then added, "It's just that what girl hasn't dreamed since she was little about marrying her true love and living happily ever after?"

Lyla frowned, and placed her attention on the road ahead. "Sometimes happily ever after doesn't happen."

Felicity countered, "Sometimes you just need the right fairy godmother Lyla to help you destroy the evil witch." Felicity looked out the window at the imposing structure coming into view that was the Queen Mansion. "I'm going to help you break free of Amanda Waller and you are going to help me rescue my love's family's company from the clutches of the evil magician, Malcolm Merlyn."

Lyla gave Felicity a half-smile and let her know that she would come back tomorrow to check in with her on her progress. Felicity waved at Lyla and headed inside the mansion.

She walked straight up to her room for a quiet moment. She quickly changed out of her work clothes into a pair of shorts and one of her favorite t-shirts. Then she stepped out onto the veranda barefoot to look down at the peaceful gardens below her. She could see two of the gardeners working on trimming the bushes and mowing the large expanse of lawn. The noise of their power tools drowned out all the jumbled thoughts she had in her head. Felicity closed her eyes and sighed. She felt a familiar arm work its way around her waist from behind. A tender kiss was placed on the delicate sensitive skin of the nape of her neck. Felicity leaned back into the solid body she felt behind her. She reached both arms up and gently pulled his head down, encouraging the continued nibbling on her neck and the recent addition of tugging of her earlobe with his teeth. Felicity gasped as she felt a surge of passion tremble down her spine. She twisted around to face Oliver and he smiled at her. She pulled his head back down to her to continue kissing him and she opened her mouth wider, inviting his tongue to dance with hers. Oliver groaned and she felt his arousal grow with excitement. She ran her arms up and down his back then ran her hands over his head and back down his arms. Her hand stopped on the brace he wore and she took a step back from him, breaking their passionate kiss. This was the reminder of what happened because of that awful Cooper Seldon.

Oliver looked at her and held his hand up to cup her face. She leaned into it. Felicity could see the passion that had been building in his eyes. "Felicity?" was all he said. 

She shook her head no and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight to her. "Oliver, we need to talk."

Oliver stood there for a moment. He wrapped his arm around her and said, "We can talk about anything."

Felicity smiled and gently chuckled, "We can and we do. But this time, can we go inside and lay down in bed and talk? I'm pretty exhausted right now."

Oliver took a step back and held his hand out to her and said, "As you wish..." Felicity smiled and grasped it firmly, allowing him to gently tug her inside his room. They both went straight to his bed to lay down and Felicity cuddled up against him. 

Oliver pressed a kiss down on the top of her head and asked, "What's up Baby?"

Felicity sighed and said, "We're going to get married."

Oliver chuckled and said, "That's my plan."

Felicity replied, "Have you thought about where we're going to live after we get married?"

Oliver slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back and said, "Wherever you go, I go."

"It's not that simple, Oliver."

"Why not?"

"You have responsibilities here in Star City. I have responsibilities back home." Felicity sat up and faced him. "Am I supposed to give up my farm to move here?"

Oliver reached for her hand with the engagement ring and said, "You are the most important thing in my life Felicity Smoak. I will follow you to the ends of the earth and back if I have to."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I thought it did?" Oliver searched her eyes. 

Felicity searched his eyes back, then said, "When this thing with Merlyn is over, I need to go home for a while...to think, to plan, to talk to John, to make some decisions about our future."

Oliver looked back down at Felicity's hand as he continued to roll the engagement ring under his fingertips. "Does this trip back to the farm include me?" Oliver asked quietly.

Felicity leaned forward to gently kiss Oliver on the lips while he held her hand. "I hope so..."Felicity replied, "I was hoping you'd want to travel back with me."

Oliver let out a sigh of relief. He nodded his head yes and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, gently rubbing her nose with his nose. 

Then Felicity leaned back, never releasing his hand and asked, "Did you know that your Father had a special computer room installed here at the Mansion for my use?"

Oliver looked surprised. "He did what?"

"According to Lyla," Felicity answered, "your Father had a computer room created for my use." Then she raised up his hand that she held and intertwined her fingers with his, looked at the engagement ring and said, "Lyla let me know that he had her team build me a computer lab here at the mansion for my use...as an early engagement party gift..." Then Felicity gave Oliver a side-eye look and said, "and you didn't know anything about this?"

Oliver grinned a little sheepishly and replied, "Well, maybe he got tipped off when Thea had to ask him to go into the Queen vault to get my 21st Birthday present currently resting in it's proper place on your hand?" Oliver pulled Felicity back into his one armed embrace and said, "Baby, my Dad probably did it so that you would have someplace to work when we're here visiting Star City."

Felicity pushed back on Oliver's chest and scrambled to sit up. She rested her left hand on his chest, the emerald and diamonds sparkling at her from her ring finger. "Are you telling me that you would be willing to leave all of this," Felicity waved her hands above her head trying to encapsulate Oliver's home and said, "all of this behind to live in my tiny two bedroom farmhouse?"

"Well, Baby, it might get a little crowded once little Bobby and Emily arrive, but I'm sure we'll think of something..." Oliver smiled at her. 

Felicity grabbed the throw pillow and whacked his good arm. "We are not naming our son Bobby, but I do like the name Emily..." Felicity laughed and placed herself between his legs to lean down and steal a gentle kiss from him. Oliver wrapped his good arm around her and surprised her by lifting her onto her back on the bed and hovering over her. He stared down at her, watching her as she looked up nervously at him. Felicity watched as Oliver's eyes darkened in intensity. He leaned down toward her but didn't kiss her. He held his position, ever so close to her. Watching her reaction, waiting for her reaction. Felicity reached both arms up and pulled him down to her. He rolled onto his side and she followed him. They continued kissing, each deepening their kisses, allowing themselves to explore each other's mouth, their tongues gently probing, learning the feel of their lips as they worked their way around each other's sensitive skin. Felicity knew she loved it when Oliver kissed her on the nape of her neck, so she angled her head toward his and gently sucked at the tender skin he had there. She heard Oliver release a deep, feral groan. It encouraged her to be more adventurous. She pushed him on his back, straddled his torso, and leaned down to explore the other side of his neck in the same way. God, I hope he's just as sensitive there, too, she thought.

"I am," Oliver whispered as he nibbled on her ear lobe. "Please, Baby...don't stop...oh my God!"

Oliver's body began to shudder. Felicity felt the change in his body immediately. She became nervous. She had never been this wanton with anyone in her life before. This must be foreplay, Felicity thought. I can feel how damp my panties are right now. I've never felt this way before. I want to do so much more with this man, she sighed.

Oliver raised his hand up to her face and gently stroked her blushing skin. He gently kissed her mouth, her nose and each eye. "After we're married, you and I will be doing so much more than foreplay, Baby." Oliver smiled at her and added, "and I would really appreciate you not mentioning your damp panties while I'm in earshot, honey, or else we'll be on the first flight to Vegas getting married within the hour."

Felicity turned the deepest shade of red imaginable. Oliver sat back up and tucked her into his side, gently stroking her back. "I'm sorry, Oliver," Felicity said, "I know you want to do more..."

"Baby, there's nothing to apologize for..." Oliver kissed her tenderly on the lips as his body began to slowly relax. "It's important to you that we wait until after we're married, then it's important to me too."

Oliver sat up in bed, ran his hand down her arm, until he held her hand that wore the engagement ring. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "We need to set a date for our wedding...when you're ready."

Felicity smiled at him and said, "Well, I've always wanted a winter wedding..." Felicity leaned into Oliver and added, "What about Winter Solstice?"

Oliver's smile grew twice as wide and emphatically agreed, "Done!"

Felicity sighed heavily and said, "You don't think we're rushing things do you?"

Oliver pulled her down to lay on top of him and said, "Baby, trust me, we aren't rushing into anything that you don't want to." He kissed her forehead and said, "We can set a wedding date for a year from now, two years from now or next week. All that matters to me is that we are committed to each other and that we never leave anything unsaid between us. I love you. I love you in every possible way and no one or no thing will ever come between us." Oliver continued stroking her back with his hand. "Have I done something to make you doubt my love for you?"

Felicity scrambled up to face him. She placed both hands on his face and said emphatically, "Absolutely not! You have shown me nothing but love, honesty, strength and above all else patience." Felicity picked up Oliver's hand and held it to her chest and said, "I don't know how you have been able to be so very patient with me, Oliver..."

"Shhh, Baby...don't worry. The fact that when you are ready, I will be your first and you will be my only lover for the rest of my life means something special for us." Oliver gently kissed her on the lips again and said, "Come on now, Baby, let's get ready for dinner. I'm starving!"

Felicity changed into a simple sundress, while Oliver put on jeans and Felicity's favorite forest green Henley before heading down for dinner. When they got to the Queen's sitting room, Tommy Merlyn was there with the rest of the Queen Family. Tommy walked over to Oliver, gave his friend a big hug and said, "Dude, I understand I'm losing my wingman soon." Oliver said ardently, "Yes!" and Felicity blushed. Tommy reached over to Felicity, grabbed her hands, brought the one with her engagement ring on it to his mouth for a kiss and said, "My little Miss Bliss, I can't believe you didn't wait for me. Surely, you must know I'm the better catch." Tommy grinned at her his most devilish smile. Oliver frowned at his friend and said with warning, "Tommy..."

Tommy released Felicity's hands, held up both his hands while taking a step back and said, "Whoa, buddy, she's yours...she's yours. I just wanted to make sure that as your Best Friend and I hope your Best Man, that you will allow me the privilege of hosting your Bachelor Party."

Oliver shook his head no, smiled and said, "Sorry buddy, no Bachelor Party needed for this guy, but I will take you up on your offer of being my Best Man."

Thea chimed in and said, "Ollie, you have to have a Bachelor Party because I'm throwing the World's Greatest (second only to my own some day) Bachelorette Party and neither of you boys is invited...right, Felicity?"

Felicity gave Thea a shocked look. Bachelorette Party? For me, she thought.

"Of course, silly!" replied Thea. "You just tell me the date of the wedding and I'll make all the necessary arrangements."

Felicity gave Oliver a scared look. 

Oliver shook his head no and said, "Look Thea, I know you mean well, but Felicity and I want to keep this as low key as possible."

Now it was Moira's and Robert's turn to add their input. "Oliver, darling, certainly you must know that a Queen Wedding requires a minimum of one year, preferably two years, of preparation. There are certain people that must be invited and schedules that have to be coordinated. I know Robert won't mind if I fly in Chef Jean-Louis to cater the reception, not to mention the trips to fashion week Felicity, Thea and I must take to review wedding gowns and meet with designers to find the perfect dress."

Robert added, "Also there's the matter of establishing your own wing of the house for you and your impending family? I thought you two might like to review plans for renovating the western wing since it has the most favorable view of the lawn where we can build a playhouse or fort for my future grandchildren to enjoy."

Felicity felt overwhelmed with everything Oliver's family was planning on her behalf. Not once did they ask her what she wanted, again. Oliver turned to look at her and saw the fear in her eyes. He said, "We thank you all for your kind thoughts and suggestions." He wrapped his arm tighter around Felicity to give her strength and added, "This is Felicity's wedding and we will do whatever it is that she wants to do."

Moira shook her head no and said, "Surely, Felicity dear, you understand the magnitude of what it means to become a member of the Queen Family."

Felicity shuddered. Was she doing the right thing? Would becoming a member of the Queen Family mean the end of Felicity Smoak?

Oliver whispered in her ear, "I love you. Remember, 'As you wish...'" He gently kissed her temple.

Felicity smiled, strengthened by Oliver's love and support. "I'm sorry, Moira." Felicity looked up at Oliver and continued to smile, "Oliver and I are planning on exchanging our vows on Winter's Solstice in Napa on my farm. We won't need a chef to cater the reception. We'll have something small, just for immediate family and friends," she glanced at Tommy and nodded toward him. Tommy rewarded her back with a big smile. "I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but Oliver reminded me that it is our wedding and we do not need a big spectacle to show the world that our lives will be forever more one."

Thea rushed over to Felicity, wrapped her arms around her and said, "Well, Liss, you're still getting that Bachelorette Party in Vegas. I'm not going to let you weasel your way out of that one." 

Felicity chuckled in reply, "So long as Oliver has his Bachelor Party at the same time in Vegas, I think I can agree to this."

Tommy's eyes brightened, "I can arrange that!" He slapped Oliver's good shoulder and added, "Does she have any sisters?"

Felicity and Oliver laughed and shook their heads no. Tommy frowned and said, "A guy has to at least ask, right?"

Moira frowned and Robert smiled. "Excellent! I'm so glad you two aren't dragging out this engagement. I'm not getting any younger and I expect to have a grandchild bouncing on my knee by the following Christmas!"

Felicity and Oliver both blushed a bright shade of pink. Fortunately, Raisa entered the room to let them know that dinner was served.

That night as Felicity and Oliver lay in bed cuddling, Oliver said, "I hope the family didn't overwhelm you too much tonight."

Felicity shook her head no and said," I know that they meant well, Oliver. I'm just so proud of you for sticking up for me and letting them know that we are going to be in charge of our wedding plans."

Oliver chuckled and said, "Wedding plans definitely...Bachleorette/Bachelor Party plans, I make you no promises. Once Speedy and Tommy start planning something, we might both be in trouble." Oliver kissed the top of her head and added, "Thank God you told them that we had to hold both parties simultaneously in the same location. Lord only knows where Tommy would have dragged me off to."

Felicity laughed. "Hey, buster, just make sure that wherever he takes you in Vegas, you guys mind your manners. My Mom used to work there for several years before I was born and for a few years after before she moved back to the farm to live with my grandparents. The Smoak name is well known there for a particular beverage made famous at Caesar's Palace."

Oliver sat up in bed, turned to Felicity and said incredulously, "The Smoak Shell is named after your Mom?"

Felicity looked up at him and said, "You've heard of it?!" Oliver nodded his head yes. Felicity added, "She was the original inspiration for the mural of Venus standing on the clam shell in the rotunda. The story goes that my father had been one of the bartenders there and was so enamored with my mother that he created the Smoak Shell in her honor. It soon became Caesar's signature drink."

Oliver grinned widely and said, "Why Felicity Smoak, I had no idea your family was so famous?!"

Felicity laughed and said, "Wait until you hear the story about the time I nearly got 86'd out of the Bellagio for underage gambling..."

Oliver pulled Felicity in tighter and said, "I'm beginning to think Miss Smoak that your life may be more colorful than I ever was led to believe."

Felicity laughed and said, "We have the rest of our lives for you to learn all about me, Mr. Queen."

Oliver smiled and said simply, "We do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?  
> I thought we were getting closer to the end, but I've discovered that these characters have so much more to say.  
> I hope you will continue on this journey with me. I'll try to update fairly regularly this week.  
> Comments are definitely appreciated as I read them all and do my best to respond as soon as possible to them.  
> Thank you for reading!!!!  
> :-)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!
> 
> Here is the next chapter in my story for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> There is a beautiful piece of artwork done by the wonderfully talented VictoriaOlicity! Please check out my tumblr page at varellanoemo to see it.
> 
> Oliver and Felicity are working together in her new office.  
> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors as I proof read as I write.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I merely hope that I do them justice.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 31

 

The next few days, Felicity spent inside her brand new office with its state of the art technology, courtesy of Robert Queen, reviewing the data she had downloaded while at A.R.G.U.S. One of the room's best features that Oliver most appreciated was the comfortable couch placed inside. Felicity found that she had to shoo him away occasionally because his favorite thing to do was distract her away from her computers and entice her to join him on the couch. However, that afternoon, Felicity was particularly busy. She had hacked into the County Recorder's Office and located the deeds for the properties located in the Glades that Malcolm Merlyn had the blueprints for. She downloaded the deeds to her new tablet and asked Oliver to cross-reference the names on the property deeds to the names listed in Merlyn's assistant's appointment book.

Oliver shouted from the couch, "Aha!"

Felicity turned around from her computer to look at him and said, "Well, what did you find?"

Oliver smiled at her and said, "Some of the names listed in the appointment book correspond to the list of property owners on the buildings in the Glades."

"Why would Malcolm Merlyn be interested in a series of buildings located in that neighborhood?" Felicity asked out loud. "What's so special about the Glades?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "That neighborhood has seen better days. My Dad used to have a steel fabrication plant there many years ago before he moved their operations overseas..."

Felicity frowned at Oliver. One of her good friends in college had to drop out of school when the textile factory her mother worked at in North Carolina closed and all those jobs moved overseas.

Oliver said, "Hey, there wasn't any choice to make. There had been a downturn in the market and Dad had to do it or else the entire company would have gone under. It was right after that Dad left and opened up the Asia branch of Queen Consolidated in Hong Kong." Oliver reached for Felicity's hand and said, "How about we head over to the Glades and go check out these buildings that Malcolm is so interested in?"

Felicity looked at him and said, "I don't know if Lyla would think that's a good idea or not."  
"What wouldn't be a good idea, Felicity?" asked Lyla from the doorway.

"I was just telling Felicity that the best burgers in Star City can be found at the Original Big Belly Burger on the corner of Bamford and Mesa Streets in the Glades," Oliver replied.

Lyla looked at them both and said, "And, what else?"

Felicity knew they weren't going to be able to get past Lyla on this one. "And it also happens to be located by the buildings that Malcolm Merlyn has blueprints for..."

Then Oliver added, "and the buildings happen to be owned by people Malcolm has been meeting with according to the appointment book."

Lyla paced the room for a moment, turned to look at Felicity and said, "Let me guess, you've roped Oliver into helping you with your research project?"

Felicity smiled and said, "Guilty!"

Lyla shook her head and said, "Actually, you two going out in public is not a bad idea. It shows that you are not afraid to be out and about even though what happened at the gala is still pretty fresh in everyone's mind..." Lyla paused, then added, "Let me get my team together to provide additional security while we are out in the open."

Oliver said, "Look Lyla, just have your team escort us to the restaurant. Felicity and I will sit in a corner booth away from the window, eat lunch, and let you go do some reconnaissance of the buildings on this list." Oliver held up a piece of paper to Lyla.

"Not a bad plan, Queen...so long as you do exactly as my security team directs you to do." Lyla looked them both in the eye and said, "Amanda has provided me with several field agents to serve as QC security until this issue with Merlyn is resolved. They are highly trained operatives and I've trusted them with my life on multiple occasions."

Oliver and Felicity both nodded their heads in agreement. Lyla got the security team together and had them shadow Oliver and Felicity as he drove them to the Glades, while Lyla traveled separately and headed out to check on the buildings Merlyn had blueprints for.

Once at Big Belly Burger, Oliver escorted Felicity inside for them to order their lunch. Felicity appreciated how professional Lyla's colleagues were as they simply blended into the seemingly normal every day life of the residents in the Glades. Oliver choose a corner booth and sat on the same side of the booth as Felicity. While they were enjoying their meal, Felicity noticed several photographers were standing outside the restaurant, cameras already flashing at them. She held up her hand to block her face from them. Ugh, how does Oliver put up with them, she wondered.

Oliver chuckled, nuzzled her ear and whispered, "I just ignore them, especially when I have the most beautiful girl in the world right next to me..." He gently kissed her on her temple and she smiled.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this kind of life," Felicity said. "How do you live in a fishbowl all the time?"

Oliver frowned, "I didn't ask for this type of life either, Felicity. I just hope you won't hold it against me."

Felicity turned in her seat to face him. She cupped his face with her left hand and said, "I love you Oliver Queen. Where you go, I go too."

Oliver leaned down, letting his forehead touch her forehead and smiled at her. Felicity smiled back at him and sighed happily.

"Okay, you two," Lyla said. "I'm pretty sure the photogs outside got their money shot and I got what I needed, now let's get out of here."

Oliver handed his car keys to Lyla so that one of her men could drive it back for him, then he reluctantly moved away from Felicity and held his hand out to help her up from the bench. Their hands intertwined, Lyla's team created an aisleway for them to head out of the restaurant and into the waiting SUV.

Felicity heard shouts that said, "Oliver! Oliver! Over here! Over here!" She smiled. Then she heard her name, "Felicity! Felicity! Is that an engagement ring? How did he propose?" Then she heard an angry female voice shout, "Did he tell you about the other women?! He'll tire of you too you know!" Felicity looked up, searching the crowd, the flash bulbs going off blinded her. She couldn't see who said those vile things to her. Oliver must have heard them too. He looked angry. He grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her with him into the open SUV. Once inside, Oliver began rolling the engagement ring under his fingertips. She loved it when he did that. She knew it soothed him and the action made her feel content that he believed her to be worthy of his love. 

"I'm the one who is not worthy of your love, Felicity," Oliver said sadly.

She placed her other hand on top of his hand and looked up at him. "I love you, Oliver Queen." 

Oliver looked at her and asked, "How could you after hearing that?"

Felicity looked Oliver straight in those swirling Mediterranean blue eyes of his and replied, "Because you are the man I believe in..."

Oliver lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm and wrist gently. "At some point in my life, Felicity Smoak, I must have done something good to deserve you."

Felicity blushed and said, "We both did."

Once back at the mansion, Oliver, Felicity and Lyla made their way straight to Felicity's office. Lyla let them know that she got an opportunity to check out each address on the list. The buildings were nothing special. They were abandoned, mostly boarded up with pigeons and vermin as tenants, instead of people. "At the foot of one of the buildings it looked like a former medical clinic," Lyla said. "I went inside and found some old medical furniture and office space that looked like it had once been an exam room."

Oliver looked up at both ladies and said, "Before Tommy's Mom died, she used to volunteer at a free medical clinic in the Glades. She was murdered outside the clinic one night as she was locking up and getting ready to head home." Oliver looked at Felicity. "Tommy's mom was Rebecca Merlyn."

She logged onto her computer and started searching for information on Rebecca Merlyn's murder. A few minutes later Felicity said, "Here it is! Rebecca Merlyn was murdered outside the building Lyla was at today. Her murderer was never found."

Lyla started pacing around the room. Oliver and Felicity watched her as she was processing the new information. Lyla stopped, looked at them both and said, "The buildings are crumbling, his wife's murder has never been solved, why would Merlyn want anything to do with the Glades? Something is not adding up here."

Felicity added, "He's also been selling that crap piece of programming he calls an operating system to three reputable tech firms that has allowed him access to their internal data. What is their connection?"

Come on Felicity, use that genius level IQ of yours and figure this thing out...

Oliver looked at Felicity and Lyla, then said, "What if I talk to Tommy?"

"NO!" Lyla and Felicity said in unison.

Oliver stepped back, "Okay, okay ladies. I won't say a word to him. I just thought that maybe he might be able to help us out with a little intel on what his Dad's been up to lately."

Lyla thought about it for a moment. "I thought Tommy Merlyn did not have anything to do with his Father's company?"

"He hasn't," Oliver replied, "up until about two months ago. When Dad made me start going to the office, Malcolm followed suit and blackmailed Tommy with his trust fund to get him to start showing up at the office." Oliver shook his head and added, "Believe me, there's no love loss there between them. Malcolm all but abandoned Tommy on my parents' doorstep after his Mom died. Malcolm left the country off and on for about ten years, finally reappearing when Tommy graduated from high school."

Felicity said, "I bet I could find out more information if I had access to the Merlyn mainframe...but to do that, I'd actually have to be inside their building logged in at one of their terminals."

Lyla said, "How are we going to manage that?"

It was Oliver's turn to smiled at both of them, "We walk right in."

Lyla and Felicity both looked at him confused. "How?" they asked.

Oliver looked at both ladies and said, "Mom mentioned this morning that the local chapter of Daughters of the American West were honoring Malcolm with their "Pioneer Spirit Award" for contributions toward the advancement of technology."

Felicity gave a very unladylike snort and Lyla rolled her eyes. 

Oliver continued, "And guess where they are holding this award ceremony and gala at?" Oliver looked at both ladies expectantly. "In the grand foyer of Merlyn Global!"

Both ladies looked at each other, then Oliver continued, "I hope you ladies brought your dancing shoes. There's another benefit we get to attend this weekend!"

Lyla let them know that she was going to head back to A.R.G.U.S. to report back to Amanda Waller what they had found. In the meantime, she asked that they continue their research into the files Felicity had found and then they would make plans to attend the benefit honoring Merlyn.

Felicity was apprehensive about going to something so formal again. She knew that Cooper wasn't an issue any longer. Amanda must have him buried so deep at A.R.G.U.S., I hope I never have to see him again, she thought.

Oliver said to her, "Baby, I'm going to be right by your side the entire time."

Felicity looked at Oliver and said, "Oliver, have you even considered that maybe Tommy could be involved with this whole thing with his Father?"

Oliver emphatically shook his head no. "Impossible! Tommy hates his Dad. There's no way he would be mixed up in anything evil his Dad is up to. I just wish Lyla would give me the go ahead to talk to Tommy about our suspicions regarding his Dad. I'm sure he'd want to help us."

Felicity shook her head no. "I know Tommy is your best friend. Lyla didn't even want me telling you about my involvement with A.R.G.U.S. but that was a deal breaker for me. I can't have our future jeopardized by lies and deception before we've even started."

Oliver wrapped his arm around her and said, "Thank you, Baby. You're unwavering love and belief in me gives me strength." Oliver wiggled in his arm brace. "I'll be so happy to finally be free of this arm brace this weekend. Then I can really hold you in my arms while we dance the night away at that sham of an award ceremony for Malcolm Merlyn."

Felicity laughed, "As long as I don't have to congratulate him on his 'award' I'll be okay. I'm not that great of an actress. He'll never believe that I was sincere."

"Baby, the only thing you have to worry about is keeping me in line. You're going to be the hottest girl in the room and I'm going to have to beat off all my competition with a stick."

Felicity giggled at the thought of Oliver fighting for her. "Oh, okay, Oliver. Don't go all caveman on me now my love...Just promise me you'll wear those black suspenders under your tuxedo jacket and I'll be one happily engaged little lady."

"As you wish, Felicity," Oliver replied, "As you wish..." He leaned down and kissed her, pushing her against her computer keyboard. The computer started beeping at them loudly and Felicity fumbled for the ESC key while trying not to lose contact with Oliver's lips. He laughed, breaking the kiss, grabbed her hand and lead her out of her office and up to their room, where they wouldn't be disturbed by technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?  
> Please let me know.  
> I truly appreciate your comments and do my best to reply as quickly as possible.  
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again soon. I'll try my best to update again this week.  
> Thank you for continuing to read this story.  
> Cheers!  
> V.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter of my story for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> There is some lovely artwork was done by the amazing VictoriaOlicity. You can see it on my tumblr page.
> 
> They are getting ready for the Gala.  
> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I merely hope I do them justice.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 32

The rest of the week flew by. Lyla brought them a dossier on each name on the list Felicity had provided to Amanda Waller. The additional information gave them no clearer motive as to why Malcolm Merlyn was interested in the Glades. Felicity knew that the answers she needed would be found on the Merlyn Global mainframe. She just needed to access it.

Lyla had come up with a plan. She and her team would access a remote terminal opening a secure connection for Felicity to be able to login via her new tablet A.R.G.U.S. had provided her. Oliver would escort her to a secluded area, he assured them that he knew the perfect place, and Felicity would download the files she would need that referenced the Sagittarius Group, the Glades or any of the names on the list from the appointment book.

Once Thea found out that the entire family was planning on attending the Daughters of the American West Gala, she insisted that she and Felicity required an entire day of primping to be ready for the event. Felicity was reticent to spend so much time away from working on trying to solve the mystery of Malcolm Merlyn. Oliver stepped in and reminded her that the files weren't going anywhere and that she deserved a little time for herself after everything that had happened. Felicity then mentioned not wanting to spend time away from Oliver and he stopped her before she could come up with anymore excuses. He let her know that Tommy had invited him to a Star City Rockets game that day and that he would meet her back at the house in time to get ready to escort her to the Gala that night. Lyla was concerned that Oliver would be tempted to ask Tommy about his Dad's interest in the Glades, but Oliver assured her and Felicity that he could keep a secret. It was finally settled. Lyla and another female member of her team would accompany the ladies to the spa, while two other members of her team would accompany Oliver to the baseball game.

The day before the gala, Thea had her favorite boutique deliver several racks of dresses for her and Felicity to try. Oliver wanted to watch the little fashion show, but Thea shooed him out of her bedroom and insisted that he needed to be surprised. Felicity agreed. She wanted to knock his socks off again when he saw her. 

When they finally all sat down for dinner that night Robert asked, "Felicity, I've noticed that you've spent a tremendous amount of time in your new home office. I hope it has met all your expectations?"

Felicity smiled at Robert and answered, "It is amazing! Whomever you tasked with equipping it did a fantastic job." Then she looked at Oliver and smiled. Oliver squeezed her hand and Robert said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Well, I can't have my future daughter-in-law disappointed in her dear old Dad now can I?"

Moira gasped, Thea and Oliver smiled and Felicity blushed. Moira said, "Robert, you shouldn't pressure the dear girl..."

Felicity looked at Moira and said, "It's okay Mrs. Queen. I never really knew my father. He abandoned me and my Mother when I was barely 5 years old. I don't think I'd even recognize him in a police line-up." She smiled at Robert, looked at Thea and Oliver, and added, "If it's okay with Thea and Oliver, I'd love to call you Dad." 

Thea hopped up and clapped her hands, "Of course it is Liss! You know I already think of you as my older sister!"

Oliver leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, "I love you Felicity Smoak. You've just made my Dad one happy camper."

Felicity blushed, turned to see Moira's reaction. Moira changed her frown to a smile once she noticed Felicity looking at her. 

Moira raised her glass toward Felicity, smiled and said, "Welcome to the family, my Dear."

Robert clinked her glass and said, "I'm so proud to call you daughter, Felicity. You and Thea are my little rays of sunshine." Robert wiped away a stray tear and Moira reached over to grab her husband's hand and smiled at him.

Felicity cautiously watched Moira's actions. What have I done now to make Moira unhappy with me, she thought. She looked at Oliver who still was smiling at her and holding her hand. She smiled back at him. She would have to figure out Moira Queen another day.

Thea reminded Felicity that Lyla would drive them to the spa at 10 a.m. and that they would be back at the house by 2 p.m. for hair and make-up stylists to work their magic. Felicity turned to Moira and asked, "Will you be joining us, Mrs. Queen?"

Moira smiled and said smoothly, "Felicity, dear, please...call me Moira." She looked at Thea and added, "I didn't think I was invited to tag along with you girls."

Thea rolled her eyes and said, "Mom, I cleared it with your assistant and booked you along with us." Thea looked at Felicity and added, ""It's going to be all the Queen women together!"

Felicity smiled weakly and said, "Oh, what fun!"

Oliver squeezed her hand in support and she glanced over at him. I can do this, she thought, and she smiled brightly. I can do this.

A noise out in the hallway caught her attention. Oliver stood up and excused himself from the table. When he walked back into the dining room, he was joined by John Diggle and Roy Harper. Felicity stood up and ran over to John and gave him a big hug, tears were in her eyes. She had missed her big brother and was thoroughly surprised to see him. Felicity looked up to say hello to Roy, when she saw that Thea was wrapped up tight in his embrace. Thea was just as surprised as she was. Felicity looked at John, then Oliver and said, "When? How?"

John smiled at her and said, "Oliver called me to find out if we were done with the harvest on Shado Ranch and offered to send the jet down to pick Roy and I up and bring us back to Star City for a visit."

Felicity turned to Oliver and gave him a tight hug and solid kiss on the lips, "Thank you for this, Oliver." Felicity sniffled as tears started to stream down her face.

"Hey, " Oliver said, "I didn't do this to make you cry, Baby." He hugged her tight to him now that he was free of the arm brace. "I did this to give you a happy surprise."

Felicity nodded her head, smiled up at him and said, "I am happy, Oliver. So very happy!"

The next morning after a leisurely breakfast with the rest of the Queen Family, Oliver, Felicity and John met Lyla in the foyer of the house. Lyla let them know that she would have the ladies back by 2 p.m. and that her team would be prepped and ready to execute their plan to access Merlyn Global's mainframe. Oliver reassured them once more that he and Tommy wouldn't talk about Malcolm. Felicity looked at Lyla and quipped, "So what do we call this plan? Operation Mongoose?" Lyla frowned and said, "It is not called Operation Mongoose...but you do have code names the team will use over the comms. I will give you each a small ear piece to wear so that we can communicate as necessary, but please refrain from using them too much. You don't want to look like your talking to yourself."

Felicity smiled, "I've always wanted a code name. What are you going to call me? How about Overwatch?" She paused and added, "Or even better...how about Oracle?" Felicity wiggled her eyebrows up and down. 

Lyla shook her head no and said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but we are calling you Goose" then she turned to look at Oliver and said, "We're calling you Gander." 

Oliver gave Lyla a perplexed look and then Felicity clapped her hands and said, "Like swans! They mate for life and never leave their partner." She smiled at Lyla and said, "I had no idea you were such a romantic, Lyla?"

Lyla frowned. "My code name in Harbinger. You'll meet the rest of my team today. My partner is Agent Rickards. Her code name is Beacon. Agents Gustin and Ramsey go by Zephyr and Atlas." Lyla let Oliver know that Gustin and Ramsey would accompany him to the game and then back to the Mansion to get ready for the event that night.

John asked, "What about me Lyla? Am I going to play a part in this operation?"

Lyla looked up at him and said, "I wasn't sure if your visit was timed specifically because of what we are planning," she looked at Oliver and he shrugged his shoulders. Lyla continued, "Or if you were just coming to check on your baby sister?"

John looked at Lyla and said, "You forgot to add to make sure my wife was safe."

Lyla gave John a stunned look, then immediately composed herself and replied, "Okay Freelancer, I'll have an ear piece ready for you tonight. In the meantime, I hope Oliver has a couple of extra tickets for the game for you and Harper."

Oliver laughed and said, "No worries there. We're watching the game from the Merlyn Global skybox. There will be plenty of room, food and iced cold beer."

John smiled and said, "Now you're talking, Queen," and John reached over to shake Oliver's hand.

Felicity got a worried look on her face, "John, what about the event tonight? Do you and Roy have a tux?"

John laughed, "Don't worry, Sis." He tilted his head toward Oliver and said to Felicity, "You really have no idea how rich his family is, do you?" 

Felicity looked at Oliver and he simply shrugged his shoulders up. She smiled and said, "I can't believe I'm going to see all my favorite men dressed to the nines tonight! It's going to be wonderful!"

"Yeah, well," replied John, "I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you, you know," and then he glanced in Lyla's direction. Lyla turned away, but not before Felicity noticed a slight pinkish tinge to her cheeks.

Oliver kissed Felicity and led John away to locate Roy so they could head out to the baseball game. Thea and Moira soon joined Lyla and Felicity in the foyer. Agent Rickards arrived letting Lyla know that the vehicle was ready. The ladies left to enjoy their day at the spa.

The ladies returned back to the mansion at the appointed time of 2 p.m. Thea's hairstylist and make-up artists were ready for action. The men returned from their game two hours later. Felicity thought to herself, it simply wasn't fair that they didn't have to go through all the trials and tribulations to look as handsome as she knew they all would in their tuxedos. The make-up artist was putting the finishing touches on her and complimenting the work of the hair stylists. Tonight, Felicity decided to wear her hair down. The stylists had coaxed beautiful ringlets of curls that perfectly framed her face and reached down to her shoulders. 

Moira came up behind Felicity and said, "You look stunning, Felicity."

Felicity smiled at Moira and said, "Thank you Moira. I'm really looking forward to seeing what you have planned to wear tonight. I've been wondering how you were going to top that beautiful white sheath you wore to the benefit."

Moira gave Felicity a genuine smile and said, "I understand that you chose an amethyst strapless dress for tonight, Felicity."

Felicity nodded yes.

Moira smiled and said, "Then I think it's time you wore this." Moira held out to her a large black velvet box. Felicity opened it and gasped.

Moira smiled down at her and said, "These are the rest of the Dearden Emeralds. They were a gift from my Grandmother to me on the birth of my son, Oliver. When I found out Oliver was going to propose to you, I had them reset in a more modern setting that I thought would flatter your neckline." Moira lifted the delicate necklace out of it's box and placed them on Felicity. The emeralds formed a choker around her neck with diamond strands of different lengths hanging down. Each strand ending in another emerald. The center strand being the longest, gently touched the top of the valley between her breasts, with the largest emerald nestled at the end of the strand.

"I don't know what to say," Felicity said.

"My dear, you don't have to say anything. These jewels were meant to be worn by Oliver's beloved." Moira looked into Felicity's eyes and waited for a response from her.

Felicity was confused. Why would Moira do something so thoughtful, yet look so unhappy last night?

"Felicity, you have brought out the best in my son and I do not want anything to come between him and his happiness." Moira sighed and continued, "I know that you, Oliver and Ms. Michaels are up to something." 

Felicity began to shake her head no when Moira tilted her head at her and continued, "And whatever it is was only confirmed even more once Mr. Diggle arrived."

Felicity didn't know what to do or say. She couldn't confirm anything.

"I hope whatever it is, you are all being very careful...especially if it has anything to do with Malcolm Merlyn."

Shock registered in Felicity's eyes. She was about to deny it when Moira stopped her by placing her hand on her arm.

"Malcolm is a dangerous man, Felicity. Please leave him alone." Moira walked away from Felicity then turned back around to face and said, "You have no idea what you are getting involved with here."

Felicity looked at Moira and asked, "What have you done, Moira?"

Moira stood tall and replied, "I have not done anything. I am merely giving you fair warning. Malcolm is not to be trifled with. He..."

Thea walked into the room. "Why so serious guys? We have to finish getting ready so we can impress those gorgeous hunks patiently pacing the floor downstairs." She smiled at both her mother and Felicity in expectation of them returning her smile. Moira merely nodded her head and exited the room.

Felicity gave Thea a weak smile and then heard her gasp, "Holy Smokes Smoak! I knew Mom had taken something into the jewelers, but had no idea she was prepping the emeralds for you! You look amazing!" Thea hugged Felicity and said, "You're definitely going to have the town gossips talking about you all night tonight. The Dearden Emeralds haven't been seen in public in almost 30 years." 

Felicity's eyes widened. She hated being the center of attention. Especially on a night like tonight when she had so much to do, covertly. Lyla was not going to be pleased with this latest development.

Thea chuckled at Felicity's shock and said, "Don't worry Liss. Merlyn Global is famous for having all sorts of little nooks and crannies to hide in. If you get too overwhelmed at any time, just let Ollie know and he'll whisk you away to a little secluded space." Thea gave Felicity a devilish smile, winked and said, "I already have my spot picked out to show Roy..." Thea helped Felicity get zipped up into her dress and stood back to admire her. "You look spectacular Liss!

The deep dark green of the emeralds shimmered against her skin. Felicity took a look at herself in the mirror and was amazed at how beautiful she looked.  
"Come on Liss, the guys are waiting for us downstairs," Thea urged her.

Felicity took one last look in the mirror, grabbed the matching purple clutch and linked her arm with Thea's to head down the stairs.

As they descended, she saw Oliver pacing back and forth. Lyla was already there looking radiant in a beautiful cream colored full length gown. Felicity paused on the stairs to appreciate how handsome Oliver and John looked in their black tuxedos. Roy looked slightly uncomfortable, tugging at his bowtie, but even Felicity had to admit that the royal blue colored tuxedo Thea chose for him looked amazing. Once Thea reached him and threw her arms around him, the pale blue gown of her dress made the two of them a stunning pair to behold.

John noticed Felicity first and patted Oliver's arm to get him to look at her. Both men smiled. Felicity continued to descend down the stairs and walked straight into Oliver's open arms. "You look so beautiful, Baby, " Oliver whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

John smiled and said, "Wow, Sis, you clean up pretty well!" 

Felicity smiled and replied, "So do you, Big Brother!"

Moira was the last to descend the staircase and looked regal in a red gown that hugged her body perfectly. Robert complimented all the ladies, but save his biggest compliment for his wife, "Moira, you look as beautiful as the day we first met," and he kissed her hand and her cheek. Moira blushed and allowed Robert to escort her to their waiting vehicle.

Because the Queen party was larger than normal, Lyla had arranged for two limousines ready. The first carried Moira, Robert, Thea and Roy. The second was for Oliver, Felicity, John and herself.

Oliver warned Felicity that the paparazzi would likely be bolder than normal given the splash their little trip to Big Belly Burger had made across all the tabloids. There were several prominent photos that had been published of Oliver kissing Felicity in the restaurant and Felicity trying to block her face with the hand that she wore her engagement ring. Lyla reassured them all that her team would make sure to keep the press at bay as much as possible, but to make sure to stay as far away from the roped off area and to stick to the red carpet as they entered Merlyn Global.

The vehicle finally came to a stop in front of the building. The media and crowd was already in a frenzy. The first Queen vehicle occupants had disembarked. Felicity could see the flash bulbs going off and hear the roar of the crowd when Thea linked her hand with Roy's as they headed down the carpet. 

Oliver looked at Felicity and said, "Baby, it's going to be just like the last time. I'll exit first, help you out of the car and then I'll hold your hand for as long as possible. The press is going to want to get a picture of you by yourself, especially since your wearing the Dearden Emeralds."

"I don't know why your Mom gave these to me tonight of all nights. I really don't want all the attention. We've got a job to do and I want to get it over and done with," Felicity said sadly.

"Don't worry Felicity," Lyla replied. "Agent Rickards will be shadowing you all night. Agents Gustin and Ramsey will be there too. It actually works to our advantage that you are getting so much attention. You'll have the perfect excuse for looking for a secluded area to 'rest' with Oliver."

Oliver smiled and said, "See Baby, everything is okay to be alright."

Felicity looked at John for encouragement. "It's going to be fine, Felicity," was all he said. She nodded her head and said, "Okay, I'm ready."

"That's my girl!" replied Oliver.

Lyla exited the car first, then John followed. 

"Okay, Baby, it's our turn." Oliver flashed her his biggest smile, gave her a quick kiss and exited the car.

She could hear the crowd roar and see even more flashing lights.

She reached up for Oliver's extended hand and exited the car onto the red carpet.

Oliver wrapped his arm around her to steady her and then they walked hand in hand stopping every few steps to pose for the cameras.

No matter how many times you make me do this Queen, she thought, I'm never going to get used to it.

"Smile Felicity," Oliver whispered. She plastered as serene a smile as she could muster. 

She heard shouted questions ranging from who did her dress to what bank did the Queen's rob to buy her jewels. "Over here, Felicity, over here!" she heard them shout. Then Oliver smiled at her and let her stand on her own as the photographers went crazy snapping her photo. After what seemed like forever, Oliver wrapped his arm back around her and escorted her inside Merlyn Global.

Now it really is showtime, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave me a comment.  
> I hope you like the story and where it's heading.  
> Thank you for reading and commenting!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter in my story for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> There is a lovely piece of artwork done by the wonderfully talented VictoriaOlicity. You can see it on my tumblr page (varellanoemo).
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I merely hope I do them justice.
> 
> Please excuse any errors as they are all my own.
> 
> Malcolm Merlyn gets an award.  
> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 33

As soon as Oliver and Felicity entered Merlyn Global, Lyla took them each aside. First, she pretended to help Felicity to adjust her hair and slip the ear piece in her ear. Then she passed Oliver's ear piece to Felicity who went to cup his face and slipped the ear piece in his ear. Lyla did a quick com check and then had Oliver and Felicity lead the way back into the main foyer. As they made their way forward, Felicity noticed John standing alone by one of the tables that contained hors d'oeuvres. Felicity was in awe of how large the room was. The foyer was more than large enough to hold the 300 people in attendance. A large stage had been erected in the middle of the room for the award presentation. Cocktail tables surrounded the stage. A string quartet was playing music while everyone in the crowd mingled. Felicity stayed close to Oliver. He led Felicity and Lyla over to where John was standing.

"The lobster puffs are amazing," John said dryly to the trio. "But stay away from the stuffed cherry tomatoes."

Felicity laughed and was about to comment when she heard someone say, "if you think the lobster puffs are good, wait until you see what Dad has planned for dessert later."

The group turned around to see Tommy Merlyn standing there flashing his charming smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Tommy moved forward, shook John's hand, nodded at Lyla, hugged Oliver and leaned down to give Felicity a kiss on her cheek. Felicity noticed Tommy give Oliver an evil grin, like he had just stolen a cookie out of the cookie jar. She saw Oliver clench his jaw, and felt his arm tighten slightly around her then relax. Why is Tommy trying to bait Oliver, she wondered. Oh well, at least Oliver didn't overreact, she thought.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it tonight," Tommy said. "If I had to endure this party by myself, I don't think I would be held responsible for any of my actions taken to make it bearable..."

Oliver laughed, looked at his friend and said, "I believe Option #1 over there" Oliver tilted his head toward the bar. 

Felicity saw a strikingly beautiful raven-haired woman standing there. 

Oliver continued, "I think she would be more than willing to accommodate you."

Tommy looked at the woman and replied, "Been there, done that." He looked at Felicity and said, "Besides, I'm starting to find blondes more appealing now..." He winked at her.

Oliver frowned, looked at Felicity then Tommy and said, "Buddy, I love you like a brother, but don't flirt with my fiancée."

It was Tommy's turn to frown. "Dude, relax. Felicity knows I'm just playing." He looked at Felicity for support.

"Come on, Oliver," Felicity responded as she gently placed her hand on Oliver's face so he would look at her. "Tommy is just being Tommy." Tommy smiled. Felicity continued, "You are the only man I want or need."

Oliver relaxed and nodded his head in agreement. 

Tommy relaxed and asked, "Can you believe that this group is giving my Dad some award for Technology?"

Felicity snorted. Lyla shook her head no at her and Oliver and John both frowned.

"I mean..." Felicity said, "Why wouldn't you believe it, Tommy? Your Dad's Innovative Technology Department is highly regarded in the industry. Their work has been featured in several Technology journals I read to stay up on the latest hardware and software products being developed for the market."

It was Tommy's turn to frown and said, "Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure that rather large check he had me present this group last month at their luncheon may have skewed their rational in his favor." He looked at the group and said to Oliver, "Come on buddy, I need a drink." Tommy headed for the bar. Oliver looked at Lyla and John.

Lyla said, "Go ahead Oliver. John and I will stay here with Felicity." John nodded his head in agreement. Oliver kissed Felicity gently on the lips and said, "I'll be right back, Baby. Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

Felicity shook her head no. She needed to be able to think clearly once the plan was ready to start in motion.

Oliver walked over to the bar with Tommy.

Felicity looked at John, then Lyla and said, "Why don't you take Lyla for a spin on the dance floor?"

Lyla responded first, "I'm sorry Felicity, but I'm working tonight."

John looked at Lyla and said, "It would be a shame not to see how that dress looks when you twirl in it."

Lyla's eyes widened in surprise. John reached for her hand and said, "Beacon, can you come stand with Goose while I take Harbinger for a spin...on the dance floor."

"Copy that," came through loud and clear over the com piece in Felicity's ear. In a matter of seconds, Agent Rickards was there next to Felicity and John whisked Lyla to the dance floor.

Felicity smiled as she watched Lyla settle in John's arms for the dance they shared. Felicity hoped that once everything was over, John and Lyla would figure out a way to be a part of each other's lives. She sighed heavily and turned to ask Agent Rickards something when she noticed that Malcolm Merlyn was now standing right next to her.

"Ah, Miss Smoak," Malcolm started, "I understand 'Best Wishes' are in order for you and Oliver?"

Felicity looked at Malcolm and said as politely as possible, "Thank you Mr. Merlyn. I'm glad to know that good news travels fast." Felicity looked around her. Where was Agent Rickards, she thought?  
Malcolm smirked at her. "Oh yes, Tommy mentioned that Oliver's whirlwind romance turned serious very quickly." Malcolm looked at the jewels she was wearing. "I see you are wearing the Dearden Emeralds. Interesting...I never thought Moira would be willing to part with them..." He looked her up and down and said, "Perhaps, you'd like to join me for a discussion in my office later about one of my newest projects?"

Felicity gave Merlyn a stunned look. Why aren't the other agents heading over here? Surely they can hear this conversation over the communication link, he thought.

Merlyn continued, "I thought you might like to learn about all my new projects directly from me." He grinned at her waiting to see her reaction. "One of our newest ones is this little device in my pocket." He pulled out a small round blinking device. "Its signal blocking technology prevents anyone from recording or listening in while I'm talking. As CEO of such an important company, it would be detrimental to my business if just anyone could listen in to any of my conversations."

Felicity's eyes widened. Oh my goodness, she thought, he knows I'm going to try and hack into the Merlyn Global mainframe tonight. I have to find Lyla now, she thought.

Malcolm laughed, and added, "The new Director of my Innovative Technology division will be introduced tonight as well. He has some very promising ideas you might be interested in learning about. In fact, my dear, you two may have something in common..."

Felicity knew she had to reassert herself with him. She tilted her head and replied, "I'm sorry Mr. Merlyn, but I don't speak in riddles. Perhaps you'd rather just tell me exactly what you mean?"

"Malcolm," Oliver said as he wound his arm around Felicity's waist. "Thank you for keeping my fiancée company."

Felicity leaned back into Oliver's embrace. She was so happy to see him. Tommy nodded at her with concern and she smiled back at him.

"You should be careful, Oliver," Malcolm said. "A pretty girl like her all alone could get in a lot of trouble at one of these events." He stared directly at Oliver and added, "I seem to recall that you are familiar with all the alcoves located on this floor of the building...Please make sure she doesn't get lost. I'd hate for her to go missing."

Oliver pushed Felicity behind him. Tommy stepped forward to diffuse the situation and said, "Okay, Dad, let's get you over to the stage. It looks like they are getting ready to do the award presentation."

Malcolm laughed and said, "I look forward to that discussion later Miss Smoak." Malcolm grinned at her as Tommy lead him away. 

Oliver looked furious. Felicity reached up cup his face and said, "I'm okay now, Oliver. I'm okay."

"Where the hell is everyone else? Where's Lyla and John or those new agents that Lyla swore by?" Oliver demanded.

John and Lyla cam rushing over to where Oliver and Felicity were standing. "Oliver, our com-links went down while John and I were on the dance floor. We didn't realize anything was wrong until we just heard you right now come through asking where we were," Lyla said. 

Felicity said, "Merlyn has a signal jamming device in his pocket. That's why the comm links went down."

Lyla looked around her and said, "Where's Beacon, Zephyr and Atlas?" She did a comm check with them and received no reply. Lyla gave John a worried look and said, "The mission's been compromised. We must abort now."

Felicity said, "Trust me, Merlyn knows that I'm going to try and hack into his system tonight. He very indirectly let me know that he's well aware of whatever plan we had Lyla." She looked at Oliver and said, "How could Merlyn know?"

Oliver shook his head no and simply said, "I have no idea. We were the only ones with any knowledge of this."

Lyla shook her head no and added, "Oliver, besides the three now missing agents, I also let your Father know we were going to be planning something to try and discover what Merlyn's true intentions were toward QC."

"Do you think Mr. Queen would have alerted Merlyn about what was planned tonight?" asked John.

"No way!" stated Oliver. "My Dad is so pissed off at Malcolm right now about that lousy operating system. There's no way he would have said anything to tip him off."

"I have to let Amanda know about the missing agents." Lyla said, "This will definitely up the ante against Merlyn in Waller's book. Maybe now she'll be willing to be of more assistance with us regarding him." Lyla turned to walk away. 

John grabbed her arm and said, "You are not going off by yourself, Lyla. I'm coming with you. We travel in pairs at all time now until this event is over."

Lyla didn't argue. She merely nodded her head in agreement and said, "Copy that." She looked at Oliver and said, "Oliver, you and Felicity go to where your parents are by the stage. Malcolm is going to get his award soon. As soon as it happens, we're leaving this event and re-grouping at the mansion."

Felicity asked, "What about the agents?"

Lyla looked at Felicity and said, "We'll find them." Then she looked at John and walked away.

Felicity thought to herself, you may find them, but will they still be alive?

Oliver whispered in her ear, "Come on Baby, let's head over to Mom and Dad. Lyla and John will join us soon enough."

Oliver and Felicity made their way through the crowd to where Moira and Robert were holding court. They both looked so regal standing there speaking with some of the same people Felicity met at the last event she had attended. I only hope this one ends better than that one did, she thought. I mean it couldn't be any worse?

Once they reached the group gathered Robert reached over and took Felicity's hand, eager to introduce her as Oliver's fiancée. Oliver stayed right by her side as each person took a turn congratulating them both. Moira maintained her serene smile, Felicity noticed. She thought the only thing letting her know that smile was false was the faraway look in her eyes Moira wore, almost as if she was anticipating something was going to happen.

At that moment, the emcee came on stage and introduced the representative from the Daughters of the American West who spoke of all the wonderful things Malcolm Merlyn had done for Star City. Then she heard the crowd roar when they announced Merlyn's award and saw him bound onto the stage to accept it. Merlyn took a moment to scan the crowd, made eye contact with Felicity and smiled. He spoke of how honored he was to receive this recognition. How his life had been forever changed by the loss of his wife all those years ago and how that horrific act changed his life forever more. He dedicated his life toward being a better man, a better community leader and businessman.

Oliver coughed and said quietly, "Too bad he didn't dedicate his life toward being a better father."

Felicity gasped at Oliver's words.

Malcolm continued speaking about the recent innovations Merlyn Global were on the cusp of making. He said, "We are at a technological turning point at Merlyn Global. Now, I know I like to think that everything done at Merlyn Global was my idea," the crowd laughed and Malcolm continued, "But I know the importance of surrounding oneself with the best and the brightest. Our industry leading team of scientists and engineers recently took a tremendous step forward when we hired our newest Director of Innovative Technology. He's new to Star City, having spent most of his life on the East Coast building an impressive resume of accomplishments and accolades." He paused for a moment and looked directly at Felicity, "I'd like for everyone to give a warm welcome to Star City to Mr. Noah, Kuttler, the new Director of Innovative Technology." Malcolm pointed toward the middle of the crowd and everyone turned to face the gentleman being introduced. 

Felicity's face turned pale as she gasped loud enough to draw Oliver's attention. She turned her head to see where Malcolm was pointing and saw the man standing there. Not quite as tall as she remembered, but at 5 years old, everyone towers over you. The man turned to look at her and he smiled. Felicity took a few steps back. Oliver turned toward her and said, "What's wrong, Baby? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Get me out of here now, Oliver." Felicity demanded as she looked directly at him.

Oliver looked down at her and could feel Felicity shaking where she stood. "Babe, what has you freaking out? Do you know that guy Malcolm introduced?"

Felicity simply nodded her head and said, "That's my Father. Please, Oliver, get me out of here, now."

Oliver turned to look for John who was already making his way through the crowd to them. John said, "Lyla has the vehicle ready and waiting, let's move out now."

Oliver nodded yes, wrapped his arm around Felicity and guided her out of the building following John to the waiting car. Once in the vehicle, Oliver looked at Felicity and said, "I thought you didn't know who your father was Felicity?"

"No, I said that I didn't think I could recognize him in a police line-up," she replied coldly. "I've always known his name. It's his features that were always hazy for me. He left my Mom and I when I was so young, and Mom destroyed any old photos she had of him." Felicity paused, took a deep breath and said, "When I heard Merlyn say his name and then I turned and saw him standing there, I just knew it was him. The man who didn't think enough of his own daughter to want to try and work things out with her Mom so he could stay. The man who when his daughter needed money for food, clothing or housing never contributed a damn thing. The man who when his wife died, didn't even have the decency to attend the funeral, let alone send flowers or even a sympathy card. That's who my father is Oliver." Felicity started to cry and Oliver pulled her into his embrace. Felicity wiped her eyes and said, "I don't even know why I'm crying over him. He doesn't deserve my tears or my time."

Oliver kept his arms wrapped around her and said, "It's going to be alright, Felicity." He handed her his handkerchief.

"How Oliver?" Felicity asked. "How the heck is it going to be alright?"

Felicity wiped her eyes and nose and asked Lyla, "Where are we headed?"

Lyla replied, "Amanda is calling us back into A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. She wants to re-group and re-asses our strategy. We now have three missing field agents that need to be found and still no idea what threat level Malcolm Merlyn really is."

John laughed and said disgustedly, "Unbelievable, Lyla... No idea what threat level Malcolm Merlyn is? Do you even hear what you're saying?"

Lyla replied, "Look John, I'm not happy about any of this either. It was supposed to be an easy in and out job tonight." She paused while making sure they weren't being followed in their vehicle, then continued, "Merlyn knew why we were there which means Felicity was right. There's a mole in A.R.G.U.S. that is feeding information to Merlyn about what we were planning. I'd say that just upped the threat level. What I don't know is how much more it already upped that threat level."

Lyla pulled into A.R.G.U.S HQ and the guard waived her in to the underground parking lot. The four of them got out and headed up to the Command Center where Amanda Waller was waiting for them.

"Well, Lyla," Amanda said, "I see three of my best field agents are now missing and presumed dead."

Felicity gasped and Amanda turned her dark eyes toward her. "I'm sorry Miss Smoak if I've offended your sensibilities, but I do not appreciate it when a text book operation goes south and collateral damage directly impacts me!"

Oliver spoke up, "Look, we didn't do anything wrong. The person you're really mad at is Malcolm Merlyn and whoever it is he has on his payroll in your organization!"

Amanda allowed the sides of her mouth to curl ever so slightly up at Oliver's statement. "Oh Mr. Queen, I like your fire. With the right training, I believe you might be a nice little addition to my squad..."

Lyla spoke up, "Amanda, we need to regroup and re-think our strategy about Malcolm Merlyn."

Amanda looked directly at the group, then singled out Lyla and said, " I don't think you understand Agent Michaels the seriousness of what has happened with the loss of the three field agents you requested to borrow for your little expedition tonight."

John said, "We understand exactly how serious this game of yours is Ms. Waller. We're just done playing it according to your rules."

Amanda smiled sweetly at John and said, "Ah, so now you think you can manage this little game on your own?"

Felicity replies, "We can't." She turned to look at the group and continued, "What we do need to do now is not keep you in the loop Ms. Waller."

Amanda tilted her head toward Felicity and said, "Continue..."

Felicity took a deep breath and said, "Every time we've come to you, Malcolm Merlyn has been one step ahead of us at every turn. What we need to do now is rely on ourselves to figure out what he's up to."

"Impossible," Amanda said. "Malcolm Merlyn has made himself a threat to me and my organization once three of my agents went missing at an event in his building."

It was Lyla's turn to speak up, "Amanda, give us 72 hours to figure this out." She turned and looked at John who nodded yes to her. "If after 72 hours, we still don't have this thing figured out, we will walk away and let you deal with it in your own way."

Amanda glared at the group and said, "72 hours is all the time you have." She looked directly at Lyla and added, "I expect results, Michaels."

Lyla nodded her head yes and said, "You'll have them. One way or another, you'll have them."

Waller nodded in agreement and then shook her head to dismiss them from her sight.

The group made their way back to their vehicle and headed back to the mansion. Oliver looked down at his cellphone and saw several text messages from Tommy, his sister and mother that he had missed. He replied letting them know that they decided to leave the reception to grab a bite to eat and they were on their way back to the mansion. Tommy replied that he would join them, but Oliver let him know that it was late and they would catch up with him tomorrow.

Felicity sat there in silence trying to figure out how Malcolm Merlyn even knew about her father. She knew her father had been a very smart man, but she never knew he excelled with technology. Her mom never wanted to speak about him and if she mentioned him to her grandparents, they would just look unhappy and she would drop the subject. The more she thought about it, the more something became clearer. It had to have been Noah Kuttler who she battled with on-line when she was trying to hack into Merlyn Global. If he's that good, then she really need to make sure she reinforced the QC mainframe and operating system and soon. I only hope Oliver doesn't mind a trip into the office over the weekend.

As they made their way back to the mansion, Felicity let the group know her suspicions about her father being the person she battled when trying to access the Merlyn Global mainframe. She let them know that she wanted to go to QC first thing in the morning to ensure that all of her security upgrades were doing well and that she reinforce them. She let them know that she would need Curtis Holt to come and assist her with this project that she believed took precedence over everything else they had on their plate. Protecting QC's technological assets was her priority now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?  
> I truly appreciate all your comments.  
> Thank you for reading my story!  
> V.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!
> 
> Here is the next chapter in my story for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> There is artwork done by the immensely talented VictoriaOlicity. You can see it on my Tumblr page (varellanoemo).
> 
> Felicity, Oliver, John and Lyla meet up with Curtis Holt at QC.  
> Stuff happens... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own these characters, I merely hope I do them justice.
> 
> Any errors are my own.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 34

Felicity and Oliver met Lyla and John in the mansion's foyer the next morning at 8 a.m. Robert stepped out of his study and caught them right before they left. He asked, "Where are you four headed out so early?"

Felicity replied, "I wanted to stop by QC this morning to check on a few things before we headed out to do a little sight-seeing and catch the afternoon Rockets game."

Robert gave them all a questioning look, but only said, "Well, don't stay too long at the office. Are you planning on using the QC skybox for the game?

Oliver grinned at his Dad, shook his head no and said, "Nope, the HR department is using it this afternoon to reward our 'Employees of the Month' from each department. I was planning on stopping by to congratulate the winners and then head down to our first base line seats."

Robert smiled back at his son and said, "That's a wonderful idea son! I'm so glad to see you taking a moment to thank our valued employees for their hard work." He looked at Felicity and said, "This is your influence on him, Dear, and I couldn't be more proud of you both!"

'Robert..." Felicity tried to explain, but Moira walked in on them at that moment, wrapped her arm around Robert and said, "What are you proud of Oliver for Robert?"

Robert smiled and said, "He's taken the initiative to stop by the QC skybox this afternoon to personally thank our 'Employees of the Month' from each department. If that doesn't show future CEO material I don't know what does!" He reached over and patted Oliver firmly on the back."

Oliver grinned at his father's compliment and Felicity added, "Robert, Oliver came up with this idea completely on his own. I won't take credit for something I had nothing to do with."

Moira genuinely smiled at Felicity standing up to Robert and supporting Oliver. She said, "Thank you Felicity. Oliver understands his responsibilities to Queen Consolidated and to his family. I appreciate you acknowledging that."

Oliver looked at his mother, wanting to change the subject and said, "Mom, did you happen to bring down what I asked you for last night?"

Moira smiled at her son and handed him a small black velvet box. "Here you go, Dear."

Oliver turned to Felicity and said, "Babe, I picked this out for you a while ago and had Mom add something to it for me." He opened the box to show her what was inside.

Felicity smiled and sighed as she lifted out a beautiful gold locket on a very long gold box chain with her and Oliver's initials intertwined around the letter Q.

Oliver continued, "I know we haven't talked about whether or not you are going to take my name or not after we're married, but I hoped that this simple locket showing our initials merged together would symbolize the intertwining of our souls." Oliver asked her softly, "Please open it."

Felicity looked down and opened the locket. Inside was a small picture of them looking into each other's eyes and smiling at one another. She recognized it from having seen it published in the paper. It was her favorite photo of them. She thought the photographer managed to capture their love perfectly. She closed the locket, turned it over and saw the inscription, 'My Girl, My Light, My Always'. She threw her arms around Oliver and hugged him tight. She kissed him firmly on the mouth as a tear started to fall down her cheek.

"Baby, I didn't mean to make you cry," Oliver whispered.

Felicity smiled at him, "These are happy tears, Oliver. I love this locket and have no plans of taking it off." She placed the chain around her neck and the locket hung down gently in the valley between her breasts. She smiled up at Oliver and said simply, "I love you Oliver Queen."

Lyla said, "I hate interrupting this moment guys, but we have a lot to get done today before making it to that 1 p.m. game this afternoon."

Oliver and Felicity nodded their heads in agreement. Robert and Moira wished them a good day as the group exited the mansion and headed to the waiting SUV. Once inside, Felicity held Oliver's hand and used her free hand to hold onto the locket. This was such a lovely and thoughtful gift. How did he know how much I've always wanted a locket, she thought?

Oliver smiled at her and said, "John mentioned to me how your grandmother used to have a locket with her and your grandfather's initials inscribed on it with a picture of your Mom when she was little girl and how devastated you were when that locket was lost after their accident." Oliver reached over and held her hand holding onto the locket and said, "I know this could in no way replace the one that was lost, but I hope by having your own locket, we could replace the picture of us with a picture of our children some day." 

Felicity smiled at Oliver and said, "Oliver, you are remarkable." She reached up to cup his face with her hand and he turned to kiss the inside of her wrist and then the top of her hand. They stayed looking at each other, smiling, in their own happy trance.

A few minutes later, John interrupted them and said, "Okay lovebirds, we're here. Let's head up to Applied Sciences."

Lyla parked the SUV in the parking garage and they made their way to the elevator.

Felicity said, "Curtis should already be here." She looked down at her phone. "Yep, he just sent me a text wondering where we were." Felicity typed quickly and let him know they were almost there.

Once on the Applied Sciences level, they headed over to Felicity's office she had used while she was consulting there. Curtis was already on the floor. He saw them as they got off the elevator and laughingly said, "Wow, Miss Smoak, looks like you've acquired quite an entourage. Not that having three additional people would count as being an entourage, more like a posse...without the horses or badges deputizing you to hunt down the bad guys...which actually would make sense considering we're here to try and prevent any cattle rustling...er, computer rustling...um, corporate espionage...you know what I mean..." Curtis smiled nervously.

John shook his head from side to side, smiled and asked Felicity, "Are you sure you two aren't related?" 

Oliver laughed and added, "I've thought the same thing once or twice myself, John."

Felicity and Curtis looked at each other then Felicity smiled and said, "John, say hello to our new little brother, Curtis Holt."

John played along, extended his hand out to Curtis and said, "Welcome to the family, Curtis."

Curtis grinned and Lyla interrupted them and said, "Come on guys, let's get started here. We need to assess if there has been any issues with our servers."

Felicity and Curtis looked at each other, nodded in agreement and headed to their respective work stations. Felicity pulled up a bunch of different windows taking time to review all of the diagnostic tests she had run last night from her home office at the mansion. She asked Curtis to review the data as well. From everything they had analyzed over the past few hours, it appeared that all was holding up well with the security improvements she had implemented. The QC servers were protected. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. 

Felicity said, "Curtis, let's go ahead and add another protective encryption layer to the QC internal data stream." Curtis nodded his head in agreement and continued typing away on his keyboard. John, Lyla and Oliver watched the two computer geniuses was they worked silently, occasionally taking a moment to pause look up at each other at the same time, nod and then go back to typing on their respective keyboards. Oliver leaned over to John and said, "The Geek Squad is on the job."

"I heard that Honey," replied Felicity.

Oliver grinned and answered, "Love you, Babe!"

Felicity smiled and continued typing. She and Curtis stopped simultaneously. Felicity said, "Curtis, do you see that?"

Curtis looked at her and said, "Holy Frack! I can't believe we missed that!"

Lyla took a step forward and said, "What? What's happened?"

Felicity looked up and replied, "Someone found a way around my previous countermeasures and has been siphoning off small data streams a little at a time."

Oliver asked, "What does that mean?"

Curtis replied, "It means that someone is continuing to hack into the QC server, but only taking small bits of data at a time so as not to trigger any alarms." Curtis looked over at Felicity and added, "They've managed to copy almost all of our division's patented projects and their schematics. It looks like they were just getting ready to move onto our projects still in the design phase when we noticed them."

John asked, "Can you stop them?"

Felicity shook her head yes, "We've managed to stop them temporarily. I need to completely remove the QC server off line while I reroute several connections and strengthen their security measures."

Oliver asked, "If you remove QC off-line, then how will the company be able to communicate?"

Felicity let her shoulders slump down and said, "Remember the good old days of fax machines, telephone calls and typewriters?"

Everyone nodded their heads yes, except for Curtis. He looked positively scared to death as he sat there in front of his computer screen. 

"Well," Felicity continued, "welcome to 1989 everyone." Felicity looked at Curtis. He was completely aghast at the thought of not having internet capability for his job. Felicity said, "Curtis?...Curtis?!"

"Yes, Miss Smoak?!" Curtis said anxiously.

"Curtis, I know this is probably freaking you out a bit." Curtis nodded his head yes and Felicity continued, "But I need you to pull yourself together on this one." Felicity sighed heavily and added, "I created a special computer virus in college that can piggy back on an incoming hacking attempt and infiltrate the attacking computer. We would have controlling access to there server and could not only identify their IP address, but also cause their server to self-destruct causing them to lose anything they stole from us or from anyone for that matter. I need you to help me set up a rotating encryption algorithm to protect the QC server and allow the company to be able to come back on-line as soon as possible. Once you are done setting up the algorithm, I should have the computer virus ready for launch." Felicity paused for a moment and said, "Now, take a deep breath," she waited for Curtis to do as she asked, then said, "Now tell me that you're ready."

"I'm ready, Miss Smoak," Curtis said, slowly gaining confidence with each slow breath he took.

"Good," said Felicity, "now let's get started. 

Curtis shook his head yes and said, "I can do this...I can do this."

John, Lyla and Oliver continued to sit back and watch the two work. Soon it was nearly 11 a.m. and Felicity felt her stomach grumble. She looked up at Oliver and said, "Oliver, could you go get me a piece of fruit or some potato chips out of the vending machine in the break room?"  
John said, "I'll go ahead and get it. Oliver you stay here with Lyla." John left and returned shortly with the requested bag of potato chips.

Curtis said, "Done! I'm done, Miss Smoak!"

"Good!" answered Felicity and she brought the QC server's back on-line and launched her computer virus countermeasure. Within a few minutes, Felicity and Curtis were both smiling at each other, then Felicity said, "Boom! Take that Malcolm Merlyn!" Felicity looked up smiling at the group.

Curtis laughed triumphantly and said in a sing-song voice, "We just fried their server...We just fried their server!"

Felicity ran over and gave Curtis a high five. "Way to go Number One!"

"Thank you, Captain!" Curtis replied cheerfully.

Oliver, Lyla and John looked at the Dynamic Duo. Felicity ran over to Oliver and hugged him. "No one is going to mess with my family!" she said passionately.

Oliver looked down at her and kissed her, smiling from ear to ear.

John said, "Well gang, if we're done here, do you think we'll make it to the game before the first pitch?"

Felicity laughed and answered, "Absolutely! I can keep an eye on things from my phone." She turned to Curtis and said, "Thank you Curtis for all of your help!" Curtis grinned, swayed from side to side and said, "Ah, it was nothing."

Oliver reached over to shake Curtis' hand and said, "Thank you Curtis. On behalf of my family, thank you."

This time Curtis smiled shyly and said, "Thanks, Mr. Queen."

"Oliver," Oliver said. "You need to call me Oliver."

"Okay," Curtis said, "Oliver. I should go now. My husband probably has lunch already ready for us and I don't want to be late." Curtis waved at the group and headed home.

Lyla asked, "Felicity, are you sure everything is good here? I'd hate to leave and something happen."

Felicity smiled and said, "Nope, Lyla, we're all good here. Now let's go catch some baseball. I can't wait to eat a Rocket Dog! I'm starving!"

Oliver laughed and hugged Felicity. "Come on Babe, let's get you your Rocket Dog."

The four of them left QC and headed over to the stadium. They walked up to the QC skybox so Oliver could congratulate the employees and thank them for their dedication and hard work. Then the four of them headed down to the concession stand to pick up Rocket Dogs, beer and pretzels. Once they reached their seats, Felicity remembered she had wanted to pick up a Star City Rockets baseball cap. She stood up and Oliver looked at her. "Where you going to Babe?" he asked.

Felicity replied, "I forgot I wanted to pick up a Rockets baseball cap to wear while we were watching the game. I'll be right back." 

She started walking up the stairs when Lyla stopped her and said, "We travel in pairs, Felicity, remember?"

Felicity nodded her head and said, "I know, but the gear and apparel shop is right at the top of the stairs. I'll be right back."

John shook his head no and said, "Take Lyla with you Felicity." John gave her his 'Do as I say Big Brother look' and she frowned.

Reluctantly she said, "Okay, come on Lyla, let's go."

The two ladies headed back up the stairs and entered the store at the top of the concourse. Felicity roamed around trying on hats while Lyla stood discreetly at the entrance watching what she was doing. Felicity started sorting through jerseys when one fell off it's hanger. She leaned down to pick it up when she felt someone grab her from behind and place a white cloth over her mouth. Felicity tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. As her mind faded to black, her last thoughts were of Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you think of this chapter?  
> I'll try and have the next chapter posted tomorrow or the next day...  
> Please leave a comment and let me know how you think the story is progressing so far.  
> Thank you for reading and sticking with me on this journey!  
> Cheers!  
> V.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!
> 
> Here is the next chapter in the story I’m writing for my dear friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> There is beautiful artwork graciously done by the extremely talented VictoriaOlicity that can be seen on my tumblr page (varellanoemo).
> 
> I’d like to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend and staunch supporter @miriam1779 because stuff happens. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors as they are all mine.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I merely hope I do them justice.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 35

"Bliss...Bliss, I need you to wake up," Felicity heard. She felt someone tapping her cheeks.

"Stop," she said, her voice hoarse, as she tried to wave her hands to shoo the person away from her. Oh, frack, she thought. I ache everywhere.

"Bliss, honey, I really need you to open your eyes," she heard once more.

Felicity slowly opened her eyes, her head and body still feeling so heavy and uncoordinated. She stared into a pair of familiar pale blue eyes. Tommy!

"Yeah, honey, it's Tommy," he said.

Felicity tried to scramble up into a sitting position, but her head felt woozy and she started to fall back down again.

Tommy reached for her so she wouldn't fall down and hit her head. "Come on, Bliss. Don't move too quickly." Tommy tried steadying her until she could sit up on her own.

Felicity pushed away his arms. She looked at Tommy warily. "Where are we Merlyn? How long have we been here?" she asked defensively.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have no idea, Bliss. All I know is that I saw your reaction to my Dad's announcement of his new Director of Innovative Technology and wanted to make sure you were okay. I texted Oliver to see if I could come over and check on you, but he told me to come by the mansion later the next day."

Felicity nodded her head, encouraging Tommy to continue.

He said, "So I went to confront my Dad at Merlyn Global the next morning about who the heck was this Noah Kuttler and all hell broke loose while I was there. Servers started crashing, electrical shorts were causing light fixtures to explode and my father and this Noah guy were yelling and screaming that it was all Robert Queen's fault and he had to pay for what he had done. When I asked Dad what was he talking about he turned to look at me and I didn't even recognize him." Tommy shivered and said, "The next thing I know Dad is waving a hand at someone. When I turn around to see who he is communicating with, a hand comes up, pressing a cloth to my mouth and nose and everything goes blank. I woke up here a little while ago and found you laying on the ground beside me."

Felicity sat there for a moment, taking in everything Tommy had just told her. She looked around the room. There were no windows, no furniture, nothing else in the room, just a single metal door as the only method in or out of the room. Felicity looked up toward the ceiling. There, at the top of the wall was an air conditioning duct. 

Tommy noticed Felicity eyeing the air duct. "Bliss, you aren't thinking of trying to Mission Impossible our way out of here are you?" he asked cautiously. 

Felicity looked at Tommy and said, "Do you have any better ideas?"

"No," replied Tommy, "but I'm not sure trying to make our way through a series of tunnels with nothing to guide us is going to help us out, either, Bliss."

"Well, I can't just sit here and do nothing, Tommy," Felicity replied exasperatedly. "We don't know where we are. We don't know how long we've been here. We can't just sit here and wait for someone to rescue us, when we should be trying to figure out a way to save ourselves."

Tommy replied, "Okay Bliss, what do you have in mind?"

Felicity smiled at him and asked, "Have you tried the door handle yet?"

Tommy smiled, shook his head no, waved his hand toward the door and said, "Be my guest..."

Felicity got up slowly and made her way toward the door. She reached for the door knob when it suddenly flew open and in walked two burly men she had never seen before, carrying a battered Lyla Michaels. They threw Lyla head first into the room, Tommy scampered forward to catch her before she fell on top of Felicity. Felicity crouched down to where Lyla lay in Tommy's arms and said, "Lyla, oh my God, Lyla, can you hear me?"

Lyla's face was bloodied and bruising was appearing, circling her left eye. Felicity reached down for Lyla's hand and noticed that both of her hands had knuckles bruised and bleeding. Whoever did this to Lyla certainly didn't get away without her putting up a tough fight.   
Lyla opened up one eye and saw Felicity and Tommy both hovering over her. "Liss...you 'kay?" she asked.

Felicity nodded her head and brushed the stray strands of hair out of Lyla's face. Felicity, tears in her eyes forming, looked up at Tommy. 

Tommy nodded his head, lifted Lyla gently so that she was now laying her head in Felicity's lap, got up and went to the door and started banging on it. "Hey, we need some medical attention in here!" he shouted at the door, hoping someone would out there would react. he pounded on the door three more times.

Lyla coughed, and Felicity shifted, lifting Lyla's head a little higher up on her thighs. Lyla slowly smiled and said weakly, "If I look half as bad as I feel, you should see what I did to the other two guys..."

Felicity chuckled softly and asked, "Lyla what happened to us? Any idea where we are?"

Lyla slowly shook her head from side to side. "No idea, Liss. Last thing I remember is I saw you looking at one of the clothing racks, I turned around to check the concourse area and when I turned back to look for you, you were gone." Lyla paused to catch her breath. Then she continued, "I ran into the dressing area and someone grabbed me from behind. I defended myself pretty well up until the third guy entered into the mix and the other two held me down while he knocked me out with a pretty tough left hook. I woke up in a different room, sitting up in a chair with my arms tied behind me, a bright spotlight shining down on me. A couple of guys knocked me around a little bit more, but never asked me any questions," Lyla coughed one more time and winced. "Hey Liss, please roll up my shirt a little and tell me if you see any bruising on my right side. I think I may have a couple of cracked ribs."

Felicity gasped and looked over at Tommy. He shook his head in disbelief, turned back to face the door to give Lyla a little privacy and continued to pound on the door. Felicity shifted a little so she could roll up Lyla's shirt and saw the large purple blotches marring Lyla's pale skin along her right side. Felicity slowly rolled Lyla's shirt back into place and sat back down so she could continue cradling and elevating Lyla's head. Okay, Smoak, she thought, how are you going to get yourself out of this one?

Lyla chuckled a little and said softly, "The calvary are on their way, Liss." Lyla closed her eyes and passed out. 

Felicity gently shook Lyla, saying, "Lyla, Lyla, I need you to wake up! Lyla, come on...please open your eyes...for John...for Johnny." 

Lyla coughed again and groaned, "So tired, Liss...can't stay awake..."

Felicity looked at Tommy. Tommy looked back at the two ladies on the floor. "Bliss, I don't know what to do? What can I do?"

Felicity shook her head in frustration. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life. Lyla was likely bleeding internally and there was nothing she could do. Tommy kept looking to her for guidance, but even she was at a loss as to what to do now that Lyla was here with them. Tommy knelt down beside her when the door opened for a second time.

In walked Felicity's father, Noah Kuttler, followed by three rather large gentlemen, each carrying automatic weapons that looked like they belonged on a battlefield and not in the stark white room they were currently standing.

"What do you want?" Felicity hissed at her Father.

Noah smiled, "Oh my dear little girl."

"I'm not your little girl. You made sure of that the day you abandoned my mother and I," replied Felicity with as much venom as she could while trying not to make any sudden movements that would jar Lyla's battered body.

"I never abandoned you completely Felicity," Noah smiled at her. "Didn't you ever wonder where the money came from for that oh so prestigious full-ride scholarship you 'won' to M.I.T.?"

Felicity looked shocked. She replied, "My high school guidance counselor told me that she had submitted my science fair project to some competition with the prize being a scholarship to M.I.T."

"Oh, sweetheart," Noah said, "She did submit your work. I just made sure that you won the prize when the results were revealed." Noah smiled at Felicity and added, "You know, for a school that touts itself for its Cyber-Security Program, M.I.T. really needs to make sure it does a better job of protecting its own computer systems." 

Felicity closed her eyes. This can't be happening, she thought. What else is a lie in my life?

Noah continued, "Look Felicity, Mr. Merlyn is pretty upset right now with you and Robert Queen. I need you to help me restore the Merlyn Global mainframe and reset the link allowing access to the Queen Consolidated servers."

"That's not going to happen," Felicity stated, her eyes glaring at her father and her body posture strengthening.

"I told Malcolm that's exactly what you would say," Noah smiled triumphantly. "So he told me to come in here and either put a bullet in that woman you are holding onto or into the body of what did he call you young Mr. Merlyn...oh, yes, that's right, you're the sorry excuse for a son his wife had to name Tommy after her own deadbeat father."

Felicity winced. What was she going to do, she thought?

Tommy stood up and tried to tackle Noah, when one of the armed guards knocked him down with the butt of the gun. Tommy flew back, blood starting to stream down his face from the now open wound above his left eye.

"Felicity, my dear," Noah said, "Don't make me choose for you." Noah signaled to the guards to raise their weapons, one pointed at Lyla and the other at Tommy.

"Stop!" Felicity shouted. "Promise me no harm will come to my friends," Felicity demanded.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," her father answered, "You don't get to make demands in this game."

"Don't sweetheart me, Mr. Kuttler," Felicity replied. "I want Lyla and Tommy to both receive medical attention while I watch and then I'll help you."

"No, Liss," Lyla whispered. "Don't do it. Don't cave in to Merlyn's demands."

Felicity shook her head, looked over at Tommy, saw the sadness in his eyes, then looked down at Lyla and said, "There's no other choice to make."

Noah smiled at Felicity and said, "I told Malcolm you were a smart girl, Felicity." Noah motioned to one of the guards. He left and came back within a few minutes with a first aid kit for Felicity.

"Here's the first aid kit," said Noah. "Now bandage up your friends and then you will come with me."

Felicity picked up the first aid kit and looked at Lyla.

Lyla coughed and said, "There's nothing in there that's going to help me."

Felicity frowned and said, "There's an ice compress in here. At least put that on your eye to help reduce the swelling. I'll clean up your cuts and bruises the best I can too." Felicity gave Lyla the ice compress and worked on what injuries she could. 

Tommy made his way back over to them. Felicity helped Lyla move over so that she could lay down on Tommy's knee while Felicity worked on stopping the bleeding from the cut that Tommy had suffered a few minutes earlier. She placed the bandage on his head and then closed the first aid kit, leaving it on the floor next to Lyla. Lyla reached for Felicity's locket and whispered, "Don't let them take this off, ever." Felicity looked at Lyla questioningly and nodded her head slightly in acquiescence.

Tommy pleaded, "Don't do this, Bliss. Don't leave us here. That son-of-a-bitch can't get his hands on whatever it is QC has that he wants."

Felicity looked at Tommy with sad eyes reached for his hand and squeezed tightly, "Take care of Lyla, Tommy. I'll be back as soon as I can." She didn't want to go with this man to help Merlyn, and she didn't want her friends to suffer anymore either. She knew what she had to do. She stood up and walked over to Noah. "Okay Kuttler, let's go."

Noah smiled and motioned for the guards to open the door and allow them to exit. The guards secured the door again once they were in the hallway. Noah led Felicity toward a large room lined with servers and a computer work station in the middle of it all. There standing next to one of the monitors was Malcolm Merlyn.

He saw Felicity enter and smiled. "Ah, Miss Smoak, I see you chose wisely." He walked over to her. Felicity pulled back her arm and took a swing at Malcolm's chin like John had taught her a few years ago. Startled, but not a totally unexpected attack, Malcolm moved to the side avoiding her punch causing Felicity to stumble. He grinned even more and said, "You have a real fire in you Felicity." He looked her up and down and said, "Too bad you're wasting yourself on that silly little boy toy, Oliver Queen."

Felicity lunged once more at Malcolm, but one of the security guards grabbed her arm and pinned it against her back. Felicity struggled to no avail. 

Malcolm sneered at her. "I don't have to remind you Miss Smoak, that time is of the essence now, especially if you don't want anymore harm to come to your friends," Malcolm threatened.

Felicity glared at Malcolm. "I don't understand how you could hate Robert so much to want to destroy his company. How you could hate your own son so much that you would be threaten his own life just to get me to help you?"

Malcolm scoffed at her. "You think what I'm doing is because of Robert Queen!" He threw back his head and laughed. "I'm doing all of this because of Moira!" he claimed.

Felicity gasped. Moira was the ring leader of everything that had happened? No way, she thought.

It was exactly the reaction Malcolm wanted. His smile grew wide and he continued, "I have loved Moira Dearden since we first met almost forty years ago in school. She was the most beautiful creature that walked the earth and I wanted her to be mine. But, Robert Queen had to steal her away from me." Malcolm's face turned a bold shade of red as he talked about Robert. "I thought for sure when they went to separate colleges and I attended the same one as Moira that I would finally have my chance, but oh no, Robert was it for her. Even after I had successfully convinced her parents to not approve of Robert, Moira was not to be deterred. She went behind her parent's back to her grandparents to get their support to marry Robert and the fools gave it to her." Malcolm looked at Felicity with anger, then said, "Things went well for a few years and then Robert had to go and break Moira's heart by sleeping with anything in a skirt. I tried to comfort Moira, but she rebuffed me. I was married to Rebecca at the time and Moira wouldn't even give me the time of day." 

Felicity smiled as she thought of Moira turning down Malcolm.

Malcolm saw the smile and said, "When Rebecca died, Moira tried to comfort me in her own way, but it wasn't enough for me. I wanted her to leave Robert and be mine, but she wouldn't. Robert had been galavanting in Asia with his latest fling and I thought for sure she would finally leave him. The sting of his betrayal still fresh in her mind, I knew she would be weak and finally cave in to my desires. But oh, no, Robert came home with his sob story of how he was going to change and he would never hurt her again. I couldn't believe it when she told me she and Robert were going to reconcile." Malcolm stopped for a moment and slammed his fist into the desk in front of him. "I was the one who was going to comfort her from Robert's betrayal. But, no, she had to go running back into his arms and away from mine. Did you know she became pregnant right away with Thea?" he asked looking at Felicity.

Felicity shook her head no.

"Thea should be my daughter. Not Robert's!" Malcolm said with so much hatred, Felicity finally started feeling afraid for her own life. Malcolm continued, "I left Star City and Tommy. I couldn't live here any longer and watch Moira share a happiness with a man that didn't deserve her. A man that had trampled on her heart so many times, yet she would always foolishly take him back." Malcolm walked around the room and said, "I'm not doing any of this because of Robert Queen. I doing all of this to show Moira that I'm the better man. That I'm the only one who could ever make her happy. She should be Moira Merlyn and that Miss Smoak is what I want. So, the sooner you help me get back up and running, the sooner I will destroy Queen Consolidated and Robert Queen and take back what is rightfully mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think about this chapter? :-)  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please let me know as all comments are graciously appreciated.  
> With the season finales over the next two days, I may not post again until Thursday or Friday...but keep checking, because sometimes I even surprise myself. ;-)  
> Thank you so much for reading!   
> V.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter had Felicity kidnapped. This chapter continues the resolution of that part of the story.
> 
> Here is the next chapter in my story for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme @sportssqueen
> 
> There is beautiful artwork done by the amazing VictoriaOlicity. You can find it on my tumblr page.
> 
> Please forgive any errors as I do my best proof-reading this story.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I merely hope I do them justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

Chapter 36

Malcolm walked over to the computer work station, pulled out the chair, smiled at Felicity and said, "Your chair, Miss Smoak."

Felicity looked at the chair and hesitated sitting down. She looked around the room. Her father was standing in the doorway with the three armed guards still at his side. She looked down at the chair and couldn't move. She knew she had to find a way out of this situation.

Malcolm said impatiently, "NOW, Miss Smoak!" and he put his hand on her shoulder and forced her down in the seat. Malcolm looked over at Noah and waived him over to where Felicity was sitting. "Mr. Kuttler, please assist your daughter in getting Merlyn Global back on-line."

Noah walked over to where Felicity was sitting and sat down at the keyboard next to hers.

Malcolm smiled and said, "I am so pleased to have been able to facilitate this lovely Father-Daughter reunion." He stood between them and wrapped his arms around both of them leaning down so that his head was level to both of theirs and continued, "Who knew that the key to winning back Moira's heart was through you two?" Malcolm smirked at the two of them, stood up and walked toward the doorway to exit.

Felicity said matter-of-factly, "You do realize that you don't have a software problem."

Malcolm turned around to face her and said coldly, "What do you mean?"

It was Felicity's turn to laugh and smile, "I don't know what load of garbage Noah Kuttler fed you, but there's no way my sitting here at this computer terminal is going to help you." The stunned look on Malcolm's face gave Felicity confidence. When she turned and saw the look of horror on her Father's, it boosted it even more. She continued, "The virus I unleashed on your server has fried it completely. I would literally need to do a complete rebuild on each server and then slowly bring each one back on-line one by one."

Malcolm walked back toward them, turned to Noah and said very slowly, enunciating each syllable, "Is this true, Mr. Kuttler?"

Noah stood up from his chair and faced Malcolm. He held up both hands and said, "Look Merlyn..."

Malcolm corrected him, "That's Mr. Merlyn, to you Kuttler."

Felicity looked at her father and smiled. The tables were beginning to turn against her Father.

"Mr. Merlyn," Kuttler began, "She's just trying a delaying tactic, hoping that her boyfriend will somehow come rescue her."

Merlyn focused his attention back on Felicity. She smiled at him and said, "Since you don't believe me, have him go ahead and try to fix it from this workstation."

Merlyn nodded his head at Kuttler.

Kuttler sat back down and started typing on the computer. Nothing was happening. Each time he tried to open a window, it would collapse and the screen would go blank. After a few minutes of trying, Kuttler turned back around in his chair, shook his head and said, "She's right. We're going to have to rebuild the hardware before we will be able to bring Merlyn Global back on-line."

Malcolm grabbed Kuttler by his shirt and slammed him back against the computer station, yelling at him, "You told me this was only a minor setback!" Malcolm continued slamming Kuttler against the station until he passed out from having his head banged into the computer monitor. 

Felicity watched terrified, as her Father's body slumped down to the floor, a small pool of blood trickling out from the back of his head. A scream caught in her throat, her eyes growing wider, aghast that Malcolm had so coldly and ruthlessly knocked her father into unconsciousness. At least, I hope it's only unconsciousness, she thought.

Malcolm snapped his fingers at his guards standing by the door and motioned for them to come and remove Kuttler's body. Once he was gone, Malcolm looked at Felicity and said, "It seems that the position of Director of Innovative Technology has opened up at Merlyn Global, Miss Smoak." Merlyn smiled at her and added, "Care to apply for the job?"

Felicity shrank back in horror. Malcolm Merlyn is insane, she thought.

"Perhaps," he smiled at her, "Maybe? All I know, my Dear, is that you need to get started...now!"

Felicity tried to compose herself. Had Malcolm just killed her Father in front of her? Or was he barely alive? If he could do that so easily, there's no way he's letting me out of here alive, let alone Tommy or Lyla. Think Felicity, think, she thought. She took a deep breath, exhaled, looked around the room, letting her eyes fall on the damaged servers and said, "I need to move over to the server area."

Malcolm moved out of her way and allowed her to pass by him. He noticed the locket around her neck. He stopped her and moved to grab the locket, but Felicity flinched and moved the locket out of his reach. "That's a beautiful piece of jewelry. Family heirloom?"

Felicity nodded her head yes and said calmly, "It was passed down to me along my Grandmother's side."

Malcolm smiled at her and said, "That's how family should be. Passing down heirlooms to their progeny."

Felicity said softly, "What about your progeny, Tommy?"

Malcolm laughed at her. "That good-for-nothing twit? If it wasn't because he has the Merlyn ice-blue eyes, I would've accused my wife of having an affair."

Felicity shook her head in disbelief. What was worse, she thought, having a Father abandon you at five and never be a part of your life until it was too late, or having a Father in your life who doesn't care about you at all?

Malcolm continued, "Oh Tommy has his uses. He was the one who inadvertently let me know what you were up to when you came to help out at Queen Consolidated." Malcolm added, "He has a very bad habit of talking out of turn and letting me know what everyone in his orbit is up to." 

Felicity gave Merlyn a confused look. 

That made Malcolm smile even bigger. "Tommy couldn't wait to tell me all about the new computer expert Robert had brought to Star City. He told me that Oliver thought you were having an affair with Robert and I was so looking forward to swooping in and rescuing Moira." Malcolm's smile turned to a frown and he spat out, "But Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee got it all wrong didn't they? Robert wasn't interested in you at all," Malcolm gave her body a leer and continued, "at least...not in THAT way." Malcolm shook his head and said, "Once I told Neal Adams all about you, he was the one to fill me in on your shared past. I didn't realize that all that money I had invested in him was money thrown down the drain once you appeared. He refused to go back to Queen Consolidated and he started working from his home office and then finally from here. When you successfully tracked him down to my office building, I had to find a way to throw off the FBI." Malcolm smiled slyly and added, "Who knew they were so easily bought? Then when I found out that the quote-unquote agents were actually A.R.G.U.S. agents, I thought even better! Now, I had access to government secrets and so much more."

Two men walked into the server room. Felicity looked at the doorway. It was Agents Gustin and Ramsey. 

Oh thank goodness, Felicity thought. I'm finally going to be rescued and she smiled.

Malcolm turned to see the two men enter the room and he smiled. "Ah, Agents Gustin and Ramsey, thank you for joining us. I believe you're already acquainted with Miss Smoak?" They both nodded their heads in unison.

Felicity couldn't believe that the two agents Lyla had trusted with their lives were Merlyn's stooges. I told Waller she had a mole, I just didn't think it was the two of them.

Malcolm laughed, "Oh Miss Smoak, you really have no idea do you?"

Agent Gustin spoke up and said, "Sir, we just finished our security check and there's no sign of any movement from A.R.G.U.S. or police activity anywhere near Merlyn Global."

So we're not in some remote location, Felicity thought. We're here inside Merlyn Global. I've got to figure out a way to get a message out to Oliver or John.

Just then a large explosion was heard that shook the room where they were standing. Felicity crouched down and covered her head.

Malcolm pulled a gun out from inside his suit's jacket and started shouting orders to find out what happened. He reached down, picked up Felicity by the arm and dragged her out of the room. "You're staying by my side, Miss Smoak. Come on!" Malcolm led Felicity down the hallway toward a door at the other end, when it blew right open and off it's hinges. A group of men and women in tactical gear with A.R.G.U.S. spelled out in bold yellow letters, streamed in, guns up and ready.

Felicity screamed, "Ol-i-ver!!!"

Malcolm pushed Felicity down a different hallway and continued to drag her with him.

Felicity stumbled and went sliding along the hallway floor. As Malcolm leaned down to pick her up, Felicity kicked him hard in the knee.

Malcolm yelled out in pain, clutching onto his knee.

Felicity scampered away from him and started running down the hallway. Another door opened, this time she recognized John and ran directly toward him. 

John saw her, his eyes widened, and he yelled, "Get down!"

Felicity turned around and saw Malcolm standing there pointing his gun at her. Felicity dropped down where she was, covering her head. She heard a loud series of bangs behind her. Then she could only hear a steady ringing in her eyes. She felt someone reach down to pick her up and she flailed her arms trying to push away whomever it was, but they wouldn't leave her alone. She finally looked up and saw it was John. She reached for him and hugged him. He carefully checked her to make sure she wasn't bleeding. Then he picked her up and carried her back down the hallway. Felicity looked over his shoulder and saw Malcolm Merlyn lying there in a pool of his own blood. Two A.R.G.U.S. agents standing over his body. Felicity cringed. She looked up at John and shouted, "What about Lyla and Tommy?"

John said, "Another team is searching the building looking for them. Right now, I need to get you out of here." John picked up his pace and followed the another two agents working with him to the nearest elevator. Once inside, John looked down at her in his arms. Felicity curled into John and started to cry. John cradled her closer to him and whispered to her, "It's going to be okay, Felicity. You're safe now." John kissed the top of her head and said, "Oliver is waiting just outside for you. You'll be with him in just a minute, kiddo." The elevator arrived at the building's lobby and the two A.R.G.U.S. agents exited first making sure everything was secure. Then John came out of the elevator with Felicity in his arms. Felicity looked up and saw Oliver being forcefully restrained by two A.R.G.U.S. agents. 

John shouted, "All Clear!" and Oliver was released. He ran over to John and Felicity. John put Felicity into Oliver's arms. Felicity cried more into Oliver's shoulder and Oliver wept, as well. "Oh my God, Baby! I thought I had lost you!"

Felicity looked up at Oliver, wiped away his tears and said, "I'm okay. I'm okay. I can stand Oliver, I'm alright."

Oliver put her down, leaned in and kissed her hard on her lips. Felicity groaned from relief. Happy to be safe once more. She broke the kiss, looked back at John and said, "John, Lyla's still in there somewhere. She's hurt really bad."

John nodded his head, "They just found her and Tommy in one of the side rooms down the hallway from where we found you. The medical team is rushing Lyla to the hospital and Tommy should be here in a few minutes."

Felicity looked at John and said, "Go, John! Go be with Lyla. I'm okay. We'll follow you to the hospital in a moment."

John nodded his head and ran over to where the rest of the A.R.G.U.S. team was stationed in the building's lobby.

The elevator dinged and opened up. Tommy Merlyn came out, flanked by two A.R.G.U.S. agents. He saw Oliver and Felicity and ran over to them. Tommy reached for Felicity and gave her a hug. Then he turned to Oliver and hugged him too. "Bliss, oh my God, I didn't know where they had taken you and Lyla wasn't doing well. I have never been so scared in my entire life! Are you doing okay?"

Felicity nodded her head yes and said, "I'm better now." She turned to Oliver and said, "How did you find me?"

At that moment Amanda Waller entered the lobby of Merlyn Global and headed straight toward where the three of them were standing. "Miss Smoak, I see you're not as harmed as Mr. Queen and Mr. Diggle had feared you'd be?" Amanda said while raising a single eyebrow.

Felicity looked at Amanda and thought, is that disappointment I see on her face?

"On the contrary, Miss Smoak," Amanda replied, "I am more displeased that this rescue effort while successful, has caused my organization a temporary moment of spotlight." Amanda looked around the lobby and added, "I chose long ago never to walk in the light. I prefer the comfort of the shadows." 

Tommy asked them, "Is my Father dead?"

Oliver looked at Felicity and she looked down at her feet.

Amanda looked at Tommy and said simply, "Yes."

Tommy looked sad and confused. He looked at Oliver and said, "I know I should mourn the man, but I just feel so..." He looked at Felicity, his voice cracking, "I am so sorry Bliss. I have no idea who that man was who kidnapped us, hurt us, threatened us..." Tommy let out a shout of anger mixed with tears starting to stream down his face, "My father was a monster. I need some time to deal with this."

Amanda smiled at Tommy and said, "Mr. Merlyn, I need you to come with me. We have a few questions for you." She motioned for the two A.R.G.U.S. agents to come over. She continued, "Besides, I may have a way to help you deal with your...loss." The agents escorted Tommy out of the building.

She turned on her heels to face Oliver and said, "Thank you Mr. Queen for alerting me first about Miss Michaels and Miss Smoak's disappearance."

Oliver nodded his head at Amanda and she continued, "Your discretion has allowed me to eliminate a threat to my organization." She smiled and added, "But know that my debt to you has been repaid with the safe return of Miss Smoak and Miss Michaels."

Felicity snorted, "Lyla didn't look very safe when last I saw her."

Amanda turned her lowered gaze to Felicity and retorted, "Miss Michaels understood the risks and the rewards of our line of work. She will be fine...eventually." Amanda motioned over one of her agents and said, "Take Mr. Queen and Miss Smoak to the hospital where Agent Michaels is located." The agent nodded her head. Oliver moved to follow the agent, but Felicity stopped him, turned toward Amanda and said, "Thank you for rescuing me, but please leave Tommy alone. Don't use his guilt to get him to do something he'll regret."

Amanda simply gave Felicity a humoring smile and said, "All debts are paid, Miss Smoak. Are you asking me for another favor?"

Felicity shook her head no. "I just want to remind you that Tommy is my friend too. I'd hate to find out he's been coerced into something that would be detrimental to his personal safety."

Amanda genuinely laughed. "Oh Miss Smoak, it really is a pity you didn't phrase that as a favor. We could do great things you and I..." 

Amanda turned to leave, but Felicity asked, "I do have a question? How did you find me?"

Amanda smiled and said, "When Mr. Queen and Mr. Diggle contacted me about your disappearance, I had my newest computer expect locate you via your tracking signal."

Felicity tilted her head in confusion. "I don't have a tracker on me."

Oliver stepped forward and said, "The locket, honey, has a tracker in it." Oliver reached for it and continued, "Lyla provided the tracker and I had my Mom place it inside the locket behind the picture of us."

Amanda continued for Oliver and said, "Once Mr. Queen let me know that Lyla had provided it for you, I had Mr. Seldon activate it remotely and we located you within a few hours of your disappearance. We would have been here sooner, but it took a bit of persuasion to get Mr. Seldon to divulge that your were being held at Merlyn Global." Amanda smiled as she looked at Oliver and allowed her eyes to move down toward his hands. 

Felicity lifted his hands and saw that they were red and his knuckles were bleeding. "Oliver! What did you do?" Felicity asked with a tremor in her voice. 

Oliver quietly replied, "I did whatever I had to do to get you back, Felicity. Nothing else mattered."

Felicity wrapped her arms around him and held him tight to her. She looked at Amanda. How could this woman let him do that, she thought?

Amanda rolled her eyes at Felicity and said, "Once we had your location, John and Agent Flag, led the rescue operation." The elevator doors dinged and opened. Out came members of the rescue team escorting some of Merlyn's thugs, including the now disavowed Agents Gustin and Ramsey. Amanda sneered at them and continued, "Once we had the plan in place it only took a matter of minutes before my squad was able to enter, acquire your location, eliminate the threat and bring you back downstairs. Merlyn really should have paid his people more money if he wanted to be able to defend his position. They all caved in pretty easily." Amanda smiled and said, "Your cover stories are simple. Felicity was mugged at the game and Lyla and Oliver defended you, but the perpetrators got away. We will drop you off at the hospital where an A.R.G.U.S. doctor will corroborate this story for the police. Do you have any questions?"

Felicity looked at Amanda and asked, "What happened to Agent Rickards and my father?"

Amanda frowned. "Agent Rickards made the ultimate sacrifice. Her family will be notified and a nameless star will be placed on our Wall of Honor at A.R.G.U.S. headquarters, " she said in a monotonous tone. "As to your father, I'm sorry Miss Smoak, but he died as a result of his injuries."

Felicity allowed a tear to stream down her face and Oliver hugged her tight to him.

Amanda turned and walked away yelling, "Move out!"

A black SUV dropped them off at the loading dock of the hospital. They were shown to a private room and everything played out exactly as Amanda had told them it would. Detectives Lance and Hilton arrived to question them all. When the doctor corroborated their statements, the Detectives departed letting them know they would contact them if the perpetrators were found.

Lyla had to stay in the hospital overnight and John stayed with her. Oliver and Felicity were driven back to the Queen Mansion by an A.R.G.U.S. agent. Felicity thought, how are we going to explain all of this to Oliver's family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver get a moment to talk about stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!
> 
> Here’s the next chapter of my story I am writing for my friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> There is a beautiful piece of artwork from the amazing VictoriaOlicity that you can see on my tumblr page (varellanoemo).
> 
> Please forgive any errors as I proof read as I write.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I merely hope I do them justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 37

The ride back to the Queen Mansion was filled with silence. Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity and nuzzled her hair, breathing in her scent, occasionally dropping soft kisses on the top of her head. Felicity leaned into him and sighed, closing her eyes. It was already quite late and she had no idea how much Oliver's parents knew about what had transpired that day.

The agent said, "Mr. Queen, Miss Smoak, we're here." The agent pulled the SUV up to the main entrance of the house, parked and quickly exited the vehicle to open the passenger side door.

Oliver exited first. "Babe, can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" he asked carefully.

Felicity smiled weakly at Oliver and said, "I can manage, Honey." Felicity stepped out of the vehicle, stood next to Oliver and looked up at him.

Oliver smiled brightly at her. 

Felicity tilted her head at him. Perplexed at his smile, she asked, "What?"

Oliver chuckled and said, "That's the first time you ever called me something other than Oliver." He wrapped his arms around her. "I like it." Oliver leaned down and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

The front door of the mansion opened. Oliver and Felicity still in each other's embrace turned to see who it was. Thea ran to both of them and launched herself at Oliver and Felicity. She wrapped her arms as best she could around them both and said, "What the hell happened you two?! Dad got a phone call from the hospital a few minutes ago that Lyla was brought in beaten up pretty badly, but they wouldn't say what happened to you two." Thea looked at them both and continued, "We were just getting ready to have the car brought around to drive us to the hospital when security alerted us that you were on your way here."

Felicity looked at the doorway and noticed that Moira was standing there with Robert. "Thea, let's go inside and I'll let you know what happened."

Oliver looked down at Felicity and shook his head no. She slightly nodded yes at him and they walked toward the Mansion door. 

Moira took one look at Felicity and wrapped her arms around her as she entered the house. She hugged Felicity tightly and whispered, "I'm so happy you're okay, Felicity." 

Felicity looked up at Moira and saw genuine concern in her eyes. She turned and saw Robert standing there. He simply opened his arms and Felicity went to him. He wrapped his arms around her and the dam of tears finally broke. Felicity sobbed deeply in Robert's arms. He patted her on the back and said, "Oh my dear girl, you're okay now."

Felicity nodded her head against his shoulder, tears still streaming down her face. She thought, this man has been more of a father to me in the few short months that I've know him than that low life scum who was trying help a mad man destroy my new family. She sniffled, stepped back and said, "I'm sorry to get your shirt all wet, Robert."

Robert smiled down at her and said, "This old thing? No problem." H picked up her hand and said, "Besides, I thought you were going to call me 'Dad'?"

A few more tears fell down her cheeks. She nodded yes, chuckled and said, "Sorry...Dad."

Robert gently rubbed her cheek and motioned Oliver to come toward them. Robert hugged his son and said, "Son, why don't you take her upstairs to rest. We can talk about what happened tomorrow." Oliver nodded his head yes, and started to lead her up the stairs to their room. Felicity staggered a bit. Oliver picked her up and carried her.

Moira said, "I'll have Raisa send up a tray for you both."

"Thanks, Mom, " Oliver replied and he continued to their room. Once inside he laid her down on the bed. He started to walk away from her and Felicity cried out, "No, Oliver, please stay here with me."

Oliver turned back around to her and said, "Baby, I was going to run you a nice hot bath to help you relax."

Felicity shook her head no. "I can't do that right now. I just want to lay here with your arms around me...safe."

Oliver saw the scared look in her eyes and walked back to her. He removed his shoes and socks and helped her remove hers as well. Then he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her. They laid there in silence, Felicity's head resting on top of his chest.

She listened to the steady beat of his heart. A rhythm she wasn't sure if she would ever hear again. Another wave of fresh tears started to stream down her cheek.

Oliver held her tighter with one arm, kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her cheek and arm as they lay there together.

Felicity sniffled and said, "Oh, Oliver, I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again, let alone how you were ever going to be able to find me."

He wrapped both arms around her and said, "I was scared too, Baby." He lifted her chin toward him and kissed her gently on the lips. "I've never been so thankful for someone as I was for Lyla suggesting that we place a tracker in the locket I gave you."

Felicity looked down at the piece of jewelry still hanging around her neck and she said, "I'm never taking it off." Then she clasped it in her hand, tilted her head back up to Oliver to meet his lips with a passionate kiss.

A knock on the door had Oliver reluctantly scampering off the bed to open it. In walked Raisa with the tray of fruit, crackers, cheese and sliced deli meats. She set the tray on the table in the room, walked over to Felicity to give her a hug, then gave Oliver a hug, smiled at him and said, "You did well, Mr. Oliver. You did very well to bring Miss Felicity home safe." 

"Thank you, Raisa," he said smiling at her. Then Raisa walked out of the room and closed the door.

Felicity got up from the bed, walked over to the bureau and picked out a t-shirt and shorts, turned to Oliver and said, "I'm going to go take a shower. When I'm done, I'll come back out and eat a little something." She glanced out the French doors leading to the veranda and could see the moonlight streaming into the room. She added, "Is it okay if we eat outside?"

Oliver smiled at her and said, "Anything you want, Babe." He walked over to the tray and told her, "Go take your shower. I'll have everything ready when you get out."

Felicity grabbed her items and exited Oliver's room via the bookcase door and into her own room. It felt wonderful when the steady stream of warm water moved down her skin. The warmth of the water eased her aching muscles, the soap lather washing away all the grime off her skin from her encounter with Malcolm Merlyn and her father. After she was done rinsing, she turned the water off, grabbed her towel and began to dry off. She wrapped the towel around her and stepped out into the warm dark air of her bedroom. It was a stark contrast to the stark white cold room she had been held captive in earlier with Tommy and Lyla. She quickly got dressed, not wanting to dwell too much on what had happened, but knowing that she would soon have to tell them all what she experienced.

She stepped out onto the veranda. Surprisingly, the night was still warm. The breeze brought the smell of the blooming roses up to where she stood. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. This was a scent she wanted to remember, she thought. A scent that reminded her that she was safe; that she was loved, cherished, and soon to be worshipped. She heard the French doors open and she opened her eyes, looking over at the man who she would call husband soon. She noticed that Oliver too had taken a moment to shower. His wet hair glistening in the moonlight. He walked over with the tray Raisa had brought out. She saw sitting already on the table were assorted juice bottles and bottled water. She walked over to Oliver and he pulled out her chair for her to sit. He moved his chair closer to hers and sat down. They sat there for a moment in silence, simply enjoying a moment to look into each other's eyes and see the depth of their love they had for each other shining through. 

Breaking the silence, Felicity said, "I wasn't sure I would ever see you again," her voice breaking and tears beginning to form once again in her eyes.

Oliver lifted her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder and said, "I had the same fear too." He held her tighter to him.

Felicity replied, "Honey, I want to go home tomorrow." Felicity lifted her head up to look back at him. "I know Lyla is in the hospital and I'd hate to leave while she's still recuperating, but I'm just so tired of everything that has happened in Star City."

Oliver inhaled sharply and his body stiffened. 

Felicity felt the change in his body. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and said emphatically, "Oliver, I love you and I want you to come home with me, too." She ran her hand over his head and cradled his face with her other hand, bringing his lips down to meet hers. "You are what I need to mend my soul. Your love is what helped me get through everything that happened." She kissed him again and said, "I need you to help me remember what a good man can do and how a good man should treat a woman." Felicity shook her head at the awful memories she had of Cooper Seldon, Malcolm Merlyn and Noah Kuttler. "You're the man who will remind me everyday through your words and more importantly, your actions of just how I deserve to be treated." 

Oliver hugged her tightly to him and said, "I only hope I don't disappoint you, Baby."

Felicity sat back up in his embrace. She looked him directly in the eyes and said, "I hope I don't disappoint you either, Honey." She added, "I want us to go back home to Napa to spend time together and get to learn more about each other without all the drama that we've encountered since I first came here a few weeks ago." She picked up his hand and weaved her fingers with his and said, " I want to create more memories of our time on the farm, before we have to move to Star City."

Oliver looked at Felicity questioningly. "What do you mean, Felicity?" he asked. 

"I just don't see how we're going to be able to live on the farm after we're married with all of your responsibilities you have here in Star City so I thought it would be nice to spend a little time together there so I could wrap up my life in Napa and then prepare to move here to be with you after the wedding."

Oliver sat up in the chair and slowly said, "I see."

Felicity stood up and took a step back. She looked down at Oliver and saw his jaw clenched and his posture getting rigid. What the frack Queen, she thought? I'm telling you I'm willing to give up my life to spend it here with you.

Oliver looked up at Felicity from where he sat. He said quietly, "I don't recall asking you to give up your life just so you could spend it here with me."

Oh frack, she thought! "Oliver, I'm so sorry...that isn't what I meant..."

Oliver stood up and walked over to the edge of the veranda. He turned around to face her and said, "How do you know I didn't want to move to Napa and live with you there on the farm?" he looked at her questioningly. "I'm not a businessman, Felicity." Oliver turned away from her and continued, "I don't have any idea how to run a Fortune 500 Company. Thea would do a much better job at it than I ever could." He paused for a moment.

Felicity walked over to him and tried to wrap her arms around him, but Oliver pulled away. He turned to face her and said, "I thought we were a team. That you wanted a true partner, on the farm, in life and in love. Those days I spent with you on the farm are the most happiest days of my life. I loved being there with you. The satisfaction of working with my hands and my own physical strength. It was exhilarating! The smell of the earth after we had irrigated. Hell, even the sickening sweet smell of the berries after harvesting them from the vine and they sat in the gondola waiting to be transported to the winery brought me a feeling of accomplishment because I had harvested them with my own two hands."

Felicity took a step toward him. Oliver took a step back, held up his hand, shook his head no at her and said, "It wouldn't be a sacrifice to me if I left Star City to move to Napa. I'm not looking to give up my life for you, Felicity. I'm looking to start my life with you."

Felicity stood there, eyes wide and her mouth forming a small "O". What could she say? "Oliver..."

"No, Felicity, "he said. "I love you. You are the reason Ollie Queen no longer exists. My love for you has shown me that I am a better man than that foolish billionaire playboy the tabloids are always looking to exploit to sell their birdcage liners. Loving you and leaving all of this behind is not some escape plan I'm implementing to get away from it all. Loving you has given my life purpose. It has given me a sense of being part of something, making it whole...I just thought you felt the same way too."

Felicity looked at Oliver in disbelief. 

Oliver walked toward the door to his room off the veranda. Before entering he turned to look at Felicity and said, "Perhaps, you do need to go home for a little while Felicity to think about our life together and what that will mean to you."

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted, "Wait a moment, please." Felicity ran over to him and threw herself in his arms. "I am such a fool!" 

Oliver wrapped both arms around her. 

She continued, "You are all I need. I don't care where we call home. YOU are my home. Where you go, I go." Felicity cried into his shoulder, "Please don't leave me, Oliver! Please, don't ever ask me to leave you either!"

Oliver held her tight to him and sighed. "I know Baby that you've been through a lot today and over the past couple of weeks."

Felicity chuckled, sniffled and said, "You mean it's not everyday that a girl gets kidnapped by a mad man, confronted by the father who abandoned her, tracked down by her sadistic ex-boyfriend, rescued by the man she calls brother and turned over into the arms of the only man she will ever love?"

Oliver smiled down at her and handed her his handkerchief.

She smiled up at him and said, "You always seem to have one of these whenever I need them."

He kissed the tip of her nose and said, "Ancient family secret...one I hope to pass on to my son some day."

Felicity looked up at Oliver, saw her present and future in his eyes. She said, "Take me home, Oliver. Please take me home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm winding down the story now...  
> Or should I end it here and maybe add an epilogue?  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments...
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and joining me on this wonderful journey. :-)


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver wrap up a few things before heading back to the farm.
> 
> I’ve had a pretty productive weekend and busted out this next chapter of my story I am writing for my dear friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> There is a beautiful piece of artwork graciously done by the extremely talented VictoriaOlicity (who by the way is also a terrific fan fiction writer. You should check out her stuff on AO3). You can see it on my tumblr account (varellanoemo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors as I proof-read as I type.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I merely hope I do them justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 38

The next morning, Oliver and Felicity packed their suitcases and headed downstairs to meet the rest of the Queen Family for breakfast. Robert looked up from his newspaper and said, "Did you two hear about what happened at Merlyn Global last night?"

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other pensively. Robert continued, "There was some sort of elevator accident and Malcolm Merlyn and his new Director of Innovative Technology died." Robert shook his head in disbelief. He looked at Moira and said, "We need to reach out to Tommy, Dear. I know that Malcolm's recent actions toward our family and our company were reprehensible..."

Oliver muttered under his breath, "You have no idea..."

Felicity grabbed his arm tightly and he pulled her in closer to him.

Robert continued, "But Tommy has always been like a son to us and a brother to Oliver and Thea. We need to support him anyway we can."

Moira nodded her head in agreement. She turned to Oliver and asked, "Oliver, will you call Tommy or shall I?"

Oliver replied, "I'll call him, Mom." He sighed, looked down at Felicity looking thoughtfully at him, looked back up at his parents and said, "Mom, Dad, Felicity and I are going back to Napa."

Moira looked at her son and said, "You mean after Malcolm's funeral don't you?"

Felicity cringed. She hadn't thought about having to attend that monster's funeral, let alone having to plan her own Father's funeral.

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity tighter and said, "No. We're going to the hospital to check on Lyla and John, then we're flying back to Napa to live on Felicity's farm.

Robert stood up and walked over to where they were standing. His eyes filled with deep sadness and said, "You mean just until the wedding, right?"

Felicity shook her head no. "I'm sorry Robert." She looked up into Oliver's loving eyes and added, "We want to start our life together. Working together...on the farm."

"Sweetheart, Dad, remember?" Robert replied.

Felicity chuckled. "Yes, Dad." Felicity reached out to embrace Robert and he hugged her back.

Moira looked at her son and asked, "Are you sure about this, Oliver?"

Oliver simply said, "Yes," as Felicity rejoined him at his side.

Thea and Roy walked into the room at that moment. Thea asked, "Why do I feel like I've just walked into the end of break-up scene in a romantic movie?"

Robert walked over to his daughter and said, "That's because Oliver and Felicity and headed back to Napa today."

Roy asked, "Does John know you're headed back home, Felicity?"

Felicity shook her head no at him and said, "We're heading to the hospital first to check on Lyla and then we'll be heading out of town." Then she asked Roy, "Would you like to head back home with us?"

Roy looked at Thea, who was wearing a very visible pout on her face. Roy looked back at Felicity and said, "I think I'm going to hang out in Star City for awhile." Thea's eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around Roy.

Felicity looked at Robert and Moira, a momentary flash of concern crossed both of their faces. Then Moira walked over to Roy, extended her hand to him and said, "You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you would like, Mr. Harper."

Roy blushed, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Please, Ma'am, call me Roy and thank you for the offer, but I think I'm going to start looking for my own place while I'm here." Roy looked at Thea and added, "Word on the street is that there is this new cafe downtown looking to hire a barista. I figure with a little hard work, maybe I'll own a franchise of it one day."

Robert smiled at Roy's words and added, "Well my boy, if you're not afraid of a little hard work, I may have something available in the mailroom of QC to start and then from there, who knows?"

"Thank you sir, but I'd prefer to make my own way in this world."

Robert doubly smiled at Roy's independence. He responded, "Son, everyone needs a little help in this world at some point in their life." He looked at Moira and said, "Moira's grandparents helped us out tremendously when we were just starting out. I hope you'd at least give my offer some consideration."

Roy nodded his head yes and replied, "Thank you Mr. Queen. I'll think about it."

Robert added, "Well if you get tired of pouring coffee and want to get back on the land, the Dearden Ranch is looking for an assistant Farm Manager for their tree crops."

Roy's eyes lit up at the prospect of being able to work on a farm again. He looked at Thea.

Thea smiled at Roy and said, "Whatever keeps you in Star City, Roy Harper, works for me!"

Roy gave Thea a hug, reached out to shake Robert's hand and said, "That would be amazing!"

Robert smiled and Moira gently patted her husband on his back. Robert said, "Well, then, how about we all go see how Lyla is doing at the hospital. Then we can say good-bye to Oliver and Felicity at the airport and take a drive out to the Dearden Ranch?"

Robert called for a car to be brought around to carry the entire group to the hospital. On the drive, Oliver recounted the story Amanda Waller had devised for his family. When they got to the hospital, a pack of paparazzi were waiting for them at the entrance. Hospital security helped to usher in the group and directed them to Lyla Michael's room. Once there, Felicity rushed over to John and hugged him. Then she went to hug Lyla gently as she laid there on her hospital bed.

Robert looked at Lyla and said, "I want to thank you Lyla for keeping my family safe yesterday. I'm just so sorry that you got injured in the process." Robert reached out gently shake her hand.

Lyla smiled at Robert and said weakly, "Just doing my job, Sir."

Robert patted John on his back and said, "You better take care of our girl, Mr. Diggle."

John smiled at Lyla, looked at Robert and said, "Copy that!"

John turned to Felicity and said, "Hey Sis, I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute."

Felicity looked at John and said, "I was hoping for the same thing..."

John leaned down, kissed Lyla on the forehead and whispered, "I'll be right back, Sweetie."

Lyla smiled up at him and said, "Don't take too long, Johnny."

John and Felicity stepped outside of Lyla's room and into the hospital hallway. John said, "Sis, I'm going to need to stay here for awhile to help out Lyla while she heals."

Felicity nodded her head yes and said, "Of course, John, whatever you need to do."

Then John said, "I'm also thinking of asking her to come back home with me to the farm to recuperate. I think she needs some time away from Star City after everything that happened here." He looked at Felicity and asked, "Are you okay with that?"

Felicity smiled up at John and threw her arms around him. "Of course I'm okay with that!" she exclaimed. "After everything that Lyla has done for me, for Oliver...How could I not be okay?" Then she added, "Besides, I have something to talk to you about too..."

"Yeah, Sis," John said, "what's up?"

"Well, Oliver and I are heading home to Napa today, actually, right after we're done here checking in on you and Lyla." Felicity paused for a moment, took a deep breath and continued, "We want to spend some time on the farm, getting used to being together and really talking about everything we want out of life, both as individuals and as a couple. We can't do that here in Star City and I'm hoping that without all the distractions of this place, we'll be able to really figure out how we are going to start living our life together, making our home together."

John reached out and gave Felicity a big bear hug and said, "Sis, that boy loves you like there's no tomorrow." He sighed, kissed the top of her head and said, "Did I ever tell you about his proposal to you?"

Felicity took a step back, shook her head no and asked, "What do you mean?"

John chuckled and said, "That day when we were working at Shado Ranch, Oliver pulled me aside and asked for my permission for your hand in marriage."

Felicity looked at John in surprise. "I'm sorry, he did what?" she asked.

John smiled at her and said, "That boy actually stood there in front of Mr. Wilson, Roy and the rest of the workers and asked me for your hand in marriage." John shook his head and continued, "I saw Mr. Wilson get this crazed look in his eye, like someone was getting ready to steal a cookie from his cookie jar." 

Felicity chuckled at that thought of anyone ever trying to steal something away from Slade Wilson.

Then John continued, "Oliver saw Mr. Wilson getting ready to blow a gasket and he calmly told him that you were his sun, moon, and stars. That you were the first and last woman he would ever love. Then he looked me and Slade both in the eyes and said that he couldn't promise that you would never cry or be sad ever again, but that he would be there to wipe your tears and make you smile for as long as he lived. Then Slade looked at me and asked if I thought he was good enough for you and I told him no. That no one would ever be good enough for you. Slade laughed at that. Then I added that it didn't matter what I thought. All that mattered is what you want." John placed a hand on each of Felicity's shoulders, looked down at her said, "So Sis, is Oliver Queen really who you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Tears began to well in her eyes and she nodded yes. "Yeah, John, he really is."

John smiled at her and said, "Then I'm happy for you and if you want it, I'll give you my blessing."

With that, tears started to stream down her face and she nodded her head yes. John wrapped his arms around her and said softly, "Felicity, you are my baby sister and I love you. You and Oliver have my blessing."

Felicity sniffled, and said, "Thank you John. That means so much to me, especially in light of everything that's happened..." Then she added, "I was also hoping that you would walk me down the aisle?"

John took a small step back from her cupped her cheek gently and said, "Little Sis, nothing would make me happier!" The he added, "Kiddo, marriage is hard work. Which is something I know you are not afraid of. You two just make sure you communicate and not keep secrets from one another and you'll be fine." John pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to her.

Felicity looked down at it questioningly and said, "Since when did you start carrying these?"

John chuckled and said, "Mrs. Queen gave it to me."

Felicity laughed and wiped her tears and her nose with it. She thought, Moira Queen must stock up on these from Costco or something.

John laughed and said, "I don't think Moira Queen has ever set foot in Costco, Felicity."

They both laughed and walked back into Lyla's room. As the family was getting ready to say their good-byes, Tommy Merlyn entered Lyla's hospital room.

Oliver reached for Tommy and gave him a hug. The Queen Family each offered him their condolences at the loss of his father. Tommy merely nodded his head and said, "Thanks." He looked at Felicity and said, "Hey Bliss, I heard about the mugging yesterday. How are you holding up?"

Felicity reached for Tommy's hand and said, "I'm doing okay." Then she looked at Lyla and said, "Lyla's the real hero in this group."

Tommy nodded his head yes, extended his hand to Lyla and said, "Thank you, Miss Michaels." He paused for a moment holding her hand, leaned down toward her and whispered, "I'm so sorry for everything."

Lyla looked up at Tommy and said, "Thank you."

Oliver pulled Tommy aside and let him know that he and Felicity were heading back to Napa that day. Tommy completely understood. Moira asked him about his father's funeral arrangements and he replied that his father had wanted to be cremated and his ashes scattered in the Hindu Kush Mountains. He was going to be leaving Star City for awhile to fulfill his father's wishes and then he would be back to hopefully restore Merlyn Global's tarnished legacy after all the issues with his father's operating system he had sold to so many different companies. Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity and said, "Well, I hope you'll be back in time for our wedding. I was planning on you being my Best Man."

Tommy smiled, but no twinkle was in his eye. He replied, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, my friend, so long as your bride doesn't mind."

Felicity reached out and hugged Tommy. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Nothing would make us happier than having you there celebrating with us, Tommy."

"Bliss," Tommy replied, "You really know how to restore a man's damaged soul. Thank you." Tommy smiled at everyone and headed out of Lyla's room.

A few minutes later, Lyla's doctor arrived to check on her and ushered everyone out. The group took that opportunity to leave and get Oliver and Felicity to the airport. Robert had made arrangements for the QC jet to be ready for them once their vehicle hit the tarmac. Everyone said good-bye and Oliver and Felicity boarded the plane to head home.

Once they were back in Napa, Oliver arranged for a car service to take pick them up at the airport and take them home. Felicity never felt so relieved to be back in her own house. She and Oliver were exhausted. Thank goodness, John had stocked her freezer with homemade frozen dinners, she thought.

Oliver heated up two meals, while Felicity choose a nice bottle of red wine to enjoy with their meal. Oliver set their dinner outside on the porch's small cafe table. Felicity brought the wine and two wine glasses for them to enjoy. Once dinner was over, they brought the dirty dishes inside. Oliver volunteered to clean up the kitchen while Felicity went upstairs and unpacked their belongings in her room and got ready for bed. Oliver joined her thirty minutes later after locking up the house for the night. Once he joined her in bed he asked, "Baby, what do we need to do tomorrow?"

Felicity smiled at him and said, "I was hoping that you would come down to the shop and help me out tomorrow."

Oliver simply nodded his head yes and said, "Whatever you want, Babe. I'm ready to learn more about our place."

Felicity grinned, "It will be ours in a few weeks, Oliver. Winter solstice will be here before we know it and we have plans to make to prepare for our wedding."

Oliver held her tight and said, "Baby, we could get married in the parking lot of the local post office and have a wedding cake made out of layers of snickerdoodle and mint chip ice cream sandwiches if that's what you want. I only ask that I not see you the day of the wedding until John walks you down the aisle toward me."

Felicity smiled up at Oliver and asked, "Who's the one being old-fashioned now?"

Oliver chuckled and said, "I think you may be rubbing off on me..."

"Is that the only thing you want me to rub?" she asked teasingly.

Oliver's eyes grew very dark and he said, "Baby, you're playing with fire now."

Felicity reached out to touch his face and she said, "I want you to kiss me, Oliver. I want you to touch me, caress me with your hands. I want to get used to your hands on my body, slowly. To take your time with me, so that on our wedding night, I'm a little less nervous than I already am right now."

Oliver got up on his elbow and looked down at her. "Baby, your virginity is yours to give to me after we're married and believe me, I am so happy that we only have a few weeks until that day happens." He smiled at her and gently kissed her on the lips. "Now, I'm going to lie here with you every night and let you explore my body anyway you want. I want you comfortable with my body first. Then, and only then, on our wedding night will I start exploring your body."

Felicity looked at Oliver timidly. 

Oliver stroked her cheek and said, "Once we're married, I want to delight in every aspect of your body and see each and every reaction I elicit from my touch, caress, kiss and stroke I give you. Everything I do to you will be for your pleasure, and your pleasure only. Your needs take precedence. Once you're ready, then we'll explore how we can pleasure each other, together." Oliver leaned down to kiss her. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. He nuzzled her earlobe and dropped kisses along her neck and shoulder, spending extra time sucking at the nape of her neck. Felicity gasped. She pulled his head back to face her and she kissed him deeply. She felt him harden as she continued to kiss him, letting her tongue gently explore his mouth and run along the edges of his lips, before moving to return the favor and gently suck on the nape of his neck.

Oliver pulled back from her and said, "Baby, you are amazing and I am keeping my promise to you. But we need to stop before I explode and make a mess all over you and our blankets."

Felicity smiled shyly at him and said, "Oliver, I don't need a big fancy wedding or reception. All I need is you, me and John to walk me down the aisle." Felicity rubbed his back, then ran her fingers up and down his arms and continued, "I'm a virgin not because of any religious doctrine, but because I was always scared that I would end up like my mother. She only married my father because she was pregnant with me. Then after a few years he abandoned us and we moved in with my grandparents. I know that marriage is something that takes work and that we both have to make an equal effort to make it a success."

"What are you saying, Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"I'm saying that when John and Lyla return to the farm as soon as she is released from the hospital, I want you and I to go to the County Clerk's office and get married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> I'm really starting to wind down the story now. Perhaps only a few more chapters left.  
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and supporting me on this journey!!!!!  
> Each comment and kudo has boosted my confidence and inspired me to finish this piece and prepare for a summer hiatus piece that I should hopefully start in a few weeks... :-)


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver start their wedding plans and get a visit from the Queen Family.
> 
> Greetings!
> 
> Here’s the next chapter in my story I am writing for my dear friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> There is beautiful artwork done by the amazingly talented VictoriaOlicity that can be found on my tumblr page (varellanoemo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors as I proof-read as I write.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I merely hope I do them justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 39

Felicity was smiling at Oliver, waiting for a response.

Oliver sat up in bed. He searched her face and her eyes, stunned into silence.

Felicity started doubting herself. Have I pushed too much too soon, she thought? 

Oliver took in a deep breath and asked quietly, "I thought these next few weeks leading up to the Winter's Solstice were for us to talk about our hopes, dreams and plans for our new life together?"

Felicity tilted her head at Oliver, looked deep into his eyes and said, "I would have thought you'd be pleased that I don't want to wait to get married?" She watched Oliver's reaction. 

He was quiet, as if contemplating his next words very carefully. He simply replied, "I consider us already married in my heart, my love." He reached for her left hand and gently rolled the engagement ring under his dexterous fingers and said, "There is none but you there," he paused, brought her hand to his lips, kissed it and continued, "and should we ever be blessed with a child or children, I will make room for them there too."

Felicity sighed and laid down on his chest. She loved listening to the beating of his heart. Its rhythm never ceased to comfort her. She said, "I thought getting married so soon would be something that you wanted?"

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and said, "I want everyone who matters to us to witness my vows to you. I want them to see that I, Oliver Queen, love you, Felicity Meagan Smoak, and that I promise to love, honor, cherish and worship you. I want them to know that you are my home now. That you are my end and my beginning."

Felicity hugged him tighter and said, "I didn't know you felt this way, Oliver. That this ceremony really mattered to you. I'm sorry I tried to rush things."

Oliver lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "You have nothing to apologize for, Baby. I love you all the more for it." She laid her head back down on his chest and he continued, "I'm looking forward to using this time for us to plan our lives together, to talk to each other about what we want and not to make any assumptions about what we think the other wants or needs. This is precious time so few couples rarely explore. It's our opportunity to talk about how we are going to merge our lives together."

Felicity sighed, smiled at him and said, "So do you like to roll your toothpaste from the bottom or do you just squish it from the middle?"

Oliver chuckled. "I like to roll it from the bottom."

Felicity looked up at him, pleased with what he said, "See we agree on that already!"

Oliver laughed and said, "Well crisis averted then." Oliver turned on his side and she slide down next to him. "Tomorrow we should start making a list of topics we need to discuss and figuring out how we're going to resolve any potential issues."

Felicity grinned. "Why Oliver Queen, it sounds like we're planning a merger of our two companies more than a merger of our hearts?"

Oliver grinned back at her. "Our hearts are already merged, Love. We're just working out all the specifics. Now, come on Babe. Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day and I believe you mentioned something about spending the day in the shop together tomorrow?"

Felicity yawned. "Okay, Oliver. You're right. It has been a long day and..." Another yawn escaped from her. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought." She rolled over and soon Felicity was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in the arms of the man who loved her.

The next several weeks passed by quickly. Felicity and Oliver spent their days at the shop. Oliver learning more and more about wine and the different types of visitors that came to the Napa Valley. He took a look at Felicity's website she had developed for the shop and a few others that she had developed for some local businesses. He made several suggestions regarding color palette, verbiage and layout. 

Felicity at first, questioned him about his suggestions, but after she had made some of the changes he recommended, realized that his comments really improved each website she had designed. Felicity was impressed by how much Oliver really knew about marketing. It was a talent she wasn't aware he had. She had him go with her to meet each of the local businesses and made sure to give him credit for each recommendation that led to their respective businesses increase in sales. She was able to show the local business owners that as a result of Oliver's recommendations, their websites had seen an increase in traffic by almost 30%. She could also show that on-line sales had increased by almost 20% since she had those changes had been made. She could see how much more confident Oliver became with each word of praise she gave him and the reciprocal thanks he received from the different business owners. Once they were done with the shop or a meeting with one of Felicity's clients, they would head home for a simple dinner. Sometimes, they delved into what John had stored in the freezer and sometimes, Oliver would make something for them. It never ceased to amaze Felicity that this man she loved was a veritable Thomas Keller in the kitchen. She would have to make sure they had dinner at The French Laundry one night.

Each night after dinner, they would sit on the porch swing and take one topic off their list they created to help them prepare for their marriage. They talked about family. How soon would they start having children? They agreed to wait a year, but if Felicity got pregnant, they would be thrilled. Who was going to stay home with the baby? They agreed that Felicity would spend the first two years at home with the baby, while Oliver ran the shop during the day and at night they would both help with the baby. Felicity broached the topic of religion with Oliver one night. She let him know that she was Jewish, but once her grandparents had passed, she had been lax on observing any of the holidays or traditions. Oliver let her know that no one in his family had stepped foot in a church in many years, but that his Mother's parents were Methodist. Oliver encouraged her to think about observing the holidays and traditions of her culture and religion. That as they started a family, those traditions would be important to pass down to their children. She told him that it was important to her that they honor his family's traditions and that they would find a way to make sure they were represented too.

Oliver insisted that Felicity continue her I.T. consulting. They talked about her hopes of exploring new opportunities in I.T., the possibility of her opening up her own I.T. consulting company and working from home. One thing they hadn't been counting on was Robert Queen bragging to everyone who would listen about his future daughter-in-law's tech skills. Felicity's email inbox was constantly being flooded with requests from companies around the globe begging for her assistance in dealing with the flawed Merlyn Global operating system. A particularly lucrative offer had come in from a small company based in Corto Maltese, but Felicity turned them down. Corto Maltese was a known terrorist hot spot and she had had her fill of danger for a lifetime.

They had talked about money, Felicity's business, Oliver's trust fund and how would they manage their accounts. Oliver had never had to ever worry about money, let alone follow a budget for his personal finances. He had always had money and plenty of it. Felicity on the other hand, had known financial struggle. In college, her scholarship had covered her educational expenses, but there was little money for travel or entertainment. Even on the farm, one bad year could impact whether or not the farm would be able to qualify for a production loan to get them through the upcoming harvest. She knew that if her profit margin shrank too much, no bank would lend her the necessary capital to continue farming. As a result, she had learned to live as frugally as possible. Any extra money she earned from any side work she was able to pick up building websites was put into savings and used for a rainy day. The money she had earned consulting for QC was sitting in her savings account right now. It would be enough liquid capital for her to be able to maintain enough cash flow so that any bank would be willing to give her a production loan now. This security was something she wasn't familiar with and it scared her a little. She knew that Oliver had a hard time understanding this, as any money troubles the Queen's had had were when he was much too young to remember. Finally one night, Oliver asked her, "Felicity, does the fact that my family have money frighten you?"

Felicity sighed, "In a way, yes...But I don't know if frighten is the right word, Oliver. I think it intimidates me at times and it also gives me a sense of relief too." Felicity reached for Oliver's hand and squeezed it tight as they swung on the porch swing. "I've never felt really secure financially in my entire life." She glanced around looking at the land spread out around her. She waved her hands in front of her, trying to encompass the land she owned, "Sure on paper, I'm a fairly wealthy woman, but farming is more than a deed of title to a piece of land. It has been a constant battle of hoping that each harvest would be successful enough to pay off my production loan each year and that there would be enough revenue from the wine shop to cover any losses. When John and I bottled our first vintage, I had to use up almost all of my rainy day fund to finance it. If the job with QC hadn't happened, I would be in a world of hurt right now with no savings and don't even get me started on a retirement account, because that doesn't even exist right now for me."

Oliver stared at Felicity and said, "I've never known that feeling of insecurity before. What can I do to help?"

Felicity smiled at him and said, "Well, once we're married my struggles, concerns and fears won't be just my burden any longer. I'll look to you for help, guidance and I hope a shoulder to cry on if necessary."

Oliver wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in, closer to his side. "Babe, we are in this together. I may not always have an answer for you, but I will always be there for you."

Felicity smiled up at him and said, "Well, then you're in luck sweetie because I have an appointment with my banker to discuss my upcoming year's production loan now that harvest is done and while I enjoy being knowledgeable about wines and how we make the wines, I really dislike talking to the banker about cash flow, overhead and budgets. I mean, don't get me wrong, I can totally handle this myself and have ever since my grandparents passed, but it isn't exactly something I enjoy and there's always this weird feeling I get right before I step inside the bank, like all eyes are looking at me and I must have done something wrong that they found out about and now they are going to deny me my production loan and then I won't be able to take care of the farm and I'll be forced to consider selling to some greedy developer who wants to turn my land into some sort of resort and then when I don't agree to sell they'll have some type of creature appear and try to scare me off my farm and we'll be forced to solve the mystery and once we've solved it the bad guy would cry 'and I would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for those meddling kids'." Felicity stopped, took a breath finally and smiled at Oliver.

Oliver threw back his head and laughed. "Oh honey, all I'm going to say is that tonight, we are not watching 'Scooby Doo! The Mystery Begins' again. The first two times were plenty for me."

Felicity fake pouted and said, "But Fred is so cute in this one!" Then she laughed and kissed Oliver on the cheek. She added, "Okay, fine. But seriously though, I really do have an appointment with the banker tomorrow right after lunch and I was hoping that you would go with me, for moral support."

Oliver smiled down at her, kissed her nose and said, "Of course, Baby. I'll go with you." He stood up from the swing, held out his hand to her and said, "Come on, let's go inside. I need to make sure the suit I brought with me is pressed for tomorrow."

Felicity smiled at him and asked, "Since when do you know how to use an iron?"

Oliver grinned and replied, "If I stole too many cookies from the cookie jar, Raisa would make me help her with the laundry. My punishment was to iron my Dad's clothes. Let's just say that I really love cookies..." He smiled cheekily at her and added, "I still do." 

The next day Oliver and Felicity closed the shop early and headed over to the bank to meet with Felicity's banker. The banker reviewed Felicity's current loan statement, her production loan application for the upcoming crop year, her most recent tax records and bank account statements. The loan officer let her know that he would need a few weeks to process all of the paperwork, but that given her current cash flow status, it would appear that her production loan would be secured for the upcoming year. Felicity smiled at the loan officer, thanked her and then said, "Come on, Oliver, let's head home."

Oliver stayed seated and asked the loan officer a question, "What is the current interest rate assigned to Felicity's production loan?"

The loan officer smiled at Oliver and said, "Oh it's currently, set at 8%."

Oliver tilted his head at the loan officer, nodded his head and said, "I see."

Felicity turned to look at Oliver and said, "What?"

"It's just that if the current mortgage rate on a home loan is averaging between 3% and 4%, why are operating loans so high?" he asked.

Felicity shook her head no and said, "I have no idea." They both looked at the loan officer who was starting to turn a bright pink.

She explained, "Well, you see, farm operating loans are considered short term loans and carry considerable risk given it's an agricultural based loan. As a result, we've always maintained a certain interest rate level for these loans."

Oliver smiled back at the loan officer, turned to Felicity and said, "Babe, I will gladly fund your operating loan at a guaranteed rate of 3%. You'll save a significant amount of money in interest and I'll earn a heck of a lot more interest on this loan than what my trust fund return is currently."

Felicity gave Oliver a surprised look. She looked at the loan officer in confusion. The loan officer said, "Miss Smoak, we've been partners with your family's farm for three generations, through good times and bad..."

Oliver smiled, reached for Felicity's hand and said, "I'll have my accountant draw up the paperwork and overnight mail the documents this week for your review. Once you've signed the paperwork, I can have the money wired into your account immediately."

Felicity's head was swimming. Oliver wanted to invest in her family farm...scratch that, their family farm. She smiled at him and said simply, "Okay."

"Great!" he replied. He stood up, extended his hand out to Felicity's banker and said, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you. I'll make sure my bank coordinates the wire transfer into Felicity's business account with your office."

The loan officer simply nodded her head in agreement and stayed silent.

Felicity felt overwhelmed with happiness. She knew she had shook the bankers hand and that Oliver had escorted her outside the bank. She turned to him and said, "I can't believe it."

Oliver gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you really are becoming my partner. It's not just marriage and life. It's now business too. My family farm is going to be our family's farm!" she exclaimed happily. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

Oliver put her down gently and said, "It's you and me, Babe. Now and forever." He kissed her again and they walked down the street to head to the ranch truck to take them home.

John and Lyla returned from Star City later that week. John had helped Lyla up to his apartment, then he joined Oliver and Felicity in the farmhouse to pick up a few things for Lyla to eat while resting. He let them know that he had stayed in Star City longer than expected so that he and Lyla could work some things out together. He was really happy that they had had that time together to talk about everything that had happened and to forgive each other for past mistakes made on both sides. They had decided that they were going to try and make a go of it again and see if they couldn't make it work this time.

Felicity hugged John. She was so happy for him and Lyla. Oliver shook John's hand and congratulated him. John just smiled and let them know he was going to head back over to his place, but tomorrow they would get together for breakfast before going to work.

The next day, John and Lyla both came over early and joined Oliver and Felicity for breakfast. Lyla asked how the wedding plans were going and Felicity blushed. "Truth be told, Lyla," Felicity replied, "I haven't really made any plans yet."

"Kiddo," John said, "You told everybody that the wedding would be on the Winter Solstice and next week is Thanksgiving. When were you going to start planning the ceremony and reception?"

Felicity looked at Oliver. They both shrugged their shoulders up and down. Oliver simply said, "We hadn't really thought about it. We've been so busy with the shop, securing the upcoming crop production loan and taking our time learning more about each other..." 

Felicity interrupted and added, "I figured we'd have a small ceremony and then have dinner at one of the local restaurants."

Lyla chuckled and said, "Don't let Thea Queen find out that's your plan." She looked directly at Felicity and said, "She visited me in the hospital almost every day wanting to know if Johnny or I had heard of what your plans were for the wedding and reception. She's been carrying around bridal magazines filled with sticky notes so much that the paparazzi are beginning to wonder if she's planning your wedding or her own..."

Oliver frowned and said, "She's much too young to get married."

Felicity rested her hand on Oliver's arm and said, "Thea's a grown woman now Oliver, running her own business. Besides, Roy Harper is a good man. You leave her be."

As if on cue, Oliver's cell phone rang. He stood up to answer it and walked outside onto the porch.

John looked at Felicity and asked, "Are you starting to have second thoughts, Sis?"

Felicity's eyes widened in shock, "Absolutely not!" she replied emphatically. "We've really just been spending so much time talking and getting to know more about each other, that we haven't really thought about the actual ceremony." Felicity looked out the window and saw Oliver standing there talking on the phone. He looked up at her and smiled. She continued, "In some ways, it's almost as if we're already married..."

Lyla frowned and said, "Felicity, but you're not married yet."

Felicity looked at Lyla and said, "Well, now that you and John are back, maybe, I can start focusing more time on planning our wedding?"

Oliver came back into the kitchen and said, "That was Thea." He looked at Felicity and continued, "She, Roy, Mom and Dad are planning on coming for a visit next week for Thanksgiving."

Felicity looked at Oliver with concern. "I don't have room here at the house for everyone."

Oliver smiled and said, "They've already made arrangements at the resort down the way to stay there. Plus, Mom and Thea both want to see what you've planned for the wedding and reception."

Now Felicity felt real fear. She looked at Oliver, John and Lyla and said, "What am I going to do?"

Oliver smiled at her and said, "You and I will spend tomorrow figuring out where to hold the ceremony and then where we can have a small reception just for our family and whatever friends we choose to invite."

Felicity nodded her head yes and said weakly, "Okay."

Oliver smiled at her, squeezed her hand and said, "Everything is going to be great. When Mom and Thea get here, remember, this is your wedding, you're the bride and whatever you say goes."

Felicity smiled at Oliver, but thought to herself, I hope so...

The Queens with Roy arrived on the Monday morning before Thanksgiving. It was normally a very slow time on the vineyard and in the shop, so Felicity had left a sign in the window letting her customers know she would be closed that week. Oliver and she had decided that they wanted to get married under a small canopy in front of her vineyard. They had asked the local rabbi to perform the wedding ceremony as a nod to her Jewish heritage. John and Oliver had already begun to clean out all the equipment from the barn and they would use it for their reception. When Felicity had informed Moira and Thea about their decisions, she noticed a slight frown appear on Moira's face, but Thea wrapped her arms around Felicity and started talking about renting twinkle lights, a DJ, catering, decorations and the invitation list. Felicity looked over at Oliver, pleading with her eyes for him to rescue her, but he merely smiled at her, shook his head no and continued talking with his father and John. Felicity frowned and thought, thanks a lot Queen!

Every day, Felicity spent time with Moira, Thea and Lyla reviewing wedding plans. When Moira wanted to bring in an orchestra to play music for the ceremony, Felicity adamantly opposed. Thea helped negotiate her mother down to a string quartet. Then when Moira insisted on flying her favorite Chef in to cater their wedding rehearsal dinner and wedding reception, Felicity put her foot down and let Moira know that one of the local caterers she had created a website for had insisted on catering both. Thea finally asked Felicity about the dress. Felicity knew exactly what she wanted, but she hadn't had time to go look. 

Moira said, "Well, this sounds to me like we need to take a drive into San Francisco." Thea clapped her hands in excitement. Lyla smiled and Felicity looked like a deer in the headlights. Moira looked at Felicity and said, "I'll make arrangements for the car service to pick you and Lyla up first and then head over to the resort and pick Thea and I at 9 a.m. tomorrow."

Thea said, "I'll start calling designers I know in The City and make arrangements to have dresses in your size ready for you to try on when we get there." Thea hugged Felicity and said, "Oh Liss! This is going to be so much fun!"

Felicity hugged Thea back and said slightly less enthusiastically, "It will be something."

Lyla chuckled and Moira pursed her lips. 

Oliver walked inside the house. Felicity looked up at him and said, "Perfect timing!" She stood up and walked over to him.

He smiled at her, leaned down, kissed her on the lips and whispered, "You don't look like you have too many battle wounds."

Felicity replied softly, "Oh, they're definitely there..."

Oliver let the ladies know that instead of cooking a traditional Thanksgiving dinner with the family, his Dad had suggested that they enjoy a special Thanksgiving meal at The Mustard Grill. Oliver told them that it would be a private affair, just The Queens, Felicity, John, Lyla and Roy. Felicity loved that restaurant and was so excited that Robert had chosen one of her favorites in the Valley. This news really boosted her spirits. She thought to herself, maybe tomorrow won't be so bad after all.

The next day, the car service was right on schedule and the group departed Napa on time and headed to The City. Thea had made three appointments for Felicity to try on dresses and also managed to schedule a 12:30 lunch appointment at one of Felicity's favorite San Francisco restaurants, Kuleto's right by Union Square. The first design house had lovely dresses, but nothing that said to Felicity, 'we're going to be best friends you and I'. They made it to the second design house located on Maiden Lane, but once again, Felicity simply couldn't find something that she thought would be the perfect dress. The ladies decided to make the short walk across Union Square to the restaurant. City workers were already beginning to start decorating the Square for the holidays. She looked up in the windows of the Macy's building and saw the Christmas wreathes were already in place, but unlit until the day after Thanksgiving. Lunch at Kuleto's was amazing as always and Felicity gladly finished off her meal with a little scoop of mint chip gelato. The final design house Thea had made arrangements with was located away from Union Square, closer to Golden Gate Park in a beautiful old Victorian home in Russian Hill. 

The designer was a young girl, Thea's age and Thea hugged her tightly. Thea introduced her friend Cassandra to the group and Moira gave the young girl a hug and asked how her family was doing. After all the pleasantries were accomplished, Cassandra led them into a well lit room lined with racks and racks of white dresses. Cassandra said, "Thea had some definite thoughts about what she hoped you would wear Felicity and I picked out several dresses that matched her description for you to try on, but I'd like to hear from you what you would like to wear walking down the aisle at your wedding."

Felicity's face lit up with a genuine smile. This was the first time today a designer had asked her what she wanted. Felicity said, "I'm a pretty traditional girl, but not afraid to be edgy," she pointed to the industrial piercing in her right ear. "I'm not sure I'd like a strapless dress or sweetheart neckline, but would rather have something that's slightly off the shoulder and hugged the curves of my body."

Cassandra's eyes twinkled and she said, "I may have just what you are looking for..." She walked out of the room. They could hear doors opening and closing and then Cassandra walked back in with a garment bag. She hung it on the rack next to where she stood, unzipped it and pulled out a beautiful white silk gown. It had a deep boat neck, in front and back, and small train. Felicity took one look at it and simply said, "I have to try it on." Cassandra led her over to the changing room. Felicity quickly changed out of her clothes and slipped the beautiful dress on. It fit her like a glove. The neck line perfectly flattered her shoulders and the dress seemed to adhere to every curve she had, front and back. She stepped out of the dressing room and walked back into the sitting room where the ladies waited for her. Lyla gasped, Thea had tears in her eyes and Moira smiled. Felicity knew, this was the dress for her.

Cassandra said, "Felicity, you look amazing! This dress looks like it was made specifically for you."

Felicity smiled at Thea's friend and said, "I have to have it." She looked at the other ladies in the room and they were all shaking their heads yes in agreement.

Moira spoke up and said, "Cassandra, please have it ready for us by December 10th. I'd like for it to be delivered to Felicity's home by then."

"Not a problem, Mrs. Queen, " Cassandra replied, "I just need to hem it a little around the bottom and take it in a bit in the back." Cassandra turned to Felicity and asked, "Can you come back to The City for a fitting next week?"

Felicity smiled and nodded her head yes. "I'd be happy to. Your dress is amazing and it's everything I had hoped my wedding dress would be."

With their mission accomplished, the ladies made it back to Napa just in time for dinner. They had a light casual meal at Felicity's home and afterwards, then the Queens headed back to the resort. Thanksgiving was the next day and they had plans to meet at the Mustard Grill at 5 p.m. It was a leisurely day for them all. John and Oliver watched football, Lyla joined them and Felicity sat next to Oliver, tablet in hand and worked on remotely updating a new client's firewall. The client was one of Robert's friends and he paid her consultancy fee with no hesitation. When it was time for the group to leave, they headed out to the restaurant. Thanksgiving dinner was a lovely evening. Felicity had chosen several different bottles of wine, both red and white for the group to enjoy with their meal. The group laughed as they listened to stories Moira told of her children's childhood. Felicity even told a few funny stories she had of growing up on the farm. She knew that the evening was a success. The group said good bye to each other at the restaurant as the Queens were heading back to Star City early the next morning. Roy was going to stay in Napa until the wedding so he could help out John and Oliver with their preparations on the farm. Felicity looked around at the people in her life and smiled. This is what family should be, she thought, and this is her family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment to let me know how I’m doing.
> 
> We’re almost done… :-)


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the bachelor/bachelorette weekend and a bit about Tommy.
> 
> Here is the next chapter in my story for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen.
> 
> It looks like there might be one or two more chapters left after all.
> 
> There is beautiful artwork done by the amazing VictoriaOlicity. You can see it on my Tumblr page (varellanoemo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors as I proof-read as I write.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I merely hope I do them justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 40

The final few weeks before the wedding passed by in a whirl of activity. Lyla had traveled with Felicity to her fitting appointment with Cassandra in San Francisco. Felicity was even more enamored with her wedding dress. Cassandra made a beautiful lace veil, bordered with the same silk as her dress. She had a seamstress embroider a beautiful grapevine pattern in silver thread along the veil's border. Felicity couldn't wait until Oliver saw her for the first time in this dress as she walked down the aisle towards him.

When Felicity and Lyla returned from the final fitting, Oliver let them know that Thea had called wanting to know if Tommy had contacted them yet. She wanted to plan the bachelor/bachelorette party in Vegas for the upcoming weekend, but Tommy hadn't returned any of her phone calls. No one had heard from him since he had left over a month ago to spread his father's ashes in Asia. They were getting concerned that he had not yet returned to Star City. Lyla offered to contact A.R.G.U.S. for help, but they both shouted "No!" in unison. Oliver asked Felicity if she thought she might be able to trace Tommy's location using his cell phone.

Felicity smiled at Oliver, "I should have thought about doing that before!" she exclaimed. She headed upstairs to their bedroom and Oliver followed. I've really got to think about moving my computer equipment out of here, she thought.

"I couldn't agree more," said Oliver with a laugh.

Felicity grimaced at him and turned around to face her keyboard and monitor. She hurriedly typed away, working on accessing Tommy's location via his phone's GPS signature. If his phone had any battery strength in it, she'd find him. Unfortunately, he either had it turned off or the battery had died. Felicity sat back in her chair and exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I can't seem to find him via his cellphone." 

"That's okay, Babe," said Oliver sadly, "At least you tried." He gently squeezed her shoulder.

Felicity looked up at Oliver. She could tell he was worried about his friend, and frankly, so was she. Tommy's father had been up to something in The Glades they had been trying to solve, but once Malcolm had died, they had dropped their investigation. She hoped that Tommy would get back in contact with Oliver soon. She knew Oliver wanted him to be there for the wedding. Felicity stood up, wrapped her arms around him, stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him gently on the mouth.

Oliver looked at her and said, "What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed a hug," Felicity smiled at him, "and I needed a kiss."

Oliver smiled down at her. "I don't deserve you, you know."

Felicity frowned and replied, "Oh yes you do, Oliver Queen," she moved both hands up and clasped them around his neck, "on my good days and my bad days." She smiled as she nudged his head down so she could kiss him deeply.

Lyla called out from downstairs, "Hey guys, Johnny just arrived with dinner."

Felicity and Oliver broke their kiss, smiled at each other and headed downstairs, arm in arm.

At dinner they spoke about the upcoming wedding. It was only two weeks away. When the conversation paused, John said, "Sis, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Felicity looked up from her meal and said, "What's up, John?"

John took a moment to look at Lyla, who nodded her head at him. He replied, "With you and Oliver getting married soon, Lyla and I thought it was time for us to look for a place of our own."

Felicity sat back in her chair, reached for Oliver's hand underneath the table and squeezed it tightly. 

Oliver winced and looked at her questioningly.

Felicity looked at John, then Lyla and asked, "Have you found a place yet?"

Lyla nodded her head yes and John replied, "There's a house near downtown, by the elementary school that Lyla and I put an offer on yesterday." John reached for Lyla's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "It's got a great backyard with a fort and it's two blocks away from the shop."

Felicity smiled at them both and said, "I'm really happy for you two." She stood up, picked up her plate and headed for the kitchen sink. She stood there for a moment and looked out the kitchen window at the little apartment that had been John's home for the past several years. You know your happy for them, Smoak, she thought. Stop being selfish and go give them a hug. Felicity turned back around, walked over to John and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry, John," she said, "I knew you and Lyla would likely want to move out of your apartment and into your own place one day...I just didn't think it would be so soon," a tear escaped from her eye and ran it's way down her cheek. 

John looked at Felicity and said, "Kiddo, you're going to be a married woman soon. You and Oliver need to make this place your home."

Felicity nodded her head in agreement and reached over to give Lyla a hug too. She looked at Oliver who smiled at her and she said to John, "You're right."

John chuckled and said, "'An 'I'm sorry' and 'You're right' all in the same conversation?"

Felicity laughed. John looked at Oliver and said, "You better write this one down, Queen. Felicity doesn't like to admit when she's wrong."

Felicity laughed even harder at John's teasing. Oliver reached over and pulled her down onto his lap. Oliver told John, "Happy wife, happy life, John," and he winked at Felicity.

The couples got up from the table and said their goodnights as Oliver and Felicity began to clean the kitchen. When they were done, Oliver and Felicity headed upstairs. Once they were ready for bed, Felicity laid down and snuggled into Oliver's side.

Oliver said, "I can hear you thinking, Felicity...What's wrong?"

Felicity sat up in bed and asked, "What do you think about building an addition onto the house?"

Oliver moved his hand up to gently brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear, looked directly at her and said, "I think that is a wonderful idea, Babe."

Felicity smiled down at him, leaned in kissed him and said, "Maybe when we get back from our honeymoon, we can talk to a local architect about expanding our home and possibly adding another couple of bedrooms," she paused for a moment, then added nervously, "and a playroom?"

Oliver smiled up at her and asked teasingly, "Just how many children exactly do you want to have, Smoak?"

Felicity giggled, "Well, if you're asking, I'm going to say at least three, maybe four...of course it depends on whether or not we end up with triplets on the first try..."

Oliver sat up in bed, "Triplets?!"

Felicity laughed and replied, "Didn't I tell you that my Grandmother was a triplet?"

Oliver shook his head no and she continued, "Nana always said it skipped a generation in her family."

Oliver wrapped his arms around her, pulled her back down to him, smiled and said, "Well, then my Love, we better start talking to the architect sooner rather than later, because I plan on making the most of our wedding night and every night after that." Oliver kissed her passionately and Felicity returned his kisses with equal fervor. He slowed it down and gently nipped her bottom lip and said, "Soon my darling...very soon, I will make love to you tenderly and full of all the passion I have for you."

Felicity smiled at him and said shyly, "I'm looking forward to it."

Thea called a few nights later wanting to know if either of them had heard from Tommy. Oliver let her know that they hadn't. Thea pressed Felicity about having a bachelorette party anyways, but Felicity didn't feel comfortable having one without Oliver having his own as well. She let Oliver's sister know that she would think about it and get back to her the next day.

Once she was off the phone, Oliver said to her, "You should go to Vegas with Thea and Lyla. Let loose a little and have a good time."

Felicity shook her head no and said, "Oliver, the whole point was for us to have a joint bachelor/bachelorette party so that we would all be there together."

Oliver grinned at her and said, "Baby, my whole life before we met was one endless bachelor party. Trust me, I'm okay not being dragged into a strip club with Tommy Merlyn and who knows what else he would have had planned for us." 

Felicity could see that although Oliver was trying to be funny, but there was still a part of him that was both sad and worried about his best friend. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, why won't you please call and let us know that you are okay, she thought. Felicity thought for a moment, then she suggested to him, "Well, then, how about I convince Thea to come up here this weekend. She can stay with us or Roy at Shado Ranch..." Oliver gave Felicity a side-eyed look, but she continued, "We'll all go out for a nice dinner in The City, head over to either the Top of the Mark or the Starlight Room and dance the night away together?"

Felicity watched as Oliver contemplated her suggestion. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight into his embrace. "Thank you, Felicity. I think it's a brilliant idea. But how about we make it a long weekend instead and head over on Friday and come home late Sunday night?"

Felicity loved the idea and couldn't wait to show him all of her favorite places in The City. She let him know that she agreed.

Oliver gently kissed the top of her head and said, "Good!" Then he yawned and added, "I'm pretty tired tonight, Baby. I'm going to head up to bed."

Felicity let him know that she would be right up after locking up the house. Felicity took her time double checking all the windows and doors. She walked back into the kitchen and picked up her cell phone. There was a text message. It was from Tommy. He apologized for not getting in contact sooner, but that his trip to Asia took longer than expected. He let her know that he would be there in time for the wedding, tuxedo pressed and ready. Felicity ran upstairs to show Oliver the text. He double checked his phone, but there was no message for him. She could see the hurt expression on his face that his best friend had reached out to his fiancée instead of him. Felicity told Oliver to go ahead and reply to Tommy on her phone, but Oliver just shook his head no and told her to let Tommy know that they looked forward to seeing him the following weekend. Felicity sent off the quick message and received no reply. Oh, Tommy Merlyn, she thought, you've wounded your best friend with your absence...I just hope you make it to the wedding.

The next day, Felicity contacted Thea and let her know about the change in plans. Oliver contacted the Fairmont and made arrangements for three suites for the three couples that weekend. Thea let Felicity know that she would meet them at the hotel on Friday. 

Felicity spent the week talking with Thea about what the plans were for the weekend. They decided to have dinner at The Boulevard on Friday night and then go dancing at the Starlight Room. On Saturday, Felicity wanted to show the group all of her favorite places in The City, including Golden Gate Park's California Academy of Sciences, the Exploratorium on the Wharf and dinner at a cute little Italian restaurant in North Beach she loved. Thea insisted that they end up Saturday night at Top of the Mark, and then they could walk back across the street to the Fairmont. Felicity couldn't wait. She loved that Thea had made sure to plan for two nights of dancing. The one dance they had had in Star City had been amazing and Felicity was looking forward to spending time on the dance floor in Oliver's arms.

When Friday finally arrived, Oliver arranged for a limousine to take the group to San Francisco. Thea was waiting in the lobby for them and Oliver checked them into the hotel. Everyone agreed to meet in the lobby at 6 p.m. to make it to their dinner reservations at 6:30 p.m. Each couple headed up to their rooms to rest and get ready for the weekend's activities. Felicity was thrilled to spend the time in The City with Oliver. 

When they arrived at their room, Oliver opened the door and they walked into the large open living area of the suite. A vase with a beautiful arrangement of stargazer lilies greeted them upon entering. Felicity gasped in surprise, turned to Oliver, who simply shrugged his shoulders, and she reached to pick up the card to see who they were from. She opened the card and read out loud, "Dear Miss Bliss, I'm sorry I won't be there with you and Oliver this weekend, but know that I love you both very much and will see you next weekend at the wedding. You'll know its me when you see the dashing and debonair young man with the cerulean blue eyes standing next to the luckiest man in the world. Love you both! T."

Felicity looked up at Oliver and said, "At least Tommy was thinking of us when he sent these."

Oliver frowned and said, "You mean he was thinking of you."

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver. "Honey, he was thinking of us." She pulled his head down toward her so she could kiss him and added, "Mr. Luckiest Man in the World."

Oliver chuckled and said, "He was right about that." He hugged her tight to him and said, "Come on, Babe, let's go lie down and rest before we have to start getting ready."

Felicity followed Oliver to the bedroom. When they opened the door, sitting on the bed was a long wide box and a smaller box sitting on top. Felicity gave Oliver a questioning and he smiled at her in response.

"Go ahead and open it," he said.

Felicity ran over to the large box and removed the lid. She pushed away the tissue paper to see what was inside. It was a beautiful blue silk cocktail dress with a halter top that left her back completely bare. Felicity pulled it out of the box to admire it. The dress perfectly matched the color of Oliver's eyes. "Oliver, it's beautiful!"

Oliver smiled at her and said, "Not as beautiful as you."

Felicity blushed at his words.

Oliver said, "There's one more item inside the dress box."

Felicity tilted her head at him, laid the dress down on the bed and took another look inside the box. There nestled in the tissue paper was a small black velvet jewelry box. Felicity looked up at Oliver and he nodded his head at her. She picked up the small box and opened it. Nestled inside were a pair of delicate diamond chandelier earrings. Felicity looked at Oliver in surprise. "Oliver! When? How?"

Oliver smiled at her and said, "I may have had a little help from Thea and her friend, Cassandra."

Felicity reached for Oliver and kissed him deeply. "I love them. Thank you, Oliver."

Oliver smiled down at her. "You forgot about the other box, my Love."

Felicity moved back to the bed and opened the final box. Inside were a pair of strappy sandals that perfectly accented the dress. Felicity pulled them out of the box and smiled at Oliver.

He smiled back and said, "Keep looking..."

Felicity gave him a surprised look and moved more tissue paper out of the shoe box. There was another black velvet box underneath the tissue paper. She looked up at Oliver and asked, "Honey, what else did you do?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders up and down, smiled at her and said simply, "Open it."

She opened the box. It was a beautiful diamond bracelet that perfectly matched the chandelier earrings. "Oliver, this is too much."

Oliver shook his head and said, "I'll let Thea and her friend Cassandra take credit for the dress, but the jewelry was all me." Oliver smiled at her, very pleased with himself. "Let's hang up the dress in the closet and take a nap before we have to get ready for tonight."

Felicity nodded her head in agreement, hung up the dress and then laid down on the bed with him to take a nap.

Everyone met downstairs at 6 p.m. to head out for dinner. Felicity felt beautiful dressed up for the evening. All the ladies looked amazing in their dresses and heels. Their escorts handsome in their suits and ties. They had an amazing dinner and then headed over to the Starlight Room at the top of the Sir Francis Drake Hotel. The band was playing a mixture of big band and swing music. Felicity looked at Oliver expectantly. He smiled at her and asked, "Would you care to dance, Miss Smoak?"

Felicity smiled back at him and said, "I thought you'd never ask, Mr. Queen."

Oliver led Felicity out onto the dance floor. The band had started to play an old Jazz standard, "My Funny Valentine". It was a beautiful, soulful song that they could dance to slowly. Oliver held her tightly against his body as they gently swayed to the melody as the vocalists sang the lyrics passionately. When the song ended, the band picked up the pace and began playing Cab Calloway. Felicity's eyes twinkled. She looked at Oliver and asked with a slight challenge, "Can you keep up with me?"

Oliver smiled back at her and replied, "I didn't have to go to cotillion practice for five straight years for nothing...bring it on, Smoak, bring it on." Oliver grabbed her by the hand and twirled her where they stood. Oliver was definitely light on his feet and had her swing dancing around the dance floor. Each time he twirled her, Felicity's skirt would billow up around her. They danced enthusiastically for the duration of the song. When it ended, Thea, Roy, John and Lyla were clapping for them. Felicity and Oliver bowed and smiled at their friends. 

Felicity said, "Remind me to thank your Mom for making you learn how to dance."

Oliver chuckled, "I remember how much I hated it when I was younger," then he added, "When Big Bad Voodoo Daddy hit it big, Tommy and I were always out on the dance floor with a different girl for each song," Oliver stopped, frowned and looked at Felicity. 

Felicity smiled up at Oliver and said, "Well I think it's sexy and I'm glad I'm going to be your dance partner for life."

Oliver hugged her and whispered, "So am I." He kissed her on cheek. He asked the group if anyone wanted a drink and headed off to the bar to place their drink orders. The rest of the night the group danced, laughed and enjoyed themselves. They didn't stay out too late as Felicity had made a point of letting them know she had a pretty packed itinerary for them and she wanted to get to Golden Gate Park as soon as the museum opened. 

The next day, Felicity had everyone ready to head out by 9:30 a.m. They had tickets to the first Planetarium show at 10 a.m. and she didn't want to be late. After the show, Felicity took the group through the rainforest exhibit and through the Steinhart Aquarium. For lunch, they headed back over toward the wharf to grab some clam chowder served in freshly baked sourdough bread bowls. At one point, Thea looked at Felicity and said, "Liss, I love you, but do you think we could maybe slow it down a little bit?"

Felicity looked at the group. Everyone seemed a little tired. Felicity looked at Oliver and he said, "How about you and I head over to the Exploratorium together and we let the rest of the group head out on their own for a while?" Oliver kissed her on the forehead and added, "then we'll all meet back in the hotel's lobby at 6:30 p.m. to head out to dinner in North Beach."

Everyone shook their head in agreement and Felicity looked a little downcast. After everyone had departed, she turned to Oliver and asked, "Too much?"

Oliver gave her an awkward smile and said, "Maybe just a little." Then he gave her a reassuring smile and said, "but I was loving every minute of it!"

Felicity smiled brightly at him. "Are you ready to head over to the Exploratorium?"

"Absolutely!" he replied.

They took their time walking along the wharves, headed for the Exploratorium. Once there, Felicity showed Oliver all of her favorite experiments. A few of them, they had to wait for, as there were several children's groups in attendance. She loved this place. It brought back so many happy memories to her of trips to The City with her Mom or Grandparents. She grew a little misty eyed and Oliver pulled her into his side and asked, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Felicity smiled at him and said, "Yeah, I was just thinking about my Mom and Grandparents." She sniffled and Oliver handed her his handkerchief. She took it and wiped her eyes and nose. "They would have loved you so much, Oliver. I'm just sad that they never got the chance to know you...to know how happy you make me."

Oliver wrapped both arms around her and said, "Come on, Babe. Let's head back to the hotel to rest. It's been a long day and I think the rest will do us both some good before we head out tonight."

Felicity nodded her head in agreement. They left the Exploratorium, hailed a cab and went back to the hotel to rest before dinner. When they got back to their suite and entered their bedroom, there were more boxes waiting for them on the bed. Felicity turned to Oliver and said, "Honey, what have you been up to?"

Oliver shook his head no and replied, "Babe, this time, it wasn't all me."

They both walked over to the bed and Felicity opened the smaller box. Inside was another black velvet box. When she opened it she let out a loud gasp. This time the box contained a beautiful collar necklace of iolite cabochon gemstones separated by smaller round cut diamonds, a matching bracelet and matching earrings all in a platinum setting. Felicity looked up at Oliver and said, "Oliver, this is too much!"

Oliver held up both hands, shook his head no and said, "These aren't from me, Babe."

Felicity looked in the box and found a card. She read it out loud to Oliver, "For our beautiful future daughter-in-law, Love, Moira and Robert." Felicity looked up at Oliver. "What do I do?"

Oliver smiled at her and said, "You wear them with pride and thank my parents for their generous gift."

Felicity shook her head no and Oliver continued, "It would hurt their feelings if they never saw you wear them. They might think that you didn't like them."

Felicity gasped. "Oliver, their beautiful. It's just that I've never owned jewelry like this before." She sat down and looked at the opulent jewelry pieces. "I wouldn't know where to wear them, let alone what to wear them with?"

Oliver sat down on the bed next to her and said, "My parents love you and this is their way of showing it." He reached for her hand and added, "I can tell you that this gift has my Mother written all over it." Felicity looked at him in surprise. Oliver continued, "She has always been a fan of collar necklaces. I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't had these pieces in mind for you for a long time now."

Felicity looked up at Oliver and said, "It really is a beautiful set of jewelry."

Oliver nodded in agreement. "You still have some more boxes to open."

Felicity reached over and brought the larger box closer to her. She removed the lid and started digging through the tissue paper. She picked up the dress. It was a beautiful full length, high-necked, red sheath dress that bared her shoulders and had two long red ribbons that would cascade down her bare back when she wore it. A pair of matching red stiletto heels was also included. Felicity looked at Oliver and said, "Wow, this is some dress!"

Oliver smiled at her and said, "Okay, this is something that I'll happily take credit for." Felicity leaned over and kissed him. He continued, "I told Thea I wanted to see you in a red dress and she said that her friend, Cassandra, would help me with this too." He looked at Felicity and said, "Do you like it?"

Felicity smiled back at him and said, "I love it!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. She couldn't wait to wear this dress tonight!

The group all managed to meet in the lobby at 6:30 p.m. and headed over to North Beach for dinner. They had a lovely meal accented by several wonderful bottles of wine Felicity picked from the restaurant's wine list. Once dinner was done, the group made their way back to Nob Hill to Top of the Mark. Robert Queen knew the General Manager at the Mark Hopkins Hotel and had made arrangements for them to have a special booth with an amazing view of Alcatraz, the Bay Bridge and the Financial District. Fortunately, it was not a foggy night and they could see all the way across to the Bay to Berkeley. Oliver ordered several different desserts for the group to enjoy and Felicity picked out a several bottles of sparking wine to enjoy. 

When the DJ started playing, everyone was out on the dance floor. They were bumping, grinding and just moving to the music, letting themselves enjoy their time together. After a few too many martinis, they were all ready to walk across the street and head back to the hotel. Once they were back in their room, Felicity and Oliver stayed up a while longer, drinking water and talking about the upcoming week. 

They both knew it was going to be a bit hectic once Oliver's parents arrived in Napa on Tuesday. Fortunately, everything was already planned out and deliveries to the farm scheduled. Lyla was used to commanding soldiers and agents, so she had quickly volunteered to serve as the wedding coordinator for the big day. That was a tremendous amount of stress lifted off of Felicity's shoulders. She had full confidence that Lyla would keep everyone on task.

The group met downstairs the next day and drove back to Napa through Marin County and headed over to Sonoma County to do a little wine tasting and eat lunch. Once they returned back to Napa, they dropped off Roy and Thea at the resort down the way from the farm. When they finally returned to the farm, they all agreed it was definitely a night for pizza delivery. 

The rest of the week flew by. Oliver's parents arrived. Moira was a little perturbed because everything was already arranged and scheduled. Robert chuckled at his wife's frustration and simply told her to "Let it go, Moira."

Oliver was anxious all week and he nor Felicity had heard anything more from Tommy. At Friday night's rehearsal, his Dad stood in for Tommy as Best Man. Felicity knew Oliver was worried that Tommy wasn't going to make it to the wedding and how heartbroken Oliver would be. When the rehearsal and dinner were over, Oliver pulled Felicity aside. He kissed her and said, "Tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Queen." 

Felicity smiled up at him and replied, "Happily," and sighed in content.  
He kissed her goodnight and headed back to the resort to spend the night there. He wanted Felicity to be able to get ready at her home on her wedding day. 

Thea linked her arms with Felicity and they watched Oliver depart with her parents and Roy. She asked, "Liss, you're happy right?"

Felicity looked at Thea and smiled. "Absolutely, yes!"

Thea looked at her friend and pressed further, "Then why is there a tinge of sadness in your face?"

Felicity looked at Thea. This young woman was very perceptive. She said, "I guess because I just really miss my family right now. They would have been so happy for me. They would have loved Oliver and your entire family." Felicity started to sniffle and said, "I just wish they could be here."

Thea wrapped her arm around Felicity's shoulder and led her into the farmhouse. She said, "I'm sorry, Liss."

Felicity smiled at Thea and said, "Plus, I'm really hoping Tommy makes it here tomorrow."

Thea nodded her head in agreement. "Ollie will be so unhappy if he doesn't come. I mean, he went to all the trouble of sending you flowers at the hotel, but nothing since the weekend?"

Felicity shook her head. "I know. It's all really strange. I just hope, for Oliver's sake, that Tommy gets here soon."

The two headed up to their rooms. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and Felicity was looking forward to a long night with Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> Comments are always appreciated and I do my best to respond in a timely manner.  
> I'll likely have the story wrapped up this weekend and add an Epilogue.  
> Thank you for reading and joining me on this journey!!!!!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wedding time!!!!
> 
> Greetings!
> 
> Well it’s here. The final chapter in my story for @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> There is a beautiful piece of artwork done by the amazing VictoriaOlicity, who is also an Arrow Fan Fiction writer. You can find her stuff on AO3, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors as I proof-read as I write.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters, I merely hope I do them justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 41

Thea had told Felicity to sleep in, but her internal alarm clock had her wide awake at 5 a.m. Felicity, moving as quietly as possible, headed downstairs to the kitchen to get a nice fresh pot of coffee brewing. She was filling the coffee maker with water, when she noticed a set of headlights turning onto the road leading to her house. She placed the pot on the coffeemaker stand and flipped the switch. She looked out her kitchen window and saw John heading down his stairs to greet the vehicle as it pulled up in front of her house. Felicity moved over to the large bay window, stood behind the curtain and peeked out to see who it was. It was someone tall with very dark hair and then she saw John's face smile and he started shaking the visitor's hand. Felicity walked out onto the porch. The visitor turned around and Felicity's eyes lit up.

"I heard there was a wedding happening today that needed my services as Best Man?" Tommy Merlyn said with a smile.

Felicity ran down the steps and threw her arms around Tommy. She hugged him tight and he returned the hug. Then she stepped back and slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he asked while rubbing where she had hit him.

"Tommy Merlyn," Felicity said, "you've had us all worried about you. Not returning our phone calls or texts...or letting us know where you were." Felicity stood there looking at him with her hands on her hips.

Tommy looked over at John for support. "Nah, man, this is all on you," John said as he pointed his finger at Tommy's chest, then he laughed and headed back up to his apartment.

Tommy looked back at Felicity and said, "I'm sorry, Bliss. I just had to work through a few things on my own."

Felicity looked up at Tommy, gently squeezed his arm and said, "Come on in, Merlyn. The coffee should be just about ready." Felicity headed back into the house. Tommy picked up his garment bag and followed her.

Felicity had Tommy hang up his garment bag in the closet closest to the stairs and then showed him into the kitchen. As she got the mugs, cream and sugar ready for them she asked, "Are you ready to talk about it?"

Tommy say down at the kitchen table and said, "I don't even know where to begin..."

Felicity brought the coffee over, filled their mugs, returned the pot back to the warmer and said, "How about when we last saw you at Merlyn Global?"

Tommy looked hesitant, but said, "Amanda Waller took me back to A.R.G.U.S. for a debriefing. She let me know what the cover story was going to be for all of us and that she was happy to help me cover up my Father's transgressions as a favor."

Felicity stopped her mug in front of her lips and peered directly at Tommy. His eyes stayed lowered and didn't meet her gaze. She asked, "Oh, no...Tommy..."

Tommy chuckled uncomfortably and said, "If you had told me five months ago that I would be the new C.E.O. of Merlyn Global and the newest A.R.G.U.S. recruit, I would have asked you what were you smoking and how could I get some."

Felicity reached out to clasp Tommy's hand and said, "Why didn't you come to us, Tommy? We would have helped you?"

Tommy shook his head no, ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at her. "Bliss, how could I have done that? My Father kidnapped you, killed your Father and tried to destroy the company of the only Family I've ever known." His eyes began to well with tears. He shook his head as if to clear his mind, quickly wiped his eyes with both hand and continued, "No, Bliss. It was time for me to grow up and start taking responsibility for my Family's honor, even if the man who was my Father had none."

Felicity shook her head in understanding. Isn't that why she didn't use the name Kuttler, she thought.

Tommy continued, "Once everything was cleaned up at Merlyn Global, I had to explain to the Board of Directors' my Father's request of having his ashes spread over the Hindu Kush Mountains. They agreed to appoint a temporary CEO to serve until I returned. I just wasn't counting on Amanda Waller needing my services so quickly."

Felicity's eyes grew wider, "What do you mean, Tommy?"

Tommy replied, "The minute I landed in India, Amanda had a handler assigned to me. She accompanied me everywhere as my Executive Assistant. Her name is Nina and she is as beautiful as she is deadly."

Felicity nodded for him to continue and Tommy said, "Once we had reached our destination to spread my Father's ashes, she let me know that our mission was to infiltrate a local clan leader's compound. Evidently, the clan leader oversaw a particular Dwarf Star Alloy mining operation that Amanda Waller wanted to know more about and she wanted Merlyn Global to bid on the mineral rights. What we didn't know was that Ray Palmer, with Palmer Technologies had arrived first and managed to secure the mineral rights to the Dwarf Star Alloy. So my first mission on behalf of A.R.G.U.S. was a bust. Nina had orders to bring me back to Star City, but she allowed me to 'escape'" Tommy held up his hand to form air quotes with his fingers, then said, "from her and I was able to roam through various parts of Asia, trying to figure out what did I want to do for the last couple of weeks."

Felicity said, "This Nina person sounds like she understood what you were going through."

Tommy smiled at Nina's name and said, "She didn't understand the issues I had with my father. She is an orphan and she let me know that Amanda has a penchant for finding orphans and developing them as her operatives. It's one of the reasons why she found you so valuable."

Felicity looked at Tommy in disbelief. He grinned at her and said, "Between your intelligence, computer skills and chutzpah, the fact that you had no family made you a potential prized possession to her."

Felicity frowned and said, "I would never work for Amanda Waller."

Tommy frowned and replied, "Be careful, Bliss, with the word 'never'. I've recently discovered several things I would 'never' do and am now doing them." Tommy stood up from the table, pushed his chair in and asked, "Is there someplace I could crash for a few hours?"

Felicity nodded her head and said, "Well, there's always the living room couch. It's nothing fancy, but it is comfortable."

Tommy smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Bliss. I think I'm going to take a little nap before all the to-do's or in your case I-do's happen." Tommy winked at her and started to exit the kitchen in search of the couch. 

Felicity asked, "Tommy, I have a question before you go."

"Sure, Bliss," he replied, "What is it?"

"Where's Nina now?"

Tommy smiled at her and said, "She'll be here in a few hours. I clued her in on where I was headed and she's been assigned to maintain her cover as my EA for the foreseeable future."

Felicity looked at Tommy, smiled and said, "Does this mean she's your 'Plus One'?"

"You might not want to call her that in front of her," he laughed, then smiled and said, "But I already think of her that way."

Felicity grinned at Tommy and teased, "Well look at you Tommy Merlyn, who knew the key to winning your heart was being a master spy."

Tommy smiled at Felicity and said, "You know I was a bit jealous of Oliver, Bliss."

Felicity frowned, then Tommy continued, "But then after Nina helped me in Asia escape Amanda for a while, I realized that maybe I had finally found the yin to my yang."

Felicity smiled at Tommy. "Does she feel the same way about you?"

Tommy smiled at her, winked and said, "Bliss, look at this face," he pointed to himself, "how could she say no to all of this?"

Felicity laughed and said, "Well, I look forward to meeting her, Tommy."

"Soon, Bliss. Very soon," Tommy laughed as he made his way to the couch to take a nap.

Felicity spent the rest of the day inside the farmhouse. Thea had her under strict orders that she could not leave the house in case Oliver decided to come over early and try to sneak a peek at his bride-to-be. Felicity thought Thea was being a little ridiculous, but was willing to humor her. When Tommy woke up at 10 a.m., Thea kicked him out of the house and told him to either head to the resort or over to John's apartment, but he was not staying in the house. Tommy held up his hands in defeat and opted to head over to the resort and start fulfilling his Best Man duties. Felicity reminded Tommy to be good, especially with Oliver. Tommy looked over his shoulder at her, winked and replied with a smile, "Aren't I always?" then he left to surprise Oliver.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon, Thea paraded in a masseuse, make-up artist and hair-stylist. Moira joined the girls to start getting ready right before lunchtime. She brought with her a couple of trays of sliced meats, cheese, fruit, crackers and rolls for the girls to snack on while they were getting ready. Then at 2:30 p.m., Thea's friend Cassandra arrived to help Felicity get dressed. Moira and Thea were there as well. When Felicity was finally ready, she took a good long look at herself in the full-length mirror in the guest bedroom. I don't even recognize myself, she thought. The dress hugged her body like a glove. The hairstylist had swept her hair up into a beautiful braided up-do with soft little hair tendrils that framed her face. Her make-up was light and delicate with a little extra pink tint added to her lips.

Moira walked over to Felicity, hugged her tight and said, "My dear, you look beautiful."

Felicity smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Moira."

Thea hugged Felicity too and said, "I wasn't sure if you were going to need something borrowed, but I brought this hair clip that was my Grandmother's for you to wear if you would like."

Felicity's eyes began to tear up and the make-up artist quickly tsked-tsked her and wiped away the tears, hoping it would not undo her masterpiece. Felicity handed the diamond hairclip to Cassandra who used it to fasten the veil to Felicity's hairdo. "Thank you, Thea," Felicity said, "I know Oliver will be so pleased that I'm borrowing this from you."

Thea smiled and added, "It has little sapphires in it so I hope that can also count as your something blue too."

Then Moira walked over to Felicity with a black velvet box. Felicity's eyes grew large as Moira approached. Moira said, "Before we came to Napa this week, Robert and I took a moment to head over to the Queen Vault and look for something special for you, Felicity."

Felicity shook her head no and said, "Moira, you have already been so very generous to me. I don't think I could accept anything else from you."

Moira smiled at her and said, "My Dear, you are going to be a Queen in a few moments and as such, you need to look like a Queen."

Thea rolled her eyes at her Mom, but Moira opened the box and said, "This is for you Felicity."

Felicity looked down at the opened box. Inside was a beautiful triple strand pearl necklace with an emerald, diamond and platinum clasp. A matching set of pearl, emerald and diamond earrings sat in the middle of the box.

Moira continued, "These pearls have been in the Dearden Family for over three generations. I had them restrung and added the emeralds to the clasp to better match your engagement ring. I hope you like them, Felicity," Moira added in an unsure tone.

Felicity looked at Moira's face. The uncertainty there pained her. Felicity hugged Moira and said, "I love them! Thank you Moira. Will you help me put them on?"

Moira removed the jewelry from their case and helped Felicity with them. All three women looked at Felicity in the mirror. At that moment, the string quartet began to play a song, followed by a swift know on the door. 

Lyla called out from the other side, "Okay Felicity, John is here, ready to escort you down."

Felicity opened the door to head out. Lyla stepped inside and said,"Come on ladies, time to move it, move it, move it." Lyla motioned Moira and Thea out of the room. 

John stood there in the doorway. He said, "Last chance, Sister. Are you ready to do this?"

Felicity smiled up at John and said, "Ready, willing and able, Sir!"

John smiled at her, kissed her forehead and said, "Well, then, let's get this show on the road."

John and Felicity headed downstairs. Lyla was waiting for them by the door. Lyla smiled at Felicity and said, "Okay Liss, as soon as the orchestra starts playing the wedding march, I'll open the door and you and John will walk up the aisle just like we practiced yesterday." Lyla looked up at John and said, "Are you ready, Johnny?"

He shook his head no, then smiled at Felicity and said, "Okay, kiddo, now or never."

"Now, please," Felicity said adamantly.

As if on cue, the quartet began the wedding march and Felicity and John exited the farmhouse.

Everything after that pretty much was a bur to Felicity. She remembered somehow making her way from the house to Oliver standing under the canopy decorated with flowers and vines. She vaguely remembered John kissing her cheek as he handed her over to Oliver. Oliver's smile was the one thing that she clearly remembered. His smile was pure. It was not forced. It was relaxed and natural. His smile was what she concentrated on as the Rabbi spoke about love, commitment and family. The love he had for shined through his eyes. She only hoped that he could see how much her love for him shone through her eyes. Oliver reached for her hand and pushed the simple platinum band onto her ring finger and then added her engagement ring afterwards. She reached for Oliver's hand and pushed the slightly larger matching platinum wedding band onto Oliver's ring finger. Then she remembered Oliver lifting up her veil, pulling her into him and kissing her. This was not just his normal kiss for her. He kissed her, and kissed her and kissed her some more. She heard Tommy lean in and say softly, "Okay you two, leave some of that for the honeymoon."

Oliver slowly broke the kiss off hovered over her lips and said softly, "I love you, Mrs. Queen."

Felicity opened her eyes and replied, "I love you, Mr. Queen."

The small gathering of friends and family cheered them both as they walked back down the aisle and over to the barn where the reception was going to be held. The barn had been cleared out, cleaned and decorated with small table of two to four people each, twinkle lights suspended from the rafters decorated the ceiling. Each table had a simple centerpiece of candles, beads, surrounded by a grapevine wreath and a bottle of wine hand selected by Felicity for the people seated at the each table. 

They stood there at the entrance as their guests made their way toward them to offer them their congratulations. All the people most important to them were there. The Queens, John Diggle, Lyla Michaels, Roy Harper, Slade and Shado Wilson, Nick and Billy from Shado Ranch, and a few of the local townspeople who had known Felicity's grandparents and mother. Felicity didn't care how many or how few people were there. It was who was there that mattered most to her.

Once they had greeted all of their guests, they made their way to their table for just the two of them. Tommy took that opportunity to stand up and clink his fork to his glass to get everyone's attention. "Hey everyone, I wanted to take this opportunity to toast our happy little couple." Tommy looked at Oliver and Felicity. Felicity noticed Oliver mouthing the words, "Be nice, Merlyn." She looked at Tommy who merely winked at her and said, "I've known Ollie Queen, my entire life." He looked at Oliver and continued, "But I've only known Oliver Queen since he met Felicity Smoak, or Bliss, as I like to call her." The crowd chuckled. Tommy said, "There's a game we used to like to play when we were young and stupid, called, 'Never have I ever...'," again the crowd chuckled and Oliver groaned. Tommy continued, "Well you can all just imagine what kind of trouble we used to get ourselves into." Tommy laughed and said, "But no truer words have ever been spoken than, Never have I ever seen Oliver Queen's eyes sparkle at the sight of a beautiful woman at his side, like they sparkle for Felicity Smoak. Never have I ever heard Oliver Queen talk with pride and admiration about the woman at his side, like he does when he talks about Felicity Smoak. Never have I ever heard my friend Oliver Queen speak of being in love with a woman at his side, until he told me how much he loves Felicity Smoak. All this, Never have I ever seen or heard come from my best friend, Oliver Queen, until he met Felicity Smoak." Tommy looked at Felicity, "So to you my dear Miss Bliss, I say never have I ever seen a couple so in love as you and my best friend, Oliver Queen." Tommy raised his glass to her and said, "I raise this glass in tribute to you, Bliss, for inspiring my friend to be not just a better man, but a great man." Then Tommy looked around at the group and said, "To Felicity and Oliver!" The crowd replied in unison, "To Felicity and Oliver!"

With the toast done, dinner was served and then Oliver and Felicity cut their wedding cake. For their first dance, Felicity had asked the quartet to play Rachmaninoff's Rhapsody On A Theme Of Paganini from the movie "Somewhere in Time". Oliver looked down at Felicity in his arms and whispered, "Isn't this the song we danced to at the Library Gala?"

Felicity's eyes were closed as she swayed to the music in Oliver's arms and said simply, "It is."

Oliver pulled her in tight and said, "I guess this is our song now, isn't it?"

Felicity smiled, looked up at him and said, "You better believe it, Mr. Queen."

Oliver leaned down and gently nudged her nose with his. "Remind me to add this to my phone's play list."

Felicity smiled at him and said, "Yes, dear."

When the song was over, they danced with Oliver's parents and then Felicity danced with John. 

At the end of the night, Felicity went back into the house to change out of her wedding dress and into her travel clothes. She and Oliver were going to spend the night in San Francisco, before heading out for their flight the following day to Bali for their honeymoon. Moira, at first had been upset that they were going to miss the holidays with the family, but Robert reminded her that they would have more holidays to come. Plus, he added, "I want grandchildren sooner, rather than later, Moira, so let the kids be."

Everyone made their way to the limousine that was going to take Oliver and Felicity into the City for their first night as husband and wife. Their bags were loaded in the trunk and everyone hugged and kissed them goodbye. When they finally made it to the hotel, Felicity and Oliver wasted no time in getting checked in to the hotel and up to their room. Thea had given Felicity a beautiful negligee to wear for her and Oliver's first night together as husband and wife. Oliver wanted to give Felicity some privacy as she got ready for bed, but Felicity told him that they no longer needed to worry about that. She asked Oliver to help her get ready for bed. Oliver took his time with her. Slowly and steadily helping her to get out of her clothes and into bed, the negligee left on the side of the bed. He was soft and tender with her. Letting her dictate their pace of discovery. Asking her what she wanted, what she needed from him. She let him know she was ready. The initial discomfort soon gave way to a gentle build up of passion deep within her as they became one. Felicity reveled in these new feelings overwhelming her body. She hoped that Oliver was as happy as she was. Oliver smiled down at her and said, "I love you Felicity Queen."

Felicity smiled at him in return. All that mattered to her was that Oliver was hers and she was his, now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> I will likely do an epilogue, just to wrap up a few more happy endings. ;-)


	42. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay friends! Here is the epilogue for the story I wrote for my dear friends @mel-loves-all @almondblossomme and @sportssqueen
> 
> There is beautiful artwork done by the amazing VictoriaOlicity. You can see it on my Tumblr page (varellanoemo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors as I proof-read as I write.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters (well, I guess except for the new ones I create in this chapter ;-)), I merely hope I do them justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Epilogue

Oliver surprised Felicity when they left Bali after only one week and headed out to visit some of the great wine regions around the world. They headed first to Australia to visit the wine country of Hunter Valley in New South Wales. Then headed to visit the wine country in the Western Cape of South Africa. From South Africa, they headed to Italy and toured the countryside, then finally ended up in France's Bordeaux region of wine country. At each stop, Felicity selected wines to ship home for their personal collection. Oliver teased her that they were going to have to build a wine cellar on the farm just to keep up with all of her purchases. Felicity was amazed when Oliver had made arrangements for them to personally meet with many of the winemakers and farmers. Everyone was so gracious and generous with their time, that nearly each visit ended up with them being invited to dinner with their families and several bottles of wine consumed. When it was finally time to head back home, Felicity and Oliver were both happy to head back to Napa to start making the farm their home.

Because the vines were still dormant on the farm, they had plenty of time to start meeting with the architect to plan the expansion of the farmhouse. They met with John to discuss upgrading their winery equipment. The three of them agreed that Oliver would take over all marketing duties of the Spartan wine label and Vina Vinifera. He believed that they could increase on-line wine sales directly from the shop by improving their existing website. He also suggested that Felicity consider creating a wine club that people would subscribe to and receive two bottles of wine she had selected for them to enjoy. As a companion to the wine club, he suggested creating a blog to describe each wine she was including and that he would take photographs of each bottle's winemaking process. Felicity had never thought about doing any of this before. She loved that Oliver was so enthusiastic about embracing life in the Napa Valley. 

Three months later...

One unusually warm late spring day, while Felicity was at the shop, she started to feel ill. At first she chalked it up to maybe a bad burrito she had eaten for breakfast, but she knew something else must have been it. She called her doctor's office and they were able to fit her in that same day. She called Oliver to let him know that she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to go see her doctor. Oliver told her he would take her and left the farm to head into town to meet up with her. Once they were at the doctor's office, Felicity filled out the doctor's questionnaire and sat in the lobby with Oliver. One question asked was 'When was her last menstrual cycle?' Felicity paused at that question and had to think about it. She had always been regular. But the more she thought about it, it had been a while since she had her period. She shook her head and thought, could I be pregnant? The nurse called her name at that moment and Felicity stood up. Oliver squeezed her hand and said, "If you want me to go back there with you I will."

Felicity smiled at her husband and said, "Yes, please." Oliver smiled at her and followed her to where the nurse was standing. They followed the nurse to the exam room. After taking Felicity's vital signs, the nurse asked her if there was a possibility that she was pregnant. Felicity blushed a deep crimson red. Of course, there's a possibility, heck did you see my husband sitting there, she thought. Felicity nodded her head yes to the nurse. Oliver sucked in his breath, looked at Felicity and smiled with a big grin. The nurse returned and asked her to pee in a cup and place it on the exam room counter, then she also drew blood from Felicity. When Felicity returned from the bathroom and sat back down on the exam table, Oliver reached for her, hugged her and said, "If you thought you were pregnant, why didn't you say something to me?"

Felicity smiled at him and said, "To be honest, I hadn't even considered it a possibility until I was filling out the questionnaire and realized it's been a while since my last period."

Oliver looked at her and said, "I know we agreed that we would wait a year before really trying to start our family," a worried look crossed his features and he said, "are you okay with this if you are pregnant?"

Felicity smiled at him, shook her head yes and said with no hesitation, "Absolutely!"

Oliver hugged her tightly and said softly, "I love you, Baby." They waited for what felt like an eternity before the doctor returned to the exam room.

At that point her doctor arrived with the news that she was pregnant. They were going to perform an ultrasound to check on baby and see how far along the pregnancy was. Oliver and Felicity were so excited. After a brief wait in the exam room the ultrasound technician arrived with the doctor. Felicity's doctor performed the ultrasound and when she was looking at Felicity's uterus, the doctor pointed to a small little shrimp up on the screen. The doctor smiled at Oliver and Felicity and said, "There's your baby."

Oliver had tears in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss Felicity. Felicity smiled at him, wiped away his tears and said, "I love you, Oliver."

The doctor took a few measurements and let them know she was only about 8 weeks along. The doctor gave Felicity a prescription for vitamins, told her to contact them if her morning sickness started to get worse or if she started losing weight, then handed them two copies of the ultrasound picture. Felicity and Oliver left the doctor's office thrilled that their family was going to be welcoming a new addition right around Thanksgiving.

Five months later...

"Thea," Felicity said in exasperation, "Did you buy out the baby store?"

Thea smiled at her and replied, "Liss, this is my niece or nephew who will be arriving in four weeks!" Thea waived her arms at the multitude of wrapped boxes and gift bags and said, "And, if you would tell us if it was going to be a boy or girl, half of this stuff could go back or be saved until the little brother or sister arrived next."

Felicity sat in her glider, exhausted and not feeling like arguing with her sister-in-law. The pregnancy had progressed rather normally. She was amazed at how healthy she felt. Oliver had been there with her, making sure that she had healthy food options and that each night they walked around the farm to ensure that she was getting some exercise. She heard the sounds of a vehicle coming up the driveway. "Thea, could you go and see who's coming?"

Thea walked over to the bay window and looked out. Thea smiled and said, "It looks like it's Mom and Dad."

Felicity sighed. Ever since they told Oliver's parents that they were expecting, Robert and Moira purchased a second home in Marin County. Robert and Moira both spending more and more time in the San Francisco office of Queen Consolidated, allowing them to come visit and check up on how Felicity's pregnancy was going.

Thea said, "I'm going to go out and greet them and then go and check in with Roy and Oliver to see if the barn is ready for the baby shower tomorrow." Thea ran back over to Felicity, kissed her cheek and added, "See you tonight at the Harvest Festival Liss!" Then Thea ran out the front door and headed down the porch.

A few minutes later the front door opened and in walked Robert and Moira Queen. Felicity moved to get up and out of her chair, when Robert said, "Oh no dear, do not get up on account of us. You just stay right there and take care of yourself and our grandchild." Robert walked over to her, leaned down and kissed her cheek. Moira walked over and kissed her cheek too and asked, "How are you feeling today, dear?"

Felicity sighed and said, "I feel like either Fred Astaire or Ginger Rogers is inside me." The Queens looked at her with concern, then Felicity laughed and said, "No seriously, this little one loves nothing more than to dance on top of my bladder." Then Felicity tried to brace herself with the arms of the chair and stand up. Robert reached down and helped pull her up the rest of the way. Felicity waddled over to the bathroom and returned back once she was finished. 

Moira looked at her with concern and asked, "Are you sure you should be going tonight to the Harvest Festival, Felicity?"

Felicity nodded her head yes and said, "I'll be fine. I just want to go, eat a little dinner, see who gets crowned Harvest Queen and then come home to sleep." The front door opened again and in walked Oliver. He hugged his parents and moved over to where Felicity was standing.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Babe?" he asked Felicity.

She smiled at him and said, "Actually, I really wanted to take a nap before we all head out to the Festival tonight." She looked at the Queens and said, "I'm sorry I'm not really up for entertaining right now"

They told her not to worry and Felicity made her way down the new hallway that lead to their master suite on the first floor. Oliver had the architect build two master suites, one of the second floor and one of the first floor. They also added three additional bedrooms and a sitting area on each floor. Felicity did get her wine cellar underneath the new addition to the house. But she had yet to see it as Oliver didn't want Felicity walking up and down stairs while pregnant with the baby. Felicity had humored his request and was definitely thankful once the room on the first floor was finished. She couldn't get over how tired she was all the time during this pregnancy. She had mentioned it to her doctor, so they tested her for anemia. Fortunately, it wasn't that, so Felicity just tried to do what she could for as long as she could and then she would lie down and rest. 

The Harvest Festival had once again been a magical night. She was so happy to have all of the Queen Family there, along with Lyla and John and Roy. She noticed when Lyla had abruptly left their seats a few times during the evening and headed to the bathroom. Felicity walked over to make sure that Lyla was okay and to also use the restroom. When she got there, Lyla was splashing water on her face. Felicity gave her a knowing look and asked, "Is there something you want to announce, Lyla?"

Lyla looked scared. Then she said, "I didn't want to say anything until after your baby came, Felicity."

Felicity walked over to Lyla and gave her as big a hug as she could. "Oh Lyla, congratulations! How far along are you?" Then Felicity asked, "Does John know?"

Lyla nodded yes and said, "We didn't want to take any of the spotlight away from you, Felicity."

Felicity shook her head, laughed and said, "Are you kidding me? Please, take the spotlight away. Between Oliver's parents and Oliver constantly making sure I'm never alone, I'm starting to feel a little overwhelmed with everyone's coddling right now."

Lyla smiled at her and said, "That's the new Queen heir your carrying Felicity. That little Prince or Princess is going to be coddled their entire life."

Felicity looked stricken and frowned. She makes me sound like a brood mare, she thought.

Lyla said, "I'm so sorry, Felicity. I didn't mean that in a bad way, you know." Then Lyla reached out and patted Felicity's arm and said, "I merely meant that your baby will have the world as it's oyster. Everything and anything your child wants could be his or hers."

Felicity smiled at Lyla to hide her concern and said, "Yeah, remind me to tell Oliver and Robert to make sure the baby doesn't get a pony until they are at least five, okay?"

Lyla smiled at her friend and said, "I'll have to try and remember to mention it to Johnny too."

The ladies walked back to the group and sat back down. Felicity squeezed Lyla's hand and whispered, "Please make the announcement now."

Lyla smiled at her, reached over to John, and whispered in his ear. John got a surprised look on his face, stood up and announced that he and Lyla were also expecting an addition to their family right around the beginning of summer. Everyone congratulated them and Felicity enjoyed not being in the spotlight.

Thanksgiving...

Felicity's due date arrived and passed with no new addition to the Queen family to be announced. She was exhausted and frustrated that their little bundle of joy had not made their appearance yet. Thanksgiving dinner was exceedingly uncomfortable for her. Not just because she was exhausted and wanted to deliver the baby already, but also because every time she wanted something or tried to get out of her chair, Oliver, his Dad or his Mom were constantly at her side, willing to be at her beck and call. Finally out of sheer frustration, she used her loud voice and said, "Enough! Please just leave me alone." Everyone in the room looked at her in shock. Felicity felt tears welling up in her eyes and she said, "I'm so sorry everyone. I'm just a little tired right now." Oliver walked over to her to help her up out of the chair and she shook his arm off of her once she was standing. Oliver frowned at her and she immediately regretted her action. She reached out to grab his arm and said, "I'm sorry, Honey, I'm just so tired of being pregnant. Why can't this little one just hurry up and...Owww!"

Oliver reached over for her and pulled her into him, concern all over his face, "What's wrong, Baby?"

Felicity shook her head and said with excitement, "I think that was a contraction!" She smiled up at him and said again, "I think that was a contraction, Oliver!"

Oliver smiled down at her and said, "Do you want to go to the hospital now? Should I call your doctor?"

Felicity smiled at him and said reassuringly, "Remember our birth plan, Oliver." She reached up to cup his face and added, "Let's time the contractions and once their are closer to fifteen minutes apart, let's call the doctor and let her know we'll meet her at the hospital."

Oliver nodded his head, a tinge of fear still lingered in his eyes, but Felicity kissed him and she hoped that that gave him courage and confidence. She knew that their little one would be arriving tonight or early tomorrow morning. Everyone else in the room insisted on getting her to the hospital, but Felicity insisted that they all eat their dinner and at least one slice of pumpkin pie. By the time dinner was done, no one had hardly eaten anything. Felicity looked around the room and said, "Okay, gang, the contractions are now closer to 15 minutes apart. I think it's time we head to the hospital."

Oliver ran and got the hospital overnight bag and gently walked Felicity down the steps of the porch and into the waiting town car with his parents. The drive only took about 20 minutes, long enough for Felicity to experience two different sets of contractions. Once they were in the hospital, Felicity's water broke.

Eight hours later, after an emergency C-section, the newest addition to the Queen Family could be heard using their loud voice. The doctor announced, "It's a boy!" Then continued to finish suturing the incisions made for the birth. Felicity insisted Oliver stay with their new little one while the nurses cleaned up their little buddle of joy. Once the incision was sealed, the nurse brought the little baby over to her and said, "Say hello to your Mommy little one."

Felicity and Oliver both had tears of joy in their eyes. The nurse placed the baby on Felicity's bare skin by her face and Felicity kissed the baby. He instantly stopped crying, which made Felicity cry even more. This little guy just came out of me, she thought. 

Oliver looked down at her and said, "He's so beautiful, just like his Mother."

The nurse swaddled the baby and handed him to Oliver to hold. At first Oliver looked uneasy, as if he was afraid he would drop him, but then once the baby slowly opened his eyes and stared at his Father, Felicity knew, Oliver was going to be just fine. The look of utter contentment on Oliver's face made her smile.

They wheeled her into a private room and the baby was wheeled in his bassinet along with her. After a brief waiting period, visitors were slowly allowed to come in and meet the newest member of the family. Robert and Moira were so excited to meet their first grandchild. They each took a turn holding the baby and making all sorts of cooing noises. John and Lyla entered next. John kissed Felicity's forehead and whispered, "You did good, Sis." Felicity smiled her thanks at him. Thea and Roy entered the room, next and Thea gushed about how handsome her little nephew was and all the wonderful things she was going to do to spoil him rotten. Felicity looked concerned, until she saw that Thea was mostly teasing about the spoil rotten thing.

Moira asked, "Have you two decided on a name yet for the little one?"

Felicity and Oliver looked at each other and smiled. Felicity said, "We want to honor both our families, so we decided that we would name him Benjamin after Oliver's great-grandfather and that Smoak would be his middle name."

Moira nodded in approval, smiled and said, "Thank you, my grandfather was my whole world, until I met Robert." 

Robert reached for Moira's hand, brought it to his lips and said looking at her, "You are my whole world."

Moira smiled at Robert, tears welling in her eyes and said, "We should probably let Felicity get her rest now." She smiled at Felicity who nodded her head yes and then said, "We'll be back tomorrow, okay, Felicity?"

Felicity replied, "Of course." Everyone took turns giving the baby a quick little kiss and then left.

Oliver and Felicity watched as their little one slept. He looked down at her and said, "You have given me the greatest gift my Darling and I love you all the more for it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. Felicity looked at Oliver and said, "Oliver..."

He smiled at here and said, "Open it."

Felicity opened the box. Inside was a platinum band with three diamonds in it. Felicity gasped and said, "It's beautiful, Oliver."

He removed the ring from it's box and placed it on her right hand's ring finger. She held up her hand and looked at it. Oliver said, "The three stones represent us and our son., Baby. If we are lucky enough to have more children, I'll keep adding stones to this ring."

Felicity smiled up at him and said simply, "I love you Oliver Queen"

Oliver smiled back at her and replied, "I love you Felicity Queen."

One month later...

Benjamin Queen's first Hanukah had been eight days of lavish gifts from the Queen Family. At one point, Felicity commented that Santa wasn't going to have anything left to give Benjamin because Nana and Papa had already spoiled him before Christmas. Thank goodness, the contractor finished the extra addition on the house, she thought, I honestly don't know where we would be able to put all of the toys, clothes and furniture bought for one little baby boy.

Oliver, Felicity and Benjamin traveled to Star City on board the QC jet two days before Christmas. When they arrived at the Mansion, Moira had several differently themed Christmas trees decorated throughout the house. She even had a 'Baby's First Christmas' tree decorated in the sitting room where the family gathered each night. Everyone was coming over to the house for Christmas Eve dinner. John and Lyla would be arriving that morning to spend Christmas and New Year's with the Queens. Thea and Roy were driving over from downtown later in the afternoon before dinner. Their new loft was conveniently located a few blocks away from QC in the Star City Financial District. 

The guests Oliver and Felicity were most looking forward to seeing was Tommy Merlyn and his fiancée Nina. When they had met her briefly at their wedding, Oliver nor Felicity had the opportunity to really talk to her. They were looking forward to learning more about the beautiful, Nina Martinez, who had so captured the heart of their friend, Tommy. 

Everyone arrived and eagerly started to catch up with one another. Benjamin was sleeping soundly in the arms of his Grandfather, which allowed Felicity and Oliver an opportunity to speak with Tommy and Nina. They looked so in love and Nina rarely let go of Tommy's hand. Felicity smiled. She knew that Nina was an A.R.G.U.S. agent and could handle herself, but seeing her here with Tommy's family, the poor girl looked a little intimidated. Lyla must have noticed too, because she came over and gave Agent Martinez a knowing nod of the head and said, "You're among friendlies, Nina."

Nina visibly appeared to relax and Tommy hugged her tight to him. Felicity watched Nina sink into the hug Tommy gave her and smiled. This girl loves Tommy Merlyn, she thought to herself and smiled even bigger. Tommy let them know that they were planning on getting married in March and that he hoped that they would all be there. Felicity pulled Tommy into a hug and whispered in his ear, "Does Waller know you two are getting married?"

Tommy hugged Felicity tight, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Yes. She doesn't like it, but I don't care. Nina and I love each other."

Felicity nodded at her friend, walked over to Lyla and asked, "Will Waller do anything to spoil their happiness."

Lyla shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." Then she added, "Waller likes to fly under the radar screen, so it really is in her best interest to not interfere with Tommy Merlyn's life any more than she already has. The Merlyn name, much like the Queen name affords a certain amount of protection," Lyla paused for a moment, looked at Tommy and Oliver standing by Robert and a sleeping Benjamin and continued, "Besides, Amanda would rather be owed a favor as big as not interfering with Tommy's upcoming wedding to Nina, in case she needs him or her for something later."

Felicity looked at Lyla and asked, "Do you owe her a favor, Lyla."

Lyla pursed her lips, nodded her head yes and walked over to give John a hug and a deep kiss, obviously wanting to avoid the subject with Felicity.

Felicity frowned. I hope Amanda doesn't come calling in that favor anytime soon, she thought.

One year later...

Oliver and Felicity celebrated their second wedding anniversary in San Francisco. Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy had taken a weekend out of their own wedding planning to come to Napa and babysat Benjamin. Oliver rented a suite at The Fairmont again and took Felicity dancing at the Starlight Room. They had a lovely weekend enjoying their special time together, even though they did each manage to sneak a call to Thea and Roy to check on their son. 

Christmas was going to be spent again in Star City. Tommy's wife Nina was pregnant with their first child, but it was a difficult pregnancy. She had been placed on bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy and she could give birth really any day. They got the phone call that Nina had gone into labor while they were in the air on their way to Star City. By the time they arrived, little Marisol Rebecca Martinez Merlyn had arrived. Both mother and daughter were doing amazingly well and Tommy couldn't stop hugging people, shaking hands and kissing everyone's cheek he met.

Felicity and Oliver had left Benjamin at the mansion with Raisa while the rest of the Queen Family joined them at the hospital with Tommy. Felicity thought to herself, now the Merlyn and Queen Family legacies would continue and perhaps if the stars aligned just right, maybe even unite the families together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> Thank you for reading, commenting and joining me on this journey!


	43. Epilogue - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little continuation of my very first story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my dear friend @Hope-For-Olicity for discovering my very first multi-chapter story, “A Message in a Bottle.” This additional epilogue is written for her.

Epilogue - Part Two

“Once upon a time, in a place far, far away, there lived a beautiful young maiden who had her life all planned out ahead of her. One day as she was busy working on a brand-new computer program when she learned that she had to move back home to help her family out on their little farm and wine shop. The maiden was very smart and got her best friend to help her out by making the best wine possible to help their little piece of land thrive. The maiden used her knowledge of wine to help her family expand their little shop in town to attract the tourists to spend their money. It was at that very little shop where she met her fairy godfather, called Papa. Papa knew he wanted this young maiden to be a part of his family, so he sent his handsome son to meet her. Well, the handsome son was a bit of a beast to her and didn’t make a good impression. Papa knew he had to find a way to get the young maiden to visit his enchanted castle and hopefully discover that his beastly son really was charming after all. When a problem arose at his castle, he knew the young maiden would be the perfect person to fix it for him. The maiden agreed to visit Papa in his enchanted castle to help him solve the problem. While working on the problem that Papa faced, the young maiden fell into great danger. The beastly son didn’t want to see her hurt and began to realize what a treasure the young maiden was. He soon was doing everything he could to help and protect her from the danger she faced while helping Papa. Finally, the young maiden solved the issue plaguing Papa and the young maiden realized she was just as much in love with the young man as he was with her. The young man followed the young maiden back to her family’s farm and they built their life together, living happily ever after.” 

“Thank you for leaving all the dangerous stuff out of the story, Honey,” Felicity said softly from where she stood in the doorway of their daughter’s nursery. 

Oliver lifted his head up to smile at his beautiful wife. With a quick kiss upon the head of their now sleeping, newborn daughter’s head, Oliver stood up slowly and then gently placed her in her crib. He slowly backed away from the little crib, not wanting to wake up their daughter. Once safely out of the room, he wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a soft kiss. “I figured I’d save all the dangerous parts for when she’s a little older, Babe,” he informed her. They walked arm-in-arm to go check on their five -year old son, Benjamin. He was sleeping peacefully at the foot of his bed, with his favorite Nerf gun tucked safely in his arm. They had learned not to move the gun out of their little guy’s arm. The minute he felt it out of his grasp, Benjamin Queen would wake himself up looking for it. Then, he would have a very hard time going back to sleep without it, so they left him as he lay in blissful sleep. 

Felicity let out a rather large yawn as they entered their room. “Oliver, I’m just going to go straight to sleep. I’m so exhausted from the welcome home party earlier.” 

Oliver smiled at his beloved wife, walked over to his dresser drawer, rummaged through it quickly and then walked back over to where his wife lay on their bed. “First, My Love, I have a little something for you,” he announced and then handed her a small light blue box with a white bow tied around it. 

Felicity smiled at the familiar blue box. “You shouldn’t have,” she told him. 

Oliver shook his head and replied, “A promise is a promise, Babe.”

Felicity gently untied the white bow and opened the blue box to see a little, light blue draw string bag with a familiar name in black printed across it. When she opened it in her hand, out tumbled a platinum band with four brilliant-cut diamonds set in it. She looked up at her husband and said, “I thought you were just going to take my old ring and add a diamond to it, Honey, not buy me a whole new ring?”

Oliver chuckled and replied, “Well, when he’s old enough, I thought you might want to give Benjamin the ring for his future spouse.”

Felicity placed the ring on her right hand’s ring finger to admire it. “I suppose that when Elizabeth is old enough you figured I would give this to her?”

Oliver gave his wife a sheepish grin. “It could be our own family tradition…”

Felicity reached up to gently pull her husband’s face toward her and gave him a gently kiss on his lips. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

Oliver exhaled a sigh of relief. He knew that traditions were something he wanted to instill in their family and was delighted that Felicity felt the same way too. “I thought we agreed we were going to call her Libby?” he asked.

Felicity pursed her lips in a faux frown. “I think you mean her Uncle Tommy was the one insisting we call her Libby.” 

Oliver smiled at his wife, gently pulled her into his arms and answered, “We will call her whatever you want, Baby.”

Felicity looked up at her husband and could see the twinkle in his eye. She had already stood firm on the family calling Benjamin by his full name. Perhaps, she should relent on this occasion, she thought to herself. “Oh, alright then, you can call her Libby,” she conceded.

Oliver smiled down at his wife, gave her a quick peck on the end of her nose and simply answered, “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if there will be another chapter, as I currently have a work in progress...but we'll see. :-)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :-)


	44. Epilogue - Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of a time jump with this epilogue.  
> I hope you enjoy this foray back into this universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Xanderman216 and all the lovely comments you left on this story. I hope you enjoy. :-)

Chapter 44 - Epilogue #3

The screen door to the old farmhouse opened and slammed shut, quickly followed by the trampling of feet across the recently polished wood floors. “Mom!” came the loud shout from the bottom of the staircase. 

“Up here!” was the quick reply Felicity gave as she saved what she was working on at her computer and turned to await the arrival of her oldest child. She was so excited to see her not-so-little-anymore son, Benjamin. It was his first visit home since Fall semester at U.C. Davis had begun. Benjamin was just entering his Sophomore year and had declared his Enology major the previous semester. His Uncle John couldn’t be any prouder of him following in his own foot-steps. Benjamin loved the land as much as they all did. She knew that he wanted to be a winemaker, but was hoping to spend a few years in France and Australia after college to study his craft before returning home and applying all that he had learned from those experiences. But tonight, was going to be a family affair. She had been anticipating his arrival so that they could attend the annual Harvest Festival that night. Her In-Laws had arrived the night before and were already ensconced in their usual bungalow at the nearby Silverado Resort. The Valley’s annual Harvest Festival had become a tradition the whole Queen Family had embraced since she had joined their family so many years ago. 

“Hey,” Benjamin Queen greeted his mother from the doorway, standing with his shoulder propped against the doorframe, his foot braced up against his other ankle, and a large duffel bag of dirty laundry dropped on the floor behind him in the hallway.

Felicity rose from her desk chair, opened her arms and welcomed her son home with a big hug. “I’ve missed you, kiddo.”

“Enough to be willing to do my laundry for me so I can go make sure Mimi doesn’t give me that raised eyebrow look when my clothes are too rumpled for her?” Benjamin asked sweetly.

Felicity chuckled at her son’s cheekiness. She could just imagine Moira giving him that look of disapproval. She linked her son’s arm with hers and said, “Come on. We’ll tackle your laundry a bit later. Right now, I know someone else who would like to see how you are doing.”  
************************************************************************************

“I hear that your parents sent the QC jet back to Starling to pick up some more family members to attend the festival tonight,” John stated as he worked on repairing the vineyard trellis in front of him.

Oliver pulled of his wide-brimmed hat, wiped the sweat off his brow and took a long drink of water before responding, “Tommy and his family are coming.”

It was John’s turn to pause and take a sip of water. “Waller give her star pupil a day off?” Dig asked with venom.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and sighed. It had been more than ten years since he had seen his best friend. Tommy and his wife were ARGUS operatives for Amanda Waller. She had the Merlyns stationed in South America and working out of the Merlyn Global offices in Bogota, Columbia as their cover. When their daughter, Marisol, decided she wanted to study at U.C. Berkeley this Fall, they were allowed to move back to the States and work out of their San Francisco office. As far as he knew, Marisol had moved to the dorms off Telegraph Avenue last month, but Tommy and Nina only returned stateside a few days ago to Starling City. He wasn’t sure how much of this he could share with Dig or if Lyla even knew about what was transpiring with the Merlyn family. “I don’t think Tommy works for Amanda anymore,” he replied coolly.

“You never stop working for Amanda Waller,” John answered tersely. He knew his wife still worked the occasional mission for her former boss and didn’t like it. It was a sore spot in their marriage. He had hoped once their second child, J.J., had been born ten years ago, Lyla would stop agreeing to every ARGUS assignment handed to her. But, at least once a year, Waller would come calling and Lyla would answer. He hadn’t shared with Oliver anything about Lyla’s covert activities. When she had left her position with QC after Sara had been born, Lyla opened her own private security firm based out of San Francisco. His wife was amazing at her job and had many lucrative security contracts with all the top Bay Area corporations. Each time she had been deployed for ARGUS, the usual cover was inspecting her remotely located security teams in various parts of the world.   
John knew she was never meant to be a desk jockey. Lyla loved being out in the field. He just felt like she loved it more than she loved her family at times. Having the Merlyns so close now meant that the lurking specter of Amanda Waller was even more present than ever before. He hoped it would take some of Amanda’s focus off Lyla, but in the back of his mind he knew he doubted that would ever happen.

“Hi guys! Look who managed to make it home with a full bag of dirty clothes!” a thoroughly excited Felicity exclaimed as she and her oldest child made their way over to where her husband and brother were working.

Both John and Oliver ceased their discussion and made their way down the vineyard row to where Felicity and Benjamin stood. After welcoming Benjamin back home, John looked down at this watch. “Whoa, I didn’t realize that it was already almost Noon,” he admitted. He looked up at the little Queen family unit and said, “I better head back home to make sure Lyla has everything ready for tonight.” 

Felicity reminded him, “Don’t forget we’re volunteering at the Napa Valley High School Future Business Leaders booth tonight, John. Libby will have a fit if we forget.”

John chuckled and added, “I know what a little spitfire my niece can be, Sis. Don’t worry, we’ll be there.” Then he continued out of the vineyard, into his truck and drove back into town.

“Come on Mom and Dad,” Benjamin said, “let’s go find Libby and get ready for the Festival tonight.”

“Don’t you mean get ready and do your laundry?” Oliver asked his son with a grin.

Felicity saw the charming Ollie Queen smile she knew so well mirrored on her son’s face as he looked at his Father ready to respond. She shook her head no and said, “Come on, boys. Once you two both start giving me that smile, you know I’m going to cave, besides, Libby is currently spending some quality Grandparent-Granddaughter time with Moira and Robert.” Felicity gave Oliver a pointed look and said, “I only hope your Dad doesn’t go overboard and buy her something our 15-year old daughter doesn’t need.”

Oliver wrapped an arm around his wife, kissed her on the head and said, “Dad learned his lesson after he bought her that pony on her 5th birthday, Love. He’s been much better since then.” 

Felicity gave her husband a concerned look and muttered, “I hope so.” 

Then Oliver wrapped his other arm around his son, squeezed and joked. “Let’s go inside, Ben, before your Mom comes out from under our spell and she makes us watch another Dr. Who marathon while she folds laundry.”  
*********************************************************************

Oliver, Felicity and Benjamin arrived at the Harvest Festival and found Robert, Moira and Libby already setting up their picnic table near the little grove of trees opposite the bandstand. “Any sign of the Merlyns yet?” he asked his parents. 

Moira shook her head no and replied, “They landed at SFO and said something to the pilot about needing to stop in Berkeley to pick up Marisol before heading to Napa.” Then she turned a critical eye toward her grandson after noticing what he was wearing and admonished, “Really, darling, couldn’t you at least have ironed your shirt? This is the Harvest Festival after all.”

Benjamin chuckled and said, “That’s $20, Dad, you owe me. I told you Mimi would mention my shirt before I could even give her a hug.”

Robert snorted and laughed while his wife’s cheeks turned red. “Your grandson has got your number, Dear. He clearly knows you very well.” Then he walked over, gave his wife a quick kiss and then pulled his grandson in for a big hug. “Just don’t rub it in too much, young man. You don’t want to be on your Grandmother’s bad side this close to your birthday,” Robert advised.

Benjamin patted his Papa on his back and whispered “Good advice,” before moving over to his Grandmother and giving her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. “I was planning on taking this shirt off, Mimi. I wouldn’t want to make you too mad at me.” Then he winked at his Grandmother as he removed the offending button-down shirt to reveal one of his favorite science fiction t-shirts underneath.

Moira let out a breath of exasperation at her grandson. He looked so much like Oliver at that age, but without those self-destructive qualities his father had eventually overcome. She worried that he might one day lose his way and only hoped he would stay on the path he was forging ahead for himself. She and Robert were so proud of him and how hard he was working at Davis on his studies. A slight tug on her arm caused her to look to her side.

“Come on Mimi,” Libby pleaded, “it’s our turn to work at my club’s booth.”

Moira smiled down at her granddaughter. Libby was her true pride and joy. She knew with all her heart, that one day, Elizabeth Queen would lead Queen Consolidated into the future. Her granddaughter enjoyed spending her summers in Starling City with her grandparents at QC. Robert had worried that she should spend her summers at camp with her friends, but Oliver and Felicity knew their daughter best. Where she wanted to be was at her Grandparents side helping them and her Aunt at QC. Thea and Oliver both had a seat on the QC Board of Directors, but only Thea now played an active role on the day-to-day running of the business. Robert still served as President of the Board of Directors, but Thea was the Chief Executive Officer of the company now. Libby had first started going to QC with them five years ago. Robert’s assistant always had a summer project for her to work on, whether it was filing paperwork in the archives or organizing paper-clippings about QC. Whatever it was, Libby attacked it with gusto and never complained that something was too easy or difficult. She always tried to do whatever project she was given to the best of her abilities. Moira linked her arm with her granddaughter and allowed her to lead her in the direction of their assigned volunteer activity.  
*************************************************************************************************

Leaving his parents and Papa at the picnic tables, Ben wandered off in search of his friends at the festival. He wandered over toward the carnival games and noticed a young woman with hair so black, it looked like it had blue highlights in the light of the setting sun. He watched as she picked up the water gun ready to aim it into the mouth of the clown and quickly strode over to sit in the seat next to her. 

“If you’d like to play, it’s $5, kid,” the game attendant stated.

Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a $10 bill and handed it to the attendant. “Here, this is for me and the lovely creature sitting next to me,” he purred in a silky voice hoping to entice the young woman. Instead, she frowned, looked away and moved two seats to the right of him

The game attendant chuckled and handed Benjamin a $5 bill for change. “The lady already paid, Bub.” Then he looked out to the crowd and barked, “Any other takers for this round of the game?! Any other takers?!” A few other people joined and filled in the seats around them. Then the game attendant announced the start of the game and a bell sounded off. 

Taken by surprise, Benjamin fumbled with his water gun. By the time he got it aimed correctly, the game was over and the gorgeous brunette had won the game. Benjamin just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her as he noticed that she had picked the large fluffy white and pink unicorn as her prize. Benjamin stood up from the game and walked over to the young lady. “Congratulations on your prize,” he said. 

The young woman put the overly large stuffed animal under her left arm and looked up at the young man standing next to her. She uttered a slight gasp, then quickly recomposed herself. “I should get going back to my family,” she replied with a slight accent.

Benjamin smiled at her and asked, “Perdóname. Mi nombre es Benjamin Queen. ¿Puedo escoltará a su familia?” (Forgive me. My name is Benjamin Queen. May I escort you to your family?)

The young woman gave him a surprised look, then answered in English, “If you wish.”

Benjamin smiled at the small victory and held out his arm for her. To his surprise, she handed him the stuffed animal to carry and hooked her arm with his.

“My family is on the other side of the bandstand,” she informed him.

Benjamin gave her a curious look. That was the general area his family was located. Was this fate working in his favor, he wondered? “So, you know my name, what is yours?” he asked with a wink.

The young woman smiled and replied, “We’re almost there.” Then as they reached the area where the picnic tables and his family were located, the young woman unlinked their arms and ran straight for his father. “Uncle Oliver, Aunt Felicity!” she exclaimed. He watched in befuddlement as she leaped into his father’s arms and he swung her around.   
Then she quickly gave his mother and Papa a hug, before she moved over to the where another man and woman now stood. He looked over and awareness suddenly dawned on him. There stood his Uncle Tommy and Aunt Nina he hadn’t seen since he was a little boy. That meant that the young woman he had been flirting with was their daughter, Marisol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for continuing to read this story. It truly does have a very special place in my heart and I hate to leave it completely. I do have another work in progress and need to focus on that one a bit more over the next couple of weeks.
> 
> FYI - my Spanish is atrocious (much to the chagrin of my Mother), so I used Google Translate. If it's wrong, I apologize.


End file.
